como perros y gatos
by vicTORIous-fan-17
Summary: Tori y Jade no se llevan bien. Ellos siempre están peleando, incluso en las cosas más pequeñas. Pero el ex de Tori se presenta en Hollywood Arts, y él está saliendo con una chica llamada Melissa allí. Tori le dice que ella está saliendo con alguien nuevo también. Él la invita a una cita doble y ahora ella tiene un problema. Ella necesita una cita. Rating puede cambiar (traducion)
1. Chapter 1

Nota autor: esta no es mi historia, sino de disnickyX, solo la estoy traduciendo me encanta leer esta historia siempre que actualiza, así que pensé que sería buena idea traducirla para las personas que no saben tanto inglés, te aseguro que esta historia es muy buena.

Otra cosa: esta historia en ingles tiene partes donde Tori habla en español, así que voy a hacer como la serie cuando es en español, cambiar lo que dice a inglés, aun así para que nadie se confunda también lo escribiré en español para que todo el mundo lo entienda. La historia empieza en el capítulo piloto, espero que disfrutéis leyendo la historia igual que yo.

Sin querer borre la historia, asi que la vuelvo a subir

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Victorious; pero yo realmente, realmente, quisiera poder decir lo contrario.

{~~~~~TORI~~~~~~}

Es mi primer día aquí en Hollywood Arts y ya lo he estropeado. Derramé café sobre un chico realmente caliente; y yo, siendo el idiota que soy, intenté limpiarlo frotando su pecho.

Sí, eso solamente lo empeoró. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su novia se acercó y casi me gritó por tocar a su novio. No puedo decir que la culpo. Como he dicho, es muy caliente y yo estaba frotando su pecho.

Ahora, mi nuevo maestro está aquí, señor Sikowitz, y estoy taaaan avergonzada. Me hundo en mi asiento a la vista de él, esperando que se olvide lo que pasó esta mañana.

Él no lo hace.

Después de presentarme como el nuevo estudiante a todos mis compañeros, me da las gracias por haberle dado dos dólares esta mañana.

André, la única persona que conozco aquí en esta escuela, además de mi hermana, me da un codazo en las costillas. "¿Por qué le has dado dos dólares?" susurra lo suficientemente elevado como para toda la clase para escuchar.

"¡Pensé que no tenía hogar!" yo respondo siseando, hundiéndome aún más bajo en mi silla.

Esto nunca ha sucedido a mí en Sherwood, mi antigua escuela. Ninguno de mis viejos maestros habría vestido con pantalones sueltos, usaban capas de camisas de mal gusto, o ir a la escuela descalzos; Ah, y ninguno de ellos se atrevería lucir una calva en medio de una abundante variedad de pelo despeinado como un peinado aceptable. No es mi culpa que yo pensara que no tenía hogar. ¡El hombre parece sin hogar!

"Ahora, hoy, vamos a continuar con nuestro estudio en grupo de improvisación. ¡Tori!"

Salto en mi asiento.

"Supongo que usted está familiarizado con la improvisación." Sr. Sikowitz apunta hacia mí.

Me incorporo, ansiosa por demostrar que no sólo soy el idiota que confundió a mi maestro con un hombre sin hogar. Solamente... no tengo ni idea de lo que el demonios la improvisación es."Bueno, sí y no." Respondo.

Eso era bueno.

Le dije que sé que algo, pero no mucho, lo que significa que no estoy completamente perdido.

"¿Qué significa eso?" el replica

¡Maldición!

"No." admito.

"Okay! Curso intensivo", él comienza como se aparta de nosotros y camina hacia la pizarra. Luego señala a la palabra "Improvisación" en ella. "¡Improvisación! Actuar sin un guion. Lo que significa que los actores deben hacer sus propias acciones y el diálogo a medida que realizan la escena, ¿entendido? "

No. Yo como que no entiendo, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de decírselo, él sigue adelante.

"¡Bien! ¡Jade! Usted será el capitán del primer grupo del día. ¡Elige tus actores!" Él aplaude y camina de nuevo hacia el escenario.

Miro mientras mira fijamente a ella. Él parece ser un poco perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se frota las manos. Él es un hombre muy extraño. La forma en que mueve sus brazos alrededor mientras habla es tan malditamente salvaje y exageradamente expresivo.

Luego escucho mi nombre.

Levanto la vista hacia la parte delantera de la sala a la chica que me llamó, Jade Creo que el señor Sikowitz la llamó. Ella me está llamando para que yo pueda ser parte de su grupo, pero no quiero ir. Es mi primer día, no sé lo que estoy haciendo; y para colmo, ella es la novia del chico caliente. Dudo que ella quiere que yo vaya allí por cualquier otra razón que vengarse por tocar su novio. Está en sus ojos. La forma en que esos ojos azules están mirándome, Sólo sé que estoy en serios Problemas

André me da un codazo en las costillas. Bueno, eso está empezando a doler. "Adelante", él anima.

Pero yo no quiero ir. Sólo quiero mirar. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si puedo ver cuando André me da un codazo de nuevo.

¡ouch! Ese realmente, realmente, dolió. Yo fruncí el ceño hacia él.

Él no tiene ninguna compasión por mí, sólo apunta a la parte delantera del escenario.

already! (¡ya!) ¡Lo voy a hacer!

Tomo una respiración profunda y camino lentamente al frente. Trato de no hacer contacto visual con la novia del chico caliente, con Jade, pero me parece que no puede evitarlo.

Ella todavía está mirando a mí.

Me estremezco, y es entonces cuando las comisuras de su boca levantan en la sonrisa más malvada.

Mierda, voy a morir.

"Bueno, vamos a darles un lugar," Sikowitz dice al resto de la clase, completamente ajeno al hecho de que soy más que simplemente sufrir un poco de miedo escénico. ¡Estoy asustada de mi ingenio!

"¡casa!"

Miro a mis compañeros de clase y note que un niño llamado Robbie era quien grito esta respuesta. Lo conocí antes. Él y su títere, Rex, fueron los que me dijeron cómo llegar a esta clase. (Extraño lo sé, pero esto es una escuela para artística. Debe haber un ventrílocuo o dos aquí, supongo.)

"Y ahora necesitamos una situación," sr. Sikowitz continúa después de escribir "casa" en la pizarra.

"gran noticia". Esta sugerencia viene de André.

"André, nadie quiere ver grandes desnudos", explica el Sr. Sikowitz.

Golpeo mi mano sobre mi cara cuando André repite lo que realmente dijo. Una gran noticia, no grandes desnudos. (a/n: en ingles grandes desnudos y gran noticia se pronuncia muy parecido por eso Sikowitz pensaba que Andre dijo grandes desnudos)

"¡Ah! Bueno, eso es diferente." El profesor excéntrico no parece avergonzarse en absoluto ya que este vuelve a la pizarra y escribe la sugerencia de André.

Jade da un paso hacia mí. Yo retrocedo, sólo un poco, y ella sonríe de nuevo. "Uh, ¿por qué no vas a esperar en el pasillo?", sugiere ella, señalando hacia la puerta.

¿Eso es todo? Yo puedo hacer eso. Yo puedo hacer eso muy bien en realidad. Por lo tanto, voy y lo hago.

"Está bien, en casa, una gran noticia... y ¡acción!" Oigo mi maestro decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

No tengo que esperar en el pasillo mucho antes de Jade viene a buscarme. Ella me tira de mi brazo, de nuevo al frente de la clase.

"Fui a un refugio de animales y nos conseguí... un perro." Ella sonríe y me mira expectante.

¿Qué demonios?

Oh. La "gran noticia". La familia tiene un perro, y yo soy el perro. Por supuesto...

"Uh, sí." Me río nerviosamente. "Soy el nuevo perro de la familia."

Los perros no hablan, Tori.

"Guau," añado.

Jade pone los ojos hacia mí antes de tomar unos pasos de distancia. "Sikowitz, haga el favor de decirle a este aficionado que los perros no pueden hablar."

¡Ya lo sé!

"Y que no caminan en dos pies."

Oh, eso es bajo.

"Sikowitz!" Ella grita cuando ninguna respuesta llega de nuestro maestro. Él está bebiendo demasiado ocupado de un coco (raro) y él nos lo dice antes de agregar "pero es cierto Tori. Si vas a actuar como un perro, se un perro."

Exhalo lentamente antes de ponerme a cuatro patas. Realmente no me gusta el personaje de Jade. Digo personaje porque ella se ve como un villano. Cabello oscuro con rayas azules, ceja perforada, nariz perforada, tatuaje en su brazo, vaqueros oscuros, top negro y ¿botas rojas...? evil! (malvada) Es simplemente el mal ¡te lo digo!

"¡Y acción!" Sikowitz grita.

Jade es bastante bueno en esto porque no perdió el ritmo. "Fui a un refugio de animales y nos conseguí ¡un perro!" repite su línea sin problemas.

Inmediatamente, Cat (La conocí antes también, una niña de muy interesante) y un niño llamado Eli comienzan a acariciar mi espalda... como si fuera un perro.

Disgusting (asqueroso). Mátenme con una piedra.

"¿Puede el perro dormir en nuestra cama?"

Miro entonces. Es el chico, el chico caliente. El novio de Jade. Casi me sonrojo. No es porque él es caliente. Bueno, el pelo castaño perfecto, ojos oscuros y piel oscura son una combinación de ensueño en él, pero en realidad, es lo que dijo. Tiene pelotas. Bueno, por supuesto que tiene pelotas. Él es un chico, pero él tiene grandes balls (pelotas) si puede pedirle a su novia aterradora si podía dormir en la misma cama con él... en frente de todos.

Jade mira a su novio. "No, cariño, ¡eso no puede!"

Ay, me llamó un "eso".

Jade camina hacia mí. Espero que no me pate. Ella se ve el tipo de patear cachorros. Pero me quedo quieta. Estoy tan malditamente valiente.

Ella llega hacia mí y agarra un mechón de mi cabello. "Uh oh, parece que este perro tiene bichos en su piel," ella anuncia.

Gruño un poco en la garganta. ¡No tengo bichos en mi piel... pelo!

Los dos "niños" detrás de mí lloran, "eww" y "asqueroso" antes de saltar hacia atrás lejos de mí, ya no queriendo acariciar mi espalda. Lo agradezco, pero yo lo agradecería más si no fuera porque Jade afirmó que encontró bichos en mi pelo.

"Oh, está bien", continúa Jade. La miro andando como ella explica cómo una vez leyó en Internet que el café funciona muy bien para deshacerse de los insectos de la piel. Ella sigue caminando hasta que está en la "audiencia", arranca una taza de café helado de la mano de un chico, y luego se dirige hacia el "escenario" ... ¡hacia mí!

Ella realmente va a hacerlo, verter el café en mí. Puedo decirlo. Ella abrió la tapa, que está de pie junto a mí, y ella está empezando a inclinar la copa.

¿Caféé? ¿En mi piel? ¡No gracias!

Estuve a punto de levantarse y correr, pero nooo... los perros no corren en dos pies.

Entonces de la nada, una idea viene a mí. Y esto tiene que ser lo que la improvisación se trata, pensar mientras estas ahí. ¿Tengo que jugar un perro? Bueno, voy a actuar como un perro.

Antes de Jade puede derramar ese café en mí, me lanzo adelante y hundir mis dientes en la pierna.

Sí, ataque en masa. Perros muerden.

Ella da un pequeño chillido de sorpresa antes de caer de culo, el café se derrama por toda la parte de delante de su camisa.

ups!

Toda la clase es riendo, incluso Sikowitz.

Se levanta rápidamente y grita: "¡Perra estúpida!"

"Jade" Reprende Sikowitz. Toda la clase está en silencio. Ella acaba de decir la palabra p.

"¿Qué? Ella es un perro. Perras son perras". Respuestas Jade al asunto con total naturalidad.

"Buen punto. ¡Acción!" Sikowitz grita con entusiasmo, y entonces Jade viene hacia mí, como si nunca se interrumpió.

Mis ojos como platos. ¡Se supone que es mi maestro! Se supone que mantenerme a salvo, para protegerme, pero él... Él es realmente sólo a dejar que... Pero ella ¡me va a matar!

No antes de que llegue a esta conclusión, me agarra por el cuello de la camisa, como si hubiera sido un perro de verdad con, bueno, un collar alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo admiro lo bien que está permaneció en el carácter, ya sabes, recordando que se supone que debo ser un perro y todo, pero my god! Hay como... maldito fuego que sale de su nariz; y al ver que casi hacerme pis en mis pantalones. No hay manera de que voy a dejarla improvisar su próxima acción, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de estirar la mano izquierda hacia atrás. Ella definitivamente tiene la intención de golpearme, y dudo que ella va a "fingir" para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, le muerdo., esta vez en el brazo, justo donde su tatuaje de la estrella es.

"¡Mierda!" Ella susurra y me deja ir inmediatamente.

Toda la clase se echa a reír de nuevo. Ellos piensan que esta mierda es graciosa. Lo admito. Si yo estuviera en la audiencia, yo creería que es muy divertido, pero no lo soy. Estoy improvisando una escena en la que mi coprotagonista o lo que sea va a va a golpearme hasta darme una paliza con el pretexto de "actuar".

Y yo no quiero que me dé una paliza. Así que corro, a cuatro patas, hacia el chico caliente. Tiene pelotas. Él va a plantar cara al dragón y sálvame. Lo sé.

Y yo tengo razón.

"Wow, nena, cálmate" Él dice, levantando la mano izquierda para detener a su novia de vengarse. Su otra mano está acariciando la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Ella no entiende que ¿lo hiciste chica?" Luego se vuelve hacia mí y se pone de rodillas. Lo siguiente que sé, mis mejillas están en sus manos y él acariciando mi rostro al igual que lo haría un ser humano a un perro de verdad.

¡Qué buen actor!

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo ser una buena actriz también.

Bueno, creo Tori. Eres un perro, y ¿qué es lo que hacen los perros cuando se les acaricia la cara?

Sonrío cuando la idea viene a mí, y luego, muevo mi trasero. Hey, si yo fuera un perro, Tendría una cola, y yo estaría moviéndola, ¡sí lo haría!

"Buena chica". Ríe El chico caliente, y antes de que pueda avergonzarme por el rubor, le doy un pequeño "guau" y lamer su mejilla.

"¡Eso es! Quiero ese estúpido chucho puesto a dormir!" Jade grita. Vaya, me olvidé un poco de ella.

"Pero, nena"

"¡a dormir, Beck!" ella interrumpe cualquier protesta de su novio se iba a haber.

Ah, así que ese es su nombre. Beck. Es bonito. Me gusta.

Beck suspira dramáticamente. "Bien, yo me encargo de ella." Y con eso, el tira de mi imaginario dog necklace (collar de perro) hacia la puerta.

Sí, yo morí en mi primer trabajo de improvisación, pero era muchooo mejor que conseguir café derramado en mi piel.

{~~~O~~~}

Espero que os gustara el primer capítulo traducido de la historia y si hay cosas cambiadas en la historia pero eso es echo a propósito por el autor de la historia, si os gusto el capítulo podéis dejar un comentario y actualizare la historia lo antes posible cuando termine de traducir el capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de la historia u victorious, solo estoy traduciendo la historia porque me gusta mucho.

Nota: este capítulo es la continuación del anterior y puede contener algún dialogo del capítulo de conduciendo a Tori a la locura.

{~~~~~JADE~~~~~}

Hoy tiene que ser uno de los peores días que he tenido desde que llegue aquí a Hollywood Arts. No sólo el Sr. Bigotes (Hey, tenía siete años cuando lo nombré) murió esta mañana, sino que estoy en el baño de las niñas tratar de eliminar el café fuera de mi camisa causa de la nueva chica estúpida. Tiene suerte de mi top es de color negro y la mancha de café no se notará, de lo contrario hubiera tomado un par de tijeras hasta su lóbulo de la oreja.

En realidad, puede ser que todavía lo haga. Voy a tener tiempo de sobra para eso más tarde. Ella no lo sabe todavía, pero voy a hacer que venga a mi casa después de la escuela hoy. Preferiría no hacerlo. No quiero que ella sepa donde vivo. Y realmente no quiero verla después de las horas de clase, pero hay algo suyo que necesito.

Su ropa.

Desearía, hacer algo drástico con ellos; como cortarlas y hacerla caminar a casa en su ropa interior, pero no lo soy. Voy a llevarlos mañana, después de estar en mi lavadora media docena de veces, por supuesto.

Es culpa de ese bufón Sikowitz. Él me hizo mí su compañera en nuestro nuevo ejercicio de método de actuación; un ejercicio en el que tenemos que cambiar de identidad con uno de nuestros compañeros de clase por un día.

Eso es correcto. Durante todo el día de mañana, tengo que ser "Tori Vega" y tiene que ser Jade West. Dios, prefiero ser cat. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es decir estupideces, cosas sin sentido y correr como un niño de cinco años durante todo el día. No me malinterpreten, Cat de mi mejor amiga aquí, pero en circunstancias normales prefiero golpear mi lengua con la puerta de coche de actuar como ella.

Hoy, sin embargo, con mucho gusto lo haría. le ganaría a tener que ser Tori Vega. Quiero decir, ella es nueva. ¿Qué más debo saber acerca de ella, además del hecho de que ella es mojigata, torpe, estúpida, molesta, un ataque en masa, se deja intimidar fácilmente, -

"Hey, um ¿Jade?"

Muevo mis ojos en el espejo y de inmediato hago contacto visual con ella, la chica Vega.

"Vega", gruño y seguir para limpiar mi camisa, negándose a dejarla siquiera pensar que ella es lo suficientemente importante como para molestarme.

"Así que, lo siento sobre lo del café en tu camisa, pero ya somos socios, Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo, ¿no? Sé amigos ¿Tal vez?" Ella sonríe nerviosamente mientras gira su dedos sobre el otro.

En el interior, estoy rodando mis ojos y pensando en lo estúpido que esta chica es realmente si ella piensa que yo fácilmente la perdonaría por lo que hizo. "Sí, bueno, no me gustas, así que, no voy a ser tu amiga." Me las arreglo para que suene totalmente aburrido y no irritada que es lo que estoy.

"Mira, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrar que lo estoy?" Ella casi le ruega.

Patético.

Pretendo considerar su oferta, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de aceptar. "Ven a mi casa después de la escuela." Mando antes de girar desde el espejo y caminar hacia ella .

Ella tiene la boca abierta, evidentemente conmocionado y asustado de su inteligencia.

Bueno.

Al pasar a su lado, ella agarra mi brazo.

Mis ojos como platos. Ella me tocó. No dejo que la gente me toque, no menos que a mí me gustan, y no hay mucha gente que me gusta. "Nunca me toques," gruño.

Sus cejas casi tocan el nacimiento de su pelo. "Estoy l-lo siento, pero no sé dónde vives." Ella tartamudea. Está inquieta con las manos otra vez, pero esa sonrisa sigue ahí. Dios mío, qué raro. "Y además, no tengo un coche todavía así que..."

Miro fijamente sin comprenderla, ya que pienso lo que yo quiero hacer. Como yo, ella traga como cinco veces.

Es tan jodidamente cobarde.

"Está bien, te voy a dar un paseo." cedo "Nos vemos en mi coche después de la escuela."

"Uh, ¿qué coche es el tuyo?"

¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, ella no sabe qué coche es mío.

"¡Nos vemos aquí, entonces!" contesto un poco impaciente porque me estoy empezando a sentir que la idiotez puede ser contagiosa. Ella ya está plagada de la enfermedad y no quiero cogerla, así que me alejo de ella lo más rápido que pueda.

~~~O~~~

Todavía estoy enfada, incluso más de lo que era antes. Hablé con Sikowitz... otra vez. Estaba tratando de hacer que me dejara cambiar de pareja, que me dejara trabajar con alguien que no fuera Vega. Demonios, incluso estoy dispuesto a ser Robbie mañana y soportar todos los comentarios sucios de Rex acerca de tener mi mano por su espalda, pero Sikowitz dijo que no. Él es un ser testarudo. Espero que beba un lote amargo de jugo de coco un día.

Camino al baño y veo a Vega de inmediato. Dios, es tan estúpida. Podía haber esperado fuera del baño.

"Vamos", le digo y luego salgo. No reviso para ver si ella me está siguiendo. Sé que ella es. Ella no tiene carácter ¿no es así Vega?

El viaje a mi coche se hace en silencio. Como si debería ser de otra manera. No me gusta la voz de Vega. Es aguda, llorona, molesto, un poco nasal-

"Deberías poner tu cinturón de seguridad, Jade."

Ya es bastante malo que estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba en mi coche, pero para ser sacudido de pensamientos acerca lo molesta voz de Vega es, por molesta voz de Vega ¿me dijo que poner mi cinturón de...? Sin darse cuenta, lo soluciono con una mirada asesina con tanta fuerza que ella cierra la boca y, literalmente, traga, como un personaje de Looney Toons.

"Lo siento, mi padre es un policía, así que..." ella dice, antes de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y mirar por la ventana.

Arranco sin decir una palabra.

Su padre es policía, eh. Eso es bueno. Podría usar esa información. Tengo que aprender todo lo que hay que saber acerca de Vega. Es la única razón por la que va a venir a mi casa. Tengo que llegar a conocerla si yo voy a ser todo el día de mañana ella. No estoy aquí, en Hollywood Arts, por accidente, a diferencia de algunas personas. Tomo muy en serio mi trabajo. Si voy a actuar como Vega, voy a ser Vega.

Her dad's a cop, huh. That's good. I could use that information. I need to learn everything there is to know about Vega. It's the only reason she's coming to my place. I have to get to know her if I'm going to be her all day tomorrow. I'm not here, at Hollywood Arts, by accident unlike _some _people. I take my craft seriously. If I'm going to play Vega, I'm going to _be_ Vega. I don't half-ass any of my assignments; and I'm professional enough to keep my dislike for the girl on the back burner while I perform. No fracaso cualquiera de mis trabajos, y soy lo suficientemente profesional para mantener mi desagrado por la chica en un segundo plano, mientras que actuó.

"Uh, ¿Jade?"

Alzo las cejas en lugar de dar a Vega una respuesta verbal.

"tu... tu tiene una pala en el asiento de atrás." Ella comenta. Ella está tratando de ser indiferente, pero fallando miserablemente. Ella es posiblemente la peor actriz que he encontrado.

"Uh-huh". Respondo. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que digo, porque yo no voy a decirle que mi gato murió y lo enterré en mi camino a la escuela esta mañana. No es de su maldita incumbencia mis asuntos

"Uh, ¿Jade?"

Alzo las cejas de nuevo, negándose a apartar la mirada de la carretera. Es relativamente desierta, como siempre, lo que significa que no necesariamente tengo que concentrarme tanto en ella, pero prefiero no mirar a Vega a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

"Uh, mi teléfono no está recibiendo ninguna señal."

No le respondí. Por supuesto que no está recibiendo ninguna señal. Estamos en el desierto, idiota. No es exactamente que me guste no conseguir señal para el teléfono durante veinte minutos de mi día tampoco, pero esta es la ruta más corta hacia mi casa. No vivo exactamente cerca de la escuela.

"Mira, no hay señal," ella continúa, empujando su PearPhone en mi cara.

La miro por primera vez desde que me dijo que me pusiera mi cinturón de seguridad, y lo que veo me hace sonreír. Tiene miedo.

Dios mío. Sé que estamos en un desierto, sin señal, y tengo una pala en mi asiento trasero, pero ¿de verdad cree que voy a matarla?

Aunque pensándolo bien... eso no es una mala idea.

"Sí, estamos a punto de conducir a través del parque de la sombra. No hay mucha señal aquí." Explico siniestramente antes de añadir "no hay mucho de nada aquí."

"Oh." Ella traga ruidosamente.

Hombre, es fácil. Me vuelvo de nuevo hacia la carretera y empiezo a tararear en voz baja al principio y luego más fuerte. "La la, la la lala" canto espeluznantemente como pueda, una y otra vez, sólo para meterme con ella.

De repente, ella grita, lo que en realidad era bastante divertido hasta que ella abrió la puerta y saltó del coche, de mi coche en marcha.

¿Qué es lo...

Piso el freno y doy marcha atrás hasta que esté alineada con ella. Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, me impresiona un poco, pero sigue siendo estúpida. Ella está mirando su codo, y puedo ver desde el asiento del conductor de que hay sangre en ella. Mucha. Chica tonta. ¿Qué pensaba que pasaría si saltó de un vehículo en movimiento?

"Hey, ¿Por qué has saltado fuera del coche?" le pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta y no siento ni un poco de culpa. Ella dio un salto. Yo no la empuje.

"Oh, ¡no hay razón!" ella grita antes de levantarse lentamente con las piernas temblorosas. Luego ella mira con el ceño fruncido en sus vaqueros sucios ante murmurando: "Shit! (¡mierda!)"

Pongo los ojos. "Bueno, ¡apresúrate y vuelve dentro!"

"No, está bien. Voy a caminar desde aquí."

Entrecierro mis ojos en su estupidez. "no sabe dónde vivo."

"Supongo que iré a casa, entonces." Se encoge de hombros.

"Sólo volver en el coche." Estoy empezando a estar realmente irritada.

"No, gracias." Ella rechaza cortésmente antes de darme la espalda a mí y se va con una leve cojera. Ella está herida, obviamente, pero no me importa. Ella... lo rechazó.

Salgo de mi coche rápidamente. Ella no va a casa hasta que consiga lo que necesito de ella. No voy a dejar esta tarea sólo porque la pobrecita Vega ¡es un maldito gato miedoso!

Una vez que ella oye mi golpe a la puerta del coche cerrarse grita y corre, en realidad funciona, lejos de mí. No soy un corredor muy rápido, pero por suerte para mí, ella no puede correr tan rápido, porque está herida.

Las palabras no pueden expresar lo molesto que estoy con ella por esto. Estamos en el desierto. Estoy vestida toda de negro y botas. Es malditamente caliente. no quiero correr. Nunca he sudado un día en mi vida y Estoy segura como el infierno ¡no voy a empezar ahora!

La atrapo fácilmente y la derribo al suelo. No es necesario, pero quiero a ella herida, por lo que la derribo con fuerza.

Gruñe y empieza a retorcerse como una loca, tratando de librarse de mí.

Estoy gritando, "¡Deja de ser un idiota y volver al coche!"

Ella está gritando, "¡Déjame ir!" "¡Fuera!" y "¡Mi papá es policía!"

La ignoro y sigo luchando con ella.

Una eternidad después, de alguna manera me las arreglé para ponerme de pie. Agarro una de sus piernas y empiezo a arrastrarla de vuelta a mi coche. Es la experiencia más agotadora que jamás he tenido porque está luchando contra mí con tanta fuerza. Entonces ella me patea, justo en la espinilla. Estuve a punto de decir el más grande, más malo, palabra de cuatro letras (**a/n: el escritor se refiere a la palabra fuck, que significa mierda o joder**) que el hombre conoce, pero la aguanto por la causa que sé que no me iba a detener allí. Me gustaría ir por las ramas, diciendo cada mala palabra que conozco y mezclarlos en las combinaciones más creativas jamás escuchada. Me gustaría patear y gritar y acabar con la cara roja debido a la cantidad de energía utilizada para mi rabieta, pero entonces, mi pequeña presa se hubiera salido con la suya.

Muy parecido a la forma en que está tratando de alejarse ahora. Ella está en su vientre, deslizándose lejos a una velocidad vertiginosa al igual que la serpiente que es.

Me abalanzo sobre ella. Se da la vuelta sobre su espalda bruscamente, escapando de mí. Me recupero rápidamente y termino a horcajadas en su estómago, sujetando sus brazos a sus costados con mis piernas. Ella todavía está luchando con fuerza contra mí, pero tengo ventaja. Así que media sentada / medio quedándose allí, con mis manos apoyadas contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras ella me pateaba y me movía rápidamente. Voy a estar aquí hasta que en su cabeza comprenda que no voy a ninguna parte, y que cuanto más luche menos ella será capaz respirar.

Su rostro es casi morado en el momento en que la idiota lo descubre. Ella no está luchando tan duro, sólo un poco respirando con dificultad y dando un pequeño giro aquí y allá. Ya sea, que es tan estúpida o ella es tan decidida a escapar. Si es esto último, entonces tengo que admirar a los instintos de supervivencia de la chica. No me tiene que gustar para admitir que su voluntad de sobrevivir es bastante impresionante.

Impresionante. Uf, creo que he usado esa palabra para describir Vega alrededor de tres veces. Ella no es impresionante. ¡Ella no lo es! ¡Ella no lo es! ¡Ella no es!

Cuando por fin se absolutamente quieto, yo hablo. "¿has terminado ahí Vega?"

Ella me mira.

Eh, lo suficientemente buena.

Me inclino un poco más cerca, mi nariz sólo un centímetro de la de ella, y Entrecierro los ojos. Ella trata de alejarse, pero ella está acostada de espaldas, atrapada debajo de mí. Ella realmente no puede alejarse de mí, no importa lo mucho que lo intente. Lo mejor que puede hacer es apretar los ojos cerrados. Es la reacción que quiero de ella. La acción que espero recibir. Pero ella no me lo da. Ella me mira fijamente a los ojos, desafiante.

Eso también está bien, supongo. De hecho, podría hacerle algún bien mirarme. Ver la muerte en mis ojos, porque así es como me siento ahora mismo. Asesina. Realmente quiero poner mis manos alrededor de la garganta de esta chica y apretar hasta que sus ojos se salgan de las órbitas.

Pero no lo haré. Todavía no.

"Te prometo que no te matare, solo volver al coche", le digo lentamente, enfatizando casi cualquier otra palabra para hacerle saber lo estúpida que creo que es.

Aun así, ella me mira.

Muevo mi mandíbula un poco, mi paciencia Se agota. "¿Qué? Dije lo prometo."

Sacude sus brazos debajo de mí, y por instinto aprieto las piernas más apretado alrededor de ella, manteniendo sus brazos en su lugar.

"chica..." gruño amenazadoramente, toda mi actitud sugiere que si se mueve un centímetro voy a romper una de sus extremidades. No estoy de humor para que me empuje fuera, o tener que correr tras ella de nuevo.

"promesa de meñiques", ella pregunta con voz ronca.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de mirar al cielo y poniendo los ojos. ¿Promesa de meñiques? Incluso Cat ha superado la promesa de meñiques.

Entonces cedo, porque no quiero estar aquí, en la parte superior de la Vega, durante todo el día. Acabo de enterarme de que puede ser muy terca. Si no lo hago la promesa de meñiques ella, probablemente vamos a estar aquí hasta la medianoche.

"Está bien, promesa de meñiques." Me muevo un poco, lo suficiente para levantar una de las piernas lo suficientemente altas como para que ella libere el brazo. Ella sostiene su meñique para que lo agarre, y lo hago rápido. Como he dicho, no quiero estar en la parte superior de Vega durante todo el día.

Me bajo de ella rápidamente, agarrando uno de sus brazos, y tirar de ella arriba fuertemente. Ella se estrella contra mí y envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura antes de tirar de ella hacia mi coche. Normalmente, no soy de abrazar a la gente que no conozco, o gente a la que conozco para el caso, pero me agarro fuertemente a Vega. Ella es débil y necesita mi ayuda. Quiero decir, la hice acabar totalmente agotada y estoy orgullosa de ello, pero al mismo tiempo no confío en ella en que no vuelva a correr si la suelto

Al llegar a mi coche, la meto en el asiento del pasajero y cerca de caminar a mi lado, pero cambio de opinión cuando un pensamiento viene a la mente. Promesa de meñiques era no matar a ella. Pero ella no hizo promesa de meñiques en quedarse en el coche. Así que la abrocho antes de arrástrame yo misma sobre ella para llegar al asiento del conductor

Ella protestas y gruñe; empujando y golpeando en mi culo hasta que llego a mi lado. La miro por golpearme, pero no dije nada como me inclino sobre ella para cerrar la puerta. Realmente no puedo culparla por su reacción. Si ella puso su culo en mi cara haría algo más que golpearla.

Manejo mi coche con una mano. Con la otra, estoy sosteniendo el cinturón de seguridad de Vega y no pienso dejarla ir en corto plazo. Si ella salta de mi coche nuevo, la mataré. Con promesa de meñiques o sin promesa de promesa de meñiques.

Tengo que conducir así todo el camino a mi casa y yo estoy molesta por ello. Verdaderamente molesta en realidad, pero, hay una pequeña parte de mí que es sólo un poco menos enojada por tener que ser Vega mañana. Ella no es sólo mojigata, torpe, tonto, molesto, un ataque en masa, o fáciles de intimidar, ella es una luchadora también.

Puedo trabajar con eso.

{~~~O~~~}

**Nota del escritor: Tal vez la lucha fue un poco exagerada, pero espero que entretiene. Quiero tratar de poner por lo menos una "escena de lucha" en cada capítulo por el título. Debe ser divertido ¿no? ¡deseadme suerte!**

_Espero que os gustara el capítulo y si os gusto por favor dejadme un comentario :)_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias chicos por los comentarios!

{~~~~~TORI~~~~~}

La casa de Jade es agradable. Sólo estoy un poco avergonzada de que me imaginaba que ella vive en un castillo con un puente levadizo, un foso lleno de grandes tiburones blancos, y cabezas humanas atravesadas por un pincho por todo el lugar.

Está bien, quizás realidad ni siquiera pensaba que ella vive en un castillo con un foso y tiburones, pero no esperaba que su casa sea normal tampoco.

Es más grande que la mía pero no de una forma que parece poco atractiva, supongo. Quiero decir, el exterior no está pintado de negro o gris, pero es un muy costoso, cremoso, beige.

No es que tengo una gran cantidad de tiempo para admirar su casa, por dentro o fuera, porque Jade está prácticamente tirando de mí en el interior, a través de lo que voy a asumir es el comedor y, a continuación, al piso de arriba a su dormitorio.

Miro hacia mi brazo, el que Jade está sosteniendo. Pensaba que no le gustaba tocar a la gente. Quiero decir, ella se enojó cuando le agarré el brazo en el baño esta mañana, así que, ¿por qué sigue tocándome?

Tiró de mi brazo fuera de su alcance y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Si no puedo tocarla, ella no puede tocarme. ¡Eso es!

Bueno, eso sonaba forma más inmaduro que de lo que me refería con eso, pero el concepto sigue en pie.

Jade eleva su ceja perforada a mí, como si no pudiera creer que tenía el descaro para arrebatar mi brazo de ella. Miro hacia atrás en su actitud desafiante. Sí, tenía el descaro. ¡Es mi brazo!

Entonces aparece, esa malvada, malvada, sonrisa. Está ahí por medio segundo antes de que su cara vuelve a estar sin expresión con la mirada: "No podría importarme menos sobre cualquier cosa'.

No me gusta esa mirada. Sólo sociópatas pueden dominarla. Así que me muevo fuera de su camino cuando empieza a caminar hacia adelante.

Empuja la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio e inmediatamente me siento estúpida. Ella iba a cerrar la puerta, no pensando en hacer algo a mí.

Ni siquiera me mira mientras se mueve hacia su tocador. "Voy a tomar una ducha," anuncia.

Frunzo el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Ella va a tomar una ducha? ¿Y dejarme aquí de pie en su dormitorio? ¿No tiene el más mínimo de los modales? Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso?

"Esos es para ti." Ella dice, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver dónde está señalando. en la cama hay un pequeño montón de ropa ... para mí.

Fue entonces cuando la miro. Realmente mirarla. Ella está sucia. Hay suciedad en la cara, en los brazos, en la ropa, en el pelo, en todos los sitios. Por supuesto que quiere tomar una ducha. Habíamos estado rodando en el desierto.

"Quédate aquí y no toque nada hasta que vuelva." Y con eso, ella sale de la habitación.

Sé que Jade no le gusto. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que ella me odia. Le mordí, la hice caer, y luego lamí su novio. Acabamos luchado en el desierto, y le di una patada en la espinilla con tanta fuerza que su cara casi se puso morada debido al esfuerzo que tomó para mantener sus gritos en el interior, sin embargo, ella sacó una muda de ropa para mí y me va a dejar que me de ducha después que ella. Hubiera esperado que obligara a quedarme sucia e incómoda hasta que llegué a casa. Eso es lo una persona malvada haría. Tal vez Jade no es tan malo como pensaba.

Entonces tomo una mejor visión de mí alrededor y cambio de opinión. La habitación de Jade es... única. Claro que el papel de las paredes es relativamente normal, y hay unos cuantos posters de bandas de chicos que no reconozco; pero hay un estante que tiene un montón de frascos en él. En los frascos son... cosas; son cosas que no puedo ni describir, porque no sé lo que son, las cosas que parecen que pertenecen a una película de ciencia ficción sobre los bebés mutados genéticamente o algo así. that creepy (Que escalofriante); simplemente raro. Me muevo un poco más cerca, levantando la mano para tocarlo, pero luego cambio de opinión. Jade dijo que no tocara nada.

Así que, Dejo caer mano y no toco nada. Me quedo ahí eternamente esperando a Jade que salga de la ducha.

"Hey, Jade... Whoa. No eres Jade."

La puerta del dormitorio de Jade se abrió bruscamente, y ¡estoy mirando la cosa más linda del mundo! Allí, en la puerta es una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, y ella es linda. No me malinterpretéis, pero ella no es la cosa más linda que nunca. La cosa más linda en el mundo es las extensiones color amarillo brillante en su pelo.

Esta es la hermana de Jade. No hay duda de ello. Los ojos azules, el pelo castaño, el feroz ceño fruncido, llevaba rayas en el pelo de la manera Jade hace. Jade tiene una hermana que la admira tanto que ¡se está copiando ella! Jade no puede ser tan malo como pensaba que ella es con una hermana que obviamente la idolatra. Quiero decir, tengo una hermana, pero yo nunca he querido copiar cualquier cosa Trina hizo.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" El mini jade frunce el ceño a mí.

Oh, ¡Dios mío! so cute!(que linda) tan, malditamente linda que sólo quiero pellizcar sus mejillas de la forma en que mi abuela solía hacerlo a mí antes de su muerte.

"soy Tori. Soy amigo de Jade de la escuela." respondo con una sonrisa brillante.

La pequeña niña entrecierra los ojos. "Jade dijo que no tiene ningún amigo en la escuela, solo cat." Ella dice sospechando.

"Bueno, acabo de empezar a ir a Hollywood Arts hoy. Jade no tuvo tiempo para decirte sobre mí." respondo sin problemas.

"Oh." La chica acepta antes de doblar los brazos sobre el pecho y me miraba un poco más.

Me muevo un poco, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Ella no lo hace. Sólo mantiene sigue con la mirándome fijamente y está empezando a hacerme un poco incómoda.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto, para iniciar una pequeña conversación.

"Amber". Ella responde inmediatamente.

Sonrío. Esperaba que ella me diera un rato más duro con él a causa de la forma en que ella me está mirando. Esperemos que esto signifique que está empezando a ser un poco menos cuidadosa de mí.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Amber y Jade. ¡Eso es tan lindo!

"¿Por qué estás todo sucio?" Amber involuntariamente interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Oh, yo y Jade estábamos... uh haciendo lucha libre"

"¿Por qué vosotras hacer lucha libre, si eres su amiga?" Ella pregunta, volviendo a ser sospechosa.

"Bueno, soy una amiga especial de Jade. Nos gusta luchar entre sí. Es... uh divertido."

"Pero Beck es el amigo especial de Jade."

Momento Facepalm **(a/n: se refiere a la acción de golpearse en la cara con la mano)**

"Bueno, yo soy un tipo diferente de amigo especial, ¡por eso!" saco mi lengua a la pequeña smarty (sabelotodo). Realmente, un niño de esta edad no debería ser tan malditamente de mal humor.

Ella saca un poco su lengua a mí devolviéndome el gesto.

"¡Fuera de mi habitación, Riley!"

Ante el sonido de la voz de Jade, tanto Amber y yo nos sobresaltamos... Espera ¿Riley?

Amber o Riley, rueda los ojos a Jade. "¿Es ella tu amigo especial?" Ella le pregunta, no se encuentran afectada por el tono poco amistoso de su hermana mayor .

"¿Qué?" Jade frunce el ceño.

"Ella dijo que es tu amigo especial y que les gusta pelear y es por eso que está sucia."

Jade rueda los ojos y se deja caer sobre la cama. "Métete en tus malditos propios asuntos."

"Métete en tus malditos propios asuntos." Amber / Riley se burla.

"No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda."

"No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda"

"Riley, ¡te juro por Dios!"

"Riley, te lo juro, ah!" la chica exclama como una almohada se estrella justo en su cara. "Estoy diciendo Mamá, ¡tú vas a conseguir que te castiguen!"

"No, ¡si consigues estar castigada primero mocosa!" Jade se levanta de repente y Riley sale corriendo. Sólo deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para dar a Jade el dedo medio en la puerta antes de que ella desaparece por el pasillo completamente.

Miro detrás de ella. ¿Por qué mintió sobre su nombre de esa manera, y sin la más mínima vacilación? ¿Es eso algo que es normal aquí? ¿Aprender a ser otra persona? ¿Los niños comienzan a practicar tan jóvenes para poder entrar en Hollywood Arts?

"Vega, puede ducharte ahora."

"¿Va a tratar de entrar en _ Hollywood arts?" Le pregunto. No sé por qué. Tal vez debido a que el pensamiento es lo que hay en la superficie de mi mente ahora mismo. Riley va a ser una buena actriz algún día. Ella merece ir a una escuela como Hollywood arts. Yo, por otra parte, sólo llegué por accidente. Realmente no tengo mucho talento. No como los otros estudiantes.

Jade hace una mueca a mí, y no puedo culparla. Esa pregunta sólo vino de la nada. "Ella dijo que su nombre es Amber", le digo, como si se explica adecuadamente lo que ha estado pasando por mi cabeza.

"Bueno, no lo es. Ahora, ir a tomar una ducha. Apestas"

Yo fruncí el ceño hacia ella y arrebato la ropa de su cama. "Tú apestas" murmuro en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada." Yo contesto brillantemente antes prácticamente salir corriendo de su habitación. Fue entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no sé exactamente dónde está el baño. Por suerte para mí, Riley sale de una puerta ni diez metros de distancia. Estoy asumiendo que es su cuarto.

Ella no me ve bien, probablemente porque está demasiado ocupada con su teléfono.

"Riley" la llamo.

La niña me mira y frunce el ceño. "Soy Amber". Ella me dice.

Ruedo los ojos. No otra vez. "¿Dónde está el baño?" pregunto, decidiendo no conseguir que me saque de quicio con el pequeño juego de la pequeña niña.

Jeje. Quicio. Riley. (a/n: quicio se dice riled y se ríe porque es parecido al nombre de la niña). Sí, es estúpido, pero las cosas se estúpidas me hacen reír.

Riley apunta a la puerta más cercana a las escaleras.

"¡Gracias!" la llamo.

"Uh-huh". Es su respuesta.

Ella es tan parecida a Jade. No es que sepa mucho sobre Jade porque acabo de conocerla hoy, pero hay ciertas características suyas que son casi imposibles no recoger con rapidez.

Una vez dentro del baño, ni siquiera me atrevo a desnudarme. Por lo general lo hago cuando estoy en un cuarto de baño exterior. Normalmente tengo que averiguar cómo funciona la ducha porque no todos los mandos de ducha y duchas son iguales. No esta vez. Tengo que salir de esta ropa lo antes posible. Estoy sucio... y un poco de sangre. Espero que el corte en el codo no se infecte.

No me tomó mucho tiempo para averiguar la ducha. Es como la mía. El agua fría en la izquierda, caliente en la derecha. Tire del pequeño artilugio en el centro para activar el modo de ducha.

Estoy en la ducha por los cinco minutos enteros, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Me congelo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no la cierra?

"¿Hola?" llamo tentativamente.

"Relax, Vega. Voy a poner la ropa en la lavadora." Arrastrando las palabras Jade antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Uf.

Espera, no uf. Jade probablemente acaba de ver mi ropa interior!

Cálmate, Tori. Sólo cálmate. No es gran cosa. Jade es una chica. Probablemente ni siquiera le importa.

Saco las cortinas un poco y echar un vistazo. Mis ojos se abren a lo que veo, o más bien lo que yo no veo. Ropa. Jade se los llevó, y no sólo mi ropa sucia, pero la ropa que supuestamente iba a dejarme prestada.

¡Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida! Cómo pude haber pensado Jade estaba verdaderamente siendo amable conmigo. Ella es malvada. ¡Ya lo sé! Sin embargo, bajé la guardia de todos modos y ahora me la está devolviendo por su humillación en la clase de hoy.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Trato de pensar en algo mientras lavo mi pelo. Quiero decir, que al menos voy a terminar mi ducha, ¿verdad?

No se me ocurre nada. Estoy en una casa extraña, con gente extraña, y mi ropa se han ido junto con mi PearPhone, y la única cosa que puedo utilizar para cubrir mi cuerpo es una toalla que está tirada en el suelo. Probablemente es de Jade. Por lo tanto, no quiero tocarla.

Riley.

El pensamiento viene a mí de repente. Tal vez pueda conseguir que Riley me ayude. Tal vez me puede conseguir algo de su madre, y espero que pueda utilizarlo.

No es el mejor de los planes, pero es el único que tengo. Así que dejo una pequeña abertura abierta de la puerta del baño y asomo la cabeza, con la esperanza pase Riley pronto.

Ella no lo hace.

Espero y espero y espero. Espero una hora, quizá dos, posiblemente tres. Espero tanto tiempo que mi pelo se ha secado completamente. Ahora, eso es mucho tiempo. Tanto tiempo que casi me doy por vencida y dirigirse a la habitación de Jade usando nada más que mi traje de cumpleaños **(a/n: se refiere a la forma en que vino al mundo, que es desnuda)**, pero luego la veo. Riley. Ella viene por las escaleras. Nunca había sido tan feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida.

El nombre Riley casi se escapa de mis labios, pero luego me acuerdo de su juego.

"Amber" siseo.

Riley se detiene en seco y me mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego sonríe. "soy Riley."

"Oh, así que ahora eres Riley?" Me burlo. Sin poder creerlo.

La niña sólo sonríe y me da un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Qué quieres?"

Por Dios. Toda la familia es malvada.

"¿Me puedes hacer un favor, por favor?" Le ruego desesperadamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, la sonrisa de Riley se convierte en una sonrisa completa.

Oh no.

"Está bien, pero si lo hago, tienes que hacerme un favor aún más grande." Ella negocia.

"¿Cuánto más grande?"

"mucho más grande."

Entrecierro ojos en ella.

Se encoge de hombros y comienza a alejarse.

Vale, vale. Es un trato. "Estoy de acuerdo." ¿Cuál es el favor? "

Ella se vuelve hacia mí, la sonrisa malvada en su lugar. Ella obviamente, sabía que iba a rendirme. "No lo sé todavía." Ella responde con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Cuando lo averigüe, te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella sostiene su la mano para que puede estrecharla y Me tomo su pequeña mano en la mía con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. "Está bien." Estoy de acuerdo, sabiendo que nunca voy a ver este pequeño quake (terremoto) nunca más.

"bien, dame tu número," ella ordena mientras extrae su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero.

¡maldita sea!

Le doy mi número, mi número real, porque esto es lo que pasa cuando trato de ser malvada. Simplemente no funciona para mí. Simplemente tendré que devolverle el favor Riley. Lo justo es justo.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?" -pregunta mientras guarda su teléfono.

"¿Crees que se puede entrar en la habitación de tu madre y traerme algo de ropa? la mía la esta lavado tu hermana." Respondo diciendo la mitad de la verdad, y decidiendo no inventar una historia

Riley niega con la cabeza. "Mamá cierra la puerta cuando ella no está aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Me quejo.

"Debido a que ella no confía en nosotros."

Y por una buena razón apuesto.

"Está bien." Suspiro. "Crees que se puedes probar discretamente la puerta de Jade. Ver si está bloqueada Ah, y quiero decir discretamente." -

"¡sé lo que significa!" ella me interrumpe con un agudo siseo antes de marcharse.

Veo a prueba la puerta, y luego se da la vuelta y levanta los pulgares hacia arriba. La puerta de Jade está desbloqueada.

Agarro la toalla de Jade del suelo y la envuelvo alrededor de mí con fuerza. La idea de correr desnuda mi camino a través del pasillo en lugar de usarla ya no es atractiva.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Comenta Jade tan pronto como entro en su habitación. Ella está sentada en su cama, con un cuaderno en su regazo y auriculares en sus oídos mientras ella distraídamente corta al borde de sus extensiones de color azul con una pareja de tijeras mirando más mortal de que he visto en mi vida.

"Tomaste mi ropa." Acuso.

"Tomé mi ropa," ella cuenta.

Punto válido, pero ella ha tenido su diversión. He aprendido la lección... lo que se supone que sea. Ella me puede dar algo de ropa ahora.

"¿Puedo tener algo que ponerse ahora?" Pregunto tan bien como puedo.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado por un momento, me considerando antes de que ella responde con un simple "No"

"¿No?"

"¿Qué, quieres que te diga en español? No." **(a/n: se supone que están hablando ingles por eso jade dice que si quiere que se lo diga en español)**

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

Ella sonríe a mí.

Creo que en realidad la odio, y yo no odio a nadie.

"Bien, así que vamos a empezar Dame tu horario" Jade dice, de pronto cambia a ser todo "profesional" en mí, pero cómo puede ser tan seria cuando no tengo ropa. La broma ha terminado, ¿no?

"No puedo trabajar sin ropa."

"conseguirá alguna cuando consiga lo que necesito de ti"

Ella está reteniendo la ropa a mí como una insensible ¿para conseguir lo que quiere? ¿Quién hace eso? No es como si le dije que no iba a participar y entonces ella tomó mi ropa de rescate. Es como si ella ya ha decidido que voy a ser difícil y tenía que encontrar una manera para ganar con anticipación.

Jade tiene problemas de confianza

Hmm Es una nota, algo que he aprendido de ella. ¿No es eso para lo que estoy aquí? Para observar Jade ¿para poder pretender ser ella mañana?

"¿Dónde está mi mochila?" suspiro

Ella apunta a una esquina de su habitación, sonriendo triunfalmente. Ella piensa que ha ganado, que he decidido a hacer lo que ella dice, pero es sólo parcialmente correcta. Dudo que cuando es mi turno para entrevistarla, ella me va a dar respuestas honestas, porque estoy bastante segura ella tiene interés en que falle esta asignación Por lo tanto, no voy a depender de mi entrevista. Voy a mirar y observar. Voy a aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre Jade West sin que ella tenga que decir una sola palabra.

Me siento en la cama junto a ella y saco un cuaderno y mi horario antes de entregarle este último a Jade. Espera, ¿por qué necesita Jade mi horario?

"¿Por qué necesita mi horario otra vez?"

Me entrega un pedazo de papel con su horario escrito en él. "Porque tengo que tomar sus clases mañana, y tienes que tomar las mía." Ella responde. Su tono es aburrido, no condescendiente. Yo esperado esto último, así que estoy relativamente contento que no había insinuado que era una idiota.

"Oh." Eso tiene sentido. Si yo voy a ser Jade, no debería presentarse a clases de Tori, pero ¿qué pasa con los profesores?

"Los profesores no van a ser sorprendido de verme en tus clases?"

Gruñe Jade, pero no me mira. Está demasiado ocupada copiando mi agenda. "Es una escuela de artes escénicas. Cosas como esta suceden todo el tiempo." Termina con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Oh." respondo de nuevo antes de tomar algunas notas. Anoto las cosas obvias primero. La "sonrisa Jade," las extensiones azules, la obsesión con las tijeras, la ropa oscura, todas las cosas que la gente nota acerca de Jade de inmediato.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu rutina de la mañana? ¿Despertador, tiempo de ducha, si incluso ducharte, el desayuno...?" Ella me pregunta.

Recito de un tirón mis respuestas a todas las preguntas que ella pide con sinceridad y sin sentirme ni lo más mínimo ofendida cuando ella me insulta. Lo cual es mucho. Acabo de tomar nota de ello, el hecho de que jade insulta a la gente... mucho. Entonces empiezo en las pequeñas cosas de Jade, como la manera en que sostiene la pluma y el cuaderno, la forma en que coloca la lengua hacia un lado, a veces, el esmalte de uñas negro, la forma en que-

"Jade, tengo hambre." Riley entra en la habitación sin llamar y me doy cuenta de inmediato que ella se ve un poco diferente, un poco menos maliciosa, más suave, incluso supongo. Probablemente porque ella está pidiendo Jade para preparar algo de comer en vez de fruncir el ceño con desconfianza a mí.

"ve con Joy para alimentarte. Estoy ocupada."

"Pero mamá no está aquí," hace pucheros Riley.

Eso es raro. Miro a Jade. "¿Por qué llamas a tu madre Joy?"

"yo no lo hago." Respuestas Jade secamente.

Y ahora estoy confundida.

"Entonces ve a alimentar a ti misma, Amber. Estoy ocupada."

¿Eh? ¿Amber? ¿Qué pasó con Riley?

"Pero mamá dijo:" -

Jade se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia la niña. Me levanto de inmediato, dispuesto a ayudarla si Jade se vuelve tan violenta como se ve en este momento, pero no es necesario. Amber/Riley ni siquiera se inmuta al ver a su hermana que venía hacia ella. Ella no tiene miedo.

Casi de inmediato, una voz lejana grita de nuevo. "Jade"

"Vamos busca a Amber y háganse algo para comer!"

"Pero mamá dijo que no se nos permite preparar nuestros propias aperitivos nunca más!"

"¡Hazlo de todas formas!"

"¡está bien!"

Ooooh. Amber and Riley son dos chicas diferentes. Gemelas me doy cuenta.

Aun así quedo sin aliento cuando la otra niña, Riley, llega a la puerta de Jade unos segundos más tarde. ¡¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir Jade Riley tenía una hermana gemela?! ¡Por qué tiene que ser tan... uf!

Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama, agarrando mi libreta y anotar más notas. Jade es reservada, una mentirosa por omisión, misteriosa...

Estoy ligeramente consciente de que Jade se dejó caer a mi lado, pero no le presto ninguna preocupación a ella hasta que me pregunta si todavía soy virgen. Estoy tan atrapado con la guardia baja que casi le digo que no es asunto suyo antes de recuerdo que ella no está interesada en mi asuntos. En realidad no. Ella quedó conmigo como una pareja y sólo necesita saber para poder hacerse pasar por mí mañana.

"No." respondo.

"¿Quién, qué, cuándo, dónde, cuántas veces...?" ella se calla.

Es un poco molesto, la forma en que es tan interesada sobre este tema. Pero supongo que eso no es culpa suya. ¿Cómo podría ella posiblemente saber lo doloroso que este tema es para mí? E incluso si lo hiciera, seguiría sin importarle. Nosotros no somos amigos.

Así, respondo a sus preguntas como materia con la mayor naturalidad como pueda. Todos ellos. Parece que ella ha pedido cientos antes de que cierra su cuaderno.

"Está bien, es tu turno. Déjame ver lo que tienes." ella anuncia mientras arrebata mi cuaderno de mi mano y la lectura de mis notas.

"Hey!" Exclamo. Intento recuperarlo, pero ella abofetea mi mano.

Lo intento de nuevo, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca me detienen. "No está mal, Vega". Ella me felicita antes de añadir algunas de sus propias notas a mi cuaderno.

Me quedo mirándola. Ella sólo me felicitó, y no. No es sarcasmo. Fue un cumplido auténtico, como si estuviera impresionada.

Cuando ella me entrega mi cuaderno de vuelta, me quedo mirando sus notas. No escribió mucho, sólo las clases que realmente disfruta, las clases que se salta a veces, la forma en que le gusta el café, y el hecho de que "le gusta besar a su novio mucho."

El último de ellos se destacó tres o cuatro veces, como si quisiera que sepa lo importante que esa información es.

Así que le gusta besar a su novio, bien. ¿Qué podría ser tan ... importante ... oh no. ¡Voy a ser mañana Jade! Y como Jade, tengo que besar a mi "novio ", Beck, y mucho. Pero Beck no va a ser Beck Mañana. Su pareja es Cat Valentine. Cat va a ser Beck. Tengo que besar a Cat!

Empiezo a asustarme. Mis ojos de insectos y la mandíbula cae. Estoy demasiado ocupada volviéndome loca por dentro que no presto atención a jade cuando ella se va, recoge algo fuera de su vestidor y comienza a volver hacia mí. Ni siquiera registro el hecho de que ella está en mi cara, una mano que se aferra a mi barbilla, y el otro punto justo por encima de la ceja izquierda.

"Eso es todo. Quédate muy quieta. Esto sólo te hará daño por un minuto." Ella está diciendo.

¿Qué? ¿Daño? ¿Qué diablos es ella... my god! (dios mío) ¡Ella tiene una aguja en la mano!

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" chillo y abofeteo su mano.

"Mi ceja está perforada." Ella responde con calma. "Y mi nariz."

Mis ojos se abren. ¿Ella me va a hacer perforaciones? ¡Está loca!

Quiero salir de esta situación, y no me importa cómo lo consigo. Estoy dispuesta a luchar, arañar, gritar enloquecidamente como si estuviera siendo asesinada, si me ayuda a escapar de esta psicópata.

Creo que ella puede sentirlo porque me fuerza, inmovilizándome colocándome abajo; y por segunda vez en el día que ella es por encima de mí tratando de salirse con la suya. La primera vez, ella quería que yo vuelva a su coche, un lugar donde no me sentía segura. Ahora, ella está tratando de perforar mi ceja con una aguja que dudo está esterilizada

"No te muevas, Vega. _ Vi esto en una película una vez, cuando era un niño." Gruñe Jade.

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué tipo de cosas sus padres le permitían ver?

"No es... gran... ¡trato! Sólo... quédate... ¡ahí! "Sopla Jade mientras lucha para mantenerme por debajo de ella.

No hay manera de que me quede quieta.

Se inclina hacia mí, tratando de conseguir el impulso necesario para inmovilizarme abajo con éxito como lo hizo el día de hoy. No puedo arriesgarme a eso. No podía conseguir estar arriba estando debajo de ella no importa cuánto lo intentara, cuando ella hizo eso.

Así que le mordí la oreja a ella.

No fue fuerte como antes; pero lo suficiente para inquietar a ella.

"¡Jade West!, tú sabes mejor que dejar que Riley... Oh..."

Extraigo mis dientes de la oreja de Jade y muevo la cabeza hacia la dirección de la puerta. Las chicas están ahí, Riley y Amber, y entre ellas es una mujer. Definitivamente su madre. Ella está congelado, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, pero no ha perdido la movilidad. Ella cubre rápidamente los ojos de las chicas.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que he perdido mi toalla. Estoy desnuda y Jade es sobre mí. Ah... Mi... ¡Dios! Probablemente piensa que estamos... no, ¡no puedo pensar en eso! Empujo a Jade, deseando que se mueva de encima de mí para que pueda cubrirme, pero ella no se movió.

"Estoy ocupado, Joy." Ella casi gruñe; y yo sé que es mi culpa. No hay forma de que realmente habla con su madre de esa manera. Ella está enojada conmigo porque le mordí... otra vez, y ahora ella ha tomado su enojo en su madre.

"Puedo ver eso. Sólo deseo usted podría ser un poco menos" ocupado "con dos jóvenes mentes impresionables corriendo por la casa." Ella mira a las gemelas como para enfatizar que las mentes jóvenes impresionables son ellas.

"O podría bloquear la puerta." Jade dijo.

"Ya conoces las reglas."

"Entonces, encontrar una manera de mantener a sus jóvenes mentes impresionables fuera de mi habitación."

Gimo y cubrir mis ojos con las manos. No puedo soportarlo más. ¿Por qué la mamá de jade no dijo simplemente que saliera? Ella tiene que saber que yo soy más allá mortificada. ¡Ella tiene que hacerlo!

He oído cerrarse la puerta después de un silencio muy fuerte y largo. La madre de Jade finalmente se fue, y yo lo sabía, pero sigo cubriendo mi cara. No creo que haya estado más avergonzado en mi vida. Me siento mal, con fiebre, incluso. Estoy caliente por todas partes y sé que mi piel es prácticamente de un rojo brillante.

"Vega".

"¿Qué?" Susurro, todavía negándome a revelar el rostro.

"Tienes sangre en la cama." Jade dice. Entonces está arriba y fuera de la cama.

Me siento y reviso mi codo. Sí, de allí es de donde la sangre está viniendo. Estaba bien antes, pero creo que nuestra pequeña disputa volvió a abrir la herida.

Jade vuelve a mí, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de algodón en su mano. Dios mío, todavía estoy desnuda.

Arrebato la ropa de ella y vestirme rápidamente. Ella se aleja y vuelve con un paño blanco.

"Dame tu brazo." Ella manda.

Lo hago sin dudarlo. No debería, porque sé que es malvada, pero tengo un carácter muy confiado.

Jade Presiona la tela contra mi codo y siseo. Está empapado en alcohol. Jade Sonríe a mí . Le gustaba verme en el dolor.

Bicho raro.

Luego saca una caja de banditas y la arroja a mí. Yo fruncí el ceño a ella, pero entonces empiezo riendo a carcajadas al ver la caja. Hay pequeños Pikachus, charmanders, squirtles y jigglypuffs en él. Gran malvada Jade West tiene ¡banditas de pokemon!

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso Vega?" Jade está frunciendo el ceño hacia mí de enfrente del cuarto.

"Nada. Me gusta Charmander. Lloré cuando el fuego casi se apagó en ese episodio." respondo como escojo una tirita de Charmander y me lo puse. Me recuerda a Jade. El día de hoy, la he comparado con un dragón, pero desde que la he visto aquí, con sus hermanas que la aman, y sus banditas con personajes de Pokemon en ellas, ella es un poco como un pequeñita lagartija, con un poco de fuego que sale de su cola.

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

Le muestro mi codo. Ella se acerca a mí y me agarra antes de fruncir el ceño. "Qué diablos", murmura antes recoger la caja de banditas de su cama.

Luego se pone mortalmente quieta y el dragón vuelve.

"Riley" Ella grita.

"Jade" su hermana grita de nuevo.

"¡Dónde carajo están mis banditas de Invasor Zim!"

Espero que os gustara el capítulo y por favor si os gusto dejadme un comentario abajo con vuestra opinión.

ale Ferreira: bueno no recuerdo cuantos capítulos faltan para el primer beso pero creo que uno aunque no estoy segura victoiousnaomi: si pobre tori casi se mata y vas a tener que esperar para saber quien son las otras parejas a excepción de cat que ya sabes que es beck y beck es cat. joriness: bueno ya lo averiguaras pronto los personajes de los otros por ahora tenemos a tori como jade, jade como tori, cat como beck y beck como jade


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota escritor: ¡POR FAVOR NO SALTARSE LA NOTA! Normalmente no me molestaría si se han saltado la nota de autor, pero para este capítulo me temo que podrían confundirse si lo hacen. Entonces, cuando Jade se refiera a "Tori ", ella se está refiriendo a sí misma, a Tori como carácter que le toca interpretar, no a Tori Vega en sí. Esta es mi forma de diferenciar el comportamiento y hábitos normales de Jade con el personaje que está tratando de interpretar por la tarea que le han dado. Traten de verlo como si Jade tuviese algún problema de múltiple personalidad y la gente que vive en su cabeza se llaman Tori y Jade. Pero en caso de que diga "Vega" si se estará refiriendo a nuestra original Tori Vega.**

Además, en este capítulo Jade maldice más que en otros, pero es sólo porque no ha tenido su dosis diaria de cafeína. Simplemente me imagino a una Jade muchísimo más irritante sin café.

{~ ~ ~ ~ Jade ~ ~ ~ ~}

Odio a la idiota de Tori. En serio. ¿Quién diablos quiere despertar una hora y media antes de tener que ir a la escuela? ¿Eh? De seguro nadie, pero Tori tiene que ir a tiempo a la escuela, mientras que a mí me importa una mierda. ¡Rayos, yo apenas me levanto media hora antes de que empiecen las clases, y manejar hasta la escuela me lleva casi veinte minutos!

Sí, nunca llego a la hora.

Ahora, ¿quién carajo no toma café por las mañanas? ¡Tori, ella no toma café! Necesito mi puto café y ¡No puedo tenerlo porque Tori desayuna cereales o lo que sea que la estúpida de su madre haya cocinado!

No hace falta mencionar que me pongo de mal humor cuando no tomo café, pero no es como que pudiera expresar lo que siento porque Tori ¡es un maldito pequeño y alegre canario por las mañanas!

Hago mi cama, sonriendo en el exterior, pero echando humo en el interior. ¿Qué persona normal hace su cama? ¿Eh? Estúpida Tori.

Después de que he hecho mi cama, limpio mi cuarto, poniendo todo en el lugar correcto. Me siento con ganas de ser una homicida. En serio. Quiero matar, matar, matar, pero sólo sigo sonriendo estúpidamente. Entonces, tarareo, muevo mi cabeza y hago un pequeño baile, ¡todo eso como si realmente estuviera muy feliz de haberme despertado en esta estúpida mañana!

"¡Levántate, Jade!" Joy grita desde el primer piso.

Respiro profundamente. Normalmente, la ignoraría o la insultaría, pero la estúpida de Tori no se atrevería.

"¡Estoy levantada, Joy!" le respondo alegremente. Irónicamente, la amorosa respuesta que le doy me deja un gusto amargo en mi boca. Creo que al final del día terminaré físicamente enferma. En serio.

Joy no dice nada más. No hay más que un silencio muerto, me encojo de hombros y continúo limpiando mi cuarto. Es la última cosa estúpida que hago, porque Vega lo haría, antes de ir a desayunar. Ya estoy vestida, usando la ropa que ella llevaba ayer, obviamente está lavada. Y he tenido que dejar mis extensiones y mis piercings fuera. Mis agujeros probablemente cerrarán y tendré que volver a hacerlos, pero simplemente iré y me recompensaré con un nuevo tatuaje y así no será una completa pérdida de tiempo.

De repente, mi puerta se abre, y si por hoy pudiera ser Jade le tiraría la cosa que estuviera más cera a quien sea que este parado en el pie de la puerta. Sólo porque cerrar la puerta con llave va contra las reglas no significa que puedan entrar simplemente porque les da la puta gana.

"Lo siento, Jade. Mamá dijo que viniera a ver si estabas bien porque sonaste alegre."

Me ablando de inmediato. No sólo porque se supone que debo fingir ser Vega, sino porque siempre me ablando si sólo estamos Amber y yo juntas. Es una niña asquerosamente dulce. Es imposible odiarla, pero tampoco es como si me doblegara completamente con ella. Casi siempre, la trato como trato a todos los demás. Sólo soy un poquito, pero poquito más suave con ella.

"Te ves bien para mí." me sonríe.

Le sonrío de vuelta. Tori me hace hacerlo. Jade hubiera soltado un sarcástico: "Gracias, ahora lárgate".

Me acerco a mi hermana y pongo una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Obviamente, quiero cerrar mi puerta, pero Amber no tiene ni idea alguna de lo que pienso, tampoco puedo cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Tori no me lo permitiría.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que necesites, hermanita?," le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.

¿Hermanita? ¡Ugh! Estúpida Tori. Estúpida Tori.

Los ojos de Amber se agrandan y sus mejillas se tornan de rojo en un par de segundos. No puedo decir que la culparía. Esta no es sólo, sin duda, la primera vez que admito en voz alta que hay una relación de parentesco con ella, pero, hermanita es definitivamente de la mejor forma que la he llamado aparte de decirle por su nombre.

"Hoy te ves muy bonita, Jade. Me gusta tu blusa." Ella habla luego de una larga pausa. No me está mirando, sino mirando hacia abajo, hacia su blusa mientras juega nerviosamente con el dobladillo de la misma.

Ugh. Claro que le gusta esta blusa. Es de Vega. ¡Tiene colores y formas, y toda ésa mierda! Definitivamente, no es mi estilo.

Busca algo agradable en ella con lo que puedas hacerle un cumplido.

¿Pero qué mierda? ¿¡Tori tiene pensamientos en mi cabeza también!? ¿En serio?

Pero hago lo que me dicen. Miro a mi hermana menor de arriba a abajo, tratando de encontrar algo agradable sobre su apariencia.

Es difícil. Está vestida como una niña de su edad. Nada especial. Pantalones cortos, camiseta, zapatillas. Aun no usa maquillaje… así que nada especial en su rostro. Oh, su pelo. Está usando extensiones rosadas. Le quedan mejor que las amarillas que llevaba ayer. Pero no se lo digo inmediatamente. Titubeo antes de decírselo.

Suspiré pesadamente, decepcionada conmigo misma porque estoy completamente segura de que Vega no habría dudado en felicitar a su hermana. Tengo que hacerlo mucho mejor. Tengo que ser Tori. Sikowitz puede estar loco, pero es un buen profesor, es mi favorito. Él siempre dice que si vas a interpretar un personaje, tienes que ser el personaje. Es decir, soy Tori.

Aquí va algo.

"Realmente me gustan tus extensiones rosadas, Amber. En ti se ven bien." Le sonrío mientras jugueteo con su pelo.

Sus ojos se mueven para dar con los míos y se toca su pelo. Quiere decir gracias, puedo verlo, pero simplemente aprieta su boca y la mantiene cerrada; probablemente por miedo a decir algo equivocado. Elogios provenientes de mí no son una rara ocurrencia. Son una inexistente ocurrencia-

"¿Joy preparó el desayuno?" le pregunto cuando el silencio se torna incómodo, y más, y malditamente más.

Amber sólo asiente con la cabeza. Aún está sin palabras.

"Dile que me sirva un plato, por favor."

"Está bien", sonríe. "¡Mamá!" grita entusiasmada mientras se va corriendo por el pasillo, olvidando por completo de cerrar mi puerta al salir de mi cuarto. Si hubiera sido Riley, le habría gritado por no haber cerrado. O Jade lo habría hecho Tori no le gritaría a nadie.

Entonces, cierro mi puerta y termino con mi habitación. Solo me toma unos minutos ya que estaba casi terminando antes de ser interrumpida.

Aun me quedan 45 minutos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela cuando bajo al primer piso. Tengo que llegar temprano, porque soy Tori y Vega tiene una asistencia perfecta.

Sonrío y le digo a todos buenos días. Amber me dice buenos días de vuelta. Riley me saluda asintiendo con su cabeza antes de meterse a la boca la mitad de un panqueque. Joy sólo me mira.

"¿Eso es para mí?" señaló al plato en su mano y ella asiente antes de entregármelo.

"Gracias, Joy," le digo antes de tomarlo de sus manos y sentarme junto a Riley.

Utilizo mi tenedor y cuchillo, porque soy Tori. Jade lo comería con las manos justo como Riley lo está haciendo.

Joy se sienta junto a Amber. "Entonces, ¿quién eres?" me pregunta.

"Tori", le respondo sin pensar.

"¿Tori la de ayer?"

**No estúpida. Tori la de mañana.**

"¡Sí!" le sonrío.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" me pregunta, no perdiendo el ritmo. Está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

"Sólo por hoy".

"Maldita sea". Ella murmura.

Por la mierda como odio a Tori. Ella sólo le sonríe y se encoge de hombros mirando a Joy, pero Jade amaría mucho arrojar los panqueques en la cara de Joy.

"Eres una buena chica, Tori." Joy dice de repente con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Tengo ganas de entrecerrarle los ojos a mi malvada madrastra, pero Tori no quiere. Ella dice: "gracias". Porque es una maldita idiota.

"No hay de qué. Amber, Riley denle un beso de despedida a su hermana. Luego vayan por sus cosas y súbanse al auto." Les ordena su madre.

Tengo mucho cuidado con no dejar que contraiga mi mandíbula, o con apretar los dientes, o con hacer cualquier cosa que alerte lo jodidamente enojada que estoy. ¿Qué me den un beso de despedida? Nosotros no hacemos eso. No somos ese tipo de familia. No nos besamos, y no nos abrazamos. Si me siento particularmente amable o cariñosa, tal vez les daré la mano por medio segundo, pero eso sería todo.

Riley ignora a Joy y termina su comida. Esa es mi chica. Tal vez me irrite más que su hermana, pero la respeto de una forma más individual. Amo a la rebelde que lleva dentro.

Amber por el contrario, se levanta inmediatamente, ansiosa. La pequeña rarita quiere besarme.

Ella viene y se para justo al lado mío, vacila un poco, repentinamente perdiendo sus nervios.

Tori me impide rodar los ojos mientras abro mis brazos, invitándola a que me dé un abrazo. Amber sonríe, ganando un poco de confianza y se lanza hacia mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me sujeta fuerte. Ignoro lo raro que se siente esto y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Entonces mentalmente cuento hasta cinco y la suelto. Eso es todo lo que puedo aguantar.

"Que tengas un buen día en la escuela, bichito." Sonrío antes de tocar la nariz. Bien, bichito es raro, pero Tori quería darle un apodo a la niña, y lo más bonito que ha Jade se le ocurría decirle es bichito.

Demándenme.

"Está bien, lo haré, Jade." Me promete Amber. Ella no parece ni siquiera un poco molesta por el horrible apodo que le he dado. Se inclina en forma rápidamente y me besa la mejilla antes de correr al segundo piso.

Rara.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar alegría en Joy y casi vomito. Ella tiene una mano en su corazón, una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos. Por Dios el momento no fue tan conmovedor. Está actuando como si estuviera en medio de una estúpida y muy enternecedora película de la vida real.

Ella me pilla observándola y se aclara la garganta antes de quitarse las lágrimas que tiene en los ojos y me regala una sonrisa. Tori le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no puedo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Así que me giro de forma rápida y noto que Riley ya ha terminado desayuno. Se está levantando y dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Oh, Dios, aquí viene la segunda parte.

Abro mis brazos y para mi sorpresa sólo me da un medio abrazo. Es más, ella se aleja antes que yo. Bueno su brazo todavía descansa en mi hombro, pero es más como un abrazo ocasional en lugar de uno más íntimo.

Puedo manejar eso.

"Que tengas un buen día –"

"Ni se te ocurra llamarme bichito gran pedazo de moco." Riley me frunce el ceño.

Oh, si fuera Jade en este momento...

"¿Qué tal algo de tocino?" Me río espontáneamente, pero la verdad es que sólo quiero agarrarla de las orejas y escucharla gritar.

"Me gusta el tocino." Se encoge de hombros.

"Entonces tocino será."

"Buena salvada." me sonríe antes de poner sus pequeños y pegajosos labios en los míos.

¡Esa pequeña mierda! ¡Me dio un beso! Quiero decir, se suponía que debía hacerlo, como Amber lo hizo, ¡pero ella me besó en la boca! La voy a matar. ¡Maldita Tori!

"Entonces, Tori..." Joy comienza diciendo y le doy mi atención, Riley corrió escaleras arriba.

Es mejor así. Casi me salgo de mi personaje. Y no me puedo permitir eso. Necesito concentrarme.

"¿Sí?" le respondo a mi madrastra lo más dulce que puedo.

Joy se sienta a mi lado y agarra mis manos entre las suyas.

No las quites. Me advierte Tori y la escucho, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que Joy está actuando sé automáticamente que a Jade no le va a gustar lo que sea que salga de la boca de esta mujer. Sin embargo, la maldita idiota de Tori, sólo sigue sonriendo y esperando que Joy diga lo que tenga que decir.

"Necesito que hagas algo por mí, cariño." me dice.

¡Vete a la mierda! piensa Jade.

"Bueno, ¿cómo que necesitas?" Tori le sonríe.

"Me he inscrito en un nuevo club. Nos reunimos todos los jueves y voy a necesitar que recojas a las niñitas de la escuela por mí."

Ha perdido su jodida cordura.

"¿A qué hora regresarás?" le pregunto; y puedes apostar que esa mierda vino de Tori, porque Jade quiere gritar y romper cosas… y personas, sobre todo personas. Más que nada a Vega y a Joy.

"Oh, alrededor de las cinco o las seis. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso por mí, cariño?"

Casi me estremezco al oír la palabra "cariño", pero de nuevo Tori se hace cargo de mí. Ella está de acuerdo con hacerlo, y sé que ahora la odia incluso más. Yo nunca falto a mi palabra, y ahora por culpa de Tori tendré que ir a recoger a la Cosa Uno y a la Cosa Dos de la escuela todos los Jueves.

"Muchas gracias, cariño" se ríe antes de enredar sus brazos a mi alrededor. Trato de no tensarme, pero lo hago. Joy ha intentado abrazarme desde que tengo cinco años, pero nunca la deje hacerlo. Y ahora ella ha tomado ventaja de la situación, porque no soy Jade. Soy Tori. Así que no puedo simplemente empujarla lejos.

Me siento violada. Me siento enojada. Pero esas son las emociones de Jade y no las puedo sentir. Soy Tori.

Hago un esfuerzo a conciencia para relajarme. Luego le respondo el abrazo. Joy me aprieta un poco antes de besarme en la frente e irse en busca las pequeñas retardadas.

"Y trata de ser un buen ejemplo para mis pequeñas 'mentes impresionables'" dice sobre su hombro y entiendo que esta es su forma de castigarme por tener as Vega desnuda en la cama mientras las mocosas están en la casa.

No respondo a eso porque no me beneficiaria en absoluto.

Jade no tiene nada que decir y Tori solo quiere explicarle a Joy que yo y Vega no estábamos haciendo nada.

Así que solo agarro mis cosas y me voy. Sé que se supone que debo ser Vega, pero por mucho que Tori quieras explicarle las cosas bien a Joy, también debe llegar a tiempo a clases porque no quiere arruinar su perfecta asistencia.

Así que es una excusa legitima.

{~~~~O~~~~}

Robbie se ve ridículo. Pero no lo puedo decir en voz alta por culpa de la estúpida de Tori.

Dios, como extraño a Jade. La he extraño todo el día. Quiero decir, lo estoy haciendo mucho mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo más temprano. Me tome un café unas horas atrás, eso me animo un poco. Pero no del todo tampoco. Ser Vega aun apesta. Por culpa de Tori, he tenido que llegar a tiempo a cada una de mis clases. He tenido que ser amable, perspicaz, incluso ayude a una chica porque se le cayeron sus libros justo enfrente mío.

Jade le habría gritad, la habría dejado temblado tanto que ni siquiera sería capaz de recoger sus libros con sus manos temblorosas. Pero no, la estúpida de Tori tenía que ayudarla a recoger sus libros, sonreírle, preguntarle cuál era su nombre, y hacer todo ese tipo de mierdas. Y lo que es peor, me tuve que sentar allí con ella y escuchar que me dijera que su nombre era Melissa, que se había cambiado recientemente desde… donde sea, y que este era su primer día aquí.

**Luego Tori tenía que preguntarle como logro entrar, y Melissa, sólo movió su largo, rizado y rojo cabello antes de comenzar a contarme la historia mientras que Jade inmediatamente dejo de escucharla y Tori le sonreía.**

Esa fue la única manera en que pude manejar la situación. Lo juro.

Dios, no se cuanto más soporte tener que ser Tori. Solo quiero dejar que Jade diga lo que sean que tenga que decir. O sea, en este momento Robbie tiene trenzas en el pelo… ¡Trenzas por el amor de Dios! Y sus pantalones, sus pantalones son casi dos tallas más grandes. Tiene puesto un cinturón, pero no está ayudando. Se le siguen cayendo y yo sigo teniendo que ver los horribles calzoncillos de Spiderman que eligió. ¡Él no se parece a André para nada!

Tampoco es como si André está haciéndolo mucho mejor que Robbie. Sus pantalones están demasiado apretados. Es incluso distractorio en realidad. Robbie puede usar pantalones de niña, pero obviamente André necesita más espacio para respirar. Esta contantemente moviéndose de un lado para otro y tironeándose los pantalones.

Muevo mi cabeza y sonrío como si sintiera pena por ellos, cuan en realidad, es demasiado divertido. Todos los que están haciendo el proyecto que Sikowitz nos dio lucen estúpidos. Bueno, Cat no luce tan estúpida. Ella luce más como una tomboy (a/n: una chica que se viste de niño, generalmente gusta de chicas) porque se supone que debe ser Beck.

Lo que me recuerda… Beck y yo estamos saliendo, y eso significa que Cat y Vega están saliendo. No puedo esperar a ver eso.

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, por si veo a Vega. Y ahora que lo pienso, la escuela está a mitad de terminar y no la he visto en todo el día. Ni siquiera una vez. No es que yo estuviera buscándola todo el tiempo o algo así.

"¡Hola, hola, Tori!"

Se me escapa un aliento luego de que alguien me choca.

Otra vez casi dejo salir a Jade, pero en el último segundo recuerdo que por este día soy Tori. Así que, solo frunzo el ceño antes de matar a quien sea que me tiene abrazada por detrás. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me puede abrazar hoy?

Los brazos que me sostenían me sueltan y me giro para dar cara con cara con Beck… como Cat.

Oh, por, Dios. Definitivamente no estaba esperando esto. Beck está usando un vestido, un vestido rosado muy corto. Sus piernas están depiladas, y está usando zapatos de muñeca. Ok, esperaba los zapatos, y la peluca roja, pero las otras cosas… puedes decir que se inspiró.

Suena el timbre, haciéndonos saber que es tiempo de ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

Sikowitz.

"¡Timbre!" grita Beck antes de, literalmente, correr a clases.

Me rio de él y sigo como todo el mundo a cases. También me encuentro constantemente mirando hacia atrás, preguntándome cuando, o si siquiera Vega se aparecerá. No sé porque, pero realmente tengo ganas de ver cómo me ha caracterizado.

Para mi fastidio, Vega no se presenta a clases. Tampoco es como si Sikowitz hubiera llegado.

Oh espera, aquí llegó… por la venta.

"¡Jade!" grita entusiasmado.

Pero no respondo. Obviamente es una prueba. Y yo soy Tori.

"¿Qué?" pregunta una voz con tono de aburrida detrás de mí.

Rápidamente me volteo y miro. Y en la puerta, esta Vega.

La miro descaradamente con la boca abierta. Si, estoy impresionada, no solo por la ropa de Jade o por su actitud. La cual está imitando casi igual a como lo haría yo. Son sus ojos y su nariz. Se puso piercings. De verdad. Los puedo ver desde aquí.

Obviamente pensé que usaría alguno que brillara.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en entrar por la ventana?" Le pregunta Sikowitz, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en todas las ganas que tengo de empujarte por la ventana?" le responde ella antes de rodas sus ojos y tomar asiento al lado de Cat.

Oh mierda.

La sigo con la mirada. No pestañeo ni siquiera una vez. Tori me hace regalarle una sonrisa amigable, y Vega sólo me mira duramente antes de darle toda su atención a Sikowitz.

Mi boca se abre otra vez por la sorpresa, y solo un pensamiento corre por mi mente. Que sorprendentemente, no es acerca de lo mucho que muero por matar a Vega por mirarme de esa manera, porque se supone que debe hacerlos. Se supone que debe ser yo.

Sino, en lo único que puedo pensar es: Demonios, soy como una bestia sexy.  



	5. Chapter 5

**{~~~~TORI~~~~}**

Pensaba que ser Jade sería difícil. No lo es. Bueno, conseguir los piercings no era divertido, pero me han asegurado que los agujeros se cerrarán una vez que me quite los pendientes

Aparte de eso, actualmente he estado teniendo un poco de diversión. Ser Jade es una experiencia muy liberadora. Puedo decir cosas brutalmente honestas sin tener que preocuparse por herir los sentimientos de la gente. La gente como mi hermana, Trina. Me desperté esta mañana, mientras estaba haciendo "ejercicios de calentamiento de voz". Oh. Mi. Dios. Confía en mí, es el sonido más horrible imaginable; y conseguí decírselo esta mañana porque la real Jade no dudaría en ello. Entonces me volví a dormir.

Esa es otra cosa buena acerca de ser Jade. Conseguí dormir hasta tarde. De hecho, justo ahora acabo de llegar a la escuela. ¡Y es casi la hora del almuerzo!

Los pasillos están vacíos, lo que significa estoy llegando tarde a mi próxima clase, pero me tomo mi tiempo. Uno: Soy Jade. Dos: La próxima clase es Sikowitz. Probablemente vendrá más tarde que yo de todos modos. Él era ayer tarde, y de acuerdo a las notas de Jade llega tarde más a menudo que él no lo es.

Una vez que estoy en la puerta, tomo una respiración profunda, al darse cuenta de que ser Jade sólo ha sido tan fácil, porque mi única audiencia ha sido mi familia hasta el momento; y ellos no saben de Jade. No es como si pudieran darme ninguna opinión honesta acerca de si o no en realidad había estado actuando como la Jade real. Solamente podrían decir que no era yo. Quiero decir, lentes de contacto azules, ceja perforada, nariz perforada, un tatuaje dibujado, botas negras, pantalones vaqueros negros, top negro, uñas negras y rayas azules en el pelo... Esa no soy yo en absoluto. Así que para ellos, hice un excelente trabajo siendo Jade. Tan buena que mi madre tuvo que recordar a mi padre asustado que yo no voy a la escuela de Sherwood nunca más. Voy a una escuela de artes escénicas, una escuela que enseña a los jóvenes cómo ser una estrella; y debajo de mi "disfraz" Todavía estaba su hijita.

Me conmovió el discurso. Realmente lo era. Fue uno de esos momentos en familia cuando soy como "Aww, gracias mamá", y luego mi padre está de acuerdo y me da un abrazo; pero esta mañana cuando mi padre quería abrazarme, rodé mis ojos y extendí la mano.

Se detuvo justo antes de que sus brazos me rodearan y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?", preguntó. Mi pobre daddy (Papi) estaba tan confundido.

Así que lo des confundí. "Dame dinero para el taxi." Ordené.

Él parpadeó a mí, con los brazos aún preparados como si estuviera a punto de abrazarme.

Me quedé mirándolo hasta que captó la indirecta y dejó caer los brazos. Luego suspiró y dijo: "¿Por qué no dejas que Trina te lleve?"

"¡NO!" Grité tan fuerte que retrocedió de un salto lejos de mí. Estaba preocupada por herir sus sentimientos cuando lo hice, pero luego se rio y dijo, "maldita sea, chica."

Lo miré, dejando mi mano vacía extendida hacia él para llenarla. ¡Y lo hizo! Me dio dos billetes de veinte. Mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Entonces él dijo: "Ten un buen día en la escuela, Jade."

"Lo que sea", le contesté tan groseramente como pude, pero estaba muy feliz de que él entendió...

Pero, ¿y si mis compañeros no entienden? ¿Qué pasa si hago mal ser Jade todos empieza a pensar lo conseguí por equivocación? ¿Qué pasa si entre por error? ¿Qué pasa si-

Para, Tori. Ya basta. Reprendo a mí misma. Puedo hacer esto. Ayer, en el grupo de improvisación Sikowitz me dijo que si voy a hacer de un perro, tengo que ser un perro. No dijo que si voy a hacer de un perro, que debería actuar como un perro.

Tomo una respiración profunda y aplico el mismo concepto a este ejercicio. Si voy a hacer de Jade tengo que ser Jade.

Jade pertenece a Hollywood Arts, y Jade no le importa lo que otros piensan de ella,

Abro la puerta, más confiada de lo que era hace dos segundos. Puedo hacer esto.

La primera cosa que mis ojos se sienten atraídos es la ventana. ¿Por qué? Porque así es como mi maestro entrar en el salón de clase en lugar de utilizar una puerta como un ser humano normal.

"Jade" Él llama emocionado cuando me ve.

"¿Qué?" Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y me pongo a pensar en las posibles réplicas que el Jade verdadero daría Sikowitz si hace un comentario acerca de su tardanza.

Pero ¡no se me ocurre nada!

No diría que "enloquecí" per se **(a/n: expresión en latín significa exactamente)**... Sólo quiero decir que un poco de mi confianza me ha dejado y estoy empezando a sentir que tal vez no voy a ser capaz de lograr esto.

Miro hacia donde esta André por ninguna razón en particular y observo que él tiene Rex en su regazo. Es tan raro. En realidad, todo el mundo se ve raro. Robbie tiene trenzas en su cabello. Beck lleva un vestido de color rosa. Cat... Cat es ... Beck. El novio de Jade. ¡Mi novio! ¡Y tengo que besarla! ¡Olvidé que tengo que besar a Cat! Oh, Dios mío, ¡cómo podría olvidar que tengo que besar Cat hoy!

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en entra por la ventana?" Sikowitz dice, cortando mi sesión de enloquecimiento interno

Enfoco mi atención en él. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en todas las ganas que tengo de empujarte por la ventana?" La respuesta viene a mí, solo salido de la maldita nada. Es igual que ayer, durante la improvisación cuando realmente me metí en mi carácter de perro y mordí a Jade.

"¡Excelente!" Aplaude emocionado Sikowitz y ruedo los ojos antes de tomar el asiento de al lado de Cat.

Cuando me siento, me aseguro de echarse hacia atrás y mantengo mis piernas abiertas. Estoy sentado como un chico y apenas haciendo un esfuerzo consciente. Es como si yo fuera Jade. Y sonrío un poco a mí misma. ¿De qué diablos estaba yo tan preocupada? Tengo esto. Soy prácticamente un talento natural con esta cosa de actuación de improvisación. Estas acciones sólo vienen a mí.

Vuelvo la cabeza un poco, con ganas de echar un vistazo a la Jade real. La curiosidad se apoderada de mí y tengo un fuerte impulso para ver como ella esta saliéndose con la suya

Ella está mirando a mí y mi primer instinto es sonreír a ella porque ella me sonríe; y acabo de darme cuenta de lo increíblemente agradable que se ve cuando ella está usando una expresión que no sea el ceño fruncido.

Pero no puedo sonreírle. Soy Jade y Jade verdadera me odia... a Tori... o lo que sea. Así que la fulmino con la mirada. Me aseguro de arreglarlo con una mirada tan furiosa que mis ojos están casi gritando, "¿que el f-palabra (**a/n: la f palabra seria fuck que es mierda)** estás mirando? "

Ella se da la vuelta rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo antes de dar a Sikowitz toda mi atención.

"Ahora la clase, hoy..." Sikowitz se detiene ahí para tomar un largo sorbo de jugo de coco; y como sé que el Jade real es muy impaciente, le doy un suspiro antes de sacar un par de tijeras de mi bolsa y recortar en mis extensiones azules. "Yo quiero que ustedes chicos se mezclen mientras observo." Sikowitz finalmente termina su declaración.

Levanto la vista de mi cabello y le doy una mirada inexpresiva, no una "confusa" una mirada inexpresiva, una "aburrida". Un rápido vistazo a la sala de clase y soy más positiva la única persona con que verdadera jade querría mezclarse es con su novio.

Esa chica realmente necesita conseguir algunos amigos.

"¡Y acción!" grita.

Hora del espectáculo.

Me levanto antes de que Cat puede incluso mover un músculo y me dejo caer en su regazo.

"Uh Jade, Sikowitz dijo" -

"mezclarse." la corté. "Y me estoy mezclando." Susurro la última parte antes de presionar mis labios a los de ella. Bien podría conseguir esta parte fuera del camino

Para que conste, esta no es la primera vez que beso a una chica. Fue una vez en el campamento de verano hace cinco años; pero tenía doce años, y era una cosa tipo verdad o atrévete. Ni siquiera duró un segundo completo.

Pero este beso... es más de un segundo. Y mucho mejor que el otro.

Cat se aleja primero.

Ella no se sonroja, ni actúa femenina en absoluto. Se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, al igual que cualquier hombre haría si él es un poco... incómodo.

¡¿Cómo ella hizo eso?! Entiendo que se supone que debemos actuar como otra persona, pero ¿cómo puede ser capaz de controlar si o no se ruboriza?

¡Y es Cat! Puede que sólo sea mi segundo día aquí, pero Cat es fácil de observar. Ella es la rubia boba con el pelo de rojo terciopelo. Esperaba que rompiera el carácter al menos una vez por minuto; pero, obviamente, ella es una excelente actriz. Sólo perturba mi mente. ¡En serio! ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan despistada, sin embargo lograr salir de actuación como otra persona sin vacilar?

Cat se aclara la garganta y es muy fuerte. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del silencio. Todo el mundo en el aula se supone que debe mezclarse. ¿Por qué son todos tan callados? Miro a mi alrededor. Todo el mundo nos mira. Todo el mundo excepto Sikowitz. Él frunció el ceño a su coco. Creo que es el único que se perdió mi beso con Cat. "nena, creo Sikowitz quiere que mezclarse con nuestros compañeros de clase." Cat me interrumpe justo cuando estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

"No." Respondo obstinadamente, volviendo a ella. ¿Mezclarse con ellos? No, gracias. Los muchachos están todos babeando y las niñas están con la boca abierta, como Jade. Ella me está haciendo mal. Yo no miro fijamente a una pareja besándose con la mandíbula colgando de sus bisagras. Incluso si la pareja besándose constaba de dos niñas.

Echo un vistazo a ella, con una ceja levantada, hasta que ella se da la vuelta. Prefiero besar Cat de nuevo que mezclarse con mis compañeros de clase, y estoy bastante seguro de que la verdadera jade sentiría lo mismo. Por lo tanto, yo hago eso. Agarro la cara de Cat y aplasto mis labios a los de ella.

"Jade, besa a tu novio en su propio tiempo."

¡Maldita sea Sikowitz! Se estaba poniendo bueno. No, espera. Eso sonó mal. Sólo quería decir que yo esperaba poder besar Cat hasta que la clase había terminado... no, eso no suena correcto tampoco. Olvídalo.

Me alejo de Cat, lanzo una mirada asesina a Sikowitz, y darle a los labios de Cat un último beso como una forma de rebelión. Esperemos que eso es algo que el Jade verdadero haría.

"nena". Cat hace un gran espectáculo de ver a su propio regazo, lo que significa que ella quiere que yo me baje.

"¡Muy bien!" fruncí el ceño hacia ella y me siento de nuevo en mi asiento, pero no antes de arrastrar a mi silla a la de ella para poder poner a mis piernas sobre su regazo. Vi al Jade real así con Beck más de una vez ayer. "Cat, André, Robbie, y el títere. Ven aquí y mezclarse," grito, dejando a propósito fuera mi propio nombre. No creo que el Jade verdadero me llamaría. Ella me odia.

Inmediatamente, Beck, André y Robbie Desplazan rápidamente sus asientos cerca.

"¡Hablar!" grito

Y lo hacen de inmediato. Y ellos hablan de absolutamente nada. Por Dios, ¿tiene la gente realmente este miedo a la Jade real?

"¿Ves? Estoy mezclándome." Le digo a Cat antes de recoger mis tijeras de nuevo.

"así um Jade"

Me doy vuelta y allí está Jade, de pie junto a mí. Fruncí el ceño. Yo no la llame.

"solo q-quiero disculparme por derramar um café sobre ti ayer. ¿t-tu crees que podemos... podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿ser amigos? ¿Quizás?"

Mantengo mi expresión pasiva, pero por dentro estoy echando humo. Ella me está pidiendo ser su amigo, el labio inferior sobresalía, con las manos entrelazadas en una plegaria de igual manera, y no puedo dejar de irritarse.

¿Esto es lo que piensa de mí? ¿Ella piensa que soy tan asustada de ella? Bueno, por lo que no me gusta las confrontaciones por regla general, pero no soy un débil, tartamudeo, pequeño... ¡lo que Jade parece pensar que soy!

Alcanzo hacia atrás y arrastro la silla más próxima. Cerca de mí. "Siéntate" ordeno.

Ella me sonríe. Sonrío de nuevo, pero tan pronto como el culo toca la silla la golpeo. Rápido como un rayo, me lanzo adelante y cortar un mechón de su cabello.

Ella salta de su asiento y agarra su pelo, pero es demasiado tarde. Tengo lo que quería y ahora Estoy cuidadosamente cortando con las tijeras un mechón dejando que los casi microscópicos extremos cortados caer al suelo como confeti.

"¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!" Jade me grita.

Sonrío dulcemente.

Temperamento, Temperamento.

O yo la obligué a romper el carácter, o la hice admitir que tengo un poco de fuego dentro de mí, que yo no soy más que un tartamudeo débil... lo que sea.

"Estoy mezclándome." respondo. Levanto una ceja, ella está atreviéndose a cuestionar la forma en que yo me "mezclo."

soorbeerr

Me estremezco visiblemente antes de girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para dar quienquiera acaba de sorber en mi oído un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no puedo. Es Sikowitz. Y es al final de su coco. Toma otro largo y muy ruidoso sorbo al lado de mi oreja antes de hablar.

"Hola." Él dice simplemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

Extiende la mano, y pretendo que no sé lo que quiere.

"Dame, dame", dice mientras apunta a mis tijeras.

Lo miro hasta que empieza a hacer el gesto de "dame" con la mano. Entonces Suspiro pesadamente antes de poner las tijeras en la mano, parte afilada hacia su globo ocular.

"conseguirás de vuelta esto después de mezclarte".

"Pero yo estoy mezclándome. "

"Al igual que una persona normal!" grita antes de alejarse.

Fruncí el ceño a su espalda antes de mirar a mis manos vacías. Bueno, casi vacío. Todavía tengo un mechón de pelo de Jade.

Me vuelvo hacia ella y mantenerlo a ella. "¿Lo quieres de vuelta?"

"No, gracias. Quédatelo." Ella se encoge lejos de mí, sin soltar su pelo.

Me encojo de hombros y puse el pelo en el bolsillo. No tengo ni idea de por qué creo que la verdadera Jade haría algo así, pero creo que lo haría.

"Probablemente debería decir lo siento", dice Cat. Echo un vistazo hacia ella y ella está mirando a Jade, la simpatía acaba de rezuma de todos sus poros.

"Pero no lo siento."

"Dilo de todos modos."

Murmuro algo que podría ser lo siento... en el idioma alienígena. Y me aseguraré de que no estoy mirando Jade cuando lo digo, porque no me refiero a que. No lo siento.

Cat se encoge de hombros hacia Jade, sabiendo que es lo mejor que el verdadero Beck sería capaz de conseguir del Jade real.

Jade da Cat una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

Y siento la necesidad de romper el festival de amor. ¡El ataque en masa está prácticamente coqueteando con mi novio justo en frente de mí!

"Vamos a jugar un juego", sugiero como si yo prefiero caminar descalzo sobre sangriento vidrio, porque estoy seguro de que el Jade verdadero prefiere caminar descalzo por un poco de sangriento vidrio.

"¡Yay!" Chilla Beck. "Me encantan los juegos. Una vez, mi hermano me enseñó a jugar a un juego llamado" huir de la policía. "

Todo el mundo se le queda mirando.

"Nos atraparon", él finaliza mientras se frotaba las muñecas a la ligera. Y todo el mundo entiende el hecho de que se supone que debe ser subconscientemente recordando cómo las esposas se sentían, que a su vez sugiere que habían estado huyendo de los policías reales.

Una vez más, nadie dice nada. ¿Qué se puede decir? Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que diría el Jade real, pero por suerte para mí no tengo que responder. Toda la clase se interrumpe cuando la puerta se abre y una niña camina dentro. Ella tiene el más hermoso pelo rojo que he visto en mi vida, pero me mantengo a mí misma. Puedo felicitarla a ella mañana, cuando soy Tori de nuevo.

"Lo siento mucho Sr. Sikowitz", exclama, totalmente pronunciando mal su nombre. "Yo me perdí."

Sikowitz frunce el ceño a la chica. "¿Y tú eres?"

"Oh, soy Melissa. Soy nuevo aquí." Ella sostiene un pedazo de papel. Lo más probable su horario.

"Qué interesante apellido. Bueno, Melissa Imnuhere, tomar asiento. ¡Cualquier lugar que quieras!" Sikowitz concluye, ignorando por completo el programa.

"No, No, soy nuevo aquí." Ella explica.

"¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Toma asiento, por favor." Él dice antes de irse a ver a otro grupo de estudiantes mezclándose.

Melissa simplemente se queda allí, mirándolo. Mi corazón está con ella. La pobre se ve tan perdida y confundida.

"Hey, Melissa. Ven a sentarte aquí con nosotros", Jade llama a la chica nueva .

Cuando Melissa ve a Jade, ella sonríe con alivio. "¡Hola Tori!" ella dice

"Chicos, Melissa y yo compartimos primer período." Jade explica cómo se levanta un asiento junto a mí para Melissa. Eso significa que ella comparte primer período conmigo.

Me gustaría sonreír y darle la bienvenida, pero no creo que la verdadera Jade lo haría. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncir el ceño a Jade. "¿Qué pasa si no quiero que se sienta a mi lado, Vega?"

Jade pone los ojos y cambia el asiento con Melissa.

Y esta es la parte más difícil de ser Jade. Hablando mi opinión puede haber sido liberador antes, pero eso fue cuando lo hice a las personas que conocían que soy Tori, no Jade.

Melissa no lo sabe. Melissa no sabe que este no soy yo. Puedo ver el dolor y el destello de la confusión a través de sus ojos cuando dije que no quiero que se sentara a mi lado, y me hace sentir como una crap (mierda). ¿Y lo que es más difícil que todo esto? Fingir que me tiene sin cuidado. Porque me importa.

No quiero lastimar a la gente. No quiero ser Jade más.

Reviso el reloj. Cinco minutos más hasta el almuerzo. Sólo tengo que ser Jade durante cinco minutos más.

Puedo hacer esto.

"No, cambia de nuevo. Prefiero sentarme por la pelirroja." Le digo a Jade una vez que está sentada a mi lado.

"Es una pena."

Alzo las cejas como si no puedo creer que me desafió.

Ella levanta las cejas también, me desafío.

"Entonces, ¿qué juego se supone que debemos estar jugando?" Robbie corta nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento verbal. Hombre él apesta siendo André, y al parecer no soy el único en notar porque Rex dice: "Esa no es la manera André diría que, tonto."

Dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa. André es bastante malo en hacer su voz. Por supuesto, estoy segura de que es mil veces mejor que yo.

"Um..."

Todo el mundo mira a Melissa.

"Lo siento, exactamente... qué está pasando... Quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?" Ella está mirando a Beck, probablemente preguntándose por qué él está usando un vestido y una peluca.

Me encantaría explicarle lo que está pasando. Me gustaría, pero eso significaría romper el carácter. Por eso digo, "No hables. Sólo ver. Eso es lo que se supone que estás haciendo. Te ves mejor con la boca cerrada de todos modos."

"Jade..." Cat grita en tono de advertencia.

"¿Qué?"

"No hables más".

"Pero" -

"No más".

"¡Muy bien!" balanceo mis piernas fuera del regazo de Cat y plantarlos firmemente delante de mí antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando lo que está delante de mí, que resulta ser André.

"¡Y corten!" Sikowitz grita. "Excelente trabajo a todos! Excepción de usted." Señala a un muchacho en la parte derecha de la sala de clase. "Has fallado miserablemente. Y... y... oh, y sin du...", continúa a medida que avanza por la clase, señalando a unos cuantos niños más. Pero él no viene cerca de mí.

"¡Pasé! ¡Oh Dios mío ¡Pasé! ¡Pasé! ¡Pasé! ¡Pasé!" Grito con emoción mientras salto hacia arriba y abajo varias veces. Entonces tire hacia mí a Cat en un enorme abrazo. Y me refiero a un abrazo immense (inmenso), antes de dar a sus labios un fuerte sonoro beso.

El salón de clases se calla, de nuevo, y sé por qué. Besé. No soy Jade más y ella no es Beck más, pero ¡la besé de todos modos! No es mi culpa. Estaba tan emocionada acerca de no fallar y no sé... Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a Cat ser mi "novio" que sólo una especie de paso

Gracias a Dios Cat no está enloqueciendo. Ella Chilla "¡Yo también!" y comienza a saltar arriba y abajo como yo simplemente había estado haciendo.

"¡Lo sé!" celebro con ella. La elección de mantener un poco de Jadeismo a mí mismo, por parte de Jade de que no se preocupa por lo que otros piensan de ella. Si actúo como si no me importa tal vez todos en mi clase no le importa tampoco.

¡Y funciona! Todo el mundo vuelve a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Puedo escuchar conversaciones separadas, sillas moviéndose, bolsas de libros siendo pasadas; las obras.

Me aparto de Cat rápidamente, buscando a la chica nueva. No me he olvidado de ella y quiero que sepa que soy Tori, que sólo estaba fingiendo ser malo.

Veo a ella inmediatamente. Está hablando con Jade, que está ignorándola por completo a medida que va a través de su bolsa.

Me acerco a ella y toco su hombro. Ella me mira, me lo merezco, pero antes de poder explicarme ante ella grita Sikowitz, "¡Melissa Imnuhere Venga a verme por favor!".

Entonces suena el timbre.

"Voy a cambiar." Beck anuncia antes de besar la mejilla de Jade. "te veo en el Café".

André, Robbie y Cat todos dicen "yo también" antes de salir.

Me dirijo hacia fuera también, pero realmente quiero hablar con Melissa cuando termine con Sikowitz, así que me quedo atrás. Por suerte para mí, no necesito cambiar. Sólo tengo que tomar esto piercings dejado de la mano de dios fuera y he terminado.

"Ow". Me estremezco mientras saco fuera. No fue una experiencia agradable.

"Hey, Vega". Jade prácticamente gruñe mientras trata de ponerse delante de mí. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. No tenía idea de que ella todavía estaba aquí.

"Sí, ¿Jade?"

"Dame esos."

Ella señala a piercings que acabo de sacar fuera de mi cara. Entrecierro mis ojos con desconfianza, pero los entrego todos modos. Ella los pone en una bolsa que acaba de adquirir de la nada, y luego va hacia la puerta sin molestarse siquiera en ofrecer una explicación. ¿Qué diablos es lo que va a hacer con eso?

Troto un poco para ponerse al día con ella, olvidando por completo que quería hablar con Melissa, y agarrar el brazo de Jade. Ella gira alrededor, los ojos ardientes. "¡No me toques!" ella grita.

Solté de inmediato, pero no tengo miedo. ¿Cómo puedo ser? He sido Jade todo el día, y hay algunas cosas que aún me gustan de ella. Me gusta que ella no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, sin importar las consecuencias. Me gusta que ella consigue dormir más Me gusta la sonrisa malvada. Es muy divertido hacerla. Incluso me gustan las rayas azules. "Yo sólo quería decir que me he divertido siendo tu hoy, Jade." Le digo que, aunque no es lo que originalmente quería decir.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo."

"Así que..."

Ella me da una mirada sin expresión.

Pongo los ojos. "Entonces, ¿te pareció ser yo?" Le pido.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira un poco más, y justo cuando llego a la conclusión de que no va a contestar, dice ella, "he aprendido algo."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?" Sonrío.

"No me gusta Tori."

{~~~~O~~~~}

Durante los últimos dos días he estado tratando de conseguir gustar a Jade. Bueno, tal vez al igual que es demasiado fuerte de una palabra considerando que ha estado burlándose e insultando a mí cada vez que puede. En este punto, creo que me conformo con ella no me odie.

Miro hacia el casillero de Jade como voy a través del mío. No sé por qué. Sé que hay una buena probabilidad de que ella no estará allí. Ella casi nunca llega a primer periodo.

Y sorpresa, ella no está allí.

No es que me di cuenta de ella aunque si ella estaba ahí hoy porque veo Danny. Mi ex-novio de Sherwood.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Él me descubre de inmediato, sin darme tiempo para agacharse y fingir que no lo vi.

"¿Tori?" él llama en voz alta y casi trota hacia mí. Él está sonriendo ampliamente, como si fuera tan malditamente feliz de verme.

Ojalá me sentí de la misma manera.

"¡Te ves increíble!", exclama antes de llegar a mí. Yo un poco me estremezco, pensando que va a tratar de acariciar la cara o algo así, pero no lo hace. Él toca mi pendiente del oído y asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Esto es genial." Él sonríe.

Mi pendiente del odio es más que genial. Se compone de un par de azul y morado plumas muy largas, tan largas que cuelgan hacia abajo más allá de mis hombros y se mezclar con el pelo. Las plumas me recuerdan a las extensiones que tuve que usar cuando era Jade. Me encantaban esas cosas, pero no es como si pudiera seguir usándolos después del martes. Eso es cosa de Jade. Así que fui al centro comercial y tengo un montón de estos pendientes. Tengo casi dos docenas de diferentes pares de colores para que pueda coincidir con mi ropa.

Meto mi pelo detrás de mí oreja, tirando discretamente mis plumas lejos de Danny en el proceso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto con una sonrisa en mi cara. A pesar de que en realidad no merece para mí ser amable con él, me he decidido a hacerlo de todos modos. Así soy yo.

"Mi novia, ella va aquí ahora y yo iba a su encuentro aquí porque ella dejó" -

"Sabes que Danny, tengo que irme. Se suponía que debía estar con alguien como hace cinco minutos." Interrumpo, de repente no sentir todo el asunto "agradable" nunca más.

"Eso es muy malo", da un pequeño puchero. "Tal vez podamos pasar el rato o algo, tal vez ir a una cita doble... espera ¿estás incluso saliendo con alguien ahora?"

Oh, ¡él es un idiota!

"Por supuesto que estoy saliendo con alguien", me burlo antes de poder pensar en las consecuencias que puedan surgir de la mentira. Es sólo que no quiero que piense que soy miserable y sola sin él. Porque no lo soy. Sólo que no tengo novio, eso es todo. Puedo ser feliz sin un novio.

Puedo.

"genial, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a mi novia, y yo conseguiré ver con quién está saliendo. ¿Viernes suena bien?" -pregunta.

"¿Este viernes? ¿Cómo mañana?"

"Sí". Él inclina un poco la cabeza y me da esta sonrisa. Es el malvado, como si supiera que no estoy saliendo con alguien y está tratando de llamar a mi mentirosa.

No quiero darle esa satisfacción. "¿Estás segura de que no va a ser difícil para ti?" Le replico inmediatamente.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. "Oh, estoy seguro."

"Está bien, suena muy bien. Nos vemos mañana." Digo antes de girarse y correr lejos.

¡Maldición! ¡Qué he hecho! No estoy saliendo con nadie. ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo me metí en este lío? No, cómo puedo salir de este lío.

Piensa Tori, ¡piensa!

Pero no pienso en nada durante las próximas horas debido a que la respuesta a mi problema es bastante simple. Puedo hacer una de tres cosas: A) Puedo cancelar la doble cita para mañana; B) puedo pedir a alguien que pretenda ser mi cita, o c) Puedo simplemente morir antes de mañana.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras me dirijo al cuarto período. Mi clase favorita debido a Sikowitz.

Las opcione están fuera de la cuestión, lo que significa que tengo que encontrar a alguien que pretenda ser mi cita.

La primera persona que pienso es André. Él es mi mejor amigo aquí, pero luego cambio de idea casi de inmediato. Por mucho que me encanta André, no es tan bueno como actor. Él está aquí porque es un genio de la música. no creo que haya un instrumento en esta tierra que no sería capaz de tocar. Pero si quiero convencer a Danny que he seguido adelante, mi pareja va a tener que ser convincente como mi novio.

La siguiente persona que pienso es Beck. Es uno de los mejores actores de aquí, pero también tiene Jade. Jade me mataría por sólo pensar en ello.

Y eso es todo. Esos son los únicos dos hombres que considero. Sí, no me ahorraré un pensamiento para Robbie. Es un poco... bueno, él usa jeans chica, ¿sabes?

Espera una chica. ¡Debería llevar a una chica a la cita! Oh, Danny se asustaría. Él tiene la teoría de que las niñas sólo salir con otras chicas, ya que nunca han tenido un hombre de verdad. Sería totalmente loco si se enterara que estoy saliendo con una chica ahora.

Cuanto más pienso en ello, mejor está empezando a sonar, y mejor suena, más decidida estoy para que esto ocurra.

Creo que... Realmente creo que voy a hacerlo. Yo puedo hacerlo. Besé gato, ¿No lo hice Yo?

Sí. he tomado la decisión. Voy a llevar a una chica a la cita doble. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es averiguar cuál de las chicas, debe ser fácil, ya que sólo me asocio con dos chicas aquí, Cat y Jade.

Podría traer Cat. Sería tan fácil. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es decirle que estamos jugando un juego y lo haría. Lo sé. Pero tan adorable como Cat es, sé que no lo hará. Danny sabrá que no estoy en serio con ella. Ella no es ninguna amenaza en absoluto.

Así eso deja... Jade.

Bueno, volvamos a pensar en los chicos. Tal vez pueda conseguir Beck hacerlo sin Jade descubrirlo.

"Tori, Tori." salto un poco y mirar hacia arriba, la expresión culpable en mi cara. Ahí está, Beck, y es con Jade. "¿Puedes venir aquí?" que dice y un sentimiento de temor se apodera de mí. Están discutiendo. Puedo decir y yo no quiero estar en el medio.

" ¿Qué? ", Le digo con cautela, es de esperar que va a atrapar en el hecho de que no quiero" ir allí".

Él no lo hace.

Él me mueve dentro y yo arrastro mis pies, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no mirar a Jade. Sólo sé que ella está mirando a mí. Ella hace que una gran cantidad.

"Si usted fuera mi novia," comienza Beck, y me estremezco, ya sabiendo que no es la mejor manera de empezar una frase, cuando está de pie al lado Jade.

"Oh, gran manera de comenzar la pregunta." Ella se burla.

¿Ven? Estaba Jade durante todo el día el martes. Sabía que iba a venir.

"¿Estaría todo asustado de que soy amigo de Alyssa Vaughn?" Beck no le hace caso y continúa preguntándome.

Y ahora me hubiera gustado haber quedado fuera de esto. La verdad es que no me gusta. Danny tenía un "amigo". Encontré fotos de ella en su teléfono. Le pregunté cómo la conoció, porque sabía que no iba a la escuela. Él me dijo que era un viejo amigo que casi nunca llegó a ver porque vivía muy lejos.

Luego me enteré de que no vivía muy lejos de todos y que ella y Danny eran más que "amigos".

"¡A quién le importa lo que piensa!" Jade exclama, y antes de que pueda detenerme, les digo que no me gustaría que fuera amigo de Alyssa Vaughn.

"Me importa lo que piensa." Jade dice después de escuchar mi respuesta. Da un paso hacia mí y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. He estado tratando de conseguir que le guste por dos días, pero esto no se siente bien. Me siento miserable. Especialmente cuando Beck me pregunta si creo que una novia debería simplemente confiar en su novio. Porque tiene razón. Beck no es Danny. Jade debe confiar en él.

Miro al suelo como respondo. "Sí, ella debería ser capaz de hacerlo."

"Muy bien, ¿sabes qué?" Jade dice, y su tono me hace mirar hacia arriba.

"Dime lo que pasa." Beck cuenta.

Esto es malo. Puedo sentirlo. "No, no, no le digas lo que," ruego y agarro el brazo de Jade, pero ella me ignora. Ni siquiera me grita por tocarla. Ella siempre me grita por tocarla.

"Hemos terminado." Ella señala a sí misma a Beck.

"Jade" Exclamo.

"Entonces, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?" Pide Beck, ni siquiera está tomándolo en serio. Ni siquiera puedo tomarlo en serio, porque esto es una razón ridícula para romper con alguien.

Jade abre la boca, y por la forma en que ella coloca sus labios te puedo decir que ella va a decir que sí.

No le doy la oportunidad. Me tapo la boca con una mano y agarro el brazo con la otra. "No, no, no, no, no, no lo es." Le digo a Beck.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos muy abiertos. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no puede creer que tenía el nervio para hacerla callar, y sé que la mirada de sus ojos significa que ella me va a matar, pero yo no le dejo ir.

"No, no, ustedes no están rompiendo". Siseo a ella, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Ella tira de la muñeca, tratando de hacerme liberarla, pero me niego. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no me ha mordido todavía. Si se invirtieran los papeles que sin duda habría tomado un pedazo de palma de su mano por ahora.

Ella da un tirón en mi muñeca, mucho más duro esta vez, y su boca es libre. "s" es todo lo que se sale antes de usar la otra mano para cubrirse la boca.

"Vega" Ella gruñe contra mi palma. Su voz ahogada, pero sé que es mi nombre cuando lo escucho, no importa cómo es pronunciado.

"¡tú no está rompiendo!" Niego con la cabeza un poco más.

No puede romper con Beck. No en este momento. Hoy no. Si lo hace, será por mi culpa. Dejé que mi experiencia personal influir en la forma en que respondí la pregunta de Beck. Tal vez si yo había puesto la mente de Jade a gusto, le hizo saber que era tonto pensar Beck nunca la engañaría, que estaría solo bien.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que lo siguiente que sé, estoy en mi espalda y me he golpeado el hormigón, duro.

Jade me empujó hacia abajo. Inconscientemente, debo de haberme dado cuenta que estaba cayendo porque me agarré la cara de Jade con más fuerza y ella se derrumbó encima de mí.

¿Por qué está siempre encima de mí? why? (¿Por qué?) why ? why?

La empujé fuera de mí, nos volcó de modo que estoy en la cima por primera vez. Se siente bien... um no de esa manera, pero como yo soy el ganadora este tiempo o lo que sea.

No es que tengo un momento para celebrar. Ella nos voltea hacia atrás y me mira. trago, preguntándose cómo me va a doler por lo que he hecho. Ella me dará bofetada; golpearme; apreciar mis ojos, ¿qué? "

Ella da un golpecito a mi nariz.

"Ay, ¡Jade!" Exclamo. Está bien, conseguir un golpecito en la nariz no suena como mucho, pero todavía dolía un poco.

Ella se pone fuera de mí y sacude la tierra imaginaria de sí misma. Imito sus acciones.

"Sí, Beck. Estoy rompiendo contigo." Ella dice con suavidad, como si nunca se interrumpió. Entonces ella está caminando en la dirección opuesta de la clase Sikowitz. Creo que se va a casa y me siento aún peor que antes. Jade nunca se salta la clase de Sikowitz.

"Lo siento, Beck" le digo al novio de Jade. Su ex novio ahora supongo.

Él sonríe a mí. "No te preocupes por eso." Dice que antes de ir a clase.

Seguí después de él, pero mi teléfono vibra. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y gemir cuando veo que se trata de un texto de Danny recordándome de nuestra cita de mañana. Está muy emocionado. Hay media docena de puntos de exclamación en su pequeño mensaje corto. Me saca de quicio. No, me hace enfadada. Está haciendo esto de tal manera que ni siquiera podía dar a mis amigos buenos consejos sobre su relación, y ahora quiero castigarle por eso. Quiero verlo retorcerse tan malditamente mal, y yo sé que la mejor manera de hacerlo es invitar a una chica en la cita doble.

Y conozco la chica perfecta.

Jade. Ella es una excelente actriz. Ella es hermosa, intimidante, y ella hará Danny se sienta más pequeño que masticar su uña del dedo meñique por supuesto que va a decir que no cuando le pregunto, pero voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que ella diga que sí. ¡No me importa si ella quiere que yo haga todos sus deberes para el resto del año! Entonces, después del viernes por la noche, voy a hacer lo que sea para traerla de vuelta junto a Beck. No importa lo que sea.

Les debo eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**{~~~~~JADE~~~~~}**

Está sucediendo de nuevo. Estoy teniendo un mal día aquí en Hollywood Arts. Esta vez no es culpa de Vega, aunque voy a encontrar una manera de echarle la culpa a ella más tarde. Acabo de romper con Beck ayer. Habíamos estado saliendo por siempre y así como así, pierdo mi temperamento y mi novio. Entonces él tiene el descaro de presentarse con Alyssa Vaughn hoy.

No podía hacerle frente, así que corrí hacia el baño de mujeres.

Debería estar llorando. Quiero llorar un poco. Las chicas normales estarían llorando en este momento. Pero soy Jade West. Casi nunca lloro y no soy exactamente normal.

"Um, hey ¿Jade?"

Quiero llorar un poco.

wow, es como un déjà vu o algo así. Mis ojos se mueven, y ahí está, Vega. Cambio mi cara en una mueca ante la visión de ella. "¿Qué quieres?" Pido con dureza, porque ya sé lo que quiere. Ella quiere ver si estoy bien y prefiero meter mi dedo meñique en el triturador de basura que soportar el festival de lástima.

"Yo estaba uh... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo."

Me vuelvo a continuación y le doy mi atención, las cejas arqueadas inquisitivamente. Qué egoísta de ella. Vine a ella después de haber visto mi novio, mi ex-novio, paseando a la escuela con Alyssa. Maldita Alyssa Vaughn! Estoy teniendo un momento, Y ella quiere saber si le puedo ayudar con algo.

Bueno, la verdad me siento aliviado, incluso impresionada (ahí va de nuevo esa palabra), ella no me pregunta si estoy bien, pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué diablos iba a ayudarla en algo?

Ella toma una respiración profunda, reuniendo con ello tanto valor como ella puede antes de que ella continúe. "¿Podemos fingir estar saliendo?"

Mi mandíbula cae.

"solo por esta noche. Eso es todo, ¡lo juro!" Ella se apresura a decir.

Cierro la boca con un chasquido audible y miro a mí misma.

¿Falda? Comprobado.

¿Pechos? doble comprobación.

Vagina. Invisible para todos, pero está definitivamente allí. Por lo tanto, comprobado.

Definitivamente una chica hoy.

Miro de nuevo a Vega, con la esperanza de que ella va a entender sin mí tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Ella no lo hace.

"Mi ex, Danny, está saliendo con una chica que va aquí, y como que me topé con él ayer, y como que le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien también, y el como que me invito a mí y mi pareja a una cita doble esta noche, y como dije que sí, por lo que ahora tengo una cita. " Ella continúa rápidamente como si no estoy mirándola fijamente como si estuviera perdido por completo su puta cabeza. Es como si ella estaba decidida tan malditamente a que la escuche en la esperanza de que su explicación conseguirá que comprenda mejor lo que ella está pidiendo a mí.

No lo hace.

"Así que... ¿lo harás?" suplica desesperadamente, labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero patético.

"Así que besas Cat una vez y ahora eres bi?" I me burlo de ella.

Es un error. Debería haber dicho que no, rodar los ojos, y dejarla de pie aquí sola. En cambio,

Me he animado a seguir hablando. Nunca algo que debería hacer a propósito a menos que sea para beneficiar a mí... que no lo hará.

"¡No! soy heterosexual" Vega se sonroja mientras continúa con su explicación. "Sólo estaba, bueno, Danny dijo que las lesbianas son sólo lesbianas porque sus ex-novios no lo hicieron" eso "bien, así que pensé que si traje a una chica a la cita doble... "Ella calla, sin necesidad de elaborar porque no soy tonta. Lo entiendo. Si su ex piensa que las chicas sólo están con alguien de su mismo sexo porque sus novios apestan en la cama, entonces él va a tener un gran golpe en su ego cuando vega aparezca con una chica. Sobre todo porque él era su primero y único. Va a pensar que era tan malo que ella no desea volver a intentarlo con otro hombre. Como si él con una sola mano la volvió gay debido a lo insuficiente que era.

En realidad es un plan bastante genial. Sutil, pero relativamente malvado. Un montón de daño psicológico por hacer, el cual es el mejor tipo de daño que existe. Ese tipo de daño siempre deja el tipo de cicatrices que no se cura. No puedo creer Vega pensó esto. Y a pesar de que estoy impresionada, yo también estoy siendo yo.

"Encuentra a alguien más." Digo con indiferencia.

"Pero tú eres la mejor actriz que conozco, ¿por favor Jade?"

Hm, mendicidad y una estimulación a mi ego. No hay demasiadas cosas que me gustan, pero amo también ser rogado y tener mi ego estimulado.

Es demasiado malo para Vega que me gusta aún más.

"consigue a Cat para hacerlo." ruedo los ojos y la empujo para abrirme paso.

Ella se da la vuelta y coge mi brazo. Chica nunca aprende.

Arrebato mi brazo de ella y casi le recuerdo no me toque nunca cuando me interrumpe. "¿Cat?! Jade, por favor... te voy a dar todo mi dinero, incluyendo mi dinero del almuerzo, durante todo un mes."

Resoplo.

"Dos meses", implora

"De ninguna manera-Espera, ¿Quieres decirme, te mueren de hambre durante dos meses?" También me encanta traer un poco de sufrimiento en la vida de Vega. Incluso las cosas pequeñas, como la idea de ella pasar hambre, me da hormigueo Y cuando pienso en ello, ayudar a Vega probablemente me puede ayudar también. Quizás Beck piensa lo mismo que el chico Danny hace. Tal vez si me ve con Vega... "Está bien, lo haré."

"Tú... ¿lo harás? Gracias "-

"Espera, hay condiciones." Tengo una mano, deteniéndola de toda la gratitud tartamudez con la que iba a asaltar mis oídos.

Ella se queda en silencio inmediatamente, los ojos fijos en mi cara, y me da toda su atención y asintiendo con la cabeza como si ella ya aceptó mis condiciones. Así de desesperada es.

"Tenemos que salir un tiempo más que una noche,"-

Su boca cae abierta. "Wow, un tiempo más largo? ¿Por qué un tiempo más largo? ¿Cuánto un tiempo más largo es?" Me interrumpe, dirigiéndose claramente hacia el modo de perder la mente.

"¿Meses?"

Bueno, eso no funcionó.

"¿Por qué?" Ella se asusta aún más.

"No puedo permitir que Beck piense que eres un rebote", digo con impaciencia, aunque me doy cuenta que ella se está asustado es totalmente comprensible. Ahora que lo pienso, Yo sería un poco asustada si ella estuviera entusiasmada. Quiero decir, él es meses... fingiendo ser una pareja... con Vega.

Dios, ahora estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos.

Pero no cambio de opinión o echarme atrás. Este es el mejor plan. Puedo sentirlo. Beck tiene que pensar que yo he caído, muy enamorada, por otra persona. Tiene que sentir que me ha perdido para siempre, que nunca volveré con él porque ya no estoy interesada en lo que tiene que ofrecer. Y fue entonces cuando vuelva con él porque así, también tendrá miedo de que alguna vez de nuevo lo dejo.

"¿Beck?"

Salí de golpe de mis pensamientos por la voz irritante de Vega. Así que respondo instantemente. "Sí, Beck, mi ex. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Sus ojos se abren y prácticamente se puede ver la bombilla haciendo clic en. "Oh, ¡ya lo entiendo! Quieres darle celos para que pueda darse cuenta de que no quiere que estés con nadie más que él y que no quiere nadie más que tú, ¿no? ¡Estás tratando de volver con él! "ella dice como un rayo.

"Muy bien, Vega". Ruedo los ojos. ¿Por qué tiene tienen que romantizar esto así?

"Y um, Yo estaré ayudándote todo el tiempo a hacer eso pretendiendo salir por um... "Ella tragos." ¿Por tanto tiempo? "

"¿Es eso un problema?" fruncí el ceño.

"No", sonríe ampliamente. "puedo hacerlo."

Bicho raro.

"Bueno. Me darás valor de tres meses de paga,"

Sigo como si nunca me interrumpió en primer lugar. "Tengo que dejarte en frente de todos, y no puedes decir a nadie que estamos fingiendo. Si voy a hacer de tu novia, voy a ser su novia, lo tienes." negocio.

Ella asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

"Y me refiero a nadie." Amenazo.

Ella no duda en conceder. Ella grita "¡Sí!" antes de saltar arriba y abajo y aplaudiendo como un mono.

Me quedo mirándola. ¿Cuál es su problema? Solo la time. Tuve que hacerlo, porque yo soy yo. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar de acuerdo con mis términos tan rápidamente. Quiero decir, ella tiene que salir conmigo un tiempo más largo más de lo que originalmente quería, Y me da más dinero, y tengo la oportunidad de humillarla a su una vez que es hecho y terminado con esto. No es un trato justo para ella en absoluto.

"promesa de meñiques." Ella sonríe, levantando su dedo expectante.

"por queee-uh?" Me quejo. "¿Qué pasa contigo y promesa de meñiques?"

Se encoge de hombros, manteniendo su dedo meñique para que yo lo tome.

La fulmino con la mirada estúpido meñique.

"Es la promesa más solemne que una persona puede hacer. Más vinculante que un contrato legal, incluso." Ella explica.

"¿Eh?"

"promesa de meñiques es lo más puro que una persona puede hacer." Ella continúa alegremente. "¿No te acuerdas de cuando eras un niño Si tu promesa de meñiques te comprometiste a hacer algo que tenía que hacer, no importa lo que era porque eras demasiado joven para romper promesas, o buscabas alguna forma de engañar, o"-

"¡Lo que sea!" Exclamo y enlazo mi meñique con el de ella. Dios, ¿ella nunca va a parar?

Luego se lanza a sí misma en mí, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abraza fuerte. Al igual que, bien fuerte. Sus senos están aplastados contra los míos, y lo mismo está pasando allá abajo. Es prácticamente Es prácticamente follando en seco** (a/n: follando en seco se refiere a que se está frotando contra ella pero con ropa)** conmigo.

¡Empujarla, Jade!

Intento. Muevo mi manos hasta sus caderas y me preparo para, pero entonces escucho un grito fuerte y de repente hay alguien más con sus brazos alrededor de nosotros. "Yo también, ¡yo también!" Ella chilla emocionada y sé de inmediato que "ella" es Cat. Alguien que no puedo matar exactamente por abrazarme. Ella es mi mejor amiga después de todo.

Pero puedo empujarla.

Así que lo hago. "Quítate de encima," gruño como empujo a las dos damas tan fuerte que caen y golpean cabezas como dos de los tres chiflados.

"¡Ay!" Ellos lloran juntos.

Cat ha aterrizado encima de Vega y la imagen es más que preocupante porque vestido de Cat es tan corto que puedo ver su ropa interior. Se podría pensar ella usaría shorts de niño o incluso pantalones cortos normales debajo. Pero no, ella está usando ropa interior de color amarillo brillante con un ojo azul en cada mejilla. Maldito Bob Esponja. Niego con la cabeza y la dejo ahí en el cuarto de baño.

{~~~O~~~}

Tan pronto como llegamos a Nozu, me doy cuenta de una cosa inmediatamente. Está lleno de gente como el infierno, Lo que significa que tomara a todos una eternidad para conseguir un maldito servicio. "Ese es Danny," Susurra Vega nerviosamente mientras señala un chico de pelo oscuro sentada en uno de los asientos de la cabina... cerca de los baños.

Vulgar.

"Sonríe" susurro. "Tú eres feliz porque estás conmigo. No tienes que preocuparte por él nunca más." Por el rabillo de mi ojo, la veo tomar una respiración profunda y seguir mis instrucciones. Ella puso una sonrisa en su cara pareciendo sorprendentemente real antes de caminar hacia la cabina irritante y su ex. Danny reconoce a Vega rápidamente y saluda con la mano arriba mientras hace todo lo posible por no mirar boquiabierto a ella.

No voy a mentir. Vega se ven bien esta noche. Ella no se pasó con el uso de un corto, ajustado, vestido que sólo grita "Estoy tratando desesperadamente de recuperar a mi ex darse cuenta de lo que ha perdido." No, ella está usando pantalones ajustados azules, botas marrones, un top beige, una chaqueta blanca y algunas plumas en las orejas. Sexy / informal... o algo así.

Yo, sin embargo, no me vestía para la ocasión. Todavía estoy usando lo que llevaba a la escuela hoy. Falda negra sobre medias de red, botas negras y una muy forma ajustada, escote revelador, top negro. Y todavía me veo malditamente bien si me permite decirlo. "Hola Danny," Vega dice alegremente una vez que estamos de pie delante de él.

"Hola Tori." el prácticamente tiene un orgasmo antes de tirar de ella en un abrazo, un abrazo que yo puedo ver que ella no quiere ser parte de.

Decido en ese mismo momento que no me gusta.

Me gusto antes. Es decir, ¿que no me gusta? Él engañó a Vega; el rompió su corazón, y luego lo hizo añicos en millones de pedazos cuando él la dejó. Chulo ¿verdad? Pero realmente no puedo soportar la vista de él. No me preguntes por qué porque no sé por qué. Voy a atribuírselo a los grandes instintos que tengo cuando se trata de personas.

Y mis instintos me dicen que Danny es un imbécil. "Está bien, eso es suficiente." tiro del brazo de Vega muy duro tanto ella como su imbécil de ex casi caer en mí; pero el imbécil se pone derecho a sí mismo en el último minuto. Es una lástima. Me hubiera encantado rompiera en su caída... y otras varias partes de su cuerpo.

El imbécil se sienta, indicando a Vega a hacer lo mismo. Él apenas me da un vistazo como lo hace así

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu novia?" Vega pregunta mientras se escabulle para poder deslizarse cerca de él.

"Ella está en el cuarto de baño. Ella estará en un segundo." Él sonríe. "Hola, pensé que ibas a traer una cita Tori. ¿Qué pasó?" él canturrea casi como si estuviera triste.

Él no es sin embargo Que puedo decir, y él apesta a pretender serlo, o eso o que no está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ocultarlo porque quiere que Vega se sienta incómoda.

Sospecho que es la última y no me gusta eso. Eso es lo mío. Si alguien va joder con Vega, que voy a ser yo. Soy su torturadora. Ella es mi víctima, mía. Él tiene que encontrar su propio maldito saco de boxeo.

"soy su cita, Jade." hablo, ofreciendo mi mano a él. Él no la toma él al principio. Está demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su propia estupidez. Levanto una ceja hacia él, desafiándolo a no aceptar mi mano extendida. Lentamente, él pone su mano en la mía antes de dar una débil sacudida.

Patético.

Aprieto su mano, duro y sonrío todo el tiempo que él se retuerce de dolor en silencio. Él tiene que demostrar que es un hombre ahora que su ex está saliendo con una chica. Y los hombres no lloran cuando las chicas les dan la mano muy apretada. "Jade, prometiste ser amable" Vega susurra a mi lado.

Le prometí a ella no hay tal cosa, pero eso no es el punto. Acaba de actuar; lanzando una línea para conseguir un poco de diálogo. Lo está haciendo mucho mejor con esto de lo que pensé que lo haría. En realidad, ella está haciendo excelente en esto si estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma. Me hace sentir como si tengo que intensificar mi juego.

Solté la mano del imbécil y él le da una pequeña sacudida. Casi me esperaba que me dijera que tengo un "apretón fuerte", pero no lo hace. Es una pena porque tenía la refutación perfecta para él sentada en la punta de mi lengua.

"Jade…"

Me estremezco al oír la voz de Vega antes de mirarla. No debería haber hecho eso. Vega se supone que es mi cita. No puedo hacer obvio que no me gusta. ¿Cómo es que soy el que actúa como el aficionado? Sé más que esto. Soy mejor que esto. Por lo tanto, como un intento de ocultar mi error, lanzo una línea rápida.

"No voy a pedir disculpas." Me burlo, haciendo parecer como si esa fue la razón detrás de la mirada sucia me le había dado.

Ella niega con la cabeza y suspira dramáticamente. "Nunca lo haces."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

A pesar de que Vega se supone que debe "castigarme", ella me da una de sus grandes sonrisas antes de rodar los ojos juguetonamente. "Suenas como Cat."

Fruncí el ceño profundamente. Ella tiene toda la razón, y es un pensamiento terrible. Que Dios me ayude si cualquiera de las otras "rarezas" de Cat se contagia a mí.

"Estoy de vuelta!" Voy a asumir la chica que acaba de anunciar su presencia al igual que cualquier persona en realidad estaba perdido ella es la novia del imbécil.

"Esta es mi novia, Melissa Belle." Danny la presenta.

No le presté atención hasta que ella dice: "ellas saben, tengo cuarto periodo con ellas."

Fue entonces cuando miro a ella y observo que ella es una guapa pelirroja que realmente reconozco. Había olvidado su nombre hasta ahora, pero sin embargo sí recuerdo que dejó caer sus libros frente a mí y tuve que ayudarla cuando yo era Tori.

"Así que tú eres la novia de Danny." Vega sonríe educadamente y Melissa le da un pequeño movimiento. Por otro lado no sonrío o hago un pequeño movimiento hacia ella. Era muy arrogante de su parte suponer que sabía quién era ella. No me gusta la gente que piensa tan buena opinión de sí mismos

"Así que Melissa, ¿compartes una clase con Tori y su novia?" Danny le pide. Él intenta ser casual mientras que él deja salir de su boca la n-palabra, pero es mucho más que obvio que está cuestionando a la "relación" mía y de Vega, sutilmente pidiendo a la pelirroja por su confirmación.

Gilipollas

"¿novia?" Melissa frunce el ceño a Vega. Y con buena razón. ella solo ha visto a mí y Vega discutir.

"Ella no es mi novia." Hablo antes de Vega puede estropear esto. "nosotros solo fo" -

"Jade" Interrumpe... después me codazo en la costilla.

Voy a matarla.

"Haz eso otra vez, Vega..." amenazó.

Ella rueda los ojos con tanta fuerza que esta bizca por un segundo.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo ustedes dos se conocen otra vez?" Preguntas pelirroja.

"Oh, yo no la conocí hasta después de empezar Hollywood Arts." Vega responde porque yo desde luego no iba a hacerlo. La manera que la pelirroja redactada esa pregunta... que suena como una trampa.

"Pero pensé que me dijiste acabas de empezar allí ¿el lunes?" el imbécil pregunta a Vega sospechosamente.

"Lo hice." Vega tiene un gran ceño fruncido en su rostro, como si estuviera tan confundida en cuanto a por qué él ha tomado ese tono con ella.

"tu seguro hiciste un movimiento rápido, "Murmura.

Pelirroja le da un codazo, pero no es suficiente. Tengo la necesidad repentina de ir al otro lado de la mesa y arrancarle los pulmones de su pecho.

Y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Claro, él prácticamente llamó a mi cita una puta, pero mi cita es Vega. No me gusta ella de todos modos.

"Es sólo que ustedes actúan como si se hubiesen conocido una a otra mucho más tiempo." la pelirroja termina con la sonrisa más acusatoria que he visto en mi vida. Ella está tramando algo. Hay un punto que está tratando de hacer.

Y aquí viene.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis" -

"¿Follando?" interrumpí. "Desde el lunes."

"Jade" Los ojos de Vega se han abierto de ancho y todo su rostro acaba de ponerse de color chile pimiento rojo.

No me disculpo. Dije lo que quería decir, y quiero decir lo que dije. sé que es mentira, pero el objetivo era dar una sacudida eléctrica a la pelirroja tan mal que la cause estar sin palabras "estoy cansado de contestar las preguntas de la perra entrometida.

Esto no funciona

"Espera, pensé que acaba de romper con Beck ayer." la pelirroja acusa.

"Lo hice."

"Así que..."

No contesto. Sé que es lo suficientemente brillante como para entender lo que estaba insinuando.

"Así que ¿ustedes estaban juntas mientras usted y Beck estaban juntos?" la pelirroja afirma sin rodeos, coloca todo sobre la mesa. Puedo o bien decirle que ella lo hizo bien y ser etiquetada como un tramposo, o puedo confesar y decirle que yo y Vega nunca hemos tenido relaciones íntimas.

"Ya te lo dije, no estamos juntos. Nosotras solo follamos a veces," es mi respuesta.

"Jade"

"¡Vega!" Me burlo de ella.

Ella me mira, su mandíbula moviéndose de lado a lado. Ella está bien enojada.

Miro hacia ella, con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que la llamas por su apellido?" el imbécil pregunta.

"Porque odio Tori. Es quejoso y molesto." Respondo con impaciencia con los dientes apretados. Sólo quiero darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Al igual que su novia, su tono había sido muy acusatorio. ¿Qué pasa con él? No, ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerlos de que yo y Vega somos algo? ¿Follar a ella delante de ellos?

"¡Pero es mi nombre!" Vega hace pucheros a mí, empujándome de nuevo en la conversación actual.

"Así es Vega. No es tan bueno de un nombre ya sea, pero me gusta mil veces más que... que el otro." Me estremezco, como si pensar en su nombre me puede dar pesadillas. Y un poco lo hace. Estoy para siempre marcada por todo eso Tori me obligó a hacerlo el martes. Quiero decir, tenía que recoger a las mocosas de la escuela ayer por Tori.

"Ahora, ¿ustedes dos tiene cualquier pregunta más estúpida?" digo al imbécil y la pelirroja.

"Sé amable..." Vega advierte.

"No puedo. No me gustan las preguntas estúpida... o la gente."

"Dijiste que lo intentarías." Vega improvisa. "Usted dijo que estaría bien con él."

"Lo intenté." Sigo con facilidad.

"¿Llamas a eso tratando?" ella se burla. "Al menos podrías sonreírle. no le has sonreído ni una vez. ¿Cómo es que tratar?"

No lo es.

"Bueno, no me gusta él, nena." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia.

"Jade" Vega hace una cara, como si estuviera sorprendido por mi falta de modales.

"¿Qué?" Le doy una mirada que sugiere que no debería ser sorprendido en absoluto. Luego me alejo de ella y le doy la cara imbécil. "me gusta," le digo directamente

El da un grito ahogado ante mí, y yo le mira fijamente abajo con tanto odio como puedo reunir, que no tiene absolutamente ningún esfuerzo por mi parte.

Él traga saliva, ruidosamente,

Pobre chico.

"Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, habría venido sola", cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No, no lo habrías hecho." replico inmediatamente, entrando en modo novia celosa.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque no te habría dejado."

"¿Dejado? ¿Tú no hubieras dejado? ¿Qué te importa de todos modos? Tú no eres mi novia, ¿recuerdas?"

Maldición ella es buena.

Pero puedo hacerlo mejor.

"Está bien." Me encojo de hombros.

"¿está bien qué?"

"Tú eres mi novia."

"¿En serio?" Ella me sonríe, siendo muy emocionada. Te juro que estaba a punto de abrazarme, pero la detuve.

"En serio, así que consigue tu cartera lista porque está pagando por mi comida." Le digo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando una pareja va a una cita. Uno paga. Y como quieres ser mi novia tan mal, entonces debes pagar."

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No, tú debes pagar."

"¿Por qué?"

"El novio paga, y tú eres como el chico."

Arqueo una ceja. "¿Cómo demonios te has dado cuenta de eso?"

"Porque cuando..." Se detiene allí, dando a la Pelirroja y el imbécil un rápido vistazo antes de inclinarse para susurrarme al oído. "Porque siempre estás en la encima."

Fruncí el ceño a ella. ¿Cuál es el punto de decir una línea jugosa como esa si nadie va a escucharlo?

La respuesta viene de inmediato a mí. No tiene sentido. Ella quiere que lo mencione. Si Vega fuera a decir eso en voz alta, ella hubiera roto su personaje ya que ella ha sido tan conservadora y yo he sido sincera y vulgar.

Y aquí hay algo más vulgar. "Sólo porque siempre estoy encima no me convierte en el chico. Apuesto Danny deja que su chica montar todo el tiempo." Le guiño al imbécil.

Vega jadea junto a mí, pero la ignoro eligiendo ver al imbécil y pelirroja. Pensé que Vega era roja, ellos son prácticamente púrpura en comparación con ella.

Sonrío con brillantez; finalmente han callado.

"Además, no me gusta estar abajo." Sigo, sonriendo aún más cuando la pareja frente a nosotros tratar de componer ellos mismos.

"¿Hay algo que te gusta?" Vega se burla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y clavándome una mirada más intimidante. Bueno, no me asusta. De hecho, me gusta un poco esa mirada en ella. Es como si hubiera un baile de fuego sobre aquellos iris marrones de ella.

Y me encanta jugar con fuego. Literal y figurativamente.

Me apoyo cerca de ella, pero me aseguro de hablar lo suficientemente alto para que el imbécil y a la Pelirroja lo escuchen. "Me gustan tus tetas." Le digo mientras agarro sus manos, desplegando de forma manual los brazos y dejando al descubierto su pecho previamente oculto.

Ella jadea y me doy cuenta de mi error inmediatamente. Vega sigue siendo un aficionado, así que, antes de que pueda decir nada estúpido Y volar nuestra tapadera la callo de la mejor forma que conozco en este momento. Me inclino más cerca de ella y presiono mis labios con los suyos.

Espero que ella alejarse, así que hago un poco de acción preventiva y firmemente ahueco ambas mejillas en mis manos para que no pueda. No es que sea necesario. Vega entiende bastante rápido. Hay una ligera rigidez de su espalda al principio, pero ella no se aleja de mí. De hecho, ni siquiera un segundo más tarde ella se inclina más cerca y me devolvió el beso. Sus dos manos van a mi cintura y ella tira de mí, tratando de tirar de mí más cerca.

Wow papi.

Vega no es del todo mala en esto.

Empiezo a retroceder después de este pensamiento perturbador, pero ella no parece querer dejarme ir.

"Espera, uno más." Ella susurra.

"Eres una cosita codiciosa ¿no?" Bromeo. Ella asiente con la cabeza y frunce los labios a mí.

Lo Considero por un segundo antes de darle una sonrisa. "ruégame", le digo.

Ella rueda los ojos y trata de darme un beso de todos modos, pero muevo mi cabeza fuera de su alcance.

"Por favor," ella cede.

Le beso en la frente.

Ella niega con la cabeza hacia mí y trata de atrapar mis labios con los de ella.

La esquivo y me besa en la mejilla.

"Jade", se queja exasperada, y sonrió a ella antes de besar la punta de su nariz.

Ella suspira y se queda completamente inmóvil. No entiendo lo que está pasando hasta que ella comienza mirar fijamente mis labios.

Ahí fue cuando me doy cuenta. Ella es una buena chica. Está esperando a que vaya a ella esta vez.

Agarro su barbilla y me inclino, mis labios se colocan sobre los de ella. Aun así, ella no movió un músculo.

Buena chica.

Estoy a punto de recompensarla con un beso cuando fui interrumpida por una tos tan falsa y exagerada profunda que sé que viene del imbécil. Alguien está tratando de sonar como un hombre.

No le hago caso, tratando de besar a Vega de todos modos, pero ella salta y Se aleja con un jadeo, como si hubiera olvidado que no estamos solos Luego se endereza y presta su atención al imbécil.

Me siento molesta. No es actuando, es de la clase real. Se supone que está saliendo conmigo. Sólo porque su ex quiere un poco de atención ella ¿está dispuesta a dejar de besarme para dársela?

Es irracional que me sienta tan enojado. Sé lo que es. Quiero decir, realmente no me gusta Vega, ¡pero ese no es el punto! Si un chico o una chica... está saliendo conmigo, entonces él (o ella) está saliendo conmigo, Voy primero... ya sea que estemos fingiendo o no.

"Oye", le agarro la barbilla de vega y tiro de ella hasta que me está mirando de nuevo. "¿No sabes cómo funciona esto? Te dije lo que me gusta. ¿Ves algo que te guste?"

Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, una mirada divertida pasa por su cara. No estoy tan seguro de lo que significa, pero Ella necesita parar. Ella necesita concentrarse. Tenemos una escena hasta el final.

"¿nena?" llamo en voz baja antes de poner mis dedos delante de su cara para llamar su atención. Vega parpadea rápidamente, aparentemente saliendo de un trance. Sus mejillas se ponen escarlata y ella empieza a morderse el labio inferior... seductoramente.

Inconscientemente, me encuentro haciendo sus acciones, pero me detengo en cuanto me doy cuenta de ello.

Soy heterosexual. No me gustan las chicas de esa manera, y estoy bastante segura de que odio Vega con pasión, ¡Pero días-umn! Esa es una buena mirada en ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando de todos modos? Debe ser sucio.

Sonrío maliciosamente mientras quitaba gentilmente mis dedos lejos de la barbilla de Vega.

Mi índice permanece un poco y decido no dejar que se rompa el contacto con su piel. Me muevo lentamente hacia abajo, apenas tocándola como Pastoreo la parte inferior de su barbilla, bajando por encima de su garganta, hacia abajo, hacia su hueso del cuello, y más abajo todavía hasta que mi dedo está ligeramente en la curva de ese pedazo de la anatomía suyo que yo reclamé como mío.

"Bueno, ¿vas a decirme lo que te gusta o no?" pregunto, animándola a llegar a algo. Y mejor que sea rápido... y bueno, aunque no hay manera de que pueda superar mi respuesta "tetas"... no a menos que sea valiente.

Pero Vega es valiente, en un cierto grado. Me he olvidado de eso hasta ahora. Ella sólo puso su mano firmemente en el muslo, en lo alto de mi muslo. Entonces ella da mi regazo una breve pero sugestiva vista. Me apoyo en cerca de ella. "Dilo," la reto, añadiendo un tono áspero natural a mi voz. Probablemente nosotras vamos a besarnos de nuevo después de su respuesta y tengo que parecer no solamente que sé lo que viene, pero quiero que suceda.

Se apoya cerca también, su mejilla presionada contra mi mejilla, sus labios cerca de mi oído. Ella está en la parte exterior, frente a Danny, así que va a ser capaz de leer los labios si ella susurra demasiado bajos para él escuchar. Pero ella no susurrar. Habla alto y claro. El imbécil y la pelirroja pueden fácilmente oír cada palabra. "Sabes lo que me gusta", ella prácticamente ronronea en mi oído.

"¡Mierda!" Me estremezco. Literalmente y visiblemente. Si hubiera sido mi elección, no hubiera reaccionado en absoluto. Pero mi cuerpo simplemente lo hizo sin mi permiso.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Otra tos profunda viene desde el imbécil y recuerdo dónde estoy.

"Tengo que usar el baño. ¿Quieres venir?" anuncio tan rápido que apenas era inglés. **(a/n: recordar que se suponen que hablan inglés y no español)**

El imbécil se ahoga con su saliva, y sólo después de eso me doy cuenta de la insinuación no intencional que había hecho. No hago el menor esfuerzo para retirarlo o convencerlo de que no quise decir eso. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora tengo una idea.

"Está bien." Vega está de acuerdo, levantándose y empezar a seguirme. "Discúlpenos, chicos."

El maldito camarero finalmente llega pero sigo tirando de Vega hacia el cuarto de baño. Pueden esperar.

"Espera, qué pasa con la comida, ¿no vas a pedir?" el imbécil pregunta señalando al camarero, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver que él está tratando desesperadamente no dejar ir a mí y Vega ir al baño juntas.

Lo fulminarlo con la mirada y empiezo a alcanzar hasta mi cintura, pero Vega agarra mi mano para detenerme. Ella sabe que es donde mis tijeras están esta noche, metidas en la cintura de la falda. Honestamente, ella realmente no tenía que detenerme. No iba a utilizarlos en él. Iba a asustarlo un poco por ser una pequeña piedra bloqueándonos, es una pequeña perra.

"solo ordena por mí sabes lo que me gusta, Danny."

Quiero apartarme del imbécil y apunto mi mirada en mi "novia". "Vega..."

Ella sonríe inocentemente. "Él sabe lo que me gusta cuando se trata de comida, Jade. Ahora vamos. Tengo hacer pis."

Miro furiosa al imbécil luego a la pelirroja. Si ella tomara tres segundos para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, ella hubiera dado cuenta de que su novio había sido follándose con la mirada a mi novia desde que llegamos aquí.

"¡Vamos!" Vega exclama mientras agarraba mi mano y tira de mí al baño.

Dejé que me arrastre lejos, pero también me aseguro de seguir dándole al imbécil la mirada asesina todo el tiempo.

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño está cerrada detrás de nosotros, Vega empieza a hablar. "Oh, Dios mío ¿viste su fa-ow!"

La Golpeo contra la puerta a la mitad de la frase y bloquearla

"¿qué mierda fue eso?"

No contesto. Sólo paso los dedos por su pelo ásperamente, arruinando sus rizos ordenados.

"owe (ay), ¡Jade!" Ella me empuja.

La empujo de nuevo. Fuerte. Ella termina justo donde la tenía antes. Contra la puerta con mis dedos tirando de su pelo. "Es necesario que parezcas desordenada." Le explico a la idiota.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que parecer desordenada?" Ella está confundida pero ella dejó de intentar escapar. Ella se queda ahí y sujeto mientras tiro y tiró violentamente de su cabello.

Vega no sería nada divertida en la cama. No, si ella no puede aguantar pequeños tirones de pelo

"¿Qué crees que piensan que estamos haciendo aquí?" aparto mis ojos, sin querer mirarla realmente a ella mientras le explico lo que es obvio. Y luego está el hecho de que solo inadvertidamente imaginé lo que iba a ser en la cama.

"Oh."

Gracias a Dios, ella no dijo nada más.

Trabajo en ella durante un poco más de tiempo, tirando y tirando de su ropa para que se vea como si hubiera llegado ahí dentro

Una vez que su ropa son cuidadosamente revuelta, tomo un respiro y lo hago. Y con "hago", me refiero a hundir mis dientes en su labio inferior.

No es un beso. Sólo necesito a hinchar los labios un poco antes de volver hacia fuera allí para el imbécil y la pelirroja.

Vega da un gritito y se agarra a mi cintura. Estoy bastante segura de que es sólo para la apoyarse, sólo para que ella pueda tener algo para sostener mientras que ella está siendo herida, pero se siente demasiado íntimo para mí. Cepillo sus manos lejos y cambie, teniendo el labio superior entre mis dientes.

Ella grita de nuevo. Ruidosamente esta vez, y otra vez ella apoya a sus manos en mi cintura, pero ella no intenta alejarme.

Esta vez no le una bofetada a sus manos. Por ser una niña grande cumpliendo con todo esto, dejé que apoye en mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Genial, ahora voy suave

Tiro de nuevo una vez siento como si sus labios deben ser buenos e hinchados y los reviso. Vuelvo la cabeza a un lado a otro como examino ellos, añadiendo un pequeño pellizco aquí y allá hasta que estoy satisfecha. Trato de mirar tan metódica como un médico que controla el corazón de un niño con su estetoscopio como lo estoy haciendo porque puedo sentir Vega mirándome. Bueno, ella no me miraba constantemente. Casi siempre tiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero de vez en cuando abre un poco uno de ellos sólo para un pequeño vistazo.

Me está haciendo incómoda. La forma en que está allí de pie, permitiéndome hacer esto a ella. Es... extraño. Es como si confía en mí o algo.

"Está bien, hecho." anuncio una vez que estoy satisfecha con la forma en que se ve.

Y Vega se ve como si hubiera sido bien follada si me permites decirlo.

Sonrío a mi trabajo manual, antes de caminar hacia el lavabo y salto sobre el mostrador.

Vega viene hacia mí y se comprueba a sí misma en el espejo. Sus ojos se abren, lo que me hace sonreír. "Me veo como... Me veo como..." -

"Como mamá se hizo cargo de los negocios." Apunto a mí misma y hago un guiño a ella. Dios mío, ¿de dónde diablos salió eso?

Por suerte, ella no parece detenerse en mis palabras. Ella asiente y sigue mirándose en el espejo. Se toca el pelo, la ropa, y luego se toca los labios. hace una mueca de dolor. Ni siquiera puedo llamarla un bebé por eso. Ellos están tan hinchados que casi parece que ella ha tenido una reacción alérgica leve a algo.

"Espera, ¿qué hay de ti?" -pregunta de pronto.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo de qué?"

"¿No es necesario que parezcas desordenada también?"

Ruedo los ojos y saco mis tijeras. "No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo soy yo y tú eres tú." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia al comenzar a cortar en los extremos de mis extensiones verdes.

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy agresivo?"

Resoplo. "No, princesa, yo" -

"¡Puedo ser agresivo también!" me interrumpe.

"Estoy seguro de que sí, bebe." Favorezco mientras me acerco y acaricio su cabeza. Ni siquiera estoy hablando con ella como si fuera un niño. Estoy hablando con ella como si fuera uno de esos perros falderos mudos con los cerebros microscópicos.

Entonces ella gruñe como un perro un poco más grande, antes de lanzarse a mí.

Mis ojos se agrandan y caen mis tijeras. Estoy en estado de shock. Esa es la única razón por la que es capaz de agarrarme por la cintura, tiró violentamente de mí del lavabo, y luego apoya hasta que mi espalda se estrella contra la superficie de granito duro.

¡Mierda! Eso dolió como una perra **(a/n: se refiere que eso dolió mucho).** Y así como así, ya no estoy en estado de shock. Estoy dispuesto a matar, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada para lastimarla, ella me muerde. Justo en el cuello, apenas unos centímetros por encima de mi hombro.

"Vega" chillo. Como una maldita chica. No puedo creer que me está mordiendo... otra vez. Y hay una muy pequeña parte de mí que le gusta. No tiene nada que ver con Vega. Siempre me ha gustado ser mordido. Duele, pero en ese extrañamente intensa buena manera.

Me muerdo los labios para no gemir y me quedo totalmente inmóvil cuando Vega agarra un asimiento de mi cintura con las dos manos. Ella me tira más cerca, me sujeta de manera que ella tiene un mejor acceso a mi carne. la empujo lejos de mí, pero ella tiene un buen agarre en el cuello. Si la empujo lejos de mí, va a tomar un pedazo de mí con ella. Ahora eso no se sentiría bien. No soy tan rara.

Luego sus manos comienzan a moverse, al igual que la forma en que la mía sobre su cuerpo mientras hacía que pareciera que realmente ella había estado haciéndolo en el cuarto de baño. Al principio, casi le doy una bofetada lejos para que pueda hacerlo por mí misma, sino que cambie de opinión. No quiero parecer como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

Esa no soy yo. Así que exhalo con impaciencia, como si me aburro y me inclino un poco hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el fregadero detrás de mí para apoyarme. Esta soy yo.

Ella tira de mi camisa un poco, sacándola de mi falda. Sus dedos acarician suavemente la piel recién expuesta y que junto con el asalto constante en mi cuello es por si solo suficiente para que me moje.

Control, Jade. Contrólate. Por dentro me reprendí. Cierro los ojos y pienso en otra cosa. Pienso en lo que no se supone que debe sentirse bien; sobre todo porque no me gusta ella y no le gusto. Ella está solo haciéndome un moretón para que ella pueda hacer a su ex celoso, y voy a utilizarla de la misma forma.

Ella pasa sus manos por mi pelo, al igual que ásperamente como yo lo hice a ella y lo hace unos pequeños tirones de la ropa antes de sacar su cabeza de mi cuello y anunciando que ella ha terminado.

"¿Ya?" fruncí el ceño.

Ella frunce el ceño de vuelta.

¿Acabo de decir eso? cara sin expresión Jade. No reacciones.

Me doy la vuelta con rapidez y pretendo inspeccionar a mí misma en el espejo. Lo bueno de ese movimiento es... no tengo que fingir mucho tiempo antes de que realmente estoy inspeccionando a mí misma en el espejo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se ve?" Vega pide. Puedo oír el orgullo en su voz, y Sólo sé que ella está sonriendo ampliamente. Quiero borrar esa mirada satisfecha de su cara. Quiero decir, ella merece usarlo porque me veo tan bien follada como lo hace, pero me gusta Vega ser infeliz.

"Hay que hacer esta parte de nuevo", le digo con voz aburrida, como señalo en mi cuello.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Tiene que ser más oscuro, Vega. Si me vas a marcar usted necesita hacer que la gente pueda ver desde una milla de distancia. De lo contrario ¿qué sentido tiene?" Explico como si es un idiota, cuando la verdad es que lo hizo muy bien.

"¡Muy bien!" cede. "Date la vuelta".

Me doy la vuelta, y despreocupadamente mientras puedo expongo mi cuello para ella. Ni siquiera duda. Coloca ambas manos en mi hombro y va a por ello.

Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar, porque por desgracia para mí, Vega realiza la orden un poco demasiado bien. Ella me está mordiendo mucho más duro que antes y no se siente bien en absoluto, no como lo hacía antes.

Después de unos segundos, los ojos comienzan a aguar. Dios, ¿cuando ella va a parar? Esto realmente, realmente, me duele y tengo demasiado maldito orgullo para decirle que tómalo con calma, ser un poco más suave, o simplemente parar malditamente parar por completo. Por lo tanto, agarro su cintura y aprieto muy duro. Tengo que apoyarme en algo.

Vega se aleja y mira hacia mi cara. "¿Estás bien?"

Uf, evito los ojos de gacela interesados por favor. "Estoy bien. Puedo manejarlo." gruño haciéndole saber que volver al trabajo.

Ella duda, y elevo mis cejas. "¡Vamos!" Insto a ella.

Me arrepiento de inmediato. Podría haber dicho que lo que ha hecho hasta el momento es suficiente, para que nosotros hayamos terminado. Pero no, sólo tenía que ser el tipo duro.

Ella rueda los ojos hacia mí y sumerge su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Me tenso, yo mismo preparándose para el dolor que está seguro de llegar. No me refiero a. Simplemente sucede.

Ella suspira y levanta la cabeza hacia arriba. "Podemos parar, Jade. Creo que es bastante oscuro."

Sus palabras vienen con compasión y me molesta aún más. No quiero Vega haciendo ningún favor para mí. "dije, ¡está bien!" siseo.

"No está bien. Duele. Puedo decirlo."

"me está mordiendo. ¡Por supuesto que duele!"

"Bueno, no quiero hacerte daño."

"Bueno, ¡quiero que lo hagas!" Le grito también, que es una mentira total, pero hay una mirada en sus ojos que ella sabe que yo no quise decir eso. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como si me estudian e inmediatamente entrecierra los ojos con sospecha.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

"Bueno, está bien lo haré, pero sólo si podemos hacerlo a mi manera."

Estoy tentado de decirle que no hay trato, pero creo que mejor que esto. Estar de acuerdo con ella será la forma más rápida de obtener esto acabado y hecho.

"Está bien."

Ella levanta sus dos meñiques y creo que me voy a enfermar. ¿Una promesa de meñique doble? ¿Quién mierda hace eso?

Maldita Vega. Es quien.

Suspiro profundamente y enlazo ambos de mis pequeños dedos con los de ella, pero no antes de decirle lo increíblemente estúpido que es esto. Ella me ignora y trae mis manos arriba, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello. Entonces ella deja caer las manos a mi cintura.

Cuando sus labios tocan el cuello, hago un esfuerzo consciente para no estremecerse. No quiero tener otra pelea con Vega sobre hacerme daño de nuevo.

Pero ella no me muerde. Ella besa mi cuello magullado en su lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" tirón hacia atrás.

"Mi manera, lo prometiste."

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de que supiera que ibas a" -

"Mi. manera. Jade." Ella me interrumpe.

Hiciste promesa de meñiques.

ruedo los ojos y darle Vega mi cuello. mierda Tori de nuevo.

"Lo siento por hacerte daño." _ susurra antes de besarme el moretón nuevamente.

"Está bien, hazlo." Le digo. Mi voz es áspera, pero en realidad me siento mucho mejor, por alguna razón.

Ella aprieta los dientes en mi piel, pero todavía no muerde, aplicando un poco de presión antes de besarme.

Mis ojos revolotean de golpe y me encuentro relajándome un poco.

De repente hay una ligera sensación de pellizco, y sé que ella me mordió. Salto, pero más por la sorpresa que de dolor.

Entonces ella comienzo a besarme nuevamente hasta que me he relajado. Cuando me pellizca esta vez, estoy preparada para ello. no salto, me inmutó, o una mueca de dolor. Acojo con agrado ... porque lo quiero.

Mal.

Ella me besa dos veces más y empieza a frotar mi espalda antes de usar sus dientes como lo hizo antes, la forma en que duele. Y todavía me duele, pero no en de mala manera. Me acuerdo de esos besos y me concentro en sus manos frotando gentilmente mi espalda, y no es malo en absoluto.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" ella pide un minuto después.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Por Dios ¿esto realmente sólo sucedió?!

Qué. Mierda.

Quiero apartarme de ella y miro al espejo. ¡Ouch! Es un chupetón fuerte, pero soy cuidadosa con mis expresiones faciales. Me aseguro de que la sorpresa no se registre por nada.

"Mejor". Digo con calma antes de tomar su mano en la mía. "Vamos, vamos a ir."

Sostengo su mano todo el camino hasta que nos sentamos en frente del imbécil y la pelirroja. Maldita sea, la comida no está aquí, lo que significa más cháchara sin hacer nada.

Puedo sentir al imbécil mirándonos, pero lo ignoran, hago un gran espectáculo de tratar de ocultar mi chupetón con mi pelo y arreglar mi ropa.

Vega debería haberme dejado amenazarlo con mis tijeras cuando yo... fruncir el ceño y de repente voy a más. ¡Mis tijeras! Dejé mis tijeras en el cuarto de baño.

Todo el mundo me mira, pero sólo Vega habla. "Jade, ¿qué pasa?"

"Uh, nena, creo que me dejé mi ropa interior en el baño," tengo que hacerlo. Oye, no iba a decir unas tijeras, y todo el mundo piensa ya que yo y Vega hicimos algo. Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió con en el momento y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Casualmente añadí nuestra cita sexual en el baño y lo hizo parecer como un asunto normal.

El imbécil.

La pelirroja se ahoga.

Vega se ríe. En realidad estoy muy sorprendido de que no se ahogue también.

"Estás ahora dando cuenta que no los tiene ¿allí?" -me pregunta.

"Cállate. Voy a estar de vuelta."

Ella tira de mi muñeca, fuerte, y baje nuevamente a mi asiento junto a ella. ¿Qué demonios?

"No las dejaste ", explica.

"¿Qué?"

"las tengo." Ella guiña.

el imbécil y su novia no sólo no están mirando fijamente descaradamente nunca más, Y sus mandíbulas están colgando también. Estuve a punto de gritar a ellos, pero se salvaron cuando nuestro camarero coloca los platos de sushi en frente de nuestras caras.

"Gracias." Vega dice al camarero.

Entonces ella me mira y levanta las cejas.

Ella quiere que de las gracias al camarero. "Gracias," murmuro. Y por alguna razón hace a Vega sonreír.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

Ella besa mis labios.

"No seas tan cascarrabias. Es su propia culpa olvidar tus panties."

Fruncí el ceño aún más. Odio esa palabra, y ella lo sabe. Pero más que eso, me deja pensando si ¿ella está realmente fingiendo tener mi ropa interior sólo para jugar bien y conducir al imbécil loco, o ella sabe que estoy hablando de mis tijeras?

Sólo puedo pensar en una manera de averiguarlo.

"Déjame ver". Mando, haciendo que mi voz vaya baja y sensual. Todavía tengo un papel que desempeñar.

"¿Qué tal... sentirlas en su lugar." Ella levanta una ceja, y al instante me siento como si hubiera sido desafiada.

Jade West no da marcha atrás a cualquier desafío. Aunque hay que dar marcha atrás de éste. Si yo busco alrededor en pantalones de Vega y mis tijeras no están ahí...

Con mucha más confianza de la que siento, puse la mano en la cintura de la Vega. el imbecil y la pelirroja no pueden ver que no estoy haciendo nada sexual con ella. Sólo pueden ver que estoy mirando a los pantalones de Vega y que mis manos son probablemente moviendo por ahí abajo.

Sonrío cuando siento el mango. Ella estaba hablando de mis tijeras.

"¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?" ella sonríe.

"Sí, ahora vamos a volver al cuarto de baño para que pueda ' devolvérmelas."

"Más tarde". Ella guiña justo antes de rellenar su boca con pescado crudo.

El imbécil se ahoga de nuevo.

_**Espero que os gustara el capitulo, para mi este es mi capitulo preferido de los que hasta ahora he traducido, no se me parece muy gracioso todo esto de la cita doble. Si os gusto por favor dejarme un comentario.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok así que antes de que empecéis a leer, me alegra que dejéis comentarios, sobre todo cuando yo lo único que hago es traducir la historia pero me gusta mucho ver todos los comentarios de la gente y bueno gracias a todos por comentar ya os dejo que leáis tranquilamente.

{~~~TORI~~~}

Mi fin de semana era el mejor, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que permanentemente se adjunta en mis labios. Claro, es lunes y todos los otros estudiantes aquí en Hollywood arts son todavía gruñones porque simplemente han sido arrancados del modo fin de semana; pero me siento lo suficiente rejuvenecida para todos nosotros.

¡Viernes por la noche era increíble! A pesar de que tuve que besar a Jade... mucho, totalmente valió la pena ver la cara de Danny. No podía creer que estaba saliendo con una chica.

Sábado y domingo el me dejó un millón de textos, todos ellos en las líneas de: "No hay forma de que gusta las chicas." "Yo te conozco." y "¿Cuánto le pagas a esa chica para salir contigo?"

No hice caso de la mayoría de ellos, sólo respondí a una par para hacerle saber que estaba demasiado ocupado con mi novia para hablar con él, pero él no iba a dejarlo ir. Él envió un mensaje aún más, diciéndome lo tonto que estaba siendo y cómo él no creía que soy realmente gay.

¿Y si él tiene razón? Él no lo sabe. Él es sólo en la negación. Sé que él cree que Jade es mi verdadera novia porque la mujer puso un maldito de un espectáculo. Incluso yo hubiera creído que le gustaba, si no la conociera mejor.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, Tori?" no tengo que mirar por encima de mi armario para saber que era André. "Sabe que es un pecado ser tan feliz en un lunes, ¿no?"

La sonrisa cursi no va a irse a ningún lugar Me encojo de hombros y descargo todo en mi armario. Próximo periodo es Sikowitz. No es necesario libros de texto allí.

"Hola, ¿por qué es Tori tan feliz?" Y eso era Beck. No puedo evitarlo. Me agacho un poco, evitando el contacto visual con él. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Incluso diría que somos amigos. Y ahora me siento un poco como si rompí el "código de hermanos " o lo que sea, porque Jade es su ex. Comprendo que yo y Jade estamos fingiendo salir, pero él no va a saber eso. Le prometí a Jade que no le diría a nadie que estamos fingiendo, así que... Tengo que hablar con Beck. Hacerle saber que estoy "saliendo", con su ex.

Pero ¡ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos! Oh hombre, ¿en qué me he metido?

_Bueno, es fácil Tori. Simplemente tirar de Beck a un lado y decirle que tienes que decirle algo importante. A continuación, ir de allí._

Intento. Realmente lo hago, pero termino mirando en la dirección completamente opuesta a él. Y como resultado, veo a Jade. Ella se dirige hacia mí camino, pero ella no presta realmente mucha atención a dónde va. Ella tiene un café en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, y lo que está en su teléfono tiene cien por cien su atención.

Dios espero que no ocurra nada. Incluso si ella es grosera y un total ataque en masa, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Me gusta un poco ella, en este extraño amor/odio/más odio, de la misma manera

"Buenos días, Jade." Digo con alegría, sobre todo para conseguir que mirar hacia arriba y que mire lo que la rodea, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos.

Ella frunce el ceño, pero ella no levantó la vista de su teléfono. Creo que está haciéndolo a propósito, simplemente ignora a Beck. Dudo que ella quiera verlo. Ellos apenas rompieron el pasado jueves.

Entonces, justo antes de que ella pase a mi lado, hace contacto con los ojos. "No me gusta la mañana, nena", me dice como si ya debería saber esto antes de besarme... justo en la boca... justo en frente de todo el mundo... ¡en frente de todo el mundo! Entonces ella se aleja. Sólo como eso. Se dirige a la clase de Sikowitz y me voy de aquí con Beck y André.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Esto es tan raro! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?!

_Clase, ir a clase, ¡move (muévete) Tori! _

Ni siquiera echo un vistazo a Beck o André antes de seguir rápidamente detrás de Jade.

Jade toma su asiento habitual en la fila de atrás, así que, Me siento en mi asiento normal en la parte de delante de la clase.

Ojalá me hubiera sentado en la parte trasera. André y Beck están delante de mí y me siguen dando estas raras miradas mientras deliberadamente trato de ignorarlos. Para tratar de actuar como si nada raro está pasando... que es muy, muy difícil.

¿Por qué Jade me beso? Bueno, sé por qué me besó. Estoy pagando para que finja ser mi novia. ¿Pero por qué ella me besa así? Ella ni siquiera comprobó la reacción de Beck después de nuestro beso, y sé que ella quería conseguir una respuesta de él. Y puesto que eso es lo que quería, ¿por qué no el beso se siente como una de esos... "Mostrar ego" tipo de besos? ¿Por qué no fue todo exagerado e innecesariamente largo, sólo para asegurarse hacerle sentir incómodo? ¿Por qué era esto un rápido besito como si ella no tuviera que explicarse a alguien? Como si hubiéramos estado haciendo esto por siempre, como si hubiéramos estado saliendo desde hace años y que era simplemente...

Me quejo en voz alta mientras las palabras de Jade vienen apresuradamente hacia mí, las palabras que dijo la primera vez le dije sobre el trato con ella. "Si voy a hacer de tu novia, voy a ser tu novia."

"¿Tori?"

Es por eso que el beso se sintió tan natural.

"Tori."

Ella estaba actuando como si ella fuera mi novia, no me gusta que está siendo pagada para fingir ser mi novia e intentando hacer Beck celoso en el proceso.

"Tori".

A diferencia de lo que hice el viernes. Creo que lo hice bien, pero ahora que lo pienso...

"Tor-iii."

Todo lo que hice, lo hice para incomodar a Danny. Y funcionó. Y cuanto más pude ver que funciono, lo más audaz que tengo.

No era yo misma.

"Tori".

Jade, por otra parte, no cambió su personalidad, o se convirtió en un "personaje" para nuestra cita. Ella era sólo Jade... en una cita conmigo.

"Tori"

Maldita sea, ¡es buena!

"¡hey (oye), TORI!"

"Qué, ¡André!" grito. Bueno, tal vez inconscientemente, me di cuenta de que me había estado llamando durante un tiempo, pero en la superficie se siente como si de repente gritó mi nombre, y francamente ¡me asusto!

André señalo hacia la parte delantera de la clase donde Sikowitz está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y centrando toda su atención en mí.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir con la clase, Toro?" Él pregunta antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de coco.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la sala de clase sin realmente hacer contacto visual con nadie. Todavía soy capaz de ver la forma en que Beck y André siguen mirando a mí con esas miradas. Me doy cuenta de la forma en que Melissa está mirando de Jade a mí entonces de nuevo a Jade, en repetidas ocasiones. Y Jade, ella tiene este enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras me mira.

Hago contacto visual con ella y ella lame sus labios. Mis ojos se abren y mi cara se pone roja. Mis malditas hormonas adolescentes van locas en mí porque ahora estoy recordando cómo se sentían esos labios contra los míos.

Dime, ¿cómo es posible que un psicópata como ella tiene unos labios tan suaves?

"¿Y bien?" Sikowitz pide.

Vuelvo mi atención a la parte delantera del aula sacudiendo mi cabeza, así como mis locos pensamientos, van lejos.

Nop. Definitivamente no hay nada que me gustaría compartir con la clase.

"¡Bien! Porque tengo algo que compartir con todos ustedes. ¡Conocimiento!" Aplaude Sikowitz ruidosamente antes de levantarse e ir al pizarrón.

Una vez que su espalda está para nosotros, recibo un golpecito en el hombro. Fruncí el ceño cuando me doy la vuelta. no conozco a este compañero por su nombre, pero él me da una nota. Estoy bastante segura de que venía de Jade porque él está mirando a ella, no a mí. Y su mano está temblando.

Ruedo los ojos y tomo el pedazo de papel. Probablemente ella amenazó con castrarlo si él lo leyó.

Cuando abro la nota, me Jadeo fuerte y puedo sentir mi cara calentarse... ¡otra vez! muevo mi cabeza y miro boquiabierta a Jade. Ella está actuando inocente, ampliando sus ojos un poco como si me pregunta lo que ella pudo haber hecho para merecer tal mirada de mí.

"Tori, parece que tienes algo para compartir con la clase." La voz de Sikowitz está llena de emoción vertiginosa. Me sorprende porque es tan ruidoso y cercano.

Cuando me doy la vuelta en mi asiento, Jadeo de nuevo. ¡Él está de pie justo en frente de mí!

¿Cómo hace eso? ¿No estaba justo al lado del pizarrón?

Sikowitz extiende la mano y tira ligeramente de la nota en mi mano. Reacciono sin pensarlo. Arrebato el papel de sus manos y lo coloco en mi boca.

¡No hay forma de que voy dejarle ver eso! ¡or Tell it (Ni que lo diga)!

"Escúpelo." Él convence, pichando con su dedo los hoyuelos en mis mejillas con sus dedos índices.

Niego con la cabeza e intento tragarla. Digo intento porque no funciona bien.

Estúpida cosa que va por el conducto equivocado.

Empiezo asfixiarme, pero la nota no sube o baja. Hay un papel atascado en mi esófago.

Empiezo a entrar en pánico, porque no puedo respirar. Estoy tratando de conseguir que entre aire los pulmones pero hay demasiada obstrucción. Creo que sólo podría morir. Oh Dios, ¿y si muero? Probablemente voy a terminar siendo uno de esos idiotas en Mil maneras de morir, ¡todo porque me tragué una nota indecente con una imagen aún más indecente en él!

Por alguna razón, la idea hace tener mucho más pánico. ¡Así no es como quiero salir en la televisión!

"¡Jesucristo Vega!" Oigo gritar Jade. No hay más que puro pánico en su voz. Yo pensaba que era raro en cualquier otro día, porque ella me odia, pero como se supone que debo ser su novia, esperaba que mostrara un poco de preocupación por mí. Incluso si ella está fingiendo.

De repente me dio una palmada en la espalda extremadamente fuerte. Estoy bastante segura de que era para ayudarme a dejar de toser, pero creo que Prefiero seguir asfixiándome con esta nota indecente.

"¡Respira!" Gruñe Jade, entonces me golpeó de nuevo.

Es Jade Quien me está golpeando.

Por supuesto que es ella. Todo el mundo sabe que se supone que cuando toses hay que dar una palmadita en la espalda,

No dar palmada casi matándolos con ellas. Estoy segura de que Jade también lo sabe, ella sólo le gusta lastimar a la gente. Yo especialmente.

Ella es un monstruo.

Sostengo una mano arriba, tratando de conseguir que pare, pero todavía estoy

El papel está casi abajo sin embargo

Creo que voy a estar bien.

"La próxima vez simplemente empápelo, idiota. Gente no puede leer el papel mojado." Ella me dice antes de darme una palmada otra vez.

¡OW!

"estoy... bien." jadeo, mirándola. Ella tiene su mano hacia atrás, lista para atacar de nuevo.

Por favor, no lo hagas, ruego en silencio con mis ojos.

"¿Estás segura de eso, Vega?" Ella cuestiona.

Asiento con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Tal vez debería ir a ver a la enfermera." André sugiere.

"yo me encargo de ella," Beck ofrece... como si yo fuera un niño del jardín de niños.

"Está bien", dijo Sikowitz.

"Ella está bien." Jade envió una mirada fulminante rápida en el camino a su ex antes de volverse hacia mí. "¿eres?"

Una tos muy húmeda y dolorosa es mi respuesta.

Recibo otra palmada en la parte posterior para este. Es un poco más fuerte que los otros golpes, así que lo tomo como una advertencia.

"Sí... estoy bien." Le digo a Sikowitz.

"¡Excelente!", exclama antes de continuar con la lección. "Ahora bien, hoy aprenderán acerca de la importancia..."

Toso de nuevo, y me estremezco mucho. Jade todavía está de pie junto a mí. Sé que ella va a golpearme.

"Levántate". Ella manda. Estoy tan aliviada que mantuvo sus manos quietas hago lo que me dicen inmediatamente.

Toso un poco más y me estremezco de nuevo, esperando que ella golpearme. Pero no lo hace. Ella da la vuelta mi silla de modo que la parte de atrás está enfrente a la parte delantera de la clase.

"Siéntate.", me dice.

Ordena sentarse, y todavía se enfrentan al frente de la clase, me siento a horcajadas en mi silla... así que lo hago, aunque un poco vacilante. Se siente raro.

Gracias a Dios no estoy usando una falda.

"Cámbiate de asiento." Jade le dice al niño que está sentado detrás de mí. Él duda. "¡Ahora!"

Ruedo los ojos. Podría haber al menos dicho por favor.

"Di:" toso, "por favor".

"Cállate, Vega".

O no.

El chico se apresura a salir de la silla y Jade toma su lugar.

"Jade, ¿Por qué has cambiado asientos con el shrugger **(a/n:los shrugger: son mencionados en el capítulo de Loca Ponnie, los cuales solo reaccionan a lo que pasa en la clase)?"** Sikowitz canta, finalmente él se da cuenta de la pequeña disturbio en su clase.

¿Eh? ¿Shrugger? ¿Qué diablos es un shrugger?

"Porque quiero dar palmadas a Vega en la espalda cada vez que tose." Responde Jade inmediatamente.

Gimo. Es por eso que dio la vuelta a mi asiento. Así la parte de atrás de mi silla no está en su camino y ella tiene acceso completo a mi espalda.

¡Maldita sea!

"Buena idea." Sikowitz asiente distraídamente antes de regresar a la lección y dejándome a merced de Jade West.

Fruncí el ceño hacia él. Él es quizás el peor maestro cuando se trata de nuestra seguridad. Él está completamente satisfecho con la respuesta de Jade, aceptando como una verdadera. Y por qué no, lo más probable es que es la verdad. Pero no creo que esa sea una respuesta normal de un profesor normal, supuestamente tiene una respuesta como esta, Creo que un profesor normal, debe decirle a Jade que estoy bien y que no va a ser necesario seguir dándome palmadas.

Toso y Jade da palmadas a mi espalda. Como ella dijo que lo haría.

Dolía. Como sabía que lo haría.

Estos van a ser las más largos cuarenta y cinco minutos de mi vida. Siento picazón en mi garganta y el pecho, una indicación de que voy a toser un billón de veces más antes de que la clase ha terminado. Lo que significa Jade me va a dar una palmada un billón de veces más.

No quiero que me dé una palmada un billón de veces más.

Así que, cuando llegue la próxima tos, tengo que aguantar de la mejor forma que pueda. Mantengo la boca cerrada y me niego a dejarla salir.

No es una idea tan inteligente. Sólo hace la tos empeorar, como tres veces peor.

"Sólo dejarlo salir," Jade me dice antes de darme una palmada otra vez. Esta vez no hace daño. En realidad no. Es un poco ruidoso, haciendo que suene como que era doloroso, pero eso es todo.

Asiento con la cabeza y toso más, haciendo que me ordenó y "lo dejo escapar." Por supuesto que me golpea de nuevo, pero me parece que sus palmadas son gradualmente cada vez más suave. Se están convirtiendo en "caricias".

Presiono mis labios juntos, luchando contra el impulso de sonreír. Si parezco feliz, Jade probablemente pensará que está siendo demasiado agradable y empezara a dar palmadas a mi fuerte de nuevo.

Ella es malvada como eso

Pero Jade toma la forma en que he presionado fuertemente apretado los labios de forma equivocada. Ella piensa que estoy tratando de mantener otra vez la tos. Y con razón, porque empiezo a toser de nuevo. Mucho peor que la primera vez que traté de mantener mi tos.

Jade no me golpeó esta vez. En cambio, ella da bruscamente tirones a su silla, haciéndome moverme un poco cuando la parte delantera de su silla golpea en la espalda de la mina. Bueno, técnicamente es el frente de mi asiento ya que mi silla se giró hacia atrás. Pero lo que sea.

"muévete hacia atrás un poco." Ella me dice.

Me vuelvo un poco justo a tiempo para ver a Jade moverse hasta el borde de su silla, con las piernas a cada lado de la silla, ahora que no hay espacio para que ponerlos en frente de ella

Si me deslizo demasiado hacia atrás, básicamente voy a estar sentada en su regazo.

Un salón de clases no es realmente el lugar para eso. Por lo tanto, me muevo de nuevo un poco, con cuidado de no dejar ninguna parte de mi trasero tocar ninguna parte de ella.

Ella mueve sus dientes, un ruido asociado con una persona que ha perdido la paciencia. Y su acción siguiente muestra lo mucho que de la paciencia que ha perdido. Ella me agarra por la cintura y fuertemente tira de mí hacia ella.

Toso de nuevo, pero lo que quise hacer era jadear. Fuertemente. No sólo ella me asusto cuando ella hizo eso, Pero ¡hola! ¡Sus muslos se encierran mis muslos! ¡Sus pechos están en mi espalda! ¡Mi trasero está en su... partes de chica!

Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia el frente y miro a mi maestro. Sólo sé que va a señalar lo inapropiado nuestra distribución de los asientos se ha convertido.

Sikowitz ni siquiera prestaba atención a nosotras. Es un pequeño alivio, pero aún existe la boca abierta procedente de André, las cejas levantadas procedentes de Beck y Rex está comprobando sus pantalones... y ¡Robbie ni siquiera está mirando hacia nosotras!

Así que es inquietante.

"Relájate e inclínate hacia adelante." Susurra Jade en mi oído.

Hago lo que me dice, a sabiendas que si hago un escándalo voy a estar llamando más atención hacia mí misma de la que ya tengo. Me inclino hacia delante, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y apoyando mi barbilla en mi antebrazo.

Jade coloca ambas manos sobre mi espalda y espera por mí a toser de nuevo.

Claro, ya sé cómo se ve esto. Soy consciente de que mi trasero todavía está en las parte de chica de Jade. Soy. Pero esto se siente inocente, no sexual. Se siente como que estoy sentado delante de un amigo muy cercano y ella me da palmaditas en la espalda cada vez que toso.

Eso es todo.

Miro a Sikowitz por primera vez hoy, completamente capaz de seguir pese a haber perdido la mitad de la lección. Él está hablando de la importancia de la dedicación al convertirse en actor.

Toso de nuevo, pero no estremezco. Sé que Jade no va a hacerme daño. De hecho, casi ni me di cuenta de recibir una palmadita en la espalda. Estoy súper inmersa en la lección.

"Una vez tuve que hacer un espectáculo en el que interpretaba a un hombre con un gran dolor." Sikowitz comienza y sé que está a punto de darnos un ejemplo del tipo de "dedicación" Él nos está enseñando acerca. "Así que para prepararme... me tiré por un tramo de escaleras."

"Ay". Me estremezco. Eso sí que es dedicación.

"vosotros no imaginar cuántas veces me golpeé la cabeza."

Me río de él, pero de repente hace clic, realmente clic. Tengo un papel que desempeñar. Tengo que hacer de la novia de Jade. Hasta ahora he estado improvisando y teniendo suerte aquí y allá. Nunca tuve un plan.

Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Tengo que tirarme metafóricamente a mí por un tramo de escaleras. Tengo que llegar a ser atraída por Jade. Me tiene que gustar ella, como ella. La real.

Puedo hacer eso. Creo.

Jade deja caer su mano de mi espalda y casualmente descansa en la parte delantera de mis jeans. Subconscientemente, la siento, pero no estoy prestando mucha atención. Las ruedas en mi cabeza están dando vuelta.

Jade se inclina hacia a un lado, Presionando su palma de la mano contra mí. Una vez más, la siento, pero no es como si me está tocando a propósito. Bueno, ella es un poco, pero sé que sólo me está usando como apoyo de modo que ella puede rebuscar en su bolso. Este hecho está demostrado cuando la mano va directamente de nuevo a su posición anterior en la espalda, una vez que está sentado en posición vertical nuevamente.

Así que de nuevo, no hay ninguna reacción de mi parte. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar. Al igual que cómo diablos se supone que debo encontrar algo atractivo acerca de las malvada que es Jade. Y el hecho de que ella es bonita no cuenta. No soy tan superficial. Por lo menos me gustaría pensar que no soy, pero no voy a mentir. Eso ayuda, el hecho de que Jade es bonita. Ella tiene esos penetrantes ojos azules que pueden detener a cualquier hombre en su camino, o niña, supongo. Dado que soy una chica.

Oigo el sonido distintivo de tijeras abriendo y cerrando y sigue no es suficiente para hacerme dar a Jade mi atención. Distraídamente, muevo mi pelo, a un lado y lo dejó caer sobre mi hombro izquierdo, por si acaso se aburre y no tiene nada que cortar. Ella se ríe y deja caer un beso en mi hombro. Sé que Sikowitz no lo vio, estaba mirando directamente a él, pero volteo en mi asiento y enviarle una mirada de advertencia de todos modos.

Ella sonríe a mí. Luego da un beso desafiante en mis labios.

Ruedo los ojos y giro hacia la parte delantera, dando a Sikowitz la mitad de mi atención. Creo que he encontrado una segunda cosa atractiva sobre Jade. Ella es una gran besadora. Quiero decir, fenomenal fantástica. Cuando besé Cat, que fue el mejor beso que jamás había tenido. Triste pero cierto. Entonces Jade me besó... ¡Oh. !

Mmm. Eso es muy triste. Mis mejores besos vinieron de chicas. Me pregunto si eso me hace gay.

Suena la campana, sorprendentemente me saca de mis reflexiones inquietantes.

"¡Yay! ¡El almuerzo!" Chilla Cat.

Niego con la cabeza hacia ella. André dice que me acostumbras a ella después de un tiempo. Supongo que es cierto. He dejado de tratar de entenderla, y simplemente aceptarla.

"Tori Vega, Melissa Imnuhere, ¡quedarse atrás por un momento!" Sikowitz llama antes de que pueda salir de mi silla.

"Mi apellido es Belle, Sr. Sikowitz." Melissa suspira. No puedo culparla por estar exasperada. Ella se lo ha dicho una docena de veces.

Personalmente, creo que Sikowitz solo está teniendo un poco de diversión a costa de ella.

"Está bien, me voy." Murmura Jade detrás de mí. Cuando ella se levanta, mi espalda inmediatamente se siente fría.

Yo un poco la echo de menos.

"nos vemos en el café, la llamo distraídamente

"No, me digas." Ella responde.

{~~~O~~~}

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de poner una sonrisa y rápidamente hacer mi camino hacia ellos. André me ve primero, y me da una sonrisa y un saludo. Hace maravillas para mi alma.

Tomo otra respiración profunda.

hora del espectáculo.

"Estabas tratando de matarme allí", le digo, antes de dejándose caer pesadamente en el regazo de Jade.

"Haz eso otra vez, Vega, y que nunca encontraran el cuerpo." Gruñe.

"me Revise. Creo dejaste una marca. "Me encojo de hombros antes de levantar la parte de atrás de mi camisa un poco. He optado por ir a sin inmutarse por la presunta amenaza de muerte. Quiero decir, un poco dejó sin aliento a ella, así que fue mi culpa.

"No hay nada allí." Gruñe Jade inmediatamente. Su búsqueda es rápida. Demasiado rápida.

"Ni siquiera has mirado," Me volteo y le doy un puchero.

Ella rueda los ojos y levanta la camisa aún más. Esta búsqueda toma aproximadamente cinco segundos.

"Aquí no hay nada, pero granos en la espalda." Ella afirma.

Mi boca cae abierta. "¡No tengo granos en la espalda!" Le grito.

Jade se ríe y baja la camisa hacia abajo, atrapando una de sus manos en mi espalda baja. Me estremezco un poco cuando ella comienza frotando círculos perezosamente en mi piel.

He encontrado una tercera cosa que me gusta de Jade. Cuando ella no está tratando de hacerme daño, sus toques se sienten realmente-

Espera. Jade dijo algo acerca de yo tener granos en la espalda _, y ninguno comentario. Nadie se rio.

"¿Por qué todos tan silenciosos?" Miro alrededor de la mesa, mirando a todos mis amigos, pero apenas echo un vistazo a Beck. Todavía me siento mal por "salir", con su ex.

André es el primero en hablar. "Bueno, estábamos hablando, pero luego..."

"¿Qué?" Animo a continuar. Siempre está haciendo eso, dejándome colgada.

"Rex me preguntó de dónde saqué esta marca." Responde Jade en un tono aburrido. Me vuelvo un poco para que yo pueda ver lo que "esta marca" es y ella está apuntando a su cuello, donde le mordí el viernes por la noche.

¡Ay!

Todos los días el cabello ha estado colgando suelto sobre los hombros, ocupa la marca. Pero creo que ya que hace tanto calor aquí ella coloco su cabello hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el moretón a el mundo.

Tengo que decir, que parece mucho peor de lo que hizo esa noche. Puedo ver que ella trató de cubrirlo con maquillaje, pero es demasiado pálida y es demasiado oscuro.

Me sonrojo y me muevo incómoda. Lo hice, pero no era nada de eso. Ella me hizo tan enojada y le mordí. No sé de dónde vino, acaba de pasar un poco... Y creo que a ella le gustaba.

Me muevo un poco, decidiendo deslizarse del regazo de Jade porque estoy empezando a sentirme rara, pero ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sé que significa quedarse.

"Deja de retorcerse tanto, los huesos de las nalgas son realmente afilados", me dice y me sonrojo aún más.

"¡Mis huesos de las nalgas no son afilados!" Yo reclamo.

"Uh, sí lo son." André dice.

Empiezo a mirar a él por estar de acuerdo con Jade, pero no tengo la oportunidad. Mi nueva "novia" elige este momento para cortarme

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, verás, una vez ella..."

Jade se le queda mirando, y él flaquea antes de volver a intentarlo.

"Puedo verlo cuando miro..."

Jade se inclina hacia adelante, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente. Y André sabe que no está haciéndolo mucho mejor en esta ocasión. Por lo tanto, cambia de táctica.

"Uh... no lo sé. ¿Estaba de acuerdo contigo porque tú siempre tiene la razón?"

"¿Me estás preguntando o me dices, André?"

"Yo uh..."

"Entonces por qué fueron chicos tan tranquilos nuevamente," Corté , no sólo para salvar a mi mejor amigo de mi novia, pero para cambiar la atención de todos de mis fuertes huesos de las nalgas en al mismo tiempo.

"Jade dijo que eres un mordedor", Beck Responde como si estuviera esperando que la verdadera razón ella esta herida, pero esa es la verdadera razón. Mordí Jade.

"Sólo que una vez." Me defiendo.

"Y el tiempo en mi habitación." Corrige Jade, me ha recordando sobre el tiempo que mordi su oreja. Me había olvidado de eso.

"Sólo esas dos veces." Lo admito.

"¿Y tú primer día en la clase Sikowitz? Usted mordí su pierna." Robbie replica

"Sólo esas tres veces."

A continuación toma la palabra el estúpido Rex. "Y luego mordió su brazo" -

"Está bien, ¡está bien! ¡Soy un mordedor!" ablando

"¡Por favor no me muerdas!"

"Cat, no te voy a morder".

"¡Yay!"

"Por lo tanto, usted y Jade..." Beck hace un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera esperando a mí para seguir donde lo dejó.

¿Qué rayos quiere que le diga? No hay nada más que decir.

Recojo unas patatas fritas de la bandeja de Jade y llenar mi boca rápidamente. Hey, tengo hambre.

Resopla Jade. "Bueno, eso no era bonito, nena."

Ruedo los ojos.

"Vi eso."

los ruedo de nuevo, pero estoy un poco aliviada. Pensé que iba a lanzar un ataque sobre robar su comida y quise lo suficiente de ella así que no me estoy muriendo de hambre en el momento en que llegue a casa.

"¿Pueden ustedes por favor díganos qué rayos está pasando?" André dice enojado a nosotros.

Abro la boca, y tan pronto como lo hago, Jade pone un dedo en mis labios. "No hables con la boca llena." Bajo su mando antes de enfrentarse a André. "Estamos saliendo."

"¡Eso es caliente!"

"¡Rex!" Robbie regaña antes de continuar con". Bueno es como un nuevo proyecto, una especie de experimento social Apuesto a que era un proyecto privado para el señor" -

"No, estamos saliendo, de verdad." Interrumpe Jade.

"¿Desde cuándo?" André burla.

"Viernes más o menos". Respondo.

"¿El día después de que nos separamos?" Beck me ignora y se dirige a Jade.

"Sí". Responde Jade, sin siquiera molestarse en dar más detalles.

"Pero tú odias a Tori." Beck acusa.

"Sí, ustedes chicos estar como perros y gatos." Andre añade

"Si lo que hacemos," Jade está de acuerdo, su voz ha ido todo como sensual. Incluso Cat debe ser capaz de entender el hecho de que Jade no está hablando de la misma clase de "estar" que André es.

Me sonrojo en su insinuación.

"¡Jade! Bueno, no nos precisamente estamos junto todo el tiempo, pero fuimos a una cita doble el viernes y estaba muy bien. Todavía peleamos un poco, pero, no sé... ¿Estás bien con eso? "pregunto, mirando a Beck a los ojos por primera vez hoy.

Él me mira fijamente por un tiempo, probablemente esperando a que yo le digo que estoy bromeando.

No puedo.

Por último, se encoge de hombros. "Estoy bien con eso", dice, y me da una pequeña sonrisa, pero una sonrisa no obstante.

Me levanto de un salto del regazo de Jade y lo abrazo.

"Tres... d..."

Ruedo los ojos. Jade está contando. ¿En serio? Estamos abrazando. "¡Es sólo un abrazo, Jade!" Suspiro. "He aquí, voy a dar uno más largo aún." Ofrezco, pero ella se niega.

"No me gustan los abrazos."

"¡mentiroso, mentiroso, aviones en fuego! **(a/n: en español seria como: mentiroso, mentiros cara de oso)**" Cat canta la canción.

¿Aviones en fuego?

"Es pantalones en fuego, cat."

"No, eh. Una vez, mi hermano dijo una mentira y un avión se incendió".

"..."

"Pero no te preocupes, que no estaba en él."

"Uh, ¿Por qué has llamado a Jade mentiroso, pelirrojilla?" André pregunta, sólo para conseguir Cat deje de hablar de su hermano, ya que siempre nos hace sentir incómodos. Pero si usted me pregunta, Cat simplemente debe dejar de hablar de él.

"Porque las vi abrazándose en el baño, viernes. Y Jade le gustó." Ella canta la canción un poco más.

Todo el mundo me mira y Jade, esperando que respondamos.

no lo niego y tampoco Jade. ¿Qué hay que negar de todos modos? Lo hice la abrace. Ella me empujó después, pero Cat realmente nos vio abrazar entre yo y Jade West.

Así que me a sentarme, apretada entre ella y Beck, y tan pronto como lo hago, mi teléfono zumba.

Lo saco de mi bolsillo y una sonrisa cuando veo el texto. Es Danny, y él me pregunta cuánto tiempo Jade y yo realmente hemos estado saliendo. Hay comillas alrededor de la palabra salir, lo que sugiere que todavía no me cree.

Sacudo la cabeza con diversión ante los mensajes de texto de vuelta de mi respuesta.

**Yo:** ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo o el tiempo hemos estado ya sabes, "saliendo"?

**Danny:** La segunda.

**Yo:** Te dijimos ya.

**Danny:** No lo creo.

**Yo:** ¿Por qué?

**Danny:** te conozco. No saltas en la cama con alguien después del primer día.

Resoplo. Lo que quiere decir que no salto en la cama con él después de que el primer día... o semanas ... o meses.

"nena, ¿Quién es?"

Miro hacia Jade, mi sonrisa todavía en su lugar. "Nadie."

Ella levanta una ceja y sostiene la mano expectante. "Entonces déjame ver."

"No." Fruncí el ceño. No voy a darle mi teléfono. No le daría a mi "novio" mi teléfono si estaba saliendo con un chico. Las reglas deben ser las mismas para una niña.

Jade levanta sus cejas hacia mí, y levanto la mía. No voy a cambiar de opinión no importa lo que ella hace con sus ojos.

El teléfono zumba de nuevo, y debería ignorarlo porque yo y Jade estamos teniendo un momento, pero no. He leído el texto. Y no puedo evitarlo. Sonrío de nuevo. Danny se lo tiene muy creído. Ahora quiere que me encuentre en algún lugar, él y yo, así podemos "hablar".

Estoy a punto de texto de nuevo un firme "no, gracias" cuando Jade arrebata el teléfono de las manos.

"Jade"

Ella me ignora y lee mis textos, con los ojos como platos. Está enfadada. Pero no me importa.

Estoy enojada también.

Arranco mi teléfono dejos de ella.

"Pensé que había dejado claro que no me gusta ¡ese imbécil!" ella me grita.

"Deja de llamarle así." Murmuro.

"¡Es un imbécil!"

"Lo sé, pero estamos tratando de ser amigos."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? Sigues siendo amiga de Beck."

"¡Beck no es un imbécil!"

Ruedo los ojos. "Cálmate".

"¡Dile que perder tu número!" Ella exige, ignorándome y consiguiendo más fuerte.

"¡No!" Le grito.

Bueno, sinceramente, no me importaría no tener que hablar con Danny de nuevo, pero no quiero Jade me diga qué hacer o con quién hablar.

"Vega..." Jade gruñe en advertencia.

Me levanto y me alejo. No necesito lidiar con esto.

No llego muy lejos en absoluto, porque ella me sigue detrás de mí. "¡No te alejes de mí!" grita como ella da un tiró en mi brazo.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Voy alejarme de quien malditamente me dé la gana. Y, voy a hablar con quien a mí me dé la maldita gana. Y como para demostrar ese punto, mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Sé que es Danny. Jade debe saber también, porque dice: "No te atrevas a contestar eso."

Ignoro y oprima contestar. "Hol-¡Jade!"

Ella agarró mi teléfono lejos... otra vez. "¡Deja de llamar a mi novia!" ella grita en el teléfono.

Lo alcanzo, pero ella se aparta.

"¡Pierde su número, ahora!" Ella manda.

enough already! (basta ya) Ha ido demasiado lejos.

Arranco mi teléfono de su oreja, tirando un poco de su pelo con él, pero no me importa.

Ella está mirando a mí, respirando ese fuego de dragón, pero todavía no me importa.

Estoy tan enojada, apuesto a que estoy respirando fuego también.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Jade?" grito y muevo mis manos con exasperación. "Esto es exactamente por qué rompiste con Beck, porque no podías superar tus problemas de celos. Te enojas con Beck, porque es amigo de Alyssa, y te enojas conmigo por enviar mensajes de texto a Danny. Ni siquiera me gusta él y ¡lo sabes!, ¡tú sabes lo que me hizo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? "

Demasiado lejos, Tori.

Sé que me he ido lejos, pero me estaba sintiendo en realidad el momento para. Se sentía real. Todavía se siente real. Ella mantiene la boca cerrada y no hay expresión de su cara. Puedo decir que está enojada, pero puedo ver que está herida por encima de todo.

No estoy tratando de hacerle daño.

Dejo caer mi cabeza y respirar hondo antes de obtener el valor de mirar a los ojos de nuevo. "Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso, pero realmente no tienes que preocuparte por Danny ni nadie. Nunca voy a engañarte."

Me quedo mirándola, esperando que ella va a decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Ella incluso me puede decir que me odia.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Ella mira fijamente a mí y fue entonces cuando lo encuentre. El número cuatro. Jade es tan malditamente sexy cuando está enojada.

"promesa de meñiques:" sostengo mi meñique, rezando para que no la he molestado hasta el punto en que va a romperlo. Sexy o no, todavía va a doler si ella rompe mi dedo.

Luego me sorprende. Ella me da una leve sonrisa antes de tomar mi dedo meñique en la suyo.

No puedo evitarlo. Dejé que una sonrisa devore toda la cara.

Ella tira de mí hacia ella, las dos manos se cerraron firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y me besa. "Será mejor que no rompas tu promesa a mí, Vega". Ella murmura contra mis labios.

Tiro hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos. "No lo haré." Sinceramente lo prometo. Apenas pronuncio las palabras antes de que ella me besa una y otra vez. Y lo que me choca es que mi respuesta instintiva es besarla. No apartarme.

¡Mierda! Yo podría ser gay.

"¡por Gandhi!"

Yo y Jade saltamos aparte. Bueno, mayormente Salto lejos de Jade, pero ella no me deja ir a ninguna parte. Todavía tiene sus manos en mi cintura.

Miro hacia el hombre que me asusto hasta la muerte. Sikowitz. Sigue mirando de mí y Jade a su coco.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí de todos modos? Nunca lo vi en el asfalto.

"Vega es mi novia." Jade anuncia secamente una vez que se cansa de él alternando miradas de nosotras a su jugo de coco.

"Ah, bueno, besar a su novia en su propio tiempo, Jade."

"¡Estoy en mi tiempo libre!"

Suena la campana, señalando el final de la comida.

"¡Ya no más no lo eres!" Sikowitz casi canta mientras se aleja, sin dejar de mirar a su coco.

Jade literalmente gruñe bajo en su garganta. Y tengo que sonreír. Ella es adorable cuando está nerviosa.

"¡Cómo!" ella se ajusta a mí.

Me encojo de hombros y mantener mi sonrisa, que sólo le hace fruncí el ceño a mí.

Dios, ella es sexy.

¡Calma, Vega! Sólo mantente en tus pantalones, ¿quieres?

Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí, y esa sonrisa maldita aparece de la nada. Ella está tramando algo. Ella es muy sexy cuando ella está pensando en cosas

Espera, ¿qué?

Por Dios, soy tan gay. Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora. Antes de que me mojé los pantalones.

"Tengo que hacer pis, te veré más tarde." proclamo antes de hundir mis dientes en el labio inferior y tirando un poco. Es sólo un pequeño pellizco en lugar de un beso de despedida cliché.

Tengo una sensación de que a Jade le gusta más así. Ella es un bicho raro como eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno chicos siento si no actualizar rápido, pero cada vez son capítulos más largos y prefiero actualizar un poco más tarde pero que sea una Buena tradición, a aquellos que preguntaron sobre la nota que jade escribió a Tori que recuerde nunca se dice que había en ella y sobre dejar de traducir, no voy a dejar la historia a la mitad a menos que la persona que escribe esta historia no la termine, tal vez tarde en actualizar pero voy a traducir la historia completa.

{~~~JADE~~~}

"¿Sabes una cosa?"

Golpeo mi taquilla cerrada y abiertamente miro a una animada Vega. No me importa si se supone que es mi novia. Es muy temprano en la mañana para esta mierda

"No me gusta adivinar cosas, nena." Le digo antes de inclinarse y le doy un beso en su boca con sabor a café.

"Oh, está bien." Ella dice distraídamente mientras ella alcanza detrás de ella y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero. Apenas sonó, alertando que ella recibió un mensaje de texto.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo note que tenemos audiencia, lo cual es simplemente estúpido si me lo preguntas. Yo y Vega he sido algo durante casi una semana. ¡Deberíamos ser noticia vieja ahora! No es que somos la única pareja de lesbianas en esta escuela.

Por otra parte, es probable que tenga nada que ver con la cosa de lesbianas, y mucho que ver con el hecho de que soy yo y Vega. En ese aspecto, no puedo poner ninguna pega a los embobados. Pero todavía quiero tomar un par de tijeras hasta el último de sus globos oculares. O tal vez sólo un ojo cada uno. Sería bastante guay para ver la mitad de la escuela caminando por ahí con un parche en el ojo.

La imagen me hace sonreír.

"Nos vemos en el cuarto periodo, entonces." Vega interrumpe mis reflexiones cuando ella empuja su teléfono en el bolsillo. Luego empieza a alejarse.

¿En serio? ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Eh? No se puede ir a alguien, decirle "¿adivinen qué?" y luego dejarlos colgando. Es inhumano.

Agarro la mano de Vega antes de que llegue demasiado lejos y tiro un poco, haciendo que quedemos cara a cara. "Wow, nena, ¿no olvidando algo?"

Sus cejas se bajan en la confusión por un segundo y luego sus ojos se iluminan. "Oh, lo siento." Ella se disculpa antes de morder mi labio inferior.

Ella nunca me besa. Ella siempre muerde. Y me encanta que ella lo hace. Es la forma menos efusiva blanda/interacción íntima, y más una cosa ocasional extraña, que se adapta a mí muy bien. Es algo de tipo de equilibrio de todos los besos suaves y amorosos que tengo que darle porque mi nueva "novia" no obtiene exactamente el placer del dolor. No importa lo poco que sea, es desagradable para ella. Capté eso con bastante rapidez mientras estábamos desordenándonos la una a la otra en el baño el viernes pasado.

Niego con la cabeza y me centro. Vega ha girado y se va de nuevo, pero todavía no conseguí lo que quería de ella.

Tire de su brazo, de nuevo dándole la vuelta hacia mí. "No es eso." Me burlo. "¿No me quieres decir algo?"

"Pensé que esa parte cuando me dijiste que no te gusta adivinar", se ríe suavemente, imitando mi posición pero de una manera más juguetona.

No estoy jugando.

"¿Y?..." inquiero, sin molestarse en reírme entre dientes o sonreír. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

"Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Cuéntame" Le grito, lanzando los brazos hacia abajo y haciendo dos puños a mi lado

Mi paciencia se ha perdido.

"¿decirte que, Jade?"

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Tú eres la que dijo" ¿adivinen qué? "

"Pero no lo adivinaste." Ella responde con calma, inocentemente, con sólo un toque de brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Muevo mi mandíbula de lado a lado. Ella está jodidamente jugando conmigo. Y no me gusta ser jodida.

"Vega..." le advierto. Si tengo que contar voy a terminar poniendo a esta chica en el hospital.

Eso no está bien, Jade.

¡Ugh! Tori está en mi cabeza, una vez más, tratando de ser mi conciencia y me dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Juro por Dios que esta mierda me está envejeciendo. ¿Por qué es que ella todavía está aquí? ¿Por qué? Ningún otro personaje que he jugado se ha quedado dando vuelta una vez mi actuación había terminado. Así que, ¿por qué carajo es Tori sigue aquí molestando tanto a mí?

"Más tarde, me tengo que ir a clase." Vega me guiña el ojo antes de irse.

Parpadeo después de ella un par de veces antes de recordar que aún estamos en medio de algo.

"¡Todavía tenemos cinco minutos hasta que suene la campana!" -Grito tras ella.

"Más tarde, me tengo que ir a clase." Vega me guiña el ojo antes de irse.

Parpadeo después de ella un par de veces antes de recordar que aún estamos en medio de algo.

"¡Todavía tenemos cinco minutos hasta que suene la campana!" -Grito tras ella.

"¡Tengo que hacer pis!" Ella llama sobre su hombro.

La fulmino con la mirada a espalda mientras se retira. Esa chica seguramente hace mucho pis. Y me refiero a mucho. Tanto es así que juraría que tenía un problema de la vejiga si no sabía lo que hacía. Y hago lo sé mejor. De acuerdo a su historial médico, lo único malo con Vega es que es alérgica a las margaritas.

Sí, eso es correcto. Revisé su historial médico. Hago mi investigación.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo tiene ella?"

Me estremezco un poco. Odio cuando la gente viene de hurtadillas por detrás y me hablan al oído. Incluso si la persona que sea Beck.

Me doy vuelta y enfrentarme a él, una agravante mueca en mi cara. "¿Qué?" pregunto, si yo lo oí perfectamente la primera vez.

"dije: ¿qué es lo que tiene Tori?"

Entrecierro los ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir," se detiene allí para poner un chicle en su boca antes de continuar. "¿Cómo conseguiste que ella pretenda salir contigo?"

Muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado, en serio contemplando si es o no me siento ofendido. No me tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de eso no lo hace. La verdad es que estoy chantajeando a Vega a hacer algo tan drástico como salir conmigo es algo que yo haría. Beck me conoce bien.

Echo de menos eso. Echo de menos casi todo sobre él.

Pero ahora no es el momento de hacer un viaje inútil al pasado. Es una oportunidad de eso, Planeo aprovechar al máximo esta charla. Aunque Beck sólo me habla del nombre Vega, el hecho del asunto es que él vino a mí. La atención es la atención, ya sea negativa o positiva. Y siempre puedo convertir esto en algo positivo para mí.

"has sabido que vega y yo estamos saliendo desde el lunes." Le digo, deteniéndose allí para un-movimiento de la cabeza y le doy una mirada mordaz.

"Estoy al tanto." Él indica, animándome a seguir.

"Es viernes y ¿está en este momento pidiéndome esto? Eres un amigo horrible." acuso. Luego me alejo, en dirección hacia el primer periodo. Sé que él va a seguirme. Nunca respondí a su pregunta.

He oído que viene detrás de mí y Sonrío para mis adentros.

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora." Él dice una vez que estemos caminando juntos al lado. "Vamos, Jade. Ella es una buena chica. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Cualquier cosa que tengas sobre ella solo abandónalo. Deja que se vaya."

Su discurso es muy simple y directo al grano. No hay lecciones morales sobre cómo no quiero que nadie me haga esto o lo malo que es tratar a la gente como lo hago yo, etc, etc.

Me gusta más así.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Vega no me pidió salir?" Le pregunto.

Él me da esa mirada, como que he intentado matar a una mariposa rara o algo así.

Bueno, por lo que tiene derecho a mirarme de esa manera. Vega me invito a salir suena un poco irrealizable, así que voy a dejar este solo por ahora.

Me encojo de hombros y evito el contacto con los ojos. Para la mayoría de la gente, es un signo de culpabilidad. Para mí, es solo reafirmar el hecho de que no me importa una mierda. "¿Por qué crees que tengo algo en Vega?"

"Debido a que no pretendería salir contigo de otra manera." Beck objeta inmediatamente. Con confianza.

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente y aprieto mis labios. Eso es una suposición razonable que hacer. Pero también es la suposición errónea ya que realmente no tengo nada en ella. Nada lo suficientemente jugoso para chantajearla con de todos modos. Pero, de nuevo, lo dejé pasar. "¿Y por qué iba a hacer que pretenda salir conmigo?"

"Para ponerme celoso." Una vez más, responde con rapidez y confianza.

Me detengo en seco, pero no porque me sorprende o cualquier patética cosa como esa. Hemos llegado a mi salón de clases. Puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo gire. "Si quisiera darte celos, yo no usaría Vega. Ella es sólo para mí." Digo antes de entrar a clase y dejar a Beck en el pasillo pensando lo que he dicho.

Una vez que el primer período ha terminado, me apresuro a salir. No sólo odio esta clase y con frecuencia saltarla, pero espero que Beck estar esperándome. A propósito lo dejé colgado, sabiendo que él odia eso.

Y tengo razón. Él está de pie a un lado.

Finjo no verlo y me dirijo a mi armario

"Jade" Él me llama.

"¿Qué?" Respondo, sin molestarse en comprobar detrás de mí.

Beck tiene que correr un poco para alcanzarme porque estoy prácticamente caminando rápido.

"¿Qué quisiste decir allí antes en salón de clases?"

Hago una mueca, como si no lo sé qué mierda está hablando. "Sé más específico, te dije un montón de cosas antes en el salón de clase."

"Dijiste que no usaría Tori para darme celos."

"Eso quiere decir exactamente lo que suena que significa." ruedo los ojos como si fuera un idiota.

Odia eso también

"Entonces, quién usarías para darme celos." Frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

No le hago caso, deteniéndome frente a mi casillero y poner mi combinación.

"¿No tienes que ir a tu casillero?" me rompo, al parecer cansada de todo el acoso.

"No". Él sostiene su cuaderno, lo que indica que él tiene todo lo que necesita para su próxima clase, y se apoya en el casillero cubierto de chupones al lado mío. "¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta ahora?"

"¿Qué pregunta?" Murmuro distraídamente, empujando mi libro de historia del mundo, y la recupero mi libro de geometría antes de golpear mi taquilla cerrada.

"¿Quién usarías para ponerme celoso?" Él repite.

Suspiro con impaciencia mientras comienzo dirigiéndose hacia mi siguiente clase. "¿Quieres decir que si yo iba a hacer algo tan estúpido y patético inmadura como eso?"

"Sí". Su respuesta sale lento y vacilante. No es tan seguro como lo era antes. He logrado plantar una pequeña semilla de duda en su cabeza al insinuar que el uso de otra persona para hacer un ex celoso es "estúpido" y "patéticamente inmaduro."

Dios, esto es fácil.

Me encojo de hombros, manteniendo la actitud fría cuando respondo. "No sé, un tío al azar."

"¿Un tipo al azar?" Frunce el ceño.

"Sí, a alguien que besar cuando estás cerca, y enviarlo en un camino feliz cuando no lo eres."

"¿Y Tori?" Él inquiere.

"¿Qué pasa con Vega?"

"Dijiste ella es para ti."

"¿Y?" Hago un gesto rápido con la mano, porque he llegado a mi siguiente clase.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Doy otro suspiro de impaciencia antes de contestar. "Es decir, no estoy saliendo con ella para darte celos. Ella es alguien que bese sí o no estás cerca."

"Y ahora estamos de vuelta al punto de partida." Él suspira con impaciencia.

"¿Y el punto sería...?"

"¿Qué tienes en ella? Como dije, ella no estaría de acuerdo con salir contigo a menos que la amenazaste."

Ruedo los ojos y abro la puerta de mi salón de clase.

Porque no respondí, él pasa las manos por el pelo de pura frustración.

Echo de menos eso.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras me siento en el fondo de la clase. La buena cosa sobre La buena cosa sobre dejarlo colgado del acantilado así es que sé que va a estar de vuelta después de la clase ha terminado, otra vez.

Este conjunto de salir con Vega para hacer Beck celoso está funcionando mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría, tal vez no tan rápido como me gustaría, pero sin duda bastante fácil.

Mira, conozco a Beck. Y sé que no va a ceder a esto de inmediato. Estará como en cinco etapas de duelo consigo. En primer lugar, habrá negación, que ya está pasando. No va a creer que yo he seguido adelante tan rápido, y que va a asumir que estoy mintiendo. Él probablemente incluso llegara tan lejos como para tratar de probar que yo y Vega estamos fingiendo, lo que significa que tengo que poner un poco de trabajo en el terreno. Tengo que extender nuestra relación, llevarlo fuera de la escuela y en el hogar. Joy ya piensa que estamos haciéndolo, así que no hay problema por mi parte. Pero tengo que asegurarse de que los padres de Vega saben que estamos saliendo. Hoy en día. Eso debe ser divertido. Sobre todo si sus padres son mojigatos o religiosos. Entonces todas mis bases serán cubiertas. Bueno, la mayoría de ellas, Vega todavía tiene que actuar, pero si podemos hacer esto, si podemos convencer exitosamente a todo el mundo de que estamos saliendo, la segunda etapa debe estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

La ira es una. Dudo Beck sea todo _ obsceno con ella, pero una vez que se de cuenta de que Vega y yo es verdad, Espero ver algo de la ira hirviendo justo debajo de un exterior aparentemente sereno. Sentirá resentimiento hacia mí, por supuesto, pero la mayor parte se dirige a Vega. Él va a estar preguntándose lo que ella tiene que el no, cómo ella podía seguirme, me tolera, me hace feliz, etc. Lo que significa que tengo que fingir ser feliz. No de una manera obvia, porque sigo siendo yo, pero el tipo "Jade" feliz. Y puedo hacerlo, no hay problema

Probablemente tomará un par de semanas a Beck para darse cuenta que somos una pareja legítimamente llevarlo a ese punto. Fue entonces cuando la tercera fase, la negociación, el vendrá Dudo que rogar que vuelva con el de nuevo. Eso no es propio de él. Probablemente va a hacer algo un poco más sutil, como conseguir una novia para darme celos. Va a ser difícil para mí, pero estoy decidido a mantenerse fuerte durante esa etapa. Voy a demostrar que soy un poco incómodo, pero todavía está bien con él. Porque seamos sinceros, que pretende ser completamente indiferente sólo hará que parezca que estoy tratando muy duro que no le importara, inclinando así Beck fuera el hecho de que algo no está bien. Y yo no quiero hacer eso.

Por último, pero no menos importante, la etapa de la depresión. Sé que la aceptación es la última etapa de la pena, pero yo no quiero Beck llegar tan lejos. Si él acepta a Vega y yo como pareja , entonces no importa le importo más y voy a tener que a aguantar Vega. Y ese no es el plan.

De repente, suena el timbre, asustándome. Si tomamos un examen sorpresa sobre lo que se enseña hoy en día, voy a fracasar por completo. Esa es la cantidad de atención que tome a mis lecciones.

Cuando salgo de clase este momento, Beck no está a un lado. Él está de pie delante de la puerta. Yo ni tengo que estar ciego para no verlo, o uno de esos monstruos con baja autoestima que miran hacia el suelo del 95% de su vida. Y yo no soy ni de esos.

Hago mi caída cara a la vista de él, como si estuviera cansado de tener que verlo. "Sabes, no eres mi novio. Usted debe dejar de caminar a mis clases. No tengo ganas de hacer esa mierda de tranquilizar a Vega. "

"Entonces responder a mis preguntas." Se encoge de hombros.

Es un ultimátum. Si respondo a su pregunta me dejará en paz.

Odio ultimátums. Y no me gusta que me digan qué hacer. Él lo sabe.

"No me digas qué hacer." fruncí el ceño.

"Está bien." Camina junto a mí, en silencio. e instintivamente sé que es el momento de enviar Beck lejos.

Lo sé porque soy una actriz. Y ahora es como si los dos están en una obra de teatro que se improvisa totalmente. No hay guion, no hay líneas, no hay efectos de sonido. Sólo las personas reales que interactúan hasta la llamada a escena.

Si continúo dejar que Beck caminar a mi lado, él sabrá que no me importa su compañía. Él sabrá que estoy fingiendo estar cansado de tenerlo siguiéndome a alrededor.

Por lo tanto, tengo que enviarlo lejos ahora. El tiempo es crucial en una obra. La línea corecta entregada en el momento equivocado puede joder toda una producción. Y yo no pienso joder mi propia obra.

"Bien", cedo, parando en seco. "No tengo cualquier cosa en Vega y yo nunca le pedí que fingir ser mi novia, ¿ahora me vas a dejar en paz?"

Me puede tergiversar la verdad un poco aquí, pero es verdad. Inicialmente, Vega me pidió que fuera su novia. No es al revés.

"Así que..." Beck hizo un gesto con la mano, en silencio pidiendo que continúe y obligar.

"Por lo tanto, ella es mi novia. Probablemente un rebote en este momento, pero si puede estar a mi altura hay una buena probabilidad de que sólo podría mantenerla y, sinceramente, tengo la sensación de que va a durar,.. Pero si le dices que, juro por Dios, Beck, ¡usaré mis tijeras especiales en tu cabello! "Amenazo.

"Jade, corte el rollo bien. No te gusta Tori. ¡Nunca te gustó Tori!" Él grita irritado, finalmente, perder la paciencia conmigo.

Confía en mí, es una buena cosa. Una cosa muy buena.

Ruedo los ojos como si estuviera exasperada y pisotear más allá de él. "Ella ha crecido en mí." Murmuro, en lugar de negar el hecho de que no me gustó Vega estafa.

Él sigue en pos de mí. "¿Ella ha crecido en ti?" Él se burla de mí con incredulidad.

Odio ser burlada.

"Mira. Sé que éstas son las reglas no escritas y los derechos y cosas ex tienen. Al igual que todo el" nosotros nos separó, así que no tengo que responder a usted "cosa, o," mis asunto son asunto mío... "bla bla bla . Pero si te doy una respuesta, una respuesta honesta, ¿dejarás eso? "digo, en realidad no juego un papel más. Está empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

"Si lo creo."

Ruedo los ojos sabiendo que es lo mejor que voy a conseguir. "gusta porque no tiene miedo de mí. ¿Feliz?"

Espera, ¿qué? No estaba queriendo decir eso. Esto acaba de salir. De hecho, yo no sé qué carajo siquiera significa.

"no. Estoy a la espera de que esto tenga sentido."

Sí, tú y yo, los dos Oliver.

Entonces se trata de mí y sonrió un poco, como si estuviera recordando algo entrañable. Y tipo como la mañana. Su primer día de clases, que iba a servir el café en su pelo, y Vega me mordió fuertemente. Vio una pala en el coche, y ella saltó de él mientras se movía, podía literalmente enumerar una docena más maneras ella me desafió en su primera semana. Vega tiene agallas y puedo respetar eso. Ella nunca me deja caminar sobre ella. "Ella nunca deja que gane." Yo sonrío suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

Digo saliendo de ellos, Moviéndome lejos de los sentimientos borrosos recuerdos no invitados que estaba experimentando. "Es un reto." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia. "Me gustan los retos."

Beck dice nada a mí. No hay argumento que pueda llegar a porque estoy diciendo la verdad. Me gusta un desafío.

{~~~O~~~}

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca comprar tu propia comida Tori? ¿No tienes dinero?"

Ruedo los ojos. Al igual que lo que esperaba, Beck está en una misión para demostrar que Vega y yo no están realmente no estamos saliendo con la otra. Él va a examinar y cuestionar cada cosa extraña que ve cuando se trata de nosotras.

Y creo que esto es extraño. Vega no ha comprado su propia comida desde el pasado viernes. Ella siempre está arrebatando de mi plato. ¿Por qué? Porque me da su paga y el dinero del almuerzo.

"La puse en una dieta," contesto rápidamente, básicamente diciendo a Beck que piense en sus propios malditos asuntos.

Vega se ríe junto a mí y roba un trozo de tortilla de mi plato.

"Jade, ¿sería realmente matarte hacerles saber lo agradable que eres?"

"Sí". Empujo a través de los dientes apretados. Aunque yo no sé lo que mierda está hablando, todavía sé cuáles son mis líneas.

Todo el mundo en la mesa luce una expresión mayormente confundido. Me gustaría estar ahí con ellos haciendo el "¿huh?" cara, pero tengo que fingir que estoy en el bucle

Vega rueda los ojos y pone otro trozo en su boca.

"Estoy tratando de ahorrar mi dinero, así que Jade está compartiendo su almuerzo conmigo."

Hm. Eso suena mucho mejor que lo que he dicho. Buen trabajo Vega.

"Guay, así que uh ... ¿para que estás ahorrando?" Beck pide. Él está tratando de ser indiferente, pero sé mejor. Está siendo un fastidioso entrometido del culo.

"Yo un poco no quiero decirle a nadie. Es una sorpresa. Jade ni siquiera sabe." Vega miente sin problemas.

"¡Yay! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!" Cat lanza sus manos en una especie de aleluya / gloria a Dios .

Todo el mundo le sonríe, pero no yo

"Yo no." Me quejo.

"¿No qué?" Vega pide distraídamente mientras saca su teléfono. Apenas sonó por segunda vez desde que nos sentamos a comer no hace ni cinco minutos. Juro que recibe un millón de textos al día.

"No me gustan las sorpresas." Aclaro.

"No te gusta nada, Hun.**(a/n:en la historia original la palabra que se utiliza es mami que se utiliza para alguien sexy pero que es alguien especial para ti, la palabra en ingles hun es un sinónimo de mami)**" Se encoge de hombros, los ojos aún pegados a su teléfono y los dedos vuelan sobre el teclado de la pantalla táctil

¿Hun? (mami)

Estoy un poco sin palabras, así que meto un trozo en mi boca. Yo llamo Vega 'nena' todo el tiempo, pero nunca utiliza términos de palabras cariñosas para mí. Ella nunca me llama nada aparte de Jade. He estado esperando que ella empezara con cariño, o miel, o muñeca, o algo igual de asqueroso, pero ella ha estado apegada a mi nombre. Hasta ahora.

Hun (mami). Lanzo la palabra en mi cabeza durante un minuto antes de decidir qué tipo de parecido. Eso me hace sentir... sexy, de esta manera realmente sutil. También me encuentro a mí mismo deseando Vega llamarme eso más a menudo. Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas de que lo hará. No parece como si ella se da cuenta de que lo dijo en primer lugar. Estaba muy distraída con su teléfono en el momento, por lo que podría haber sido una especie de desliz. No tengo ni idea de lo mucho que No tengo ni idea de lo mucho que la palabra es lanzaron en torno en casa. Lo que me recuerda...

"nena", le digo, y espero hasta Vega me da su atención antes de continuar. "Te voy a dar un viaje a casa desde la escuela hoy. Dejé algo en tu casa."

"¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer o el martes?" Ella frunce el ceño.

"¿Importa?"

"Sí, porque el martes que dejó su, um..." se detiene allí y mira a todos en la mesa, un pequeño rubor trepando por sus mejillas. "Dejaste cosas diferentes en diferentes días." Ella termina un poco más tranquila.

Levanto mis cejas. Tal vez no debería estar tan preocupado por la capacidad de Vega de ser mi falsa novia. Ella no es tan mala en esto.

Pero antes de que pueda decir nada para jugar la línea de Vega, la boca de Rex se abre de golpe y Robbie se apresura a cubrirlo con la mano. Vega se ríe de él cuando el títere le muerde, causando Robbie dejar caer su mano de la cara de la marionetas inmediatamente.

"Llama a la policía. ¡Me han violado!" Rex le grita.

Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy el único con una mirada perturbada en su cara cuando Robbie se excusa y casi se escapa, Rex estratégicamente situado en delante de sus pantalones.

Ese chico necesita seriamente echar un polvo, pero no va a suceder hasta que deje de jugar con muñecas.

Soy la primera en hablar, porque quiero desesperadamente de deshacerse de los pensamientos sobre Robbie y Rex. "Así que, como decía antes de la interrupción perturbadora:" puse una mano en el hombro de Vega para llamar su atención. "Nos vemos en el coche después de la escuela y yo te llevaré a casa."

Vega niega con la cabeza hacia mí. "no necesito un viaje a casa. Pero si quieres puedo traer tus cosas mañana".

Entrecierro mis ojos en ella. ¡No hay cosas y ella lo sabe! Ella sabe que no tengo otra razón para querer darle un viaje a casa y ella ¡me está rechazando! ¿Por qué?

"¿Quién es tu viaje a casa?" Exijo.

"yo."

"¿Estás caminando?" Mis ojos se estrechan aún más.

"no".

"¿Coger un taxi?"

"nop". Esta vez hace estallar la "p" y empiezo a perder la paciencia.

"¿Bus?" Supongo.

"no".

"No me gusta adivinar cosas, nena." _ gruño.

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar a su teléfono su atención. Estoy muy tentada a arrebatárselo de las manos y tirarlo por el Café cuando dice: "Conducir mi coche."

Yo claramente recuerdo que ella me dijo que ella no tiene un coche. Así que digo. "Pensé que no tienes un coche."

Vega pone el teléfono lejos, y me mira a los ojos. "lo tengo".

"Pero tú me dijiste que no tienes un coche." Acuso.

"Lo hice."

"Así me mentiste." Declaro, no pregunto.

"no lo hice."

"Deja de hacer eso."

"¿Deja de qué?"

"¡NO!" Grito bruscamente. Ya he tenido suficiente de esta bromas ida y vuelta que absolutamente ninguna maldita parte ¡consigue nada!

Saltan todos, todos a excepción de Vega. Ella sólo metió un trozo en la boca y ahora se está ahogando. ¿En serio? ¿Ella se está ahogando otra vez? Te juro que esta chica es completamente retrasada mental.

Levanto mis manos, listo para golpear fuertemente a ella. Sus ojos se abren y se escabulle lejos de mí. "Estoy bien, Hun (mami).No necesito tu ayuda." Ella entra en pánico.

Dejo caer mi mano y la dejo recuperarse por sí misma.

Ella me llamó hun (mami) otra vez. Me gusta mucho eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Vega pregunta de repente mientras arrastra el dorso de la muñeca a través de la boca.

Parpadeo en ella, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando. Ruedo los ojos, más en mí mismo que en ella. No sé por qué

Yo estaba mirando como un bicho raro. Todo lo que hizo fue llamarme hun (mami). No es tan gran cosa. De hecho, no es un gran problema en absoluto.

"No es nada." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia, antes de inclinarse y tratando de darle un beso casual.

Tose en mi boca, trozos duros de tortilla rociar mi garganta.

Veo rojo.

Vega ve la mirada en mis ojos y salta de su asiento. Inmediatamente, yo sigo detrás de ella, preparada para matar.

"Vega" Grito mientras la persigo alrededor de la mesa. "¡Vuelve aquí!"

"Alrededor de la rosa..." cat comienza a cantar en voz alta y aplaudiendo.

Ignoro. Vega es mi objetivo, y estoy totalmente centrado en eso.

"Jade..." Beck se levanta y trata de razonar conmigo. Me cabrea. Pero lo que me molesta más el hecho de que Vega se esconde detrás de Beck, se aferra a la parte trasera de su camisa.

"¡sal detrás de él, ahora!" Grito a ella.

"Sabes Jade," ella jadea y agarra a lo que debe ser un tipo de puntada en el costado. "Usted realmente no debe estar enojado conmigo."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí," ella respira una gran cantidad de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Fue su culpa."

"¿Es mi culpa? ¡Es mi culpa!" Mis ojos se abren. No puedo creer que ella tiene el descaro de culpar de esto a mí.

"Sí. ¿Por qué intentas besarme? Todavía estaba tosiendo, fenómeno."

Voy mortalmente quieto. Oh, voy a matarla. Voy a matarla. "¿Qué me has llamado?" Yo pregunto, dándole la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

"No repetir eso." André ofrece un sabio consejo a su mejor amiga.

Vega sale de detrás de Beck y se acerca a mí, de pie en mi espacio personal. Su cara se encuentra en la firme determinación mientras me enfrenta con valentía mirándome a los ojos sin pestañear lo más mínimo.

De repente me siento mi ser molestado meñique y miro hacia abajo para ver Vega vinculando el suyo con el mío. Esto se ha convertido en lo nuestro. Para los de afuera puede parecer lindo y dulce, pero para nosotros, es un recordatorio de que el acuerdo que hicimos en el baño de las chicas. Es algo así como una advertencia y un "confía en mí" al mismo tiempo. Muevo la cabeza justo a tiempo para la Vega a inclinarse y coger mi labio superior con los dientes. Ella tira un poco más o menos antes de dejarlo ir y atacar el labio inferior de la misma manera. Luego se retira abruptamente.

Me inclino más. Porque quiero más. Mucho. No tuve nada de eso. Es, literalmente, ¡ni siquiera duro un total de dos segundos! No tuve tiempo de responder, o besarla de nuevo, o... espere. Abro los ojos, (cuando lo cierro,) y ella está de pie delante de mí con esta sonrisa en su cara y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Te gustó eso, hun (mami). No puedes decirme que no eres un fenómeno." Ella desafía.

¿Qué mierda?!

Mis ojos se abren y mi nariz llamaradas. Puedo sentir la ira corriendo por mis venas y me da un pensamiento en mi mente. Yo, jade West, voy a terminar en la cárcel. Hoy. Porque voy a matar a esta chica y dar a su cuerpo mutilado a su padre policía.

Creo que mis pensamientos están mostrándose en mi cara, porque es muy tranquilo aquí. Todo el mundo en Hollywood arts debe estar esperando que mate a mi novia. Incluso Beck se ve un poco nervioso, y puedo ver lo sutil avance lento camino hacia Vega con el fin de protegerla debo arremeter contra.

"Dame. Tú. Brazo." Gruño.

"No lo hagas, Tori." André traga su advertencia, pero es demasiado tarde. Vega de inmediato levanta su brazo y lo tomo, pero no antes de enviar a André una mirada tan feroz que se cae de la silla.


	9. Chapter 9

{~~~TORI~~~}

"¡No lo hagas, Tori!" André traga, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya le he dado mi brazo a Jade y no puedo recuperarlo. Su agarre es apretado.

Uno de estos días voy a aprender que cuando Jade me dice que le de mi brazo, debo parar y pensar en ello. Tal vez si me detengo en realidad, me daré cuenta de que no debía hacerlo. Porque Jade es malvada.

Está claro que es demasiado tarde para mí hoy, lo que probablemente sólo me hace estúpida. Quiero decir, incluso con la forma en que lo dijo en esta ocasión, a pesar de la forma en que hizo hincapié en cada palabra de una manera que sugiere que va a arrastrarme a una zona aislada y me cortara en pedazos, Todavía le di mi brazo, y sin la más mínima vacilación podría añadir. ¿Ven? Estúpida.

Ella comienza a tirar de mí, marchando hacia la escuela. Al pasar por nuestra mesa, tomo unas cuantas patatas fritas fuera del plato de Jade con mi mano libre. Si voy a morir, no voy a tener un estómago vacío cuando me voy.

Jade vuelve un poco y me mira. Sin interrumpir su paso en lo más mínimo, ella alcanza con la mano libre, rompe mis patatas fritas en un millón de pedazos, y las deja caer al suelo.

"Oh hombre," me quejo, lamentando la pérdida de mi comida.

Jade tira de mi más fuerte incluso y camina más rápido. Es más que evidente que no puede esperar a llegar a dónde vamos. Yo, por otra parte, no soy tan entusiasta como ella, así que arrastro mis pies. Uno pensaría que frenaría un poco, pero no es así. Sólo termino tropezando con mis propios pies un montón de veces.

Un pasillo vacío después, terminamos en el armario del conserje. No quiero ir allí con ella. Hay cosas allí... como guantes para ocultar sus huellas digitales, productos químicos para limpiar la sangre, bolsas de basura para meter mi cuerpo en picado y puedes apostar a que Jade ya tiene las tijeras.

Empuja la puerta abierta y hago un esfuerzo para resistir, pero con un tirón muy fuerte estoy dentro del armario del conserje. Para empeorar las cosas, Jade empuja el carrito de servicio delante de la puerta una vez que está cerrado. El armario no se puede bloquear desde el interior, por lo que ella acaba de hacer un poco más difícil que alguien venga a rescatarme.

"¿Algo que quieras decir, Vega?" Ella pregunta una vez que ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

"Todavía tengo hambre." Me quejo.

Caray. Realmente tengo que pensar antes de hablar. ¿Todavía tengo hambre? Realmente quiero que esas sean mis últimas palabras. Cómo por favor no me matarte. Eso parece más apropiado. Abro la boca, preparada para añadir esa parte pero jade me corta.

"¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, nena?" Ella se burla.

Fruncí el ceño. "Estamos solas. ¿Por qué me llamas nena?"

Ella me ataca. De repente, ella... se abalanza sobre mí. Ambas de sus manos en puño en el cuello de mi camisa y ella me hace retroceder hasta que llego a la escalera de hierro detrás de mí.

Duele, pero estoy demasiado sorprendida incluso para registrar cuánto. Se inclina, lo suficientemente cerca como para darme un beso si ella fuera a hacer tanto como mover sus labios. Yo tirón mi cabeza hacia atrás. Con la forma en que está mirando a mí, no tengo ninguna duda de que en este momento, en este mismo momento, un simple beso de ella me haría daño.

No sé lo que hice para hacer que sus ojos ir a ese asalto o sus fosas nasales tan amplias, pero sí sé que he conseguido enojarla más de lo que he hecho en el pasado. Y cuando me entero de lo que hice para enojarla, estoy segura de que nunca lo volveré a hacer.

"Tú eres mi novia." Ella gruñe. "Si estamos en un lugar público, o solas, o si estás en tu habitación malditamente sola, porque nunca se sabe cuándo alguien te está mirando. ¿Entendido?"

Asiento con la cabeza rápidamente y miro hacia el suelo. ya no puedo mira a sus ojos. Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Este armario no está insonorizado. ¿Qué pasa si alguien me hubiera escuchado? Hubiera descubierto nuestra tapadera. No quiero romper mi promesa, una promesa de meñique no al menos, y yo nunca haría eso.

"Bien. Ahora responde la pregunta." presiona Jade

Fruncí el ceño a mis botas, todavía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos con los míos. "Me olvidé la pregunta."

"nena, mis ojos están aquí arriba." Su voz es un poco más suave, no es muy suave, pero su tono ha cambiado lo suficiente como para que consiga el valor de enfrentarme a ella.

Ella rueda los ojos a mí, y me siento un poco mejor. Al menos ella no está apuñalándome con una insoportable e intensa mirada a mis ojos

"¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?" Ella repite su pregunta anterior.

"No." Respondo en voz baja. No es técnicamente una mentira. Sé que ella va a hacer algo a mí. Es sólo que no sé qué.

Ella me sonríe antes de poner sus manos en mi pelo como una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Me estremezco.

No puedo evitar mi reacción. Ella va a hacerme quedar revuelta, al igual que lo hizo en nuestra cita doble el viernes pasado, y estaría dispuesta tomar cualquier cosa sobre esto.

Cualquier cosa y eso incluye to who spanking me (a que me dé azotes) Sí, eso es correcto. Preferiría inclinarme sobre su rodilla y dejar que golpe mi trasero un montón de veces que dejar que me despeine de nuevo. Confía en mí, tener a alguien tirando de tu pelo y comer tus labios brutamente no es divertido.

"Espera, tengo que hacer pis." Miento, tratando de empujar más allá de ella y dejarla.

"No."

Su respuesta es simple, y francamente la respuesta que esperaba obtener. Ella todavía no me ha "castigado" todavía. Sé que es algo que sólo tiene que ver porque ella es Jade West y ella tiene una reputación que proteger y todo, pero aun así... yo soy su novia. ¿No tengo que ser fuerte también? Si no lo soy, entonces no soy más que un perro faldero, un juguete. Y yo definitivamente no li soy. Soy una persona, al igual que ella.

"Jade, déjame ir." Empujo.

"No." ella me empuja de nuevo.

Luchamos un poco, que se ha convertido en una "cosa" de nosotras, así que no es alarmante en lo más mínimo. Jade está tratando de inmovilizarme así que ella puede atascar sus manos en mi pelo y todas esas otras cosas. Yo, por supuesto, estoy resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Al poco tiempo antes de que esto se vuelve un poco acalorado. Cuanto más me resisto, más violenta jade se pone. Sé que es porque está perdiendo la paciencia conmigo. Ella quiere que haga todo lo que dice cuando ella lo dice, pero si Jade va a ser mi novia que tiene que darse cuenta de que no siempre vamos a hacer todo a su manera. Al menos, no sin una pelea o alguna forma de protesta de mí. Incluso si es un maldito gemido.

"¡No te muevas!" Jade gruñe.

No, gracias.

La empujo fuera de mí un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendo y ella cae de nuevo en el carrito de servicio, golpeando algunos productos de limpieza hacia abajo cuando aterriza.

ups.

Sus ojos se abren y se venga se tirándome hacia ella y se mueve de un tirón en torno a mí. Mis brazos se mueven Alrededor, Tratando de agarrarse a algo, cualquier cosa para romper mi caída, Tratando de agarrarse a algo, cualquier cosa para parar la caída, pero lo único que consigue es un trapeador. Y yo ni siquiera tengo un buen agarre en el. Se cae.

Jade engancha los brazos bajo mis axilas, me da la vuelta y me aplasta en la escalera, una vez más, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

"¡ouch (ay), Jade!" Me quejo en voz alta. Eso duele tan malditamente tanto que dejo de pelear y estoy absolutamente inmóvil. Ella gana. Puede tirar de mi ropa y morder mis labios y tirar de mi pelo. No me importa. Simplemente por favor no le dejo hacer eso otra vez.

"quítate... los pantalones " Jade dice. Ella está respirando con dificultad, como si corrió un maratón. Y hay sudor en la frente y el cuello, Estoy bastante segura de que me veo igual, o peor, Pero todavía estoy orgullosa de haberla hecho trabajar tanto, que no me deje ir sin luchar.

Ella retrocede de mí, y me da espacio para hacer lo que ella dijo. Fue entonces cuando hace clic en plenamente a mí. Ella sólo me dijo que quitarme los pantalones. Pero ¿por qué? no tuve que quitarme los pantalones la última vez que me revolvió.

Oh hombre, ¿está cosa va a hacer diferente esta vez?

"fuera". Ella manda, cuando dudo.

Me muerdo el labio nerviosamente. No quiero quitarme los pantalones.

Ella saca las tijeras de la cintura de sus vaqueros negros muy ajustados. "No me hagas decirlo de nuevo", gruñe. Sólo que no es un gruñido muy amenazante. Ella todavía está un poco sin aliento.

Dudo que Jade realmente va a apuñalarme, pero me inclino y comienzo a deshacerme mis botas de todos modos. Ella va a hacer lo que sea que ella tiene planeado para mí no importa qué. De eso estoy segura. Bien podría terminar con esto. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Trato de mantener mis manos fuertes como puedo deshacer mis pantalones, pero no puedo. Estoy muy nerviosa. Mantengo mis ojos en el suelo todo el tiempo, ni siquiera miro a Jade una vez que estoy sin pantalones.

La oigo dar un paso hacia mí. Luego otro. Todavía no la miro. Estoy demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar como respirar. Es un esfuerzo consciente en este momento, recordar la cosa de inhalar y exhalar _.

Jade pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo salto con violencia.

Ella se ríe de mí y eso me asusta.

No puedo hacer nada si ¡estoy nerviosa! Mi novia es un fenómeno psicópata con un par de tijeras en la mano. Y las cuchillas están frías. "Mira las tijeras, hun (mami)." siseo.

Para mi sorpresa, ella realmente me da una disculpa poco entusiasta antes de guardarlas. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez voy a estar bien cuando ella me pregunta: "¿puedes hacer una división, Vega?"

Levanto la vista hacia ella entonces. Qué demonios...

"¿Puedes?" ella presiona y yo poco a poco sacudo cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Tengo la sensación de que era la respuesta equivocada, por mi bien de todos modos, porque ahora ella tiene esta ridículo malvado brillo en sus ojos.

"Excelente." Ella murmura suavemente apoyándome hacia atrás hasta que me presiona contra la escalera, una vez más.

Me estremezco. No sólo está frío el metal contra mi trasero y las piernas, pero estoy aún más nerviosa de lo que era antes. No sé lo que Jade va a hacer a mí, pero lo que sí sé este castigo no encaja en el delito. Sólo la llame fenómeno... delante de todo el colegio.

Ella agarra la parte trasera de mi rodilla derecha y yo jadeo cuando ella comienza a levantarla. Estoy segura de que mi cara es de color rojo como un tomate en estos momentos, no es que ella está incluso prestando atención a mí. Usa su otra mano, ella levanta mi mano por el dedo meñique y lo envuelve alrededor de su cuello

Estoy francamente temblando cuando ella me mira con sus ojos a los míos y dice "Tu palabra de seguridad es joder."

"q-¿Qué?" Jadeo, abriendo mucho los ojos. Estoy segura, no afirmo, no la escuche bien.

"Confía en mí nena. Vas a querer una palabra de seguridad." Ella sonríe.

EVIL! (MALVADA)

"Pero yo no maldecir," me declaro.

"Tu palabra de seguridad todavía está joder." se encoge de hombros.

"No," Niego con la cabeza. "No voy a decirlo."

"Está bien. Dos joder". Se encoge de hombros.

"¡Jade!" Empujo su hombro y trato de tomar mi pierna fuera de su alcance.

"Tres joder." Gruñe, sosteniéndome firmemente de forma que no puedo escapar.

"¡de acuerdo!" ablando

"Tres joder fuertes"

"Pero le dije que sí," Jadeo.

"Tres joder fuertes y mi nombre."

Me callé y la fulmino con la mirada. No soy tan estúpido. Si digo otra palabra, no importa lo que sea, va a añadir más a mi palabra de seguridad, y la que tengo ya es bastante ordinary (vulgar).

"Buena chica", ella sonríe a mí antes de levantar mi pierna y agacharse al mismo tiempo bajar un poco para que pueda colocarla por encima del hombro.

mierda, esto va a ser malo.

Ella empieza a subir a su altura a un ritmo muy lento, y como ella, estoy muy consciente del estiramiento en mi muslo. Es incómodo, pero no se pierde nada... todavía. No tengo ninguna duda de que el dolor viene, así que me preparo a mí misma para ello.

Una vez Jade está de pie recta, se apoya en la parte trasera del muslo estirándolo de la forma más dolorosa. Aprieto los dientes y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás contra la escalera.

No me importa lo que haga Jade, no estoy utilizando la palabra de seguridad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio de mí, Jade empuja aún más.

"¡Ay!" Grito, pero mi protesta es cortada por los labios de Jade en los míos. Espero que ella muerda mis labios para conseguir que se hinchen como la última vez, pero ella no lo hace. Ella me besa, suavemente.

No me gusta eso. No me gusta el dolor mezclado con placer. Es extraño y confuso, así que giro la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Si vas a gritar tan fuerte, tratar de sonar como si está sufriendo el buen tipo de dolor." Susurra Jade en mi oído.

Si mis ojos no estaban cerrados tan fuerte, los rodaría. ¿Ella quiere que haga ruidos sexuales? Ella simplemente tiene que perdonarme por no sentir toda esa capacidad en este mismo momento.

Supongo que ella toma mi silencio como un acto de rebeldía, que lo es, porque que llega a su mano y agarra del talón del pie y comienza a empujar.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Jadeo en su intento de enderezar la pierna.

"Mucho mejor". Ella se inclina más cerca, lo más cerca que posiblemente puede obtener de hecho.

Su cuerpo es al ras contra el mío de una manera que podría ser erótico para cualquier persona mirando, pero para mí... Esto no se siente sexy.

¡Esta. Mierda. Duele!

Empiezo a temblar; cambiando mi respiración lento y constante a rápido y resoplando. Alcanzo mis manos atrás y agarra la escalera. Tengo que hacerlo. Apenas puedo soportar derecho como mi único apoyo es un tembloroso desastre de una extremidad.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Jade me permite bajar la pierna. Estoy respirando tan fuerte de alivio que no le prestó atención al hecho de que ella me agarró la otra pierna. Mi pierna izquierda.

No soy tan flexible como eso. No puedo dejar de protestar audiblemente cuando llega esa en el hombro. Quiero decir, incluso con mi pierna derecha flexionada por la rodilla con el fin de aliviar un poco la tensión, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a durar antes de que romperme algo.

Sí, soy así de decidida a no decir la palabra de seguridad... palabras. Ella no me puede mantener en el armario para siempre. Uno de los empleados de limpieza tienen que venir aquí en algún momento para obtener suministros, ¿verdad? Sólo tengo que esperar por un poco más-

"¡OH MI DIOS MALDITO!" grito cuando Jade endereza bruscamente la rodilla derecha usando nada más que sus rodillas.

Ella se ríe y abro mis ojos y fulminándola. Entiendo que puedo terminar esto sí quiero. Puedo. Sé que puedo hacer que se detenga con sólo decir cuatro palabras de cuatro letras, pero al mismo tiempo, ella me está haciendo daño. Ella no debe reírse de mí mientras me está haciendo daño. No está bien y me siento este intenso deseo de hacer daño a ella, lo que me hacer sentirme mal casi de inmediato. No soy realmente el tipo de persona que daña a otras personas. Sobre todo para la diversión.

Jade comienza apoyándose de nuevo, y el dolor es mucho más intenso que antes. Empiezo e temblar y la respiración superficial de nuevo.

Ella me besa.

Bicho raro

Vuelvo la cabeza y ella se inclina aún más.

Hago este ruido extraño. Es en algún lugar entre un gemido lento y un sollozo. Y es bastante alto.

"bonito". Susurra Jade.

Ella es un bicho raro. No estaba tratando de hacer un ruido sexual. ¡No era un ruido de sexo! Simplemente sonaba muy parecido a uno, eso es todo.

Ella me besa de nuevo, y agarro a ella. Como una cobra, saltar hacia delante y muerdo fuertemente en sus labios; ambos. No quise hacerlo. Estaba irritada y fue más o menos un reflejo.

Mis ojos se agrandaban cuando veo que me las he arreglado para extraer sangre de su labio inferior.

Oh mierda. Estoy tan muerta.

"¡Mierda Vega!" Jade se queja en voz alta antes de empujar bruscamente mi pie tan fuerte y lejos que toca la oreja. Mi oído. ¡Mi pie no se supone que tocar la oreja!

"¡joder, joder, joder, Jade!" grito.

Ella baja mi pierna inmediatamente y si no fuera por los brazos de Jade alrededor de mi cintura, me hubiera caído de rodillas. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que me sostiene mientras recupero el aliento, pero lo acepto.

No creo que mis piernas nunca van a funcionar de nuevo. Y supongo eso era el plan de Jade todo el tiempo, para hacerme parecer como si me hubieran follado tan bueno, y duro, que ni siquiera puedo caminar en línea recta.

Bicho raro.

"Maldición eres un hueso duro de roer, bebé." Suspira Jade. Casi suena orgullosa. Y ella me llamó bebé, en lugar de nena. Me gusta bebé mejor. Me hace sentir especial..., supongo. Llamó Beck cariño todo el tiempo. Nunca oí que ella lo llame bebé.

Sonrío y me apoyo contra ella, coloco mi cabeza en su hombro. No puedo evitarlo. Ella me sostiene, y frota mi espalda. En el fondo de mi mente, recuerdo que ella me hizo daño, pero ahora ella está haciéndome sentir muy bien.

Mentalmente muevo la cabeza. Hay algo seriamente mal en mí.

"Así que, ¿qué aprendiste Acerca de llamarme a un bicho raro?" Jade me pregunta después de un momento de silencio cómodo.

"Eso eres un bicho raro." Yo respondo de inmediato.

"La segunda ronda entones." Gruñe antes de poner la mano en la parte posterior de la rodilla izquierda.

"No más, hun (mami) por favor." Le ruego. oh god (ay Dios), already no more (ya no mas).

Independientemente de si Jade iba a tener piedad de mí, estoy ha salvado por un golpe en la puerta y un sorbo alto.

Tiene que ser Sikowitz.

"¡Mierda, Vega, ¡ponte los pantalones!" Silbidos Jade. Ella es un poco ruidosa, lo que significa que probablemente quería nuestro público escucharla decirme eso

Pero no puedo ponerme los pantalones. No puedo mover la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo.

Y debido a eso, me deslizo hasta el suelo cuando ella se aleja de mí. Ella me ignora en favor de la búsqueda de los pantalones. Una vez que los encuentra, ella los arroja hacia mí y me dice que vestirme.

Los atrapo muy bien, pero ¿ponérmelos por mi cuenta? No puede hacerlo.

"Ayúdame". Le digo.

Ella me mira.

"Por favor", le ruego, haciendo que mi gemido sea débil y patético y lo más lamentable como sea posible.

Hay otro golpe en la puerta. Más urgentemente en este momento.

"¡Sólo dame un segundo!" Jade le grita antes de arrebatar mis jeans fuera de mis manos. Ella me viste de forma rápida, pero suavemente, antes empujar a mis pies arriba.

Me estremezco. Mierda. Voy a tener que caminar como si hubiera estado en una silla de montar ¡durante 36 horas seguidas!

Jade mueve el carrito de servicio de delante de la puerta mientras me apoyo en la escalera.

Una vez abierta la puerta, me quedo sin aliento. Parece que todo el mundo en toda la escuela está a la espera en el pasillo, pero lo peor es el hecho de que nuestros amigos, Sikowitz, y nuestro consejero escolar, lane, son los que tienen los asientos de primera fila.

Jade sale, fría y serena. Voy cojeando tras ella, haciendo lo mejor para caminar normalmente, pero no lo consigo.

"Tú... tú la rompiste." Jadea Cat, y cuando Jade envía una mirada fulminante a su camino, da unos chillidos y se escapa, no hay duda que Jade no puede rompería ella también.

No sé de qué color es mi cara ahora mismo. Podría ser de color rojo. Me siento un poco de calor hay, hay, Pero me parece que se alterna con el de sentirse sonrojada, Como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo ha desaparecido de mi cuerpo.

Me encuentro a mí misma mirando hacia el suelo y esperar a que todo esto termine.

"Jade". Sikowitz se detiene allí para disfrutar de su coco. "Castiga a tu novia en tu tiempo libre."

Como mórbidamente avergonzada como estoy, tengo que mirarlo. ¿Habla en serio?

"¿Eso es todo?" Dice Lane. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"Jade castiga a tu novia uh..." Sikowitz se rasca la cabeza y mira a su jugo de coco. "¿Cuando más se suponía que iba a hacerlo? Ciertamente no en el aula. ¿Quién quiere ver eso?"

"¡Yo!" Rex habla inmediatamente.

Jade arranca su brazo y lo tira en el pasillo.

"Jade," lane Suspiros mientras aprieta el puente de su nariz. "A la oficina del director. Tori, sígueme."

Jade rueda los ojos y me besa en la boca antes de hacer lo que le dijo.

No soy tan rebelde, así que tranquilamente sigo a lane mientras intentaba mi mejor esfuerzo para caminar en línea recta. Me las arreglo para caminar pareciendo como si sólo tengo dolor por un tirón de ropa interior muy fuerte.

Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, sin embargo, porque no sé qué mierda se supone que tengo que decir. "Lo siento por follar con mi novia en el armario del conserje, por favor no me expulsen," eso no va a salir de la boca de esta chica

"así que, parece que tenemos un pequeña situación" lane finalmente habla. Apenas tuve tiempo de asentir con la cabeza cuando él continúa con: "Yo sólo voy asumir que Sabías que la copulación de los estudiante está prohibido en la propiedad."

Cara... rojo.

"Y ¿comprendes que no tiene que hacer nada que no quieras hacer?"

Se detiene allí, así que asiento con la cabeza.

"Y también entiende que si otro estudiante te obliga" -

"¡No, Jade no me estaba forzando!" hablo, olvidándome de estar avergonzada. "Ella es mi novia."

Lane me da una mirada especulando, pero luego me permite ir con una advertencia. Una advertencia. Te juro que pensé que me iba a conseguir ¡estar expulsada o suspendida al menos!

Estoy de buen humor casi me salto mi próxima clase.

Por supuesto, soy algo así como un patosa, así que termino literalmente chocando con alguien, y no sólo alguien. Me encuentro con Ryder Daniels, el más sexy de los mayores de la escuela.

"Oye, tú eres Tori, ¿verdad?" Él sonríe.

Mis ojos se agrandan. ¿Él sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo demonios sabe él mi nombre?

"¿La chica de Jade?"

Empiezo a ruborizarse. Oh, eso es cómo. Supongo que todos en esta escuela saben mi nombre ahora.

"Sí, esa soy yo", le devolví la sonrisa.

"¿Tienes un lápiz y papel?"

Fruncí el ceño un poco, pero excavo en mi bolsa para conseguirlo para él.

"Bueno, voy a tener una fiesta en mi casa esta noche, pásate por ella. Trae a quien quieras." Él dice mientras garabatea su dirección abajo. Una vez que me entrega mis cosas, así como su información, me guiña un ojo y se aleja.

¡Oh dios mío!

Me apresuro a mi siguiente clase y me siento sin ni siquiera una disculpa por llegar tarde. Entonces saco mi teléfono y empiezo a mandar un texto a Jade.

**Yo:** Ir a una fiesta esta noche. ¿Quieres venir?

**Jade:** ¿Dónde?

**Yo:** ¡Ryder Daniels!

**Jade:** No. Y no vas tampoco.

**Yo:** ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?

**Jade:** Nop.

**Yo:** ¿Vamos a planear algo para esta noche ahora?

**Jade:** Nop.

**Yo:** ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

**Jade:** Porque yo lo digo.

Fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta. ¿Porque ella lo dijo? ¿Es por eso que no puedo ir? ¡Ella no es mi mamá!

**Yo:** Bien, voy a ver si André viene conmigo. ¡Porque yo voy!

**Jade**: bien. Ve.

**Yo:** lo haré.

**Jade:** divertirse.

**Yo:** lo haré.

**Jade:** Asegúrese de que puede manejar las consecuencias.

**Yo:** lo haré.

Espera, ¿qué?

**Yo:** ¿Qué consecuencias, hun (mami)?

**Jade:** Me gusta cuando me dices eso.

Sonrío al texto. Hay una buena probabilidad de que está siendo sarcástica, pero no creo que lo es. Me di cuenta de que ella es un poco más agradable para mí cuando yo la llamo hun (mami), pero yo no voy a utilizarlo en exceso. Si lo hago, va a convertirse en inmune a ello.

No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Una niña necesita todas las cartas de triunfo que puede obtener cuando se está saliendo con Jade West.

{~~~O~~~}

"Tori, tiene una visita!" Mi padre grita, a juzgar por su voz _ puedo decir que no aprueba dicho visitante.

Fruncí el ceño y saco mi teléfono para que pueda ver qué hora es. Son sólo las siete. Yo no debería tener un visitante. No puede ser André. Él es el plan de rescate en para fiesta porque tiene que cuidar de su abuela. La mujer loca está enloqueciendo porque hay un "monstruo que devora" en el fregadero. Y ahora André tiene que asegurarse de que no pone las manos en el triturador de basura para tratar de conseguir que el monstruo a salir. Por lo tanto, invite a Cat, pero tengo que ir a recogerla, así que no puede ser ella tampoco.

No creo que Beck vendría a mi casa, y Robbie tuvo que llevar a Rex para obtener puntos de sutura después de Jade le arrebató su brazo.

Entonces tengo una idea. ¿Y si es Jade, mi novia?

Oh hombre, ¡ni siquiera les conté a mis padres de ella todavía!

Salgo rápido fuera de mi habitación y bajó las escaleras, sólo para congelarme en el penúltimo paso.

De pie al lado de mi padre es Danny. Es mi visitante.

Al verlo, mi primer pensamiento no es uno de disgusto. Es una de ansiedad mezclada con un poco de miedo. Jade me va a matar absolutamente por dejarlo entrar. ¡Y yo ni siquiera soy el que lo dejó entrar!

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le grito. No me refiero a. Sé que no es culpa suya mi loca novia, pero él sabe todo lo que lo odia. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgarse de venir a mi casa?

"¿No le has invitado?" Mi papá pregunta, la voz llena de alivio. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder antes de que él lo jala por el brazo a Danny y empieza tirando de él hacia la puerta. No hace falta decir mi dady (papi) no le gusta demasiado Danny.

"Papá". Me quejo.

"¿Sí, my daughter (mi hija)?" responde distraídamente, todavía tirando de Danny hacia la puerta.

Voy corriendo hacia ellos, desgarrado entre decirle a mi padre que dejarlo ir y deseando que lo lance fuera rápidamente.

Al final, me quedo en silencio y dejó que la escena se desarrolle.

Mi papá abre la puerta y allí, en la puerta, con su mano preparada como si estuviera a punto de llamar, es mi novia con la boca abierta.

Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

"¿Jade?" Digo un poco con cautela.

Ante el sonido de mi voz, su boca se cierra de golpe y sus ojos endurecen.

"¿Qué. Es. lo. que. Hace. Aquí?"

Me estremezco. Odio cuando ella descompone sus frases como esto. Siempre me siento como que voy a conseguirlo... y yo ya lo conseguí hoy.

Se estremece Danny también.

Te puedo decir la vista es muy divertida para mi papá, porque él empuja Danny hacia Jade, probablemente con la esperanza de que va a hacerle daño de algún tipo de forma. Parece que él está instintivamente entendiendo el hecho de que Jade nada le gustaría mejor que arrancar la piel de mi ex-novio con vida, y yo apostaría mi vida a que mi papa estaría dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda ante este delito en particular. Policía o no policía.

"nena, será mejor que empieces hablar." Demandas Jade entre dientes.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y miro a mi padre para ver si escuchaba lo que me acaba de llamar.

Él lo hizo.

"¿nena?" inquiere, enviando una mirada ilegible a mi camino.

"¡Yo... um..." tartamudeo. Salado queso en una galleta, esta no es la forma en que quería salir.

"¿no le dijiste a tu familia?" Grita Jade, los ojos cada vez más amplios, más enojada.

Envía una sonrisa triunfante a mi camino, lo cual es un error de su parte como Jade está de pie justo en frente de él.

Ella alcanza y toma un puñado de su pelo y tira hacia abajo. fuerte.

"¡Ay!" Grita Danny.

Pobre chico no sabe qué lo golpeó. Un segundo él está sonriendo a mí, y al siguiente está abajo en las dos rodillas en frente de mi novia, que todavía tiene una buena parte de su pelo en su puño cerrado.

Jade se inclina un poco para que sea adecuado a la misma altura con él y le da una de las miradas más terrible que he presenciado. "salir". Ella gruñe. Su voz es muy baja, pero oye bien. Literalmente se escapa cuando ella lo libera.

Mi papá deja escapar un silbido y una sonrisa.

Me alegro de que encontrara eso tan gracioso porque estoy segura como el infierno que no lo hizo. Eso fue francamente aterrador para presenciar, y me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Nunca he visto realmente una enojada Jade hasta ahora. Pensé que había, pero estaba equivocada. Muerte mal. Si alguna vez me mira como ella miro a Danny, yo... yo... Me ni siquiera sé lo que todo lo que haría a corto plazo será hacer pis en mis pantalones.

"¿vas a introducir a tu amiga, my daughter (mi hija)," mi papá pregunta, dándome un codazo en mi costilla. Le gusta Jade, y no sólo porque ella envió Danny lejos con el rabo entre las piernas. puedo decirlo. Esperemos que todavía le guste ella después de que le digo que no es sólo mi "amiga".

"dady (Papi), esta es Jade." Suspiro. "Ella es mi novia."

"¿novia?" Frunce el ceño

dándome esta mirada hacia los lados y una ceja arqueada. "your girlfriend and not one girl friend? (¿tu novia y no tu amiga?)"

Estuve a punto de rodar mis ojos. Ha cambiado a Español (a/n: recordar que la historia es en ingles así que cuando hablan en ingles originalmente es español), probablemente sin querer ofender a Jade cuando me preguntó si ella es mi novia y mi amiga.

"girlfriend (Novia)". Respondo, haciéndole saber que ella es la este último

"is this one phase? (¿Es esto una fase?)"

"dady (Papi), no." ruedo los ojos. En realidad no es una mentira. No estoy técnicamente a través de una fase. Yo sólo... ayudo a una amiga.

"do you like the girls? (¿Te gustan las chicas?)"

Hm. Esa es una pregunta difícil. ¿Me gustan las chicas? Antes de que yo besé Cat y Jade, hubiera sido capaz de decir que no, pero ahora... Sinceramente, no lo sé.

"I like jade (Me gusta Jade)." Me encojo de hombros. Esperemos que diciéndole que me gusta Jade en lugar de las niñas, en general, es una buena respuesta. Es evasiva, pero al mismo tiempo el punto

Lo siguiente que sé, mi papá se pone de rodillas. Estoy muy segura de que está a punto de hacer una escena, pide a Dios por qué su niña debía ser gay, pero él hace lo contrario. Él dice: "thanks my god! (¡Gracias Dios mío!) thank you very much! (¡Muchas gracias!)"

En realidad ¡gracias a Dios!

¿Qué diablos?

Luego se levanta de un salto y levanta su puño en el aire mientras gritaba, "¡Sí!" lo más alto con sus pulmones.

Echo un vistazo a Jade. Ella todavía está de pie en la puerta, probablemente demasiado miedo de acercarse adentro ahora.

"dady (Papi) ¿Qué estás haciendo?" siseo

Agarra mi cara y me besa en la frente profundamente.

¡Qué humillante!

"No voy a llegar a ser el padre de una de las adolescentes embarazadas." Canta mientras hacía una pequeña danza muy embarazosa

Oh, mátame ahora.

"¡rueda los ojos todo lo que quieras, bebe! Recuerdas Josefina, ¿La chica de Eddie?" él todavía está prácticamente cantando sus palabras.

Asiento con la cabeza. Eddie es uno de los amigos policía de mi padre. No he visto a su hija en cinco años, desde el campamento de verano. Eddie y su esposa se divorciaron y Josefina se trasladó fuera del estado con su madre.

"Ella es una madre ahora." Mi papá dice.

Mi boca cae abierta. ¿Josefina tiene un niño? Wow.

"Uh-huh, Samantha, Natalie, Carmen..." él cuenta más hijas de sus amigos policías. "Todos tienen hijos."

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, y Reyna"

"¡No Reyna!"

"Ella tiene dos!"

"¡Dos!" Jadeo. ¿Reyna tiene dos hijos? ¡Ella tiene como quince años!

"Uh-huh, ¿ves por qué estoy feliz ahora? ¡Yo no voy a ser como Eddie o Bill o cualquiera de los otros padres!" él continúa delante de mí agarrándome en un gran abrazo y me dio un giro como si tuviera cinco años. No lo he visto tan feliz desde el día de su cumpleaños. (Él consigue el mismo regalo de mamá cada año. Trato de no pensar en lo que posiblemente podría ser ya que implica yo y Trina dormir con tapones para los oídos.)

Tan pronto como él me deja, él me sonríe, luego a Jade. No sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de estallar su burbuja. "Tal vez no voy a quedar embarazada, pero todavía hay Tri" -

"¿Trina?" Él interrumpe antes de soltar una carcajada tan alta de una forma tan grosera, que no puedo dejar de reír también.

El día Trina encuentre un niño que en realidad no salga corriendo de ella será el día en me casé y Jade.

Nunca va a suceder.

Miro a Jade, para ver si ella se ríe también, pero ella no. Ni siquiera está sonriendo. Ella parece que está un poco perdida, tal vez incluso incómoda.

Me aclaro la garganta. "Um, ¿quieres entrar, Jade?"

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No, sólo vine a darle algunas flores."

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella. "No veo las flores."

"Están en el coche."

"¿Por qué los dejaste en el coche?"

"Porque quiero dártelas en el coche." Ella expulsa a través de los labios fruncidos.

"Uh-oh" Mi papá me da con el codo en la costilla de nuevo. "O estas en problemas, o estás en problemas, pero no entrar en demasiados problemas. Incluso si usted no puede quedar embarazada, siguen siendo las reglas, my daughter (mi hija)."

Él pone una mano en mi hombro, pero me encojo de hombros. "dady! (¡Papi)!" Me quejo. ¡No puedo creer que acaba de decir eso!

Corro hacia Jade, agarro su mano y llevarla a su propio coche. No me importa si las flores es el código para una pistola. Tenía que salir de allí.

Pensándolo bien. Se trata de Jade con quien estoy lidiando...

"Um, realmente tiene flores, Jade. " pregunto, un poco nerviosa.

"Sí". Ella responde que ella abre la puerta de atrás y se inclina.

Parpadeo muy fuerte. Acabo de tener un momento totalmente gay. Me sorprendí a mí mismo mirando el culo de Jade. Nunca me he dado cuenta antes, pero es... bonito. Me pregunto hasta qué punto le importaría si toco. Bueno, no en este momento, pero en algún momento en el futuro. Quiero decir, ella es mi novia...

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera soy consciente de Jade con un ramo de hermosas flores de color naranja hacia mí hasta que los lanza a mi cara.

Agarro el tallo por reflejo y oler las flores... porque eso es lo que la gente supone que deben hacer cuando recibe flores. Ah, y se supone que deben dar las gracias también, pero me salto esa parte.

"¿Qué son?" Le que pido.

"Porque no quiero que vayas a la fiesta de Ryder." Ella responde.

Es una respuesta extraña. no entiendo muy bien. O, se trata de una disculpa por ella tratando de decirme qué hacer antes, cosa que dudo. ¿O son una invitación para que nosotras para hacer algo juntas, en lugar de ir a la fiesta. O es algo completamente distinto

De repente, no me siento muy bien. Me siento sudorosa y temblorosa e hinchada, casi como el momento en que...

Miro las flores, la comprensión amanece en mí. "Jade, ¿qué tipo de flores son estas?" digo.

"Margaritas".

"¡Soy alérgica a las margaritas!" Le grito, lanzando las flores.

"Lo sé." Ella dice, la captura de ellos con facilidad.

"¿lo sabes?"

"¿Eso es lo que dije. Diviértete en la fiesta de Ryder, nena."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡No puedo ir a la fiesta de Ryder! Mi cara se va a hinchar como una calabaza y ¡no va a volver a la normalidad hasta mañana!"

"Eso es muy malo," ella contesta, colocando un beso distraído en mis labios antes de entrar en su coche y conducir de inmediato.

Hecho humo mientras veo la parte trasera de su coche camina fuera de la vista. Ella me hizo esto a propósito. Ella no quería que yo fuera a esa fiesta y ahora yo no voy.

Por Dios, ¿siempre consigue lo que quiere? ¿No importa qué?

No sé cuánto tiempo voy a ser capaz de lidiar con eso.

Ni siquiera sé cómo Beck trató eso durante tanto tiempo. ¿Y ella rompió con él? Esto totalmente debería haber sido al revés.

Beck es un duro.

{~~~O~~~}

Espero que os gustara el capítulo sobre todo a esa persona que dijo en los comentarios que el anterior capitulo fue todo jade y beck, bueno si en parte lo era pero también tenía jori y este como puedes ver es todo jori


	10. Chapter 10

**{~~~JADE~~~}**

"Jade, despierta."

Ignoro la voz, pero me estremezco cuando mi luz se enciende. El brillo repentino de mi habitación me hace ver manchas rojas detrás de mis párpados.

Mierda

Molestas manos suaves están en mi hombro, sacudiéndome suavemente. Y aunque estoy apenas consciente, soy capaz de identificar a la persona que realiza las sacudidas

Amber.

Parece que Joy no está verdaderamente enojada conmigo. No es que me importe, pero siempre puedo decir cómo se siente hacia mí por cuál de sus mocosas envía a mi habitación.

Si ella se siente agradable, ella envía Amber. La niña es demasiado dulce para su propio bien. Ella me despierta suavemente, con una sonrisa una sonrisa guardada en su rostro.

Sorprendentemente, Amber es el enviado a buscarme más. Supongo que se podría decir que Joy tiene bastante tolerancia a mí en los últimos doce años. Pero cuando me las arreglan para enojarla, ella envía a Riley.

Esa pequeña gruñona siempre encuentra las formas más creativa y molesta para despertarme. Te lo juro, la única razón por la que sigue viva es porque su valentía me impresiona. He tomado represalias en de alguna manera bastante violentas hacia la niña, pero ella parece rebotar siempre de vuelta, y con una sonrisa maliciosa para arrancar

Darwin dice que ella debe vivir. Por lo tanto, ella vive.

"Jade, por favor, despierta." Amber suplica.

Dios, esta chica es quejica como el infierno.

Abro los ojos bruscamente. Y a propósito. Como sabía que lo haría, ella salta hacia atrás con un jadeo.

Ella odia cuando hago eso. Siempre le recuerda esa escena... de todas las "películas de terror" que he hecho que mire que parece haber. Aquel en el que el asesino o monstruo o villano o lo que sea que está tumbado así, los ojos cerrados después de haber sido "derrotado". A continuación, el protagonista se acerca a la bestia "muerta", estúpidamente pone su rostro cerca del monstruo, y luego ¡zas! El asesino abre los ojos bruscamente y agarra al idiota.

Es completamente clásico y predecible como el infierno. Sin embargo, asusta un cubo lleno de pis a Amber en todo momento.

Me río un poco cuando me incorporo. La visión de su rostro palideció es tan divertido que me olvidé momentáneamente de estar enojada con ella por despertarme en primer lugar.

"Mamá dice que me asegure de que estabas despierta porque Tori va a estar aquí pronto." Ella frunce el ceño hacia mí una vez que ha recuperado la compostura.

Y justo como eso ya no me estoy divirtiendo. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

Ella se estremece y se disculpa, pero no dejó de mirarla intensamente. Sé que no es su culpa, pero me acordé de algo que realmente me molesto.

Tengo que viajar a la escuela con Vega porque Joy se llevó mis ruedas

Ahora, Joy castigarme no es del todo desconocido, así que cuando ella airadamente irrumpió en mi habitación el pasado viernes, que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. No había manera de que el director no llamó a mi madrastra en el trabajo para hacerle saber que había jodido a mi novia en el armario del conserje. Él me dijo que iba a hacerlo justo después de darme tres semanas de detención.

Y para ser completamente sincero, yo estaba bien con eso. Con la mayoría de todos modos. No esperaba menos del director hacer una llamada a mi "padre, madre o tutor." No esperaba menos de Joy de molestarse y ser una perra para mí. Incluso esperaba que tomara mis llaves. Pero lo que no esperaba era que ella seguir... y seguir... y seguir... por mi comportamiento y mi actitud y mi bla, bla, maldito, bla. En el momento en que finalmente se decidió a exigir mis llaves, yo las entregué sin el menor de mis argumentos habituales y que se calle. Que quería que se callase de una maldita vez tanto.

Fue entonces cuando ella me hizo saber que no las tendría por dos semanas. ¡Dos putas semanas! ¡Nunca las ha mantenido tanto tiempo antes! ¡Ella ni siquiera los mantuvo un total de 24 horas!

Empecé a discutir entonces, con la esperanza de que vería la razón cuando le mencioné el hecho de que necesito mi coche para ir a la escuela, pero no lo hizo. Ella me dijo que tendría que pensar en algo.

Perra.

Pero sabía que llamándola puta no hubiera ayudado en lo más mínimo. Así que cambié de táctica. Le pregunté cómo se suponía que debía recoger sus mocosos el jueves sin un coche.

Probablemente no debería haberme referido a las pequeñas retardadas como mocosos pero aun así, se podría pensar que sucumbiría. Uno pensaría que ella por lo menos me dejaría tener mi coche el jueves, ¿verdad?

Equivocado.

Su respuesta fue más o menos la misma. Ella todavía espera que encuentre una manera de recoger La cosa uno y La cosa dos de la escuela.

Ella era tan seria acerca de no darme mis llaves.

Te diré, que me molestó más de lo que pueda llegar a ser capaz de expresar. Creo que sinceramente quería decir que use mi dinero para coger un taxi o algo así, pero que me aspen. Tengo una novia con un coche, y le dije lo mismo.

La confesión parecía hacer a Joy aún más feliz. "Sabía que se te ocurrirá algo. Eres una chica tan ingeniosa." Ella me sonrió, y yo quería golpear esa sonrisa condescendiente fuera de su cara.

Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Soy ingeniosa. Este hecho fue demostrado cuando llamé a Vega para hacerle saber que iba a ser mi paseo por las próximas dos semanas... y su respuesta había sido no.

No... Como en la letra N seguida de la letra O.

De hecho, ella me dijo eso.

¿Enojada? ¿Yo? No. Superé esa emoción. ¡Estaba jodidamente furiosa! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? E incluso si era alguien que pudiera desafiarme sin graves consecuencias, no sólo tengo que hablar con ella acerca de ser mi novia 24/7. Y como mi novia no podía simplemente negarse a ayudarme sin una excusa legítima. Quiero decir, si ella no tenía un coche, está bien. Si ella estaba demasiado enferma para levantarse de la cama, comprensible. Si estaba enojado conmigo...

Y fue entonces cuando me acordé de que hinché su cara con margaritas para que no pudiera ir a la fiesta de Ryder. A Vega se le permite estar lo suficientemente enfadada como para rechazar dar a su novia un viaje a la escuela si algo así sucede. Supongo.

Así que siendo la chica ingeniosa que soy, la chantaje. Sí, la amenace con decirle a sus padres acerca de lo que supuestamente ocurrió en el armario del conserje el viernes. Es justo ¿verdad? Joy lo sabe porque el director la llamó al trabajo para decirle, pero los padres de Vega no fueron informados porque Vega tuvo una simple advertencia. ¡Una advertencia!

GRWLRUWL

Fruncí el ceño ya que mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido estúpido fuerte de gruñidos del estómago de Amber.

"¡Fuera de mi habitación e ir a comer el maldito desayuno!" grito a ella.

Ella salta un poco, pero no se va.

"No puedo." ella se queja.

Arqueo una ceja. "Eres demasiado joven para un maldito trastorno alimentario, bichito."

¡Lenguaje! Tori casi sisea a mí, pero ignoro completamente a ella. Hey, yo sigo usando los apodos que le di a los gemelos. Si dejo de insultarlas también, probablemente conseguirán pensar en sus estúpidas cabezas que me gustas ellas o algo así.

"no tengo un trastorno alimentario, Jade. Quiero comer."

"Entonces ve."

"Mamá me dijo que no fuera a abajo sin ti para que todos podamos comer juntos."

Aprieto mis puños juntos. Es un ultimátum. Un ultimátum sutil, pero un ultimátum, no obstante. Si me salto el desayuno, también Amber. Y nadie, ni siquiera yo, es lo suficientemente cruel para hacer a la niña ir a la escuela con hambre. Riley, por otro lado, me gustaría hacer algo como eso a ella en un instante, pero no Amber.

Joy sabe. Por eso envió a la más joven aquí a mi habitación. Ella está tratando de hacerme sentir culpable para que coma.

Gruño un poco y salto de la cama.

Amber sonríe, y yo sé suficiente del niño para saber que no se trata de una sonrisa de triunfo. Es alivio.

Eso me enfureció aún más.

"¡Sal de mi habitación!" Le grito, acercándose a ella de una manera muy agresiva.

Ella hace caso omiso de mis gritos y agarra mi mano. "Vamos, Jade. Por favor." Ella tira, tratando de conseguir que la siga fuera de mi habitación.

"¡NO!" la arrebato mi mano y la empujo hacia abajo. No es lo suficientemente fuerte para herirla gravemente, pero lo suficiente para que ella está realmente herido.

"¡Ay!" Ella llora.

"¡Fuera!" Le grito.

La pequeña retardada se levanta y agarra mi mano de nuevo, tirando de ella con cuidado.

¿En serio?

"Jade, tengo hambre., ¡Por favor!" ella gime.

Y de nuevo, arrebato mi mano de la de ella y la empujo hacia abajo.

Mis ojos brillan peligrosamente hacia ella, sin palabras diciéndole que será mejor que salga de mi jodida habitación. ¡AHORA!

Pero ella se niega a captar la indirecta. Ella puede ser muy terca cuando quiere. Casi como Vega.

Ella se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la muñeca. Luego agarra mi mano en lo que sólo puedo adivinar es el agarre más apretado que su pequeña mano puede administrar y empieza a tirar.

"¡Maldita sea Amber simplemente ve a comer!" Le grito, empujándola hacia abajo por tercera vez.

Cuando se cae en esta ocasión, ella no cae tan fuerte, y no es porque yo la empujé suavemente. Es porque ella se preparó en este momento. Sabía que iba a empujarla, pero ella está decidida a que vaya abajo. Ella debe estar muy hambrienta.

"Pero mamá dijo que no puedo sin ti." Ella olfatea, de pie otra vez.

Ni siquiera esperó a que ella tome mi mano. De hecho, ni siquiera espero hasta que ella está de pie por completo antes de empujarla de nuevo.

"umf" gruñe.

Antes de volver a levantarse, me arrodillo a su lado, agarro un puñado de su camisa, y tiro hasta que mis pestañas están tocando las de ella.

"Ve. a. Comer". Ordeno.

"Pero" -

"¡Comer!"

"Pero" -

"No. comer". La cortó de nuevo y su labio inferior comienza a temblar.

"Por favor." Ella pide.

¡Ugh! ¡Este niño es tan estúpido! No tengo la menor intención de ir abajo a desayunar con la "familia", y el mocoso parece decidido a tratar de conseguir que lo haga de todos modos. A este paso, va a terminar perdiendo el desayuno.

No más agradable Jade. Es hora de hacer este niño gritar.

Solté su camisa, jalo su oído, y tiro de ella para ponerse de pie.

"¡Ay! ¡Jade! ¡Ay!" Ella jadea, arrugando los ojos con fuerza.

"¡No me importa lo que dijo tu mamá! ¡Ve a comer!"

"Vamos ven, por favor." Ella gime mientras salta arriba y abajo y tira de mi muñeca.

No me dejo llevar.

"¿He sido claro?" Gruño.

Ella empieza a llorar. Asqueroso. Odio cuando llora. Ella siempre consigue tener mocos por todas partes.

"Jade, por favor, ven." ella lloriquea

Obviamente, yo lo no he hecho lo suficientemente claro.

Retuerzo su oreja y tiro un poco más fuerte.

Su respiración se engancha y sus ojos se abren de golpe. Ella mira fijamente a los ojos, pero no sé si ella está realmente centrada en nada en particular. Ella toma una respiración profunda y deja escapar el grito más estremecedor que he escuchado de ella.

"¡Fuera!" Le grito. Aunque dudo que me oye.

"¡MAMÁ!" Ella grita.

¡Por fin!

Joy en realidad no responde a los gritos en general. Los mocosos hacen un montón eso. A veces, cuando están entusiasmadas. A veces, cuando están jugando un juego. A veces, cuando están enojadas conmigo. A veces, cuando están enojadas la una con la otra, y a veces no hay una puta razón. Así que hay esta pequeña regla extraña que tenemos aquí. Si alguien llama a ella, si gritan específicamente su nombre, ya sea mamá o Joy, es cuando ella viene corriendo.

Y rápido.

Amber apenas dice la última sílaba antes de Joy está en mi habitación y arrebata el mocoso fuera de mi alcance. Amber no pierde el tiempo. Ella corre pasando su madre y sale de mi habitación.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Joy me grita.

"¿Yo?" Le grito de nuevo. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Ella parpadea hacia mí. Probablemente preguntándose cómo diablos puedo culparla del hecho de que herí su hija por ella.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que no puede comer si no voy abajo y comer también? Yo no hago desayunos familiares y ¡ella está muriendo de hambre! ¡Ha intentado hacerme sentir culpa enviándola!"

"¿Así que lastimarla?" Ella grita con incredulidad. "¡No se te ocurrió venir abajo y habla conmigo!"

"¡Tal vez yo no quiero hablar contigo!"

"¡Sin embargo, aquí estoy!"

"¡no he dicho nada acerca de no querer gritar a ti!" Le grito.

"Tú... tú eres jodidamente creíble, ¿lo sabías?" murmura, alejándose de mí. Obviamente ella está tratando de reinar ella sola

Ella está terminada

Maldición. Pensé que lo conseguí esta vez. He estado tratando de molestar a Joy hasta el punto en ella usa todo tipo de malas palabras desde hace años. Está en su vocabulario. Yo sé lo que es. La oí completamente cuando hablo con mi padre una vez cuando yo tenía nueve años.

"No hay llaves hasta que vea un cambio en ti señorita." Ella dice, volviéndose hacia mí una vez que está tranquilo.

"¿Qué?" Le grito. "¿Qué clase de cambio?" No es que importe. Cualquier cambio que Joy está hablando me va a me tomara una eternidad conseguirlo. Y aún más para convencerla de que efectivamente he cambiado.

"Uno bueno." Ella replica. "Y le debes a tu hermana una disculpa." Y con eso se vuelve sobre sus talones y sale de mi habitación.

Me ducho rápidamente, echando humo todo el tiempo.

Me visto con la misma rapidez, apenas atendiendo a lo que estoy en realidad llevando. La buena cosa para mí, es que mi armario es bastante simple. La mayoría de mis tops coinciden con la mayoría de mis pantalones, así que estoy bien, no importa lo que lleve. Lo mismo pasa con mis zapatos.

Me pongo en un segundo las botas cuando escucho una bocina en el exterior.

Vega está aquí.

Voy corriendo escaleras abajo y en mi camino a la puerta oigo Riley dijo: "Deberías haberle dado una patada en las gónadas."

Obviamente ella está hablando a Amber.

Hago un rodeo, en dirección al comedor. Los dos están allí, desayunando. Ambos de ellos. No me importa lo mal Joy piensa que fui al respecto, he sacrificado mis llaves del coche para que Amber pudiera comer el desayuno.

Soy un maldito mártir.

"Ella no tiene gónadas, Riley." Amber dice con la cabeza gacha. Y debido a eso, ella no ve que camino detrás de su hermana. No es que ella hubiera advertido de por sí, pero sus ojos se hubiera ensanchado y Riley hubiera sabido que yo estoy detrás de ella.

No es que ella hubiera dudado en decir lo que dijo a continuación. Qué es: "Todavía la hubiera lastimado, estúpida."

Le doy una bofetada a Riley en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" Ella exclama antes girar a su alrededor y tomar un golpe fuerte de mí.

Ella lo pierde.

"No la llames estúpida. Uno de nosotras tiene que querer a la pequeña retardada y vas a ser tu. ¿Entiendes?" le digo, ignorando el hecho de que ella trató de golpearme.

Ella frunce el ceño hacia mí. Entonces, de repente, ella sonríe.

Conozco esa sonrisa. Ella va a hacer algo que no me va a gustar, así que me preparo.

Ella se levanta de la mesa y se dirige fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

¿Qué mierda?

Hay otro bocinazo fuera, más largo y más urgente ahora. Probablemente porque la estúpida de Vega no quiere llegar tarde a la escuela.

Ruedo los ojos, a punto de seguir detrás de Riley cuando oigo el sonido de una garganta que esta despejándose a mis espaldas.

Joy.

Así es, que quiere que me disculpe.

Fine. Me disculparé.

"bichito, tu madre quiere que te diga que lo siento a pesar de que sabe que no lo estoy." hablo con un tono monótono y ruedo mis ojos. Un énfasis adicional en lo que no quiero hacer esto.

"Creo que vas a empezar a cambiar mañana, ¿eh?" Preguntas Joy, no tan sutilmente recordándome las estipulaciones relativas para conseguir mi coche y lo que implica que ya he fallado hoy.

Entrecierro mis ojos en ella. Ella me da una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Ugh. La verdad es que no me gusta ella.

Dirijo mi atención a Amber, y ella está mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. "Está bien, Jade." Ella me perdona demasiado fácil.

Mierda. Voy a tener que aprender a escapar como asesino. Literalmente. Voy a tener que aprender a asesinar a algunos idiotas, deshacerse de su cuerpo, además de todas las pruebas, y permanecer fuera de la cárcel para que pueda repetir el proceso si es necesario debido a la pequeña retardada en frente de mí.

La lastimé. A propósito. Entonces le di una disculpa a medias, y ella responde con una sonrisa tan grande que es empalagoso amor rezumando ¿de sus calcetines? ¡Ella es el maldito sueño húmedo de cada cónyuge abusador! Y si algún idiota, decide que él o ella la quieren como esposa y abusa de este niño, voy a tener que matarlos. Con el tiempo. Doy Amber una mirada feroz antes de salir, una que hace caer su sonrisa. Estúpido niño va a ser la razón por la que voy ir a la cárcel. Y yo no tengo ganas de eso. Tal vez pueda hablar con el padre policía de Vega. Sutilmente ordeñar algunos consejos sobre lo que no se debe hacer si no quiero quedar atrapada...

Cuando llego fuera, veo que Riley había ido. Está con Vega. Los dos están sentados en el maletero de su coche, hablando.

No es bueno.

"¡Vamos, Vega!" la llamo.

Ella me ignora. Completamente. Quiero decir, ni siquiera mira arriba para fruncir el ceño a mí.

"¡Jade, espera!" Oigo Amber llamar detrás de mí.

Estoy tentada de ignorarla, pero no lo hago. Me doy la vuelta y ella patina hasta pararse frente a mí.

"Tengo esto para ti." Ella dice mientras ella me entrega una pop tart. No me gusta comer el desayuno pero me encantan las pop tarts. Literalmente me da un dolor de muelas. Cada vez.

Tomo la pasta envuelta de ella sin darle las gracias.

"Lo siento mucho Yo grité para mamá y te metí en problemas." Ella se disculpa. Y es una sincera disculpa. Viene de lo profundo de su diminuta alma.

Mis ojos se agrandaban. Realmente voy a tener que hacerlo. Puedo verlo. Realmente voy a tener que matar gente. ¿Ella se disculpó por obtener ayuda? ¿Se disculpó porque herirla tanto que tuvo que conseguir a su madre a detenerme? ¿Qué significa eso para su futuro? Quiero decir que si alguna vez se casó y su esposo decide dispararle en la pierna, y los vecinos llaman a la policía porque ella gritaba muy fuerte, ¿ella va a qué? Visitarlo en la cárcel y le pedimos disculpas al maldito bastardo.

Estoy hirviendo mientras observo la escena juega en mis ojo de mi mente. Estoy tan jodidamente cabreado al respecto Aprieto los puños, aplastando la pop tart.

"¿Jade? ¿Qué pasa? Es la clase correcta, ¿no?" Amber entra en pánico, los ojos yendo tan amplios como los míos.

Lanzo el estúpido pop tart abajo. ¡No se trata del maldito pop tart! Se trata de la pequeña niña estúpida delante de mí que necesita para crecer un par.

"¡NO!" Grito.

Amber salta y deja escapar un chillido horrorizado antes de taparse los oídos con las manos.

Hay un fuerte dolor en mi espinilla, y de inmediato sé que he sido pateada por Riley. Ella es la única persona lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer esa mierda.

Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por ella.

Aun así, me doy la vuelta, agarro a la pequeña retardada, y la puse en una llave de cabeza (a/n: la llave de cabeza se refiere a atrapar la cabeza con su brazo para que no pueda escapar). "Riley, lo juro por Dios si vuelve a poner tu pie sucio en mí otra vez..." amenazo.

"Jade, que se vaya." Vega dice mientras tiraba de mi brazo, tratando de liberar a la niña.

No sucede. No hasta que he terminado...

Y ahora que he terminado.

Dejo a Riley va así como Joy sale de la casa, con ambas bolsas de las niñas en la mano. Al parecer, ella no vio la forma en que maneje a los mocosos, porque ella está sonriendo mientras se dirige por el camino.

"Hola Tori es tan bueno verte de nuevo." Joy saluda a mi novia con una sonrisa sincera. Uno que confunde mucho.

La última vez que joy vio a Vega, la chica no tenía ropa puesta.

Vega se ve sorprendido por un segundo, tal vez recordando la última vez que Joy la había visto también, pero luego sonríe. "Hola, señora West."

"Oh, puedes llamarme Joy".

La sonrisa de Vega se ensancha.

"Hey, tengo un favor que pedirte cariño." Joy dice, sorprendiendo tanto a mí como a Vega. ¿Qué diablos es posible que pueda estar preguntando a una chica que sólo ha visto una vez?

"Oh, está bien."

"Los jueves, Jade tiene que recoger a las niñas de la escuela, pero um como sabes..."

"Claro no hay problema." Vega se relaja visiblemente como si ha dejó de estar en el gancho. Pero no. Dudo que ni siquiera entienda lo que Joy está pidiendo a ella. Si lo hacía, su rostro se mostraria todo lo contrario de alivio.

"¿Qué... qué?" Balbucea joy. Al parecer, ella está de acuerdo con mis pensamientos.

"¿Quieres que recoja a las niñas de la escuela los jueves, ¿no?" Vega confirma que en efecto, entiende lo que se le pedía.

"¿En serio?" Sonríe joy. "Yo no llegué a la parte en la que te soborne con" -

"Está bien." Vega la corta

"Bueno, está bien. Voy a llamar a la escuela y te voy a poner en la lista de recogida. Sólo asegúrate de que tiene tu identificación." Luego se vuelve hacia mí. "Jade, ten un buen día en la escuela." Ella dice con un rápido toque a mi brazo.

¡Vete a la mierda! Creo que tan vehementemente que sé Joy sabe lo que estoy pensando, porque ella saca su mano de nuevo en poco tiempo.

Jade... Tori reprende.

"Adiós," gruño. Ya tengo que lidiar con una enojada Vega. No me siento como ganas de recibir reprimendas de Tori también.

La sonrisa de Vega baja, tan pronto como ella se quedó sola conmigo y ella camina hacia el lado del conductor sin decir una sola palabra.

Esta mierda va a pasar rápidamente. Me pongo en el lado del pasajero, golpeo mi puerta cerrada, y miro por la ventana.

"Ponte tu cinturón de seguridad." Ordena Vega.

La fulmino con la mirada.

Ella alcanza y agarra el cinturón de seguridad para mí.

"Vega..." le advierto.

"Aquí", dice despreocupadamente mientras me da una taza de café. Es exactamente lo que necesito, así que no lo cuestiono en lo más mínimo. Solo agarro la copa de su mano y empiezo a beber.

Es tan bueno. Está hecho como a mí me gusta.

Estoy tan distraída que no me doy cuenta de Vega está poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad hasta que escuche el clic característico del sistema de retención

Entrecierro mis ojos en ella. Me siento como si me engañó, o me manipulo o algo. Me siento violada.

Ella me ignora, optando por iniciar su coche y conducir.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, preparándome para una pelea porque ella sin duda va a gritarme por deshacer su obra

Ella no dijo nada. Ella me ignora. Completamente. Es como si ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy en el coche con ella, por no hablar de que estoy ahora no usando el estúpido cinturón de seguridad.

Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada. Sé lo que está haciendo. Ella quiere que me rompa. Ella quiere que me sienta tan irritada por el hecho de que ella está haciendo caso omiso de mí que le diga que pare, que exija para que ella dejarlo

No voy a hacer eso. No voy a darle la satisfacción de saber que ella lo consiguió.

Sus zumbidos de teléfono me enojan. No puedo evitarlo. Aunque yo no estaba en un estado de ánimo irritable ya se, todavía estaría enojada. Es muy temprano en la mañana para enviar mensajes de texto. ¿Y quién diablos manda un mensajes de texto a ella tan temprano en la mañana de todos modos?

Ella espera hasta llega a un semáforo antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y responde.

Nerd.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto, la curiosidad obtiene lo mejor de mí.

"Melissa". Ella contesta breve.

Realmente esperaba que ella o me ignoran o me dice que no es de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo, conseguí una respuesta sincera de ella no me hace sentir mejor en lo más mínimo. No cuando su respuesta es Melissa.

"¿La chica del idiota?" Fruncí el ceño.

"No, Melissa Belle."

Listilla.

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quiere tan temprano en la mañana?"

"No a ti."

Apenas me mira mientras ella responde.

Ruedo los ojos y miro por la ventana. Te puedo decir que va a ser otro mal día en Hollywood Arts.

Y yo tengo razón. El segundo en que entramos en la escuela, los rumores comienzan. Pero esa no es la parte mala. De hecho, ese es el punto culminante de mi día hasta ahora. Me gusta cuando las personas están hablando de mí. Ya sea el chisme es bueno o malo, no importa. Y el hecho de que están susurrando sobre lo que hice con mi novia en el armario del conserje ...

Buen chisme.

Lo malo sucede tan pronto como Vega llega a su casillero. Maldito Ryder aparece de la nada y empieza a hablar con ella.

Lanzo todo en mi armario y saco lo que necesito para el salón de clases con rapidez antes de caminar hasta Vega. Me perdí un montón de lo que se dijo entre ellos, pero he oído lo suficiente para saber que la ha invitado a otra fiesta.

Idiota.

Envuelvo un brazo por la cintura de Vega. Posesivamente. Ella todavía me ignora por lo que no mira por encima de mí, ni siquiera para ver quién acaba de poner sus manos sobre ella.

"Hey, Jade." Ryder me saluda con un idiota pervertido mirón

"Adiós perra." Saludo de vuelta.

Él me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse.

No me gusta ese tipo.

Vega golpea su puerta del casillero cerrada, sorprendiendo. Entonces ella se aleja. Ella no me dice que estaba fuera de lugar. Ella no me miró. Ella... se aleja.

Bueno, esta mierda está empezando a molestarme

"Jade".

Gimo y doy la vuelta. Es Beck. Y él tiene lo que sería la cara de "tenemos que hablar".

No necesitamos hablar. Realmente, de verdad, no lo hace.

"No vas a caminar a todas mis clases otra vez ¿verdad? En serio, mi novia ya está enojado conmigo." Pellizco el puente de mi nariz y ruego por paciencia porque éste es Beck, el hombre que amo, y la razón por la que estoy saliendo con Vega en el primer lugar. Así que no tengo idea de por qué me siento tan irritable alrededor de él.

"Bueno, ¿puedes culparla?"

Fruncí el ceño ante él. ¿Él sabe de las margaritas?

"Mira, Jade. No sé cómo llegó Tori salir contigo." ruedo los ojos y agarro en mi frente, como si eso va a mantener mi cerebro de que explote. No puedo creer que este otra vez con eso. "Pero pensé que si ella quería salir, ella iba a encontrar una manera. Entonces viernes me di cuenta de que lo que tienes en ella para ser tan malo que no puede salir, teniendo en cuenta que todavía está fingiendo ser tu novia, incluso después de lo que le hiciste en el armario de conserje".

"Beck", le interrumpió, pero me interrumpe.

"Jade... realmente la dañaste. No puedes hacer eso a la gente."

La negación. Amigo es en serio, serio, la negación. Esto va a ser mi escenario menos favorito.

"Dios Beck, lo tienes muy creído. No la lastimé ¿bien? ¡Me la follé!" siseo exasperada.

"¿Esperas que me lo crea?" Él se burla.

No le respondí. Empujo a su lado y empiezo a caminar a clase. No necesito esta mierda.

"Jade" él llama. "¡Vamos a terminar esta charla, tarde o temprano!"

"¡Más tarde!" Grito hacia atrás y camino aún más rápido. Realmente voy a estar temprano para primer periodo por primera vez este año. En este momento, realmente no veo cómo mi día puede ser peor.

Puede.

Cuatro horas más tarde me encuentro sentada con mí, bueno, en realidad no son mis amigos, pero estoy sentado con Beck, Cat, André, Robbie, y Vega en el asfalto.

Naturalmente, yo estaba esperando Vega sentarse a mi lado para que pueda coger de mi plato, pero ella no lo hace. Está sentada junto a Cat, y ha comprado su propio almuerzo.

Bueno, está bien. Ella está enojada conmigo por lo que no puedo ser demasiado sorprendida, pero ya que ella me ha estado dando el tratamiento del silencio durante todo el día, un poco espera que sea en silencio en la mesa del almuerzo.

No lo es.

Ella es la misma alegre normal... con todo el mundo menos yo.

Ella no me habla. Ella no me mira. Es como si yo no existo para ella.

¿Qué es peor? Dejarla salirse con la suya. Me niego a reconocer el hecho de que lo está haciendo. Especialmente en frente de una audiencia. Prefiero parecer que no estoy preocupada por el trato de silencio de Vega.

Saco mi teléfono y conecto mis auriculares. Todo el mundo sabe que no debe hablar conmigo cuando estoy escuchando mi música. No va a parecer extraño que Vega no hable conmigo si nadie me habla, ¿verdad?

Eso no impide que Beck molestarme.

Estoy en la segunda canción cuando saca un auricular de mi oreja.

"¡Cómo!" grito.

"te dije:" ¿Qué está pasando con vosotras dos? "" Él sonríe mientras apunta desde Vega a mi.

Vega vuelve la atención de André a Beck. Al parecer, ella no escuchó la pregunta la primera vez tampoco.

"Métete en tus asuntos." lo fulmino con la mirada antes de empujar mi auricular de nuevo a mi oreja

"¿Tori?" Lo oigo preguntar y yo arranco mis auriculares fuera.

"Déjala en paz," gruño. Pero, por supuesto Vega ignora mi intento de mantener nuestra pequeña pelea entre los dos de nosotras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -pregunta Beck.

"Quiero decir, no has dicho nada a Jade en todo el día. ¿Rompisteis el fin de semana?" Él se ríe, fingiendo estar bromeando.

Todo el mundo frunce el ceño mientras contemplan la observación de Beck. Al parecer, ninguno de los otros notó que cualquier cosa fue diferente entre Vega y yo.

Imbéciles.

"No." Vega dice mientras apuñala a su ensalada con el tenedor. "Estoy enojada con ella en estos momentos."

"¿enojada?" Beck pregunta. "¿Por qué? ¿Te metió problemas con el truco del armario del viernes?"

Frunce el ceño Vega. "que armario - ¡Oh!" ella abre los ojos, mientras ella se da cuenta de lo que él se refería y ella disimuladamente revisa sus alrededores antes de sisear, "¡No hables de eso! ¡Si Trina lo descubre mis padres misteriosamente lo averiguaran también!" Ella pone comillas alrededor de la palabra misteriosamente.

Beck parece confundido. Se lo merece. Estaba tan seguro de Vega estaba enojada por el "el truco del armario", como él lo llamaba. El hecho de que ella ni siquiera sabía de qué mierda inicialmente estaba hablando significa que no hay forma en que estaba molesta por eso.

Pero se recupera rápidamente. "Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás enojada con ella?" Él le pregunta a quemarropa.

"No es de tu incumbencia." siseo.

"Ella me dio un ramo de margaritas." Responde Vega.

"No es de su incumbencia." lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ella me ignora. No es ninguna sorpresa.

"¿Estás enojada porque ella te dio flores?" Preguntas André. Apuesto que jodido su cabeza. André no le gusta ser confundido. Y una niña que recibe flores se supone que no es una mala cosa. Nunca. Por lo tanto, está confundido.

"Soy alérgica a las margaritas." Vega explica con una puñalada bastante violenta a su lechuga.

"¡No es de su incumbencia!" Continúo fulminándola con la mirada. Y a pesar de que está absolutamente negándose a mirar a mirarme, yo sé que ella puede sentir mi mirada en ella.

Robbie decide que es su turno de hacer una pregunta. "¿Por qué..." se apaga cuando gira mi mirada a él. Él se estremece y me pregunto si he hecho que moje los pantalones un poco.

Me gusta hacer eso.

"Debido a que ella no quería que fuera a la fiesta de Ryder." Vega decide responder a la pregunta sin terminar de Robbie.

La chica simplemente no toma una maldita indirecta, ¿ella lo hace?

Cat abre la boca. Sé que está a punto de preguntarme por qué yo no quería que Vega ir a la fiesta de Ryder y eso no es una pregunta que quiero responder.

"¡NO!" Grito hacia ella.

Ella chilla y fuertemente baja la frente sobre el hombro de Vega.

"ouch! (ay) ¡Cat!" Vega le grita, y nadie puede culparla por ello tampoco. Esa mierda parecía que dolía. A pesar de la forma de actuar de Cat, su cabeza está hueca

Cat chilla otra vez después de que le gritó por Vega y se tapa los oídos con las manos, pero no levanta su cabeza.

Vega gira un poco y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Cat torpemente antes de sacar manualmente las manos de la niña fuera de los oídos. "Aw, Cat lo siento. Está bien." Vega canta suavemente.

Asqueroso.

Cat sacude la cabeza. Obviamente, no está bien. Y sólo hay una manera de hacer a Cat feliz después de la haces triste.

Vega suspira. "¿Quieres ir a Freezy Queen después de la escuela?" Ella ofrece.

"¡Yay!" Cat se sienta, instantáneamente feliz de nuevo.

"¿Vosotros?" Vega pide, y por supuesto, todo el mundo dice que sí. Obviamente va a tratarla como si ella fue quien hizo ofender a Cat.

"¿A qué hora?" André pide.

"¿05:30 está bien?" Vega pregunta, mirando a todo el mundo menos yo.

Si ella cree que yo no voy a Freezy Queen en su... espera. ¿Cómo va a pagar por Freezy Queen? De hecho, ¿cómo ella incluso pago por el almuerzo? Ella no tiene nada de dinero. Ella me lo dio ya, ¿no? A menos que...

Vega ha estado guardándolo.

"¿Qué pasó con ahorrar?" pregunto sospechosamente, con la esperanza de que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender lo que realmente estoy preguntando.

"Es dinero de mi cumpleaños." Se encoge de hombros. "Puedo gastar ese."

Y yo soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que me está diciendo nuestro acuerdo era que conseguía su mesada y su dinero para el almuerzo. Nunca he pedido nada de lo que recibe de otro lado

Chica inteligente, pero ¿el dinero de cumpleaños? Eso no cuadra.

"tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos meses más." Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella.

Se abre la mandíbula de Vega y sus ojos parecen duplicar su tamaño. "¿Tú... tú sabes mi cumpleaños?"

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Por supuesto que sé su cumpleaños. "hago mi investigación." respondo. "Deja de tratar de cambiar el tema."

"Espera, no conoces mi cumpleaños." Beck frunce el ceño a mí.

"¿Qué? ¡Si lo hago!" Respondo rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo es?" Él parece ser un poco enojado, y no puedo culparlo. Sólo me estoy dando cuenta de que no sé su estúpido cumpleaños.

"¡Sé el mes!" digo instantáneamente antes de recoger mis cosas y levantarse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Beck pregunta, obviamente, con ganas de hablar más sobre el hecho de que yo estaba saliendo con él por siempre y no sabía su cumpleaños mientras yo sólo he estado saliendo con Vega por un poco más de una semana y sé el de ella. Pero eso no es culpa mía. Tuve que aprender el cumpleaños de Vega. Tuve que fingir todo un día hace un par de semanas. No podía muy bien ser Tori y no sabía mi puto cumpleaños, ¿puedo?

"¡Ustedes me dan una erupción!" dije antes de hacer mi camino hacia mi novia.

"No te olvides. Salgo de detención a las cuatro." Digo, recordándole que ella es mi paseo antes de inclinarme para darle un beso rápido.

Ella asiente con la cabeza echándose hacia atrás, esquivando mis labios. "Todavía estoy enojada contigo." Ella frunce el ceño.

Ruedo los ojos, juego con la irritación de ser rechazado en frente de todos. "Ninguna lengua entonces." Me encojo de hombros y me inclino de nuevo.

Sinceramente, nunca he puesto mi lengua en su boca antes. Ella es mi novia, claro, pero, ante todo, se trata de un acto. No hay ninguna necesidad de lengua al besarla.

"Jade..." protestas Vega, apoyándose hacia atrás aún más.

Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración. "¿Y cuándo no vas estarás enojada conmigo?" digo instantáneamente con impaciencia.

"¡Cuando te disculpa por haberme dado un ramo de margaritas!" Ella se enfurece de nuevo.

"Sí, eso no va a suceder."

"¿eh?"

"Sí. A las cuatro." Que digo. Un último recordatorio de la hora de recogerme de detención.

"Sí, sí... Lo sé."

Me muevo para besarla y ella me muerde fuertemente mis labios. Vete a la mierda. Creo que ella estaba tratando de extraer sangre esta vez.

Realmente debería haberlo visto venir.

{~~~O~~~}

Vega parece haberse reagrupado desde el almuerzo. Es como si ella se dio cuenta de que hablaba de mí y ahora está en una misión para compensar eso.

Ella regresó a la escuela, (o ella nunca salió no sé lo que es) y me esperó para entrar en el coche. Cuando saludé a ella, su ceja no hizo tanta contracción, y entonces ella empezó a conducir.

Hice todo lo posible para que ella hable conmigo. He insultado su conducción, su música, el olor de su coche.

Nada.

Incluso fui tan lejos como para desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad un par de veces, pero conseguí aburrirme muy rápido. Ella sólo abrocharlo. Ni siquiera suspiro de exasperación.

¿Sabes cómo se siente esa mierda? ¿Ser ignorado de manera tan drástica? Se siente como... como... una mierda. Se siente como si no le importa.

¡Y me importa una mierda maldita sea!

Echo humo en silencio, mirando por la ventana. No voy a dejar que me afecte Vega. No voy dejarla hacerme romper el silencio. No voy a romperlo.

Una vez Vega llega a mi casa, miento a ella. "Vamos adentro. Joy quiere hablar contigo." Le digo.

Ella se desabrocha y se dirige hacia la puerta sin hacerme preguntas en lo más mínimo. Y no sólo porque ella no me habla, pero probablemente porque piensa Joy quiere suavizar las cosas teniendo en cuenta sus mocosos y el hecho de que Vega las recogerá para ella.

Abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia mi habitación. "Ella estará aquí pronto." hablo por encima de mi hombro.

La verdad es que Joy no estar en casa durante unos veinte minutos. En el momento en que llegue, Vega tendrá que dirigirse directamente a Freezy Queen con el fin de llegar antes de las 5:30. Entonces simplemente voy a montarme en el coche e ir con ella.

¿Qué? no puedo cambiar su actitud y no voy a esperar que venga a recogerme si hubiera ido a casa, y te aseguro que no voy a pedir Beck un viaje en coche para que pueda torturarme con sus millones de preguntas.

Para mi sorpresa, Vega me sigue a mi habitación. Esperaba que se sentara en la sala de estar y esperar a Joy.

No digo nada al respecto a su sin embargo. No es que voy a obtener una respuesta.

Vega se acerca a la cama y se acomoda. Demasiada cómoda. De hecho, ¡ella se sienta en mi almohada! ¡No quiero el culo de Vega en mi almohada!

"¡Fuera!" Le grito.

Ella me ignora.

Me acerco a ella pero al igual que me pongo en frente de ella saca su teléfono y le da toda su atención.

Ella me está ignorando.

Arranco mi almohada de debajo de ella. Apenas parpadea. Y definitivamente no levantó la vista de su teléfono.

¡Ella me está ignorando!

¡No puedo soportar esta mierda!

No sé lo que posee que lo haga; tal vez yo quiero estar en una posición en la que no me puede ignorar, donde tiene que reconocer mi existencia, pero salto en su regazo, a horcajadas en sus muslos.

"Deja de ignorarme." ordeno

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo." Ella dice inexpresiva.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Y qué si no le dejé ir a la fiesta. Esa no es mi culpa. Es Tori. Sí, Tori. _Yo estaba muy bien con ello. Iba a dejar ir a Vega, pero Tori me hizo cambiar de opinión. Estaba todo, ¡no puedes dejar ir a Vega! No puedes, no puedes, no puedes... "Hasta que me dije, bien, no lo haré. ¡Cierra la puta boca!_

Por supuesto, cuando le dije a Vega que no fuera ella se puso todo terca y básicamente me dijo que iba sin importarle nada, así que tuve que pararla físicamente consiguiendo un ramo de margaritas.

Sinceramente, Tori no estaba de acuerdo con las flores al principio, pero entonces me entretenía la idea de tomar a Vega rehén en mi armario, amordazada y atada, mientras la empujo y pincho a ella para que pueda escucharla hacer algo más ruidoso como los que hizo en el armario conserjes porque eran tan, tan, delicioso. Cuando Tori se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando seriamente hacerlo, rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo en regalar flores letales a Vega, era la mejor forma para mantener mi novia fuera de la fiesta de Ryder Daniels.

El sonido de Vega tecleando en su pantalla es lo que me lleva de vuelta al presente.

Ella me ignora nuevo. ¿Cómo puede alguien ignorar a Jade en su regazo?

Tal vez es el momento de cambiar de táctica porque mi novia Es muy terca. Ella está un poco me recuerda a Amber en estos momentos.

"Vega", suspiro. "tu... tu eres una buena chica."

Ella me mira. Realmente nunca la he felicitado antes, pero esto no es simplemente un cumplido. Estoy tratando de explicar algo muy importante a ella.

"Y Ryder, que no es un tipo muy agradable." Dios eso suena estúpido. "¿Está bien?" pregunto, con la esperanza de que entiende lo que estoy tratando de decir así que no tengo que entrar en detalles. Eso fue lo suficientemente en serio por muy difícil que sea.

Vega mira fijamente a mí, una mirada inquietante y calculadora. Entonces ella se encoge de hombros. "Está bien." Dice antes de volver a su teléfono.

¿En serio?

"¿Está bien qué?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Está bien." Se encoge de hombros otra vez. "Ryder no es un buen tipo. Voy a permanecer lejos de él."

Ella lo entendió. Ella entiende lo que estaba tratando de decir, sin embargo, ella sigue enojada conmigo. ¿Por qué mierda está todavía enojada conmigo?

No te disculpaste todavía Jade.

Tori tiene razón, pero eso no significa nada para mí porque no voy a pedir disculpas.

No es que yo he tenido la oportunidad de ello si iba a hacerlo, ya que mi puerta está abierta y dos pequeñas retardadas estaban caminando dentro

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" Fruncí el ceño a ambas de ellas.

"lenguaje, Jade." Vega y Tori me reprenden al mismo tiempo.

Las ignoro.

"Mamá nos envió aquí." Riley casualmente se encoge de hombros cuando ella entra en mi habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama junto a mí. Ella no está molesta por mi lenguaje.

"¿Por qué?" Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

"para que dejes de seducir a la chica." Dice mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y nos mira fijamente.

"Oh, Dios". Vega gime.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy a horcajadas en mi novia.

"Ve a buscar algo más que hacer." Doy un golpe al mocoso, pero fácilmente me esquiva.

"No, yo prefiero estar aquí."

Maldita pervertida.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá?" Vega toma la palabra, empujándome fuera de su regazo, y recuerdo lo que le dije de que Joy quería hablar con ella.

Al parecer, ella no puede esperar a salir de aquí. Y yo tampoco

"Está abajo con un cliente." Amber ofrece desde la puerta. Ella nunca exactamente entro a mi habitación. Es un chico listo... a veces.

"Está bien," Vega brinca y prácticamente baja corriendo las escaleras. Sigo tras ella. Y las retardadas me siguen.

"Oh, Vega, te mentí." Digo tan pronto como estamos en presencia de Joy y el hombre que nunca he visto antes. "joy no quería hablar contigo." Sonrío.

"lo imaginaba." Se encoge de hombros.

Eso me sorprende. "Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas?" Fruncí el ceño.

Ella me sonríe. La primera vez en el día, pero me hace sentir un poco preocupada. No me gusta eso.

"Um, ¿Joy?" ella dice, interrumpiendo la reunión de ¿Joy.

¿Joy se da la vuelta, con un poco de tristeza en su rostro. Posiblemente debido a que no reconoce la voz llamándola por su nombre. Pero cuando pone los ojos en Vega, sonríe. "Hola cariño. Allen estas son mis hijas", dice ella, haciéndose a un lado así "Allen" puede echar un vistazo. "Jade, Riley y Amber. Y ésta es Tori, la novia de Jade."

Realmente deseo que Joy deje de introducirme como su hija. Confía en mí, se lo he dicho a ella incontables veces que no soy su hija y que ella no es mi madre, pero su presentación es siempre la misma. Siempre es: "Tal y tal, estas son mis hijas, Jade, Riley y Amber." En ese orden.

"Encantado de conocerte". Allen dice, y nos da un pequeño movimiento con la mano. No le hago caso, así como la forma en que sus ojos se detuvieron en mí y Vega.

Pervertido.

"Um, lo siento que te moleste, Joy." Vega comienza con una sonrisa insegura. "Pero me preguntaba... Jade y yo vamos a reunirnos con algunos amigos en Freezy Queen. ¿Te importa si llevamos a las chicas también?"

Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminan ante la perspectiva de ser llevadas a uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo. Riley es porque ella le encanta la comida y Amber porque el pequeño bicho raro le gusta estar cerca de mí durante más de unos pocos minutos de tiempo.

"¿importar?" Joy se burla con incredulidad.

Yo, por otro lado, estoy mirando a Vega. ¿Ella me está castigando? ¿Quién mierda se cree que es?!

"Si está preocupada acerca de estropear su apetito creo que puedo conseguir una hamburguesa o algo primero." Vega continúa entre tanto que discretamente alejándose de mí, así que no puedo patearla fuertemente a ella.

"Por supuesto que no me importa." Joy sonríe Vega. Entonces ella saca un par de veinte y los mete en la mano. "Yo invito."

Vega se sonroja, en realidad se sonroja, como ella tartamudea su gracias

"Sigue con ella ' Joy dice a mí en nuestro camino.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. No puedo esperar para deshacerse de ella.

Freezy Queen no está lejos, pero con cosa uno y Cosa Dos en el asiento trasero bien podría estar en el espacio exterior. No es como si estuvieran discutiendo o algo sensato por el estilo. Es el canto. A veces dudo de que estén relacionadas conmigo. No pueden entonar una melodía para salvar sus vidas.

"¡No!" Grito medida ellas asesinan, y me refiero a absolutamente asesinan a una canción pop ya molesta que Vega tiene reproduciéndose.

Ambos van tranquilamente inmediatamente, pero de diferentes maneras. Riley frunce el ceño y me da el dedo. Amber mantiene la boca cerrada y los ojos dando vueltas y brillante. Si el niño llora lo juro por Dios...

Vega sube la música mucho más fuerte y comienza a cantar fuertemente. Y no sólo es que canta fuertemente, pero está fuera de tono.

En fin.

Prefiero escuchar a los gemelos. Esto es tan malo

Me quedo mirándola. Ella va a ser mi conejillo de indias. Ella va a ser la primera persona que mate para ver si puedo salirme con la mía.

Entonces Riley comienza a cantar de nuevo y te lo juro, te lo juro, ella va a ser el próximo. Tal vez incluso los dos en el mismo día.

Pero por ahora, me acerco y apago la radio.

Ellos. Continúan. Jodidamente. Cantando.

¡Y es aún peor a capela!

Y no se detienen hasta que terminan toda la canción. ¡Toda la puta canción!

"Bonito, Riley." Vega se ríe una vez que han terminado. Luego estira la mano detrás de su espalda, con la palma hacia arriba. "Cinco." Ella dice.

Riley sonríe de nuevo antes de golpear la mano de Vega.

Gracias a Dios que sólo una de ellas es así. Si Amber se hubiera unido también...

Supongo que Vega se ha dado cuenta de lo tranquila que Amber ha sido porque una vez que llega a un semáforo en rojo, se vuelve en su asiento, mirando hacia Amber, y dice: "¿Estás bien ahí atrás, Baby girl (mamita)? Estas muy tranquila."

Abro la boca hacia mi novia. Me di cuenta de algo. Ella no me ha llamado hun (mami) en todo el día. Ni una sola vez. Me gusta cuando me llama eso. Ella lo sabe. Le dije eso. ¿Y ahora ella quiere ir por ahí llamando a la mocosa Baby girl (mamita)?

Es demasiado. Es demasiado.

Fulmino con la mirada a Vega. Tengo la sensación de que lo hizo a propósito.

Como respuesta a mi pregunta de mi pronto a ser novia muerta, Amber da un gesto inseguro con su cabeza a vega. Ella ha notado la forma en que estoy mirando a ella y está haciendo a la niña inquieta

Vega sonríe también. "¿Estás segura? Siempre puedo patear a Jade fuera." Ella bromea.

"¡Hazlo!" Riley se ríe.

Cambio mi mirada de Vega a Riley.

"¡Hazlo, Tori!" repite desafiante.

"Shh, little monster (monstruito). Tu hermana tiene la palabra." Vega guiña un ojo.

Y así, Riley se calla. ¿Qué demonios? La pequeña retardada nunca me escucha.

"Estoy bien, Tori." Amber sonríe tímidamente después de un momento

"Está bien." Vega da Amber una última sonrisa antes de girar los ojos al camino.

Llegamos a freezy Queen cinco minutos más tarde. Soy el primero en salir, seguida por Riley. Ella casi corre hacia Vega.

Entrecierro los ojos cuando la veo susurrando en el oído de Vega. ¿Qué podría tener que decirle? Lo que me recuerda... ¿Qué diablos estaban hablando esta mañana?

Entonces veo las cejas de vega caer y ella se ríe. "¿Eso es para lo que lo quieres usar?" ella dice.

No tengo idea ni puta idea lo que significa, y tiene aún menos sentido cuando ambos Vega y Riley se agachan. Segundos después están de vuelta arriba, pero Vega tiene a Riley en la espalda.

¿Eh?

Vega pasa junto a mí como si es normal que lleva a cuestas a la gente. Ni siquiera se molesta en explicarlo. No es que espere que lo haga. Todavía está enojada conmigo.

"¡Ahí viene Cat!" Riley grita.

Ella nunca ha conocido oficialmente Cat antes, pero la describí a los gemelos una vez. Y una vez es todo lo que se necesita para conseguir una viva imagen visual de la chica.

"¡Hola, hola! ¡Tori! ¡Hola, Hola Jade!" Cat corre hacia los dos como un perrito ansioso. Es tan raro cómo siempre he pensado en ella más como un perro policía que un gato.

"¡Mi turno! ¡Yo quiere montar!" Grita Cat.

"Um más tarde, es el turno de Riley ahora." Responde Vega.

Ruedo los ojos. No por el hecho de que Cat, obviamente, le preguntó a darle un paseo a cuestas, pero si con el hecho de que Vega más o menos esta acuerdo a darle uno.

"¿Podemos entrar ahora?" pregunto impaciente. De pie en torno a un estacionamiento vacío no es mi idea de un buen rato.

"Tenemos que esperar a los demás." Vega responde a mí, pero su tono es más o menos sin vida.

"¿No podemos esperar dentro?"

Ella me ignora.

Finjo que no me importa.

La primera persona de nuestro "grupo" que no es Cat en llegar es Beck.

Hombre Realmente no tengo ganas de ver a Beck en este momento.

"Hey damas. Chicas." Él guiña un ojo a las gemelas.

"¿qué pasa?" Riley asiente con la cabeza y Vega se inclina un poco hacia adelante para que pueda chocar los cinco con Beck

Amber sólo mueve la mano y se mueve para estar lo más cerca de mí. Finjo no darme cuenta.

André es el próximo en llegar. Estoy sorprendida. Él es generalmente el último ya que siempre tiene problemas de última hora con su abuela.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y muevo el pie nerviosamente mientras todos saludan a André como si no simplemente no lo han visto hace unas horas.

"Y estas deben ser el terrible dúo que Jade no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada." André dice una vez que llega a echar un vistazo a mis hermanas.

"No soy terrible. Jade es simplemente estúpida." Réplica Riley.

André y Cat jadean, probablemente preguntándose cómo esta chica sigue viva. Todos los demás ni siquiera se inmutan. Están familiarizados con las forma de Riley.

Se podría pensar que hubiera cambiado a estas alturas, pero como he mencionado antes. Tiene agallas el niño. Ella no tiene miedo.

Sin embargo, debe haber algunas repercusiones.

Así que le doy una bofetada al trasero de Riley muy fuerte, Vega tropieza un poco.

"Jade" Ella me grita, girar de modo que ya no tengo fácil acceso a la mocosa. Luego vuelve un poco la cabeza para que pueda enfrentar a la niña. "¿Estás bien, little monster (monstruito)?"

"Sí. Déjame bajar."

Vega lo hace, y Riley se acerca a mí. Le doy una mirada de advertencia. Ella no quiere empezar conmigo ahora mismo. No hay Joy para salvarla.

"Piensa retardada. Tu mamá no está aquí para salvarte."

"Sí, pero vas a verte estúpida corriendo persiguiendo a un niño", dice antes de patearme fuertemente y sale corriendo. No dudo. la persigo. Voy a matarla.

Riley corre a Beck y se esconde detrás de su espalda.

No dejo de tratar de llegar a ella.

"Para Jade." Ordena Beck, poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

"La pequeña mierda me pateó".

"Le pegaste a ella."

"Ella me llamó estúpida."

Riley se asoma desde detrás de Beck. "Eres estúpida."

La alcanzo una vez más.

"¡Robbie está aquí!" Chilla Cat, momentáneamente me distrae.

Miro a ella. Ella está en la espalda de Vega.

¿En serio?

Vega está dándome una mirada, y siento a Beck quitar su mano.

Bien, mi pecho ya no es su jurisdicción.

Hablando de pecho, Vega no es jurisdicción de Cat. Sin embargo, sus manos están muy cerca...

Vega camina pasado junto a mí sin decir una palabra, Cat todavía en su espalda. Y todos seguimos detrás de ellas.

La vista ante mí me está enojando por alguna razón. Entiendo que Cat es Cat, lo que significa que es como un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un adolescente; pero de eso se trata. Ella tiene el cuerpo de un adolescente. Vega tiene sus brazos debajo de las rodillas adolescentes de Cat. Y Cat tiene sus tetas adolescentes en la espalda de mi novia; sus muslos adolescentes envueltos alrededor de la cintura de mi novia; y no nos olvidemos de mencionar el hecho de que el Cat tiene su vagina adolescente en la parte baja de la espalda de mi novia. Y para empeorar las cosas, ha ido poco a poco haciendo su camino hasta el culo de Vega porque Cat es pesada y se resbala.

Vega se detiene en la puerta y da un pequeño salto para conseguir a Cat situada.

Se ríe Cat. Su pequeño clítoris probablemente fue estimulado por ese movimiento.

¡Eso es todo!

"Al suelo." Gruño antes de agarrar a Cat alrededor de la mitad y tiro de ella fuera de mi novia. Me aseguro de que la puse de pie, aunque quisiera nada más que dejarla caer de culo.

Todo el mundo me mira fijamente, probablemente preguntándose qué mierda es mi problema.

"Eres demasiado mayor para paseos a cuestas. Te ves ridícula" Me burlo.

"Aww, que mal." Cat hace pucheros.

Vega niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos. No sé cuál es su problema. Cat está bien. Yo, en cambio, estoy irritada como el infierno. La chica estaba prácticamente follando s mi chica desde atrás. Y ahora siento la necesidad de marcar mi territorio.

"Dame tu mano". Ordeno

Para mi sorpresa, Vega lo entrega inmediatamente. Incluso mientras que cada uno de nuestros amigos le grita a la vez, "No Tori, ¡no lo hagas!"

Ella salta, luego mira su mano, nuestras manos entrelazadas. "Oh hombre, Jade déjame ir."

"No."

"No quiero tomar tu mano. Todavía estoy enojada contigo." Ella se queja.

Gran sorpresa.

"¿Y?" Me encojo de hombros mientras camino hasta el mostrador. Vega intenta tirar de su mano fuera de la mío todo el tiempo, pero no puede.

Tengo un fuerte apretón.

Cuando damos nuestro pedido, hablo primero. Pido una comida de niño y una bebida extra para los gemelos. Luego tiro de Vega a un lado para que todos puedan pedir sus órdenes

"¿una comida de niño?" Frunce el ceño Vega.

"Para las mocosas." Yo respondo.

"¿Para compartir?"

"Si".

"¿Por qué?"

Beck interviene, aparentemente saliendo de la nada. "Amber por lo general sólo se come las patatas fritas. Riley por lo general sólo se come su hamburguesa. Simplemente tiene sentido conseguir una comida para compartir y tener una bebida extra".

"Oh." Vega asiente con la cabeza comprendiéndolo.

Quiero darle una bofetada. Hay una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro mientras muestra lo bien que conoce a las gemelas más que ella.

Pero Vega no parece darse cuenta. Ella parece estar en un pequeña discutir con cosa uno.

"Bien", dice antes de arrebatar con éxito su mano de la mía esta vez, inclinándose, y dejar que Riley suba en su espalda de nuevo.

En serio, ¿qué diablos está pasando con estas dos?

"¿Algo más?" pide la cajera.

Añado una hamburguesa y papas fritas para mí y Vega hace lo mismo.

Cuando nos da el total casi espero a Vega sacar el dinero Joy le dio. Pero entonces recuerdo el bolsillo en que lo puso y doy vuelta de modo que estoy enfrente de mi novia, meto la mano en el bolsillo trasero, y pesco el dinero.

Ella aspira un pequeño suspiro cuando deliberadamente la acaricio. A continuación, se muerde el labio.

Conozco esa mirada. "Quieres besarme, ¿no?" Sonrío.

"asqueroso." Riley rueda los ojos, pero la ignoro.

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo." Vega afirma.

Me inclino

"Voy a morder". Ella amenaza.

"Me gusta eso."

"E-jem."

Es el cajero. Y aunque no puedo culparla por interrumpir, porque sé que sólo quiere el dinero que le debemos, pero al mismo tiempo, este lugar está vacío. No es que ella tiene otra cosa que hacer de todos modos.

"Aquí". Digo, metiendo el dinero en su rostro.

Ella me lo arrebata y amablemente resisto el impulso de arrancar el cabello de su cuero cabelludo. Cortesía de Tori.

Vega da un codazo a Amber, y una vez que tiene la atención del mocoso, señala a mí.

No sé qué va a hacer hasta que Amber agarra mi mano y me empieza a tirar de mí.

¿Control de daños? ¿En serio? No iba a hacer nada con ella. Bueno, yo estaba pensando en decir algunas palabras, hacer algunas amenazas, pero realmente no iba a hacer nada.

"Jade, ¿dónde todos nos vamos estamos a sentar?" Amber pregunta de repente.

Mirando a su alrededor, es fácil entender por qué se está pidiendo. Las cabinas son relativamente pequeñas, no es suficiente espacio exactamente para acoger cómodamente a los ocho de nosotros.

Por mí está bien.

"Oh, bueno, parece que mocosos tendrá su propia mesa. Lejos, muy lejos si tengo la suerte." gruño.

"No seas tonta Jade," Vega dice mientras viene detrás de mí con una bandeja llena de comida. "Las niñas pueden sentarse en el regazo."

Y ha perdido la maldita cabeza.

"No." Respondo simplemente.

"Bueno, bueno, supongo que ya que las chicas son tan pequeños pueden caber en el asiento con nosotros si Cat se sienta en mi regazo." Se encoge de hombros. No es un farol. Ella realmente va a hacerlo.

¿Y qué el culo adolescente de Cat este el regazo de novia? No lo creo.

"Muy bien. Tengo a Amber". Estoy de acuerdo de mala gana. Simplemente no hay manera de que de buena gana sentar esa otra sobre mi regazo, no me importa cómo de irritante Amber es.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cambio de opinión. Amber no es necesariamente un niño hiperactivo, pero por alguna razón parece que no puede estar quieta.

"Deja de retorcerse tanto, bichito." Ordeno.

"Tengo que hacer pis." Ella se queja.

¿En serio?

"¡Entonces ve!" Grito.

Ella salta un poco y te juro por Dios que si ella hizo un poco de pis en mi regazo...

"Jade, simplemente llévala al cuarto de baño." Vega rueda los ojos a mi lado.

"¿Llevarla? Ella puede ir sola."

"¿Ella?" Frunce el ceño Vega.

"Sí". Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. "Ella".

"No puedes enviar a una niña al baño solo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Algo que le puede pasar a ella."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Vega grita.

En el otro lado de la mesa, los niños están empezando a verse un poco incómodos. Bueno, Robbie y André están. Beck y Rex parecen divertirse con mis peleas con Vega.

Esta mierda no es divertida.

"¡No seas tan paranoica!" Le grito de nuevo.

"No soy paranoico. Mi padre es policía. No creerías las historias que he escuchado."

"Oh, yo las creo. Simplemente no creo que jamás conseguiría la suerte de tener las mocosas desaparecen por secuestradores o asesinos en serie.

Los ojos de Vega se agrandan y ella jadea como por siempre.

Tiempo suficiente para que Riley abrir la boca y me muestran su hamburguesa regurgitada. Es su respuesta a mi comentario porque ella solía desear cosas malas y asesinato de ella y su hermana.

"Jade" Vega me grita.

"Vega" Le grito de nuevo. ¿Quién demonios se enoja con sus Amuletos de la Suerte?

"¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!"

"Bueno, si estás tan preocupado por ella, ¿por qué no la llevas al baño?" Le sugiero.

"Eres tan... ¡uf!", exclama antes de ir por las ramas que no puedo entender en absoluto... porque todo es en español.

Vete a la mierda.

Ella empuja a mí, y me muevo fuera del camino para que ella y Riley puedan salir de la cabina. Ella sigue quejándose de mí, pero realmente, realmente, no sé qué demonios está diciendo.

"¿Cat qué está diciendo?" Entro en pánico un poco, sólo recibiendo algunas miradas de la pelirroja en caso de Vega hace algo... inesperado.

Cat cubre su boca. Lo que Vega está diciendo ella no lo va a repetir.

Esa es la cara de "hablar mal". Vega debe estar maldiciendo.

"¿Hablas español rojita?" André pregunta.

"No, pero lo entiendo." dice Cat. Sus ojos son grandes como ella mira a Vega quien repentinamente decidió pasear mientras maldice.

¡Vete a la mierda!

"Bueno ¡tradúcelo!" Le pido.

"¿Qué?"

"Dinos qué está diciendo Tori." Robbie explica pacientemente.

"Pero no puedo hablar español."

"cuéntanoslo en Inglés." Beck intenta.

"Pero ella está hablando en español."

"Sí, pero lo que dice en español, ¡se dice en Inglés!" digo rápidamente, descomponiéndolo como hasta donde se pueda descomponer.

"Oh... estoy confundida."

"...Y ¡uno no puede tener su forma todo el tiempo de Jade! Si quiero ir a una fiesta y luego..."

Inglés. Gracias a Dios, ¡acabo de escuchar un fragmento en inglés!

"Está bien, basta." Agarro sus dos brazos y muevo su cara ;

Sólo para mantenerla quieta y para que pueda realmente, realmente, escucharme. "¡Alto! Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no siento el mantenerte fuera de ir a la fiesta estúpida de Ryder pero probablemente debería haber hablado contigo en vez de darte margaritas. ¿De acuerdo?"

Me mira.

"Y yo no quise decir lo que dije sobre los secuestradores en este momento." Añado sucesivamente.

Vega inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. "Creo... que cuenta como una disculpa."

"¿Qué?"

"te disculpaste." Ella sonríe.

"no lo hice." Me burlo.

"si lo has hecho. Dijiste que lo sientes."

"No" -

"Lo siento estaba allí." André corta

Vete a la mierda, lo fue. Pero todavía me vuelvo y le doy una mirada fulminante.

"Quizá ¿acabo de escuchar algo que realmente no escuche?" cambia de opinión.

No es que eso cambia el hecho de que realmente me disculpe con Vega.

"Amber todavía tiene que hacer pis chicos". Riley anuncia mientras señalaba a su hermana que está actualmente haciendo el baile hacerse pis.

¿Qué diablos está mal con este chico?

"me encargo de ella." Ofrezco. Realmente necesito alejarme por un segundo de todos modos.

Amber agarra mi mano en el camino, y arranco la mía de la de ella.

Jade...

Vete a la mierda, Tori.

Arriesgo echar un vistazo hacia atrás en Vega y ella está frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación hacia mí.

Bien.

Arrebato la mano del mocoso y no la dejo ir hasta que ella en realidad está en el puesto.

"¿Jade?" ella llama en la mitad de su pis.

Los niños son tan asquerosos.

"Amber". Respondo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo Tori va a ser tu novia?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? "¿Por qué?" Le pregunto.

"Sólo me lo preguntaba."

"¿Por qué?" Repito.

"Ella es muy agradable."

"¿Eso crees?"

"U-juh"

"Date prisa". Digo irritada.

"Está bien." Ella dice, descargar el inodoro.

Le recuerdo lavarse las manos y espero que no quiera sujetar la mía de nuevo.

Ella quiere.

Dios, es irritante.

A mitad de camino de vuelta a nuestra mesa me detengo a medio paso. el maldito imbécil está aquí.

No parece como si estuviera molestando a Vega, o viceversa, sin embargo, no creo que él sabía que iba a venir, pero aun así... la vista de él me hace sentir asesina. Incluso más que de costumbre.

Amber se queja a mi lado, y cuando miro hacia abajo me doy cuenta de que he estado apretando su mano fuertemente.

La solté. Y tan pronto como lo hago, ella agarra mi mano de nuevo.

Hago un esfuerzo consciente para no hacer daño a ella esta vez. Pero todavía estoy un poco tensa. Y me quedo así hasta que el imbécil comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Él se va a ir sin ver a mi novia.

Respiro más fácil y termino de hacer mi camino hacia nuestra mesa.

Cuando Riley me ve, sonríe y empieza a tirar del brazo de mi novia hasta que ella se inclina hacia abajo lo suficientemente bajo como para el niño susurrarle al oído.

Pinta sospechoso.

Vega mira, me ve y se coloca. "Jade" -

"¡Tori!"

De la nada, un niño de cabello oscuro de cerca de cuatro años corre y se adhiere a la pierna de mi novia.

"¿Chris?" Vega Grita prácticamente antes de levantar el monito

"¿Tori?"

Estoy rígida. El imbécil.

"Hola Danny. Ya conoce a mi novia. Y éstos son nuestros amigos." Vega presenta alegremente a todos en la mesa, y me digo ella sólo está de buen humor debido al Mini imbécil en la cadera. "Es tan sucio. ¿Es un uniforme?" -pregunta, refiriéndose a su ropa.

El imbécil ríe. "Sí, el fútbol. O lo que llames a un grupo de niños de cuatro años corriendo por el campo con el balón en sus manos."

Vega se ríe.

Me acerco un poco más cerca, hasta que estoy de pie junto a ella.

Riley tira de su camisa. Y Vega baja la vista hacia ella por un breve segundo antes de mirar y atrapar mi mirada.

"hun (Mami), Riley tiene que hacer pis."

¿Ahora? ¿En este mismo momento? ¡Por supuesto que no!

"¿Por qué no fuiste hace un momento?" Yo acuso a la pequeña retardada.

"no tenía que ir entonces."

Vega rueda los ojos antes de hacer señas con el dedo a Amber. "Ven aquí, Baby girl (mamita)".

Amber obediente se abre paso hacia el lado de Vega. Inmediatamente, Vega tira de Amber a su lado y cubre su oreja con la otra mano, bloqueando la mayor cantidad de sonido del argumento de Riley y mío como sea posible.

"¡Sí lo hiciste!" Le grito a Riley.

"¡No, no lo hice!"

"¡No te voy a llevar al cuarto de baño!

"¡Tori dice que tienes que hacerlo!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SÍ!"

Fulmino con la mirada al mocoso, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Ella imita mi postura.

Después de unos segundos de esto, Vega suelta la oreja de Amber. "Creo que hemos terminado con la parte alta, ir a terminar sus patatas fritas y conseguiré tu helado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Ella sonríe.

Sonrío también. Vega captó la cara que Amber odia gritos y se parece a Vega ha pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa, y con los mocosas. Por eso la cara de Beck está tan divertida ahora. Parece confuso como el infierno. Estaba tan convencido de que Vega y yo estábamos fingiendo, y ahora probable que no sabe qué diablos pensar.

"Siempre has sido bueno con los niños." Oigo el cumplido del imbécil. Y así desaparece mi sonrisa, porque él está sonriendo a mi novia. y esta nostálgico tiene una especie de sonrisa que dice "Pensé que ibas a tener a mis hijos" .

"Gracias." Sonríe Vega. Pero lo dejé pasar porque su sonrisa se dirige al mono posado en su cadera. No es el imbécil delante de ella.

El imbécil sonríe también hasta que atrapa la mirada fulminadora que estoy apuntando hacia él. Y cuando él se percata, traga audiblemente.

"Así que, eh... Fue agradable verte Tori. Deberíamos volver a casa." Hace un gesto hacia el mini imbécil.

Vega pone el mono abajo. "Adiós Chris." Ella dice.

"Di adiós a Tori, Chris." el imbécil entrena.

"Adiós Tori". Él dice con tristeza.

"Oh, no estés triste, te veré otra vez."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Oh uh" -

"Él tiene un partido de fútbol de este sábado." el imbécil corta "te invitamos a venir. A todos ustedes." añade después intensifica mi mirada.

"Claro voy a estar allí." Vega sonríe. Una vez más, su sonrisa se dirige al mini imbécil, así que no puedo exactamente enojarme. Pero no hay manera de que nosotros o ella va a ese juego estúpido el sábado.

"Um nena, tenemos una cosa este sábado. Nosotros no podemos ir."

"¿Qué cosa?" Ella frunce el ceño.

"Esa cosa". Inclino mi cabeza un poco.

"¿Qué cosa?" Ella repite.

la fulmino con la mirada. Su rechazo a seguir mi juego me ha cabreado, y me encuentro contemplando seriamente dar a mi novia otro ramo de margaritas este sábado.

**Espero que os gustara el capítulo, siento no actualizar muy seguido pero cada vez son los capítulos más largos así que no puedo actualizar muy seguido y gracias a los que comentáis.**


	11. Chapter 11

{~~~TORI~~~}

He descubierto que la mejor manera de despertar a Jade es poner una taza de café debajo de su nariz. Ella da esta adorable olfateo /movimiento de nariz y luego su mano sale disparada y coge la copa, todo sin abrir los ojos en lo más mínimo. Es genial, pero puede ser poco aterrador también, si es la primera vez que lo hace, o si no estás prestando suficiente atención.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, no tengo ningún café. Salí corriendo de casa, no tengo dinero para salir a comprar una taza, y Joy no tiene una máquina de café, porque es el único adulto en California que no toma esa cosa. Por lo tanto, parece que voy a tener que despertar a mi novia de la forma normal.

"Jade". La llamo. "Despierta".

No hay respuesta. No es que esperaba mucho.

Sacudo su hombro ligeramente y llamo su nombre otra vez.

"café". Ella murmura.

Ruedo los ojos y me inclino hacia adelante para poder hablar directamente en su oído.

"Jade, vamos. lev-¡Wow!" mis ojos se abren cuando su mano se dispara y agarra la parte delantera de mi camisa antes de que tira de mi cerca de su cara. Al igual que muy cerca. Sus ojos aún están cerrados, así que sospecho que es un poco más del sesenta por ciento dormido.

"No hay café. No hay Jade." Ella se queja. Entonces ella deja caer su mano sin fuerzas a un lado de su cama.

¿En serio?

"Jade lev" -

"No hay café, no hay Jade." Ella repite mientras tira de su edredón por encima de su cabeza.

Mierda, realmente la he malcriado, ¿no es así?

Dejo caer mi bolsa en el suelo y empiezo a hurgar en él. Estoy buscando mi brillo labial, y no sólo un "brillo labial" cualquiera, tampoco. Éste es especial. Es sabor a café. Lo pedí en línea dos días después de que jade y yo empezamos a "salir," pero no lo he usado todavía. Está todavía sellado y todo.

Una vez que lo encuentro, me pongo una cantidad muy generosa. ¿Jade quiere café? Está bien, le daré un poco de maldito café.

"Jade," canto. Luego saco su edredón de su cabeza.

"dije no hay café, no hay Jade." Ella gime.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal un poco de Tori en su lugar?"

"Pero no me gusta Tor" -

Antes de que ella me pueda decir lo mucho que me odia, la cortó mordiendo su labio superior, mientras que al mismo tiempo fuerzo mi labio inferior en su boca.

Ella jadea y luego un ojo se abre bruscamente.

Es una mirada penetrante. Una mirada de un solo ojo que totalmente merezco. Era un poco áspera era un poco áspera porque fueron heridos mis sentimientos, pero no puedo ser demasiado enfadada con ella. Sé que a Jade realmente no le gusto, incluso si ella es mi novia.

Y en realidad no es culpa de ella que casi mete la pata y dice que me odia. Ella es mayormente todavía dormido. No puedo esperar que ella este en su carácter, incluso mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿no?

Naturalmente, la idea me hace sentir mal por casi ahogar a mi novia. Entonces, empiezo a retraer mi labio por dentro de su boca. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando ella elige ese momento para responderme. En primer lugar, disparando su mano y agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para mantenerme. Y en segundo lugar, chupar, chupar realmente, en mi labio.

Al principio, lo único que puedo pensar es "wow" porque se siente nada menos de sorprendente. Entonces de repente lo deja y ataca mi labio superior. Y fue entonces cuando me acuerdo del brillo labial. Con sabor a café. ¡Ella está chupándolo fuera!

Bicho raro.

"Más". Ella exige una vez que se ha mezclado todo mi brillo labial con su saliva.

"No. Despierta". Fruncí el ceño de nuevo mientras limpio mi boca con el dorso de mi mano.

"Café de verdad es mejor de todos modos." Ella murmura antes de girar su cabeza lejos de mí.

Juro esta chica me da ganas... ¡uf!

Me quedo con la espalda recta. "Jade" la llamo severamente.

Ella me ignora.

Bien.

Tiró fuera de su cuerpo el edredón y me congelo. Jade esta... um... um... bueno ella está uh, no llevar nada. Al igual que... ¡nada! ¡Ni siquiera calcetines!

"Vega", gruñe, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta y mirarme a la cara. No es que le doy una oportunidad. El segundo en que habla, estoy sobre la cama, el edredón en la mano, tratando de cubrir su espalda.

"¿Desde cuándo duermes desnuda?" Entro en pánico.

"Desde siempre."

"¡No ayer o el día anterior!"

"No cuando estoy en el tiempo de mujer". Ella explica de forma aburrida mientras estoy tratando frenéticamente de cubrirla.

Soy un poco torpe. Lo sé, pero en este momento tengo amplificado mi torpe cerca de cuatro mil voltios. Es decir, logro conseguir la manta sobre ella muy bien, pero no sin caerse de la cama alrededor de tres veces. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Una Jade desnuda me pone nerviosa por alguna razón.

Vale, vale, así que sé la razón, pero aun así, la razón no siquiera tiene sentido. En realidad no. No es como si no tenemos las mismas partes, aunque más o menos nosotras no lo hacemos porque todas las partes de Jade parece ser mucho mejor pinta que la mías y-Wow.

Fuera del rumbo. Ya es suficiente de eso. Necesito concentrarme. Centrarse en algo más. Al igual que la escuela. Sí. Tengo que ir a la escuela. No, debemos llegar a la escuela.

"Jade". Puedo empezar, después de haber salido de la realidad. "¡Levántate!"

"Vete".

Suspiro, mirándola. No creo que tenga la valentía de sacudirla de nuevo. ¿Y si su edredón se desliza o algo así? Ella todavía está desnuda debajo ¡por amor de Dios!

Entonces veo sus pies y casi sonrío. Están a la intemperie porque bueno, no los cubrí. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de asegurarse de que cubrí las cosas importantes.

Y ahora tengo una idea.

Me acerco al final de la cama. "Jade, levántate." Canto mientras le hago cosquillas en la parte inferior de sus pies al descubierto.

Enorme error. Sus pies se levantan y uno de ellos encuentra mi boca. Hay dolor inmediato y el sabor de la sangre. Sí, Jade realmente me dio una patada en la boca.

"ouch! (ay)" Grito, cayendo sobre mi trasero y tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

Jade se levanta entonces.

Vaya usted a saber. Ella probablemente va a reírse de mí.

"¿Vega?" ella llama mientras se levanta de la cama.

No le respondí. Estoy demasiado ocupada concentrándose en lo mucho que me duele la cara ahora mismo.

Lo siguiente que sé, Jade está de rodillas delante de mí.

"Déjame ver". Ella manda.

Niego con la cabeza y sujeto mi cara con más fuerza, si eso es posible.

"No seas un bebé." Ella ruedo los ojos hacia mí.

Niego con la cabeza.

Ella tira de mi muñeca.

"Está bien." Reclamo, aunque hay una buena probabilidad de que no entendía nada de lo que acabo de decir, porque mi respuesta fue tan ahogada.

"Si está bien, entonces déjame verlo." Ella Réplica impaciencia. Y cuando ella tira de mi muñeca esta vez, hay mucha más fuerza. Como resultado, estoy distraída por el movimiento repentino de dos piezas muy especiales de la anatomía balanceándose en mi línea de visión.

Pechos. Jade está desnudo. Me había olvidado de eso hasta ahora. Tal vez ella se ha olvidado también.

Sacrifico una de mis manos para señalarle a ella, para recordarle.

Agarra una de mis manos y dice: "Son sólo tetas, Vega" antes de meter la mano entre sus piernas y apretarla con sus piernas fuertemente cerradas. "Ahora quédate quieta." Ella manda.

Oh. Dios. Mío

No puedo, um, mi mano... oh, ¡Dios mío! Mi mano esta... y Jade está...

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que decirme quedarse quieta después de que ella ¡hizo eso! tengo demasiado miedo de moverse un centímetro. Diablos, tengo demasiado miedo de ampliar mis pulmones y malditamente respirar porque Jade esta desnuda y mi mano está atrapada ¡entre sus muslos desnudos! ¡Muslos desnudos envueltos alrededor de mi mano! Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Oh Dios mío...

Jade aprovecha mi parálisis momentánea. Ella quita la otra mano de mi cara, y la dejó porque estoy demasiado asustada para resistirse.

Jade por el contrario no enloqueció en lo más mínimo. Ella sonríe a mí y sé que me va a fastidiar incluso antes de que ella lo haga.

"Por Dios Vega, si todo lo que se necesita para que te quedaras quieta era poner tu mano entre mis piernas..." se calla distraídamente una vez que mi mano está fuera del camino y ella finalmente consigue un buen vistazo a mi labio. "Mierda". Ella maldice suavemente.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco. ¿Es eso malo? ¿Voy a necesitar puntadas? Oh Dios, no puedo conseguir puntadas. Sólo la idea de tener que ir al hospital me incomoda. ¡Odio ese lugar!

"No es tan malo." Jade agrega rápidamente una vez que empiezo a hiperventilar. Me da la impresión inmediata de que está mintiendo para tratar de calmarme, pero por alguna extraña razón todavía funciona.

Ella alcanza detrás de sí misma y tira de la manta de su cama. Entonces ella presiona una esquina de la misma a mi labio inferior para detener la hemorragia. Me estremezco de nuevo. Eso duele.

"Lo siento, bebe." Ella se disculpa sinceramente eso creo. Quiero decir, sé que la parte de "bebé" sólo fue añadida porque soy su "novia", pero el resto de ello... se sentía real, al igual que ella se disculpó porque ella realmente no tenía intención de hacerme daño.

"Está bien, Hun (mami)." la perdono.

Captura su respiración. Veo que sucede, porque su cara está tan cerca de la mía en este momento.

Ella no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que a ella le gusta cuando la llamo así.

Bruscamente ella da con la cabeza una ligera sacudida, como si estuviera tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. "Aquí". Ella dice, haciendo un gesto para que agarre la manta ella lo tiene apretado contra mi labio. Lo tengo con una sola mano, dejando la otra que está atrapada entre sus piernas. No puedo moverme hasta que me libera Jade.

"Si me das algo de dinero, no voy a decirle a mamá lo que estabais haciendo."

Es Riley. No hay duda de ello, pero me vuelvo hacia el sonido de la voz de todos modos. Y ahí está ella, de pie en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mierda. Jade todavía esta desnuda. Por supuesto que ella piensa que estamos haciendo algo. ¿Cómo es que esto siempre sucede a nosotras?

"Cierra la puerta". Jade le dice a Riley. "Ni siquiera estamos haciendo nada."

Riley hace lo que le dijo, pero después de que ella entra

Sorprendentemente, Jade no grita a su hermana por ello. Ella casualmente solo pide a Riley que le pase su una camiseta.

Lo que es aún más sorprendente es que Riley lo hace inmediatamente. Me esperaba una discusión, pero no hay ninguna. Ella simplemente busca en los cajones de Jade y toma una camiseta y unos pantalones de deporte.

Es cuando ella se acerca a Jade me doy cuenta de que noto el hecho de que algo anda mal. Quiero decir, estoy sentada aquí con el extremo de una manta presionada contra mi labio. Añade la cantidad de sangre que se filtraba a través y es difícil no llegar a la conclusión de que algo anda mal.

Riley se arrodilla a mi lado y pone la ropa de Jade distraídamente en sus manos. "¿Qué hiciste con ella?" pregunta en voz alta mientras inspecciona mi cara.

"accidentalmente le di una patada."

"¿En la boca?" Riley contraataca con incredulidad.

"Sí". Responde Jade antes de levantarse para vestirse y, finalmente, la liberación de mi otra mano, la que ha pasado estar en parte adormecida. La sacudo un poco, tratando de conseguir un poco de sentimiento de nuevo en ella.

Riley rueda los ojos hacia Jade antes de volver su atención hacia mí. "¿Fue realmente un accidente?"

"Sí". Le sonrío a la niña. Es un niño tan raro, pero puede ser dulce cuando quiere serlo.

"Déjame ver". Ella exige.

Tomo la sábana y le enseño.

"Oh, así que ¿le enseñas a la retardada y no a mí?" Jade frunce el ceño hacia mí. Me encojo de hombros y alejo mis ojos mientras ella se pone su pantalón de deporte ahora.

"Es porque le gusta más que tú." Riley Responde mientras engancha su brazo debajo de mi hombro y me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

Dios, ¡eso era sólo la cosa más linda nunca!

Entonces Riley se vuelve, mostrando su espalda a su hermana y me da toda su atención. "Cuando sea grande, puedes ser mi novia. No voy a reventar tus labios." Ella declara, enviando una sonrisa por encima del hombro hacia su hermana ya vestida.

Resoplo y niego con la cabeza en el pequeño monstruo. Es más que obvio que ella está bromeando con Jade. Estoy empezando a pensar que es su pasatiempo favorito.

"Fuera de aquí pedazo de mierda." Jade frunce el ceño hacia ella.

"No la llames así." Defiendo a Riley inmediatamente.

"¿Ah, sí?" Los ojos de jade se ensanchan ligeramente. Ella quiere que me retracte, pero no voy a hacerlo. No debería llamar a su hermana eso. Ni siquiera llamo a Trina eso... y ella es Trina.

"Sí". Respondo con valentía. "No deberías llamarla eso."

Jade mira a Riley como si fuera su culpa Acabo de hablar de nuevo.

Riley se pone detrás de mí y me abraza por detrás, ambos de sus manos apretando entre sí en la parte superior de mi ombligo. No me cabe duda alguna de que ella ha notado el hecho de que estoy actuando en su defensa porque Riley no suele correr de Jade tan pronto en una discusión. Ella no tiene miedo de su hermana mayor.

Los ojos de jade se ensanchan. "quita tus mugrientas manos de mi novia." Ella gruñe.

¿En serio?

"Jade, vamos. No hay necesidad de sentir celos." Sonrío alegremente.

Obviamente Jade no está en un estado de ánimo muy juguetón. "no estoy celosa." escupe de nuevo.

Sostengo mis manos arriba, el signo universal de rendición.

Jade levanta las cejas, expectante. Riley sigue aferrándose a mí y ella ha dejado claro que no quiere que haga eso. Ruedo los ojos y doy palmaditas a las manos de Riley. "Ve abajo, little monster (Monstruito)."

"Está bien." Ella cede y veo Jade conseguir esta solo un poco enojada. Es porque Riley me escucha con más frecuencia de lo que escucha a su propia hermana, pero ¿alguien puede culparla? Jade es tan mala con ella.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de hielo para eso?" Riley pregunta, señalando a mi labio.

Aw. Ella es tan malditamente dulce y Casi tomo su oferta hasta que veo que Jade todavía esta enviado una mirada de muerte al niño.

"Sabes, creo que estoy bien. Ni siquiera está sangrando más." doy una palmadita en la cabeza de Riley.

"¿Estás segura? Déjame verlo otra vez."

Me inclino un poco. Sólo para complacerla. Sé que Jade no le gustará, pero el niño es tan malditamente lindo cuando -

"¡Mua!" Riley me da un gran, y exageradamente sonoro.

Mierda. Caminé bien en esa, ¿no? Aun así, es un poco raro. Quiero decir, yo sé por qué lo hizo. Para meterse con Jade. Y por supuesto que funciona. Los ojos de jade destellan peligrosamente, una indicación de que ella está en un estado de ánimo homicida.

"Tú, pequeña" -

Ella comienza pero la interrumpí. "Jade" Grito mientras tiro de Riley detrás de mí.

"¡Cómo!"

"Vamos, que era sólo una broma. No hay necesidad de hacerle daño. Ella es sólo una niña y ella es tu hermana." Explico innecesariamente.

"Oh, no voy a hacerle daño. Voy a matarla."

"No voy a hacerle daño. Voy a matarla." Riley imita.

Estuve a punto de darme una palma en la cara. Eso no va a ayudar a calmar a Jade. Vuelvo la cabeza un poco para que pueda ver a la monstruito instigador. "little monster (Monstruito), no te burles de tu hermana, por favor. Ella acaba de despertar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Riley mira hacia mí y estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que iba a hacer lo que le pedí, pero Jade tenía que gritarle.

"¡Sólo sal de aquí pequeña retardada!"

Y, naturalmente, Riley tenía que tomar represalias burlándose de ella. "Sólo sal de aquí pequeña retardada."

"Riley..." Jade advierte.

"Jade". Ruego, esperando que pueda conseguir que la más mayor de las dos hermanas detener esta tontería.

"Riley..." Riley la imita, yo y mis intentos de hacer las paces son ignorados.

Jade da un paso adelante. "Uno." Ella dice y cae mi estómago. Odio cuando ella cuenta.

"Uno." se burla Riley.

Ugh. Mátame. Mátame ahora.

"Dos."

"Dos."

"¡Eso es!" Jade dice rápidamente, completamente saltando el número tres. Ella se abalanza sobre mí, lleva sus manos detrás de mí y casi agarra a Riley, pero la bloqueo. La agarro por la cintura y empujo todo mi peso contra ella. Eso apenas funciona. Pero es suficiente para que Riley se escape.

"Riley, ve." le digo.

"No, gracias." Escucho a mis espaldas.

Bien, Riley no se siente como ir a ninguna parte.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer sino concentrarse en Jade? Es la única cosa lógica que hacer. Quiero decir, si Riley se niega a salir, entonces tengo que hacerlo de modo que jade ya no este de humor de matar.

No sé cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer eso. Así que improviso.

"Cálmate, hun (Mami)." siseo en su oído, aprovechando la oportunidad para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón a ella desde que ella ya está presionado tan cerca de mí.

"¡No!" Ella todavía se retorcía, tratando de llegar a Riley, pero no tan fuerte como antes.

Creo que funcionó un poco.

"Cálmate". Murmuro antes de darle un beso en el lugar justo debajo de su oreja. Ella tiembla, sólo un poco, pero eso es todo. Esa es la única respuesta obtengo por eso.

"No. Voy-mmph"

Muerdo su lóbulo a mitad de la frase. No demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente. Por un instante me olvidé de que estaba tratando con mi bicho raro de novia. "bicho raro" es la palabra clave. No sé lo que estaba pensando con el asunto del beso

Jade empuja mis hombros un poco, todavía queriendo dejarla ir para que pueda matar a su hermana pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo es más que obvio que empieza a llevarse abajo en el segundo que la mordí.

Por Dios, morderla debería haber sido lo primero que intenté. Tengo que recordar esto para la próxima vez.

"¿Vas a dejar a Riley en paz?" pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"No voy a matarla." ella responde, pero mucha menos vehemencia que antes. Sin embargo, no es la respuesta que estoy buscando, así que le muerdo de nuevo.

Esta vez Jade gime en voz bastante alta antes de inclinarse hacia mí y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Está bien, voy a dejar a la pequeña retardada vivir." Ella se rinde.

la recompenso a ella con algunos mordiscos a sus labios.

"Dios, eres bueno en eso." Ella gime. Y ese sonido hace que la sangre corra arriba a mi cara. Dios mío, ella tiene un bonito gemido. Bajo e intenso y-

"¿Quieres decir que todo lo que tengo que hacer es morderte y te calmas?"

Por supuesto Riley escogería este segundo que he calmado a su hermana para tener otra pelea.

Siento jade tensare y no hay forma de que voy a dejar al monstruito hacer un desastre de todo mi trabajo. "fuera, little monster (Monstruito):" le ordeno, dándole a Riley un golpe en el trasero.

"Ay," llora, aunque realmente no la lastimé.

"Ahora".

"Está bien, está bien. Me voy." Ella dice. Y con eso en realidad se va, todavía frotando su culo

Me río de ella y luego me vuelvo hacia a mi novia, que no está riendo. "¿Qué?"

"Si ella me empieza a morder, nena, te voy a patear el culo." Ella amenaza.

Ruedo los ojos. "comienza a ducharte o llegaremos tarde a escue-"

"No me digas qué hacer." Ella me corta

"Está bien... haz lo que quieras, pero" -

"Sigues diciéndome qué hacer y suena como si estuvieras a punto de convertirlo en un ultimátum. Y yo odio ultimátum". Ella dice, dándome una mirada furiosa seria y cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

Vale...

"Está bien. Me voy dentro de veinte minutos, porque no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela." Y con eso, me dirijo abajo para comer un pequeño desayuno con las gemelas mientras espero a Jade. Esto es lo mismo que ha sido durante los últimos tres días. Riley hace un desorden, Amber no.

Doce minutos después, Jade baja las escaleras. No tengo ni idea de cómo se duchó, se vistió e hizo el maquillaje en menos de veinte minutos. Yo estaba esperando que ella tome por lo menos treinta. Por lo general lo hace de todos modos.

"Vamos." ella pide, asegurándose de que sé que está permitido que ella decirme qué hacer.

Lo que sea. No tengo ganas de discutir sobre lo injusto que es, así que lo dejé pasar.

"chicos." Llamo. Amber corre y me da un abrazo. Riley choca los cinco.

Estoy casi fuera de la puerta cuando Joy me llama desde arriba.

"¿Sí?" Grito.

"¡No te olvides de recoger a las niñas después de la escuela!"

¡Mierda! Me olvidé por completo de eso.

"¡No lo haré!" Grito mientras establezco un aviso en el teléfono. Entonces sigo adelante y establezco un recordatorio en el durante los próximos dos jueves también. Esperemos que Jade no haga nada para conseguir para ella misma más castigo de detención después de estas tres semanas.

Antes de que pueda terminar con mis recuerdos, tengo un mensaje de texto. Un mensaje de texto muy molesto.

"¡Oh hombre!" Me quejo, corriendo a mi coche. Tengo que llegar a la escuela lo antes posible.

Hago apresurarse a Jade al coche lo menos prepotentemente como puedo, pero todavía estoy prácticamente empujándola... lo que no le gusta.

"¿Cuál es la prisa Vega?"

"no quiero llegar tarde."

Jade entrecierra sus ojos en mí cuando abro la puerta del pasajero para ella. "Incluso si conduces cinco kilómetros por hora, todavía no vamos a llegar a la escuela a tiempo." Ella explica lentamente, como si estuviera mentalmente discapacitada.

Ella tiene razón, toda la razón, pero yo no estoy preocupada por las campana estúpida. Tengo que ir a la escuela rápidamente por otra razón.

Corro, literalmente, corro, hacia el lado del conductor y entro soy capaz incluso de arrancar el coche antes de Jade llega dentro.

La fulmino con la mirada. ¿No puede ir más deprisa?

Agito mi pierna con impaciencia mientras se toma su dulce tiempo de subir al coche y cerrar la puerta.

"¿reunirte con alguien?" Ella pregunta.

"Cinturón de seguridad". Le respondo.

Ella me ignora y eso está bien. Normalmente me peleo con ella un poco sobre ello antes de renunciar a ello, pero no hoy. Sólo arranco. Si tengo un accidente y ella vuela a través del parabrisas...

"nena, ¿quién acaba de enviarte un mensaje?"

"Sikowitz." Respondo de inmediato, ni siquiera noto la sospecha en su tono.

Ella se burla de mí, como si no me cree. Echo un vistazo a su camino, preguntándose por qué no me cree.

"Sikowitz no tiene un teléfono. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe cómo funciona uno." Ella explica.

Ah, ahora las burlas tienen sentido. Si ella realmente cree Sikowitz no tiene un teléfono, entonces sólo puede significar que ella piensa que estoy mintiendo acerca de quién me envió un mensaje.

"Bueno, tal vez sólo consiguió uno y alguien le enseñó cómo usarlo." Sugiero.

Ella sostiene su mano expectante. "Dame el teléfono."

"No." Niego con la cabeza. ¿No hemos pasado por esto ya? Ella sólo debe confiar en que estoy diciendo la verdad cuando le doy una respuesta.

"¿No?"

"Sí, no." Digo con firmeza mientras atasco el teléfono abajo entre mis piernas.

Para la gente normal, es un poco de un elemento de disuasión. Para Jade, no parecía importarle porque sin ningún tipo de advertencia ella llega entre mis muslos y trata de agarrar mi teléfono.

"Jade" Grito, agarrando su mano y sujetar las piernas cerradas herméticamente.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Vega?"

¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es el problema?!

"No puedes sólo..." -

"¿No puedo qué?"

"¡Hacer cosas así!" Grito a ella.

"¿Cosas como... poner mi mano entre tus piernas?" La veo levantar una ceja cuestionando con el rabillo de mi ojo.

"¡Sí!" Exclamo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿p-por qué?"

No puede estar hablando en serio.

"Sí, dime por qué no puedo poner mi mano entre las piernas de mi novia, Vega".

¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ella me tiene ahí, y ella también lo sabe porque ella sonríe y comienza a llegar a hacia mí.

"¡No!" Lloro. "No mientras estoy conduciendo. Puede causar un accidente." lo preparo en el acto. Aunque es totalmente cierto. Gracias a Dios, que es verdad.

"Así que, si pasa mientras estamos en un semáforo en rojo, puedo poner mi mano entre sus piernas entonces, ¿no?" Ella sonríe a mí.

Dios, ¡me gustaría que simplemente dejara de decir eso! ¡Mi cara tiene que ser magenta por ahora!

"¿Correcto, Vega?"

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí, claro." _ trago.

¡Oh hombre! ¿En qué diablos me he metido?

Jade pone su mano sobre mi rodilla y mi respiración se captura en cuestión de segundos. No hay duda de ella está descansando allí hasta que llegamos a un semáforo en rojo, entonces ella... ella va a...

Luz amarilla.

Puedo acelerar en él, en lugar de reducir la velocidad. Lo sé mejor, pero lo hago de todos modos, ¿por qué? Porque Jade tiene a la mano apoyada en mi rodilla, esperando a que haya una luz roja. Y así me distrae como su mano realmente estar allí. Más aún, incluso porque la ansiedad que viene junto con ello me hace una persona nerviosa, y me hace un conductora peligrosa.

Suspiro en la derrota mientras pesco mi teléfono y se lo doy en mano a ella. Ella me sonríe.

Sí, ganó esta vez.

"nena, ¿por qué Sikowitz quiere que vayas al Teatro caja negra?" Ella pregunta después de leer el mensaje.

"Tengo que tomar una foto de algo que él puso ahí."

"¿Algo como qué?"

"No lo sé todavía. Él me va a mensaje en unos pocos minutos y haciéndome saber lo que es."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para demostrar que yo estaba allí." Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Por qué tienes que estar allí en primer lugar?"

Fruncir el ceño ante ella brevemente antes de concentrarme en la carretera. ¿Qué pasa con todas las preguntas?

"Um, no tengo que estar ahí, supongo. Sikowitz dijo que era una competencia, pero él nunca dijo lo que le pasaría al que de nosotros fuera el primero en no aparecer."

"No sé, porque somos las nuevas. Supongo que es una especie de cosa iniciación. Igual, tenemos que demostrar que estamos dedicadas a la escuela corriendo por toda la ciudad cada vez que se proporciona un mensaje de... Texto . Y ahora que lo pienso, es de locos". Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y fruncí el ceño, en realidad empezó a irritarme cuando pienso en ello. "¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que cancelar mis planes sólo porque él me envió un mensaje y quería que fuéramos a Nozu o Freezy Queen, o el parque" -

"Espera, ¿ustedes no sólo se reúnen en la escuela?"

Ruedo los ojos, consiguiendo incluso estar más irritada con mi maestro. "Eso sería genial", le respondo casi con nostalgia. "Pero noooo. Sikowitz es tan malditamente creativo."

"¿Y nunca has pensado que había algo extraño en eso?"

Pienso en esto por un segundo. "No. En realidad no. Quiero decir, Sikowitz es un hombre extraño. No lleva zapatos y algunas veces llega a través de la ventana- en realidad, sabes lo que me parece muy extraño. Nunca dijo lo que el ganador consigue o lo que haría con el perdedor". Yo suspiro. "¿Qué pasa si no hay recompensa? ¿Qué pasa si he estado haciendo esto por nada?"

"¡Eso no!" ella me golpea, en realidad me golpea en el hombro.

"ow! (ay)" Lloro.

Ella me ignora, sólo sigue divagando como si no interrumpí.

"¿No pensaste que me hubiera gustado saber que usted ha estado reuniéndose con una chica por toda la ciudad durante todo el tiempo que esta" asignación "ha estado ocurriendo?"

"Um..."

"¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando?"

¿Qué diablos es su problema? "

"¿Cuánto tiempo Vega?" ella prácticamente grita.

Me agacho un poco, así que seguro que ella me iba a golpear de nuevo, pero ella no lo hace. Ella sigue esperando una respuesta.

"Um," Vuelvo a pensar en el día que nos dieron nuestra misión. Recuerdo claramente el día porque era el día que me atraganté con la nota inadecuada de Jade. "El lunes pasado." Respondo.

"¿El lunes pasado? ¡Eso fue hace casi dos semanas! ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?"

"¿Por qué te lo debo decir?"

"¡Porque yo soy tu novia!"

Pienso en eso por un segundo, pero yo no entiendo por qué está tan molesta. "¿Quieres que te cuente sobre cada asignación que tengo porque eres mi novia?" pregunto. Entiendo que se supone que compartirnos las cosas con los demás ahora, pero eso es un poco exagerado en mi opinión.

"Espero que estás siendo un listillo y que no estás realmente tan estúpida."

¿Eh?

"A quién estoy engañando, te estoy hablando a ti."

"¡oye!" Protesto.

"Vega, estás reuniéndote con una chica por toda la ciudad. ¿No crees que estaría incómoda con eso?"

"Um..." En serio, todavía no lo entiendo.

"Está bien... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si Beck seguía siendo mi novio y él se reunía con Melissa en lugares secretos por toda la ciudad y lo descubrí semanas más tarde?"

Oh. Ahora lo entiendo. Estoy saliendo con Jade, de modo me hace una lesbiana, y ella no estaría a gusto conmigo saliendo con otra chica... Me pregunto si eso significa que puedo salir con un chico entonces.

Probablemente no. Yo estaba saliendo con chicos antes de estar con ella lo que significa que no estoy solo en las chicas. Probablemente voy a tener que alejarme de pasar tiempo a solas con ambos sexos. Eso no es justo.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" la voz de jade corta mis pensamientos

"Vega, estás reuniéndote con a una chica por toda la ciudad. ¿No crees que estaría incómoda con eso?"

"Um..." En serio, todavía no lo entiendo.

"Está bien... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si Beck seguía siendo mi novio y él se reunía con Melissa en lugares secretos por toda la ciudad y lo descubrí semanas más tarde?"

Oh. Ahora lo entiendo. Estoy saliendo con Jade, de modo que me hace una lesbiana, y ella no estaría a gusto conmigo pasar el rato con otra chica... Me pregunto si eso significa que puedo salir con un chico entonces.

Probablemente no. Yo estaba saliendo con chicos antes de ella lo que significa que no me gustan solo las chicas. Probablemente voy a tener que alejarse de pasar tiempo a solas con ambos sexos. Esto no es justo.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" la voz de jade corta mis pensamientos

Parpadeo un poco. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la escuela. Mentalmente me reprendí. Conducir en piloto automático mientras estoy en la tierra lala no es seguro.

"Sí". Digo. "Lo entiendo."

Aparco mi coche y me niego a mirar a mi novia mientras agarro los libros y esas cosas del asiento trasero.

"Entonces, por qué todavía pareces perdida."

"Sólo me di cuenta de algo." Yo respondo en voz baja.

"¿Como qué?"

Ruedo los ojos. Si hubiera querido decirle que me di cuenta de que soy prácticamente un prisionero, ya que no parece que voy a ser capaz de tener una vida fuera de ella, no habría dado una respuesta tan vaga para empezar. Así que decido meterse con ella en su lugar.

"Melissa es bonita."

Jade entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Qué?, No me digas que no la has visto."

"No lo he hecho." Ella gruñe.

"¿En serio? Ella tiene el cabello más hermoso que he visto nunca."

Jade mueve su mandíbula de lado a lado, y me siento mal por haberla enojar, pero al mismo tiempo ella es tan malditamente sexy cuando ella fulmina con la mirada de esa manera.

Ella se aleja de mí, tirando de su manija de la puerta.

Suspiro por dentro. No puedo dejar esto así.

"Pero tú, ¿hun (mami)?" digo. Y se da la vuelta, la mano aún en el mango, pero por lo menos ella todavía me da su atención.

Me apoyo cerca de ella, sin duda invadiendo su espacio personal. "Eres la chica más sexy del mundo." mordisqueo sus labios. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Lo hago de nuevo. Y sonríe.

"Será mejor que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme."

"No tienes... por ahora." Sonrío.

Ella agarra parte de mi cara y me besa duro... mi labio partido totalmente queda atrapados en los fuegos cruzados.

"¡Ay!" Lloro, señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás y tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

"¿Qué te pasa, cariño?" Ella me sonríe.

"¡Lo has hecho a propósito!" acuso.

Ella simplemente me guiña el ojo y se baja del coche.

"bicho raro". Murmuro mientras yo hago lo mismo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Por suerte para mí, mi teléfono se enciende. "¡Tengo que irme! Sikowitz acaba de enviar el texto de advertencia de cinco minutos." Le grito, corriendo todo el camino hasta el Teatro caja negra.

Melissa ya está aquí cuando llegue. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella ya no está sola. Su espalda es hacia mí y ella está usando auriculares.

Me escapo por detrás y tiro de un auricular de su oreja. "Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, Lissy." digo.

Ella visiblemente cierra los ojos. Ella odia cuando la llamo así. Ella dice que suena como una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Y no me gusta cuando ella me llama-

"Icky Vicky, veo que llegaste."

Es mi turno de cerrar los ojos. Yo realmente odio ser llamada Vicky. Es asqueroso y le explique eso a ella, por lo que, naturalmente, a ella le ha dado por llamarme Icky Vicky.

"¡No me llame eso!" digo rápidamente.

"Tú empezaste." Se encoge de hombros.

"¡Ugh! ¿Cuándo vas a no aparecer así puedo ganar y terminar con esto?" Me quejo.

"Parece que estás de mal humor." Ella observa.

Suspiro y trato de calmarme inmediatamente. No debería tomarla con ella. "Lo siento, estoy teniendo un día extraño." explico.

"¿empezando con eso?" ella señala en el labio, que sigue latiendo el "beso" de jade.

"Sí, yo estaba tratando de despertar a Jade para la escuela y me dio una patada, por accidente." Añado cuando los ojos de Melissa se agrandaron. Entonces empiezo a explicar mí mañana a ella. El intento de despertar a Jade, la patada en la cara, jugando árbitro entre las dos hermanas...

"Wow. ¿Todo eso, en tan sólo una mañana?"

"Así es. Entonces ella se enojó conmigo porque ella acaba de enterarse de esta tarea." continuo, porque yo ni siquiera había llegado a esa parte.

Frunce el ceño Melissa. "Justo ahora, ¿cómo esta mañana?"

"Sí..." respondo con suspicacia.

"hemos estado haciendo esto desde hace casi dos semanas y ¿estas ahora diciéndole hoy?"

"¿Qué?" Pido a la defensiva.

"Oh, vamos, Vicky, ¡tú no puedes estar hablando en serio!"

Fruncir el ceño a ella. Tengo ese discurso de mi novia ya. _ no tengo ganas de escucharlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, tengo el privilegio de escucharlo de nuevo.

"te reúnes con otra chica... sola... en lugares que no siempre son públicos..." Ella calla, probablemente con la esperanza de que pueda completar el resto de los espacios en blanco por mi cuenta.

Ruedo los ojos. "¡Hablas como ella!"

"Bueno, ella tiene razón. ¿Cómo no lo entendiste?

"¡Yo lo entiendo!"

Ella levanta una ceja.

"Está bien, así que no lo entendí antes, pero eso es porque yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Ni siquiera un mal pensamiento se me pasó por la mente mientras estuvimos juntas. Jade sólo debe confiar en mí." _ explico.

"Ella debe." Melissa está de acuerdo, "pero la confianza no viene siempre con tanta facilidad. Ni siquiera estoy totalmente segura de que Danny confíe en mí al cien por cien... y yo soy el" bueno "en nuestra relación."

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que le dijiste a Danny acerca de esta tarea?" _ pregunto, sólo para asegurarme de que entiendo lo de toda esta confianza o la falta de la misma cosa.

"No, no se lo dije."

Mis ojos se iluminan. "¡Ajá! ¿Por qué no?" _ pregunto burlonamente.

"Porque no soy la lesbiana que se reúne con una muy bonita pelirroja." Ella mueve su pelo coquetamente.

"yo" - me detengo de decirle que yo no soy una lesbiana como actualmente estoy saliendo con una chica. "sabes, Comencé gustándome los chicos también." Digo en su lugar.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe a mí. "¿estas tratando de decir que me puede convertir, Vicky?"

Sonrío hacia ella. "Sólo estoy diciendo Danny probablemente le gustaría saber que su nueva novia está reuniéndose con su ex-novia lesbiana sola... por toda la ciudad... en lugares que no siempre son públicos..."

"Se te olvidó mencionar el hecho de que soy su muy bonita nueva novia." Ella hace un guiño.

Ruedo los ojos. "No eres tan bonita, maldita enfermedad de transmisión sexual."

"Oh, estoy bastante bonita, Icky". Ella dice de nuevo.

"No es suficiente para que quiera engañar a mi novia. No es que quiero hacerlo nunca de todos modos."

"No sé, Vicky. Jade engaño a Beck contigo. ¿Eso no te convierte en cómplice o algo así?"

Acaba de tomarme el pelo. Te puedo decir, pero me siento culpable inmediatamente. Como so soy una persona horrible. Aunque sé que no es verdad, que Jade no engaña a Beck, al menos no conmigo, todavía me siento culpable. Porque eso es lo que piensa Melissa que pasó. Eso es lo que debe pensar de mí.

Ambos de nuestros teléfonos zumban y comprobamos nuestros mensajes. Hay una foto de una estrella azul en él. Lo encontramos casi de inmediato y tomamos la foto de ella y se lo enviamos de nuevo a Sikowitz, justo a tiempo para la campana de alarma.

"Hey, Vicky. Quiero preguntarte algo importante."

"Está bien, ¿qué pasa?" Le doy mi atención. Ella seguro parece tener que decir algo que es importante. Ella pasó de las burlas a seria en dos segundos.

Ella toma una respiración profunda. "Tú eres la ex novia de mi novio."

Considera que llamó mi atención. No tengo ni idea de dónde se dirige. Pero suena mal y no quiero que sea. Yo no diría que yo y Melissa somos las mejores amigas, pero creo que estamos trabajando en conseguirlo, lo cual es más que bien para mí. A veces necesito una chica con quien hablar. Quiero decir, tengo Trina, pero ella es mi hermana... y ella es Trina. Luego está Jade, que todavía me odia, pero no lo expresa tanto porque ella es mi novia ahora, y Cat es bueno, es cat.

"Quiero que seamos amigas. Realmente quiero. Tú eres una buena persona. Y tú eres tonto y me haces reír".

"¿Por qué suena como si estuvieras rompiendo conmigo?" _ digo inexpresiva.

"¿Ves?" Se ríe un poco.

"¿Pero?" _ Pido a ella.

"Pero creo que... Lo que estoy tratando de decir es ..." Ella toma otra respiración profunda. "Los amigos tienen que ser honestos con los demás, así que sólo voy a decirlo."

"Por favor. El suspense me está matando aquí." Le ruego.

Ella asiente con la comprensión antes de tomar un suspiro tembloroso y dejarlo ir. "Acerca de partido de fútbol de Chris el sábado, estaría incómoda si vas con nosotros."

Parpadeo. No es que pensé que esto pasaría.

"Es sólo que él te recuerda como la novia de Danny, y no acaba de entender que no lo eres más, y ya que soy la novia de Danny ahora... sólo no quiero que este confundido." -

Sostengo mi mano. "lo comprendo. No digas más." Le doy una sonrisa forzada. Me siento mal porque le dije a Chris que estaría allí, pero Melissa tiene un punto. Ojalá hubiera pensado en ella antes de que accedí a ir al partido de fútbol en el primer lugar.

"Así que..."

"Por lo tanto, voy a mandar un mensaje a Danny. Hacerle saber que no voy a ir." Le aseguro que no hay resentimientos. Que entiendo y todavía podemos ser amigas.

"Um, tal vez debería decirle."

Ruedo los ojos. "¿Qué crees que voy a hacer Lissy? ¿Decirle que no puedo ir porque su nueva novia no puede enfrentarlo?"

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a decir, Icky?" Ella me fulmina con la mirada de nuevo.

"¿Tengo que darle una razón, maldita enfermedad de transmisión sexual? ¡No le debo nada a Danny!"

Ella suspira con alivio cuando se da cuenta de que me estaba metiendo con ella y me da una sonrisa genuina. "Gracias, Vicky".

"No hay problema." Sonrío.

{~~~(O)~~~}

"¿Identificación por favor?" la mujer con el portapapeles me pregunta cuando por fin llego a la parte delantera de la línea infantil de recogida.

Le entrego mi identificación y ella lo comprueba a fondo antes de entregar de nuevo a mí con una sonrisa no tan amable.

Por Dios, esta mujer se toma en serio su trabajo. Ella ha estado manteniendo una mano en la parte delantera del pecho de Amber desde que las chicas me vieron y trataron de correr hasta mi coche.

Pero creo que puedo entenderlo. No querría que un extraño lleve a los niños de alguien más.

Finalmente ella da a las niñas el visto bueno para entrar en mi coche. Amber rueda los ojos a la mujer y Riley le da una sonrisa incierta.

Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida. No creo que jamás he visto a Amber rodar los ojos a nadie. Tal vez esta mujer es un completa p-palabra.

Riley sube en el asiento de atrás y me da una sonrisa tímida. Sonrío hacia ella con cierto nerviosismo. Apuesto a que está tramando algo.

"¿Qué pasa, Tori?" Amber dice mientras espera en el asiento delantero.

"Um, hola little girl (mamita)". Saludo con una sonrisa confusa. Amber suele decir "hola", no "que pasa."

Ella rueda los ojos a mí. "soy Riley." Ella explica.

La miro y luego miro hacia atrás en Riley. Ahora lo entiendo. Ellas cambiaron. Riley está actuando como Amber y Amber está actuando como Riley.

Hay un bocinazo detrás de mí y recuerdo que tengo que empezar a conducir.

"Cinturón de seguridad". Pido.

Riley lo pone en ella de inmediato. Amber se niega, así que lo puse por ella.

Cuando conduzco fuera, ella lo desabrocha.

"Vamos, little girl (Mamita). Eso no es gracioso." Me acerco y conecto la hebilla de nuevo.

"soy Riley." Repite exasperada.

Miro en el espejo retrovisor y capto la mirada de Riley. "Y se supone que debes ser Amber". Confirmo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Sólo para que quede claro, ¿Están haciendo algún tipo de tarea escolar y sólo se supone que debo de estar de acuerdo con él? O las dos tratáis de engañarme y simplemente no funciona porque sé que es un hecho que, "señalo a Amber," eres mi versión dulce niñita de Jade, mi little girl (Mamita). Y tú, " miro a Riley, una vez más," eres mi versión monstruito de Jade, mi little monster (Monstruito)".

Ambas niñas comienzan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué?" pido.

"Nos puedes diferenciar." Amber responde, con timidez.

"Por supuesto que puedo diferenciaros. Espera, ¿me estabas poniendo a prueba?" Finjo sorpresa y decepción antes de repentinamente atacar sus costados con los gemelos conejito cosquillas. Ella se ríe y no puedo dejar de reír con ella. Ella es tan adorable y dulce. Ella nunca tiene que actuar como Riley de nuevo. Parece extraño en su dulce rostro.

Riley desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad y se inclina hacia adelante, asomando la cabeza entre mí y el asiento de Amber. Y nunca tiene que actuar como Amber de nuevo. Es un poco espeluznante y lo hace parecer como si estuviera haciendo algo drástico... como conspiración para apoderarse del mundo.

"sabes, Beck aún no nos puede diferenciar." Riley anuncia.

"Bueno, yo no soy Beck. Ahora siéntate".

Ella hace lo que le pido.

"¿Hey Tori?" ella llama desde el asiento trasero.

Alzo las cejas. "Cinturón de seguridad".

"Ah, claro." Dice que antes de abrocharlo "¿nos llevas a casa?"

"Sí".

"¿Podemos ir a tu casa en su casa?"

No es una mala idea. Mi casa está cerca de las escuelas de todos modos. Si tomo a las chicas a mi casa, entonces no voy a tener que conducir veinte minutos a la casa de Jade, dejarlas, conducir veinte minutos hasta la escuela para recoger a Jade , conducir veinte minutos más a la casa de Jade de nuevo para dejarla , sólo tengo que hacer mi camino a casa ... que tomaría otros veinte minutos.

Hm, no es una mala idea en absoluto.

"Está bien." Me encojo de hombros. "Sólo tiene que llamar a tu madre y hacerle saber así que no va a entrar en pánico cuando no oye a vosotras chicas caminan a través de la puerta al menos en la próxima media hora.

"Mamá no está en casa."

"Bueno, entonces tu padre entonces." _ respondo sin siquiera pensar en el hecho de que nunca he oído a nadie mencionar alguna vez a el señor West. No Riley, no Amber, no Joy, no Jade. Acabo de sugerirlo porque nunca en un millón de años habría pensado que estaba a punto de dejar a dos niños de tercer grado fuera de una casa vacía.

"Papá no vive con nosotras." Frunce el ceño Riley.

"Oh, ¿dónde vive?"

"Nueva York, con su novia."

"¿Nueva York?" Chillo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido allí?"

"Desde que teníamos cinco." Amber responde.

Tres años. Su padre ha estado ausente durante tres años. No entiendo por qué... dónde eso deja a Jade, y yo sé que no es asunto mío y que me matará si se entera que había estado investigando sobre su vida, pero pregunto de todos modos. Tengo que hacerlo. "¿Dónde está la madre de Jade?"

"Ella vive en Nueva York."

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo con tu padre?"

"Uh-huh. Ella es su novia otra vez."

Oh, Dios mío. Tenía que preguntar, ¿no? ¡Tuve que preguntar! ¡Eso es tan... desordenado! ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se divorció de la Mamá de Jade, se casó con la madre de las gemelas, se divorció de ella, dejando a Jade con la esposa número dos y volver a la esposa número uno? ¿Por qué no tomar a Jade con él? Mejor aún, ¿por qué la mamá de Jade no viene a por ella? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

"¿Tori?" una de las gemelas llama.

"¿Qué?"

"La luz verde." La otra termina.

¡Mierda! Concéntrese Tori. ¡Tienes dos niñas en el coche contigo! _ me reprendí.

Por suerte, consigo llegar a casa sin incidentes. Nadie estaba allí, así que consigo para las chicas algunos bocadillos y tuvimos que hacer su tarea antes de salir a Hollywood Arts para recoger a Jade una hora más tarde.

"Está bien." Les anuncio una vez que llegamos a mi escuela. "little girl (Mamita), salta atrás con tu hermana. Jade va a querer sentarse delante."

"Está bien." Ella está de acuerdo antes de hacer precisamente eso.

Sólo hemos estado sentados en el estacionamiento casi vacío por dos minutos cuando hay un golpe en mi ventana. Salto un poco. ¿Quién diablos...?

Cuando bajo mi ventana, Beck pone su cara en mi coche. "Hey Tori." Él sonríe.

"Hola." Sonrío de nuevo.

"Así que... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Fruncir el ceño a él. Tengo el asiento trasero lleno de minis Jade. Y "gran Jade" está en detención. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí?

"Estoy recogiendo a Jade." _ respondo, afirmando lo obvio. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?"

"Esperando por ti".

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acabo de oír a él bien?

"¿Podemos hablar?" -pregunta, mirando a las gemelas y les da una movimiento de mano.

"Hola Beck," Riley dice en voz baja.

"que pasa Amber." Él responde, lo que demuestra a mí que él realmente no puede distinguirlas. "Hey Riley", dice a Amber. Ella rueda los ojos y mueve la mano también d sin entusiasmo mientras disparo esta mirada que dice claramente "¿ves lo que quiero decir?

Me río.

Beck me mira, probablemente preguntándose qué es tan gracioso, pero niego con la cabeza. "Quieres hablar en privado, ¿no?"

Él asiente con la cabeza.

"Quedarse quietas. Estaré de vuelta." Les digo a las chicas.

Salgo de mi coche y camino un poco lejos, lo suficiente para que estamos fuera del rango de audición, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca para que yo pueda verlas.

"Jade va a estar pronto, por lo que voy a hacer esto rápido." Él comienza.

"Está bien..."

"Mira, no hay manera fácil de hacer esto, así que sólo voy a dejarte salir." Él continúa.

Wow... déjà vu. Y siento que mi corazón empezaba a correr. ¿Qué mierda tiene él que decir a mí?

"¿está Jade chantajeándote para salir con ella?"

Mi mandíbula cae. Eso no es... ni siquiera sé... "¿Qué?" Por fin soy capaz de decir.

"Yo..." Él me mira a los ojos y agarra sus hombros. "Mira, no tienes que soportarlo más."

"¿Qué?" Repito estúpidamente.

"Ahora, no estoy diciéndote que me diga lo que es. Lo que ella tiene sobre tus asuntos, pero si quieres salir simplemente di la palabra y puedo encontrar una manera de ayudarte." -

"No me está chantajeando." Interrumpo, dándome cuenta de que él es serio. Que piensa en serio que está tratando de rescatarme de la gran malvada Jade.

"Tori, eres una mala mentiroso." Él me dice.

Naturalmente, me ofende porque... ni siquiera estoy mintiendo. "No me está chantajeando." Repito.

"¿En serio?" Levanta las cejas y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Entonces, qué pasa con esa cosa que hace cuando haces algo que no está de acuerdo con ello, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esa cosa". Enfatiza con ello ese gesto extraño de su brazo.

"¿Eh?" Estoy tan malditamente confundida.

"sabes, cuando dice" dame tu brazo. "Y sólo le das tu brazo automáticamente. Ninguna protesta alguna. Es casi como si fuera una especie de frase gatillo para vosotras o algo así." Sus ojos se agrandaban, como si él sólo tenía una epifanía importante. "Espera, es una especie de frase gatillo, ¿no es así?"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" Me burlo

"¿eh?"

"Sí, solo confió en la gente así. Tengo un carácter muy confiado." explico.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!"

"Dame tu brazo", dice, mientras lo alcanza a mí.

Lo arrebato lejos de él.

"¿Ves?" Él dice con aire de suficiencia.

Estrecho mis ojos en él. Bueno... tal vez no tengo un carácter muy confiada. "Tal vez sólo confío en ella."

Él se burla de mí.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Confías en ella?"

"Sí".

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!" Digo un poco más fuerte. Estoy empezando a agitarse.

"¿La chica que te dio una patada en la boca esta mañana?" dice.

"Fue un accidente."

"¿Está segura de eso?"

"¡Sí!"

"Y supongo que ¿las margaritas eran su manera de mostrar lo mucho que se preocupa por ti?"

"Ella tenía su razón para hacerlo." Defiendo a ella. ¿Por qué la estoy defiendo?

"Así que el tiempo en el armario conserjes" -

¡Eso es todo! "¿ella te chantajea?" Le grito.

Frunce el ceño a mí. Claramente confuso. Pero hice una pregunta simple. No hay nada confuso en ello en absoluto.

"¿Es por eso que estabais saliendo? ¿Porque te chantajeó?" lo explico a él, sólo para que pueda oír lo ridículo que suena.

"No, éramos novios porque realmente la amo."

"Bueno, tal vez Jade y yo en este momento de nuestra relación no podemos utilizar la a-palabra, pero todavía estamos saliendo Beck. ¡Lidia con eso!" grito.

"Así que ¿realmente te gusta ella?"

"¡Sí!"

"Y tú honestamente puede mirarme a los ojos y decirme eso."

"¡Sí!" Levanta las cejas hacia mí, esperando a que termine el resto. Así que lo miro a los ojos y yo lo digo. "Realmente me gusta."

Se ve un poco sorprendido, al igual que él no esperaba que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo. Incluso estoy sorprendida de que yo era capaz de hacerlo, siendo honesta.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Sí, mírame a los ojos y decirme qué te gusta."

Miro hacia abajo. ¿Puedo? Ni siquiera creo que me guste ella. Tiene razón Beck. Ella no es una persona muy agradable. Ella me pateo esta mañana. Pero fue un accidente. Y la forma en que me miró cuando vio que estaba muy lastimada, la forma en que tomó la cosa más cercana a ella y apretó contra la boca, la forma en que me miraba como pidió disculpas ... Ella no es un monstruo.

Pero entonces las margaritas. Eso estuvo mal, ¿no? Pero la razón por la que lo hizo. Tal vez podría haber hablado sólo a mí como una persona normal, pero ella lo hizo porque ella no confía en Ryder. Ella no me quería cerca de él. Quería mantenerme a salvo.

El sonido de una claxon, mi claxon, me hace saltar. Me vuelvo y veo de pie a Jade por la puerta del pasajero. Ella me está dando esa mirada, una mezcla de curiosidad y un suave ceño.

Me vuelvo y miro alrededor y Beck en los ojos y respondo a su pregunta. "Ella es buena conmigo, Beck. Ella me hace sentir segura...". Susurro la última parte antes de girarme y correr hacia mi coche.

Dios, ¿y si lo arruiné? ¿Qué pasa si no he dicho las cosas correctas? ¿Y por qué fue él de esa manera? ¿Él realmente quiere ayudarme? ¿Él realmente cree que necesitaba la ayuda? ¿O estaba celoso? ¿Quiere a Jade de nuevo ahora? Porque no creo... yo simplemente no creo que esté lista para dársela a él de nuevo. Esta Jade, la que me está tolerando simplemente porque ella está saliendo conmigo para hacer que su ex celoso, es mil veces mejor que la jade que me odia y abiertamente lo muestra. Y no estoy lista para volver a esa Jade.

Recuerdo mi promesa, lo hago. Recuerdo que se supone que debo estar ayudando a jade y quería Beck volver a estar juntos, pero creo que sólo estoy esperando que eso no suceda hasta que jade ya no me odia. Que podamos ser amigas después en vez de volver a las cosas como estaban.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntas jade cuando me meto en el coche.

"Nada. Cinturón de seguridad." Ordeno en breve mientras ponía el mío para dar énfasis.

Jade me ignora.

Y lo mismo ocurre con Riley. Ella asoma la cabeza entre los asientos y le pregunta: "¿sobre qué quería Beck hablar contigo?"

"sabes, Vega, me preguntaba la misma maldita cosa." jade dice, eligiendo hoy para llevarse bien con su hermana pequeña.

No es eso un poco una mierda.

"Le dije que no es nada. Siéntate Riley."

"¿Estaba pidiéndote volver con Jade?" ella me ignora.

Me estremezco un poco y de mi corazón da un vuelco. La idea de darle de nuevo a jade ahora realmente no se sienta bien conmigo.

"Siéntate y ponte tu cinturón de seguridad, Riley." Le digo otra vez, forzando las palabras con toda la calma que puedo. Puedo sentir que me ponía molesta y no quiero desquitarse con alguien.

Riley vuelve su atención en Jade. "Así que ¿si te quería de vuelta, dejarías a Tori y volverías con él?"

"Fuera de mi vista," jade frunce el ceño, cambiando totalmente el tema para que no tener que responder a la pregunta, porque ambos sabemos cuál sería su respuesta. Sería sí. Ella me daría la patada para volver con él.

"Fuera de mi cara." Imita Riley y yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo. No estoy de humor para esta mierda ahora mismo.

Me vuelvo en mi asiento bruscamente y estoy cara a Riley. "Siéntate y ponte el cinturón de seguridad, ¡ahora mismo!" Le grito.

Ella parpadea hacia mí.

"now! (ya)" grito. Inconscientemente, me doy cuenta de que probablemente no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que significa que demonios now, pero sé en mi alma que sabe exactamente a lo que quiero decir para ella hacerlo con sólo mi tono.

Y lo hace. Ella se apresura de nuevo en su asiento y se apresuró a abrochar la hebilla de ella misma

Me dirijo a jade que todavía está desabrochado también. Yo no estoy de humor para ella tampoco. Llego a través de ella y conecto su hebilla. "¡déjalo!" mando tan pronto como he oído que encaja en su lugar.

La fulmino con la mirada, desafiándola a desabrocharse. No puedo ver la mirada en mi cara, no puedo ver lo que ella ve cuando me mira, no tengo forma de saber cuán intimidante o mejor dicho no intimidante me veo, pero sé que si ella toma ese maldito cinturón de seguridad fuera...

Ella mira hacia mí, los ojos muy abiertos y luego dice: "Está bien."

Si yo no estaba tan irritada estaría orgullosa de mí misma, que yo, Tori Vega, conseguí que jade me escuchara, pero ese no es el estado de ánimo que me encuentro por lo que simplemente enciendo mi coche y dejarlo.

Ella todavía está mirando a mí. Cinco, diez, hasta quince minutos más tarde, ella todavía está mirando a mí. Lo siento, pero la ignoro... todo el tiempo.

Entonces ella habla. "¿Qué te ha dicho?"

Podía fingir no saber quién y qué está hablando, pero de nuevo, no estoy de humor.

"Nada." Respondo brevemente.

Ella asiente con la cabeza casi como si estuviera esperando que la respuesta de mí antes de sacar su teléfono.

Ignoro eso, ella probablemente va a ir en línea para ver algunos videos o revisar TheSlap o lo que sea, pero luego pone el teléfono en la oreja y me doy cuenta de que había estado marcando. Ella está llamando a alguien.

Me pone un poco nerviosa.

"¿A quién llamas?" pregunto, sin esperar exactamente una respuesta de ella.

"Beck".

¡Mierda! "¿Por qué?"

"te dijo algo para enfadarte y si no me lo dices" -

"hun (Mami), no. solo olvídalo." Entro en pánico. Yo no quiero que sepa que me afectó tanto. Sobre todo porque no puedo por mi vida que averigüe por qué las cosas que dijo me afectaron tanto.

"No.", dice tercamente. "O hablas, o yo hablare con él."

Bien.

"Él sólo... no puedo creer que estemos saliendo eso es todo." Respondo. "Me molestó bastante."

Jade me mira fijamente por un segundo antes de guardar su teléfono. Respiro un audible suspiro de alivio que es hasta ella pone su mano en mi espalda.

Me tenso, sin saber cuáles son sus intenciones, pero luego se sumerge su mano bajo mi camisa y empieza a frotar círculos sobre mi espalda desnuda. Justo como me gusta.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Se siente bien. Muy bien. Y está teniendo este efecto calmante raro en mí.

Jade se acerca y enciende la radio y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo silencioso del paseo de Jade había sido. Me siento culpable inmediatamente. Hice el silencio. Espeté a todo el mundo en este coche, bueno, todo el mundo a excepción de Amber. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué estoy incluso enojada? No puedo ni siquiera darme cuenta de eso.

Aparque en el frente de la casa de Jade y todo el mundo empieza a desabrocharse, pero no puedo dejar que eso suceda. Tengo una disculpa muy importante que hacer.

"Riley, quédate." digo.

"¿O qué?" Ella frunce el ceño hacia mí en vez maliciosamente. Su mano ya está en el mango. Ella no puede esperar para alejarse de mí.

"Por favor." Le ruego.

Ella soltó la manija y se sienta de nuevo en su asiento.

"Hasta luego, cariño." Jade anuncia antes de inclinarse para besar mis labios.

Me agacho por reflejo. "Duele". Señalo mi labio inferior, recordándole que está reventado.

Ella agarra la cara con una mano y hago una mueca. Ella todavía va a besarme. No le importa que duele. Ella sigue siendo Jade. Ella probablemente tiene que conseguir que vuelva a gritarle delante de las gemelas.

Me preparo para el dolor.

No viene. Ella besa el labio superior, y sólo el labio superior, y con cuidado se aleja. Estoy sonriendo como una maníaca cuando ella se aleja.

"No te preocupes por eso. Él se dará cuenta." Me tranquiliza antes de dejar un beso en mi hombro.

"Espero que sí." Sonrío. Y yo sólo sé que es una de mis tontas.

Ella me guiña el ojo. Luego señala el asiento trasero. "¿necesitas ayudar con eso?"

Me toma un segundo para darse cuenta de que ella está hablando de Riley.

Niego con la cabeza y doy un movimiento de mano para que se aleje. Yo me encargo.

Me subo encima de mi asiento y me senté junto a Riley. Ella se niega a mirarme.

"Podría decir lo siento por haberte gritado:" empiezo. Ella rueda los ojos pero por lo demás sigue mirando por la ventana. "Pero ¿eso ya lo sabes no? Sabes que no quiero herir tus sentimientos o hacerte triste." aparto su pelo un poco y ella sigue todavía. Tomo el hecho de que ella no se alejó de mí como una buena señal. "Así que... que tengo que hacer para que no estés enojada conmigo, ¿eh? Haré lo que sea." Le ruego.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Ella pregunta.

"Lo que sea." Repito, en serio aliviada de que ella me habla. Riley se vuelve hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su pequeña mano extendida para mí sacudirla. "Me debes un favor enorme."

"Hecho". Sonrío y agito la mano, no alarmada en lo más mínimo. La última vez que le debía una "gran favor" ella lo desperdicio en llevarla a cuestas en Freezy Queen. Y yo con mucho gusto le doy una docena más en este momento, a cambio de su perdón.

Hola a todos, espero que aun sigáis leyendo la historia, siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero es que he estado muy ocupada, mi tío me tenía trabajando en su tienda y pues no salía de trabajar hasta muy tarde, cuando llegaba a casa no tenía muchas ganas de actualizar o leer historias, hasta hoy que por fin he conseguido tener un día de descanso, leí los nuevos comentarios de la historias y pues empecé a traducir el capítulo, sé que algunos me han dicho que quieren leer algo mío así que estaba trabajando también en ello, aun no le terminado creo que tal vez consiga terminarlo antes de ir a dormir pero no estoy segura si no lo público hoy lo publicare esta semana que viene, la idea la tenía desde hace un par de semanas así que si queréis darme alguna sugerencia para hacer un one-shot intentare escribirlo lo antes posible pero por supuesto prefiero tardar un poco y que sea de calidad que subirlo el mismo día y sea un mal one-shot así que por favor tened paciencia conmigo. Y una cosa mas, estos capítulos por ejemplo este tiene 10 mil palabras asi que no puedo traducir muy rápido y solo queda capitulos hasta que llegue al ultimo capitulo que el escritor publico asi que cuando llegue a ese capitulo la espera no será porque no tenga tiempo sino porque no hay capítulos nuevos.


	12. Chapter 12

{~~~JADE~~~}

El teléfono vibra. No sé qué hora es, pero sé que es totalmente jodidamente temprano para que alguien este mandándome mensajes de texto.

_¡Lenguaje!_ Tori me regaña.

"Puedo maldecir en mi mente si quiero." Murmuro. Hace un tiempo desde que deje de cuestionar mi cordura cuando verbalmente respondo a Tori. Sobre todo porque sólo parece hacerlo cuando estoy ya sea a la deriva, o simplemente despertando.

Acaricio mi mesita de noche hasta que encuentro la cosa estúpida y casi lo apago sin comprobar de quien era el mensaje, pero la curiosidad puede más que yo.

Tengo que entrecerrar los ojos un poco porque la pantalla es totalmente demasiado brillante y no puedo leer lo que dicen las pequeñas palabras estúpidas. No fue sino hasta después de casi un minuto de esfuerzo de todos modos.

**Vega:** ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres ir a la playa conmigo?

Eso es lo que las pequeñas palabras estúpidas en mi teléfono dicen.

¿En serio?

Parpadeo con incredulidad un par de veces en el mensaje de texto, entonces en el momento.

Siete en punto.

Es sábado, el sol es apenas, y mi novia me envió un mensaje deseando saber si quería ir a la playa con ella... ¡a las malditas siete en punto de la mañana!

Honestamente, ir a la playa hoy no es enteramente una mala idea, pero ¿levantarse ahora para hacerlo...?

Giro mi teléfono y me doy la vuelta después de mandarle un mensaje de texto rápido "¡infierno No!"

Cuando me despierto de nuevo, mi teléfono dice que son las once. Me limpio la suciedad de la mañana de mis ojos y hago una doble comprobación. Sólo tiene que estar equivocado. No es que yo nunca dormir hasta tan tarde, pero debido a cosa uno y Cosa Dos han hecho un hábito de venir a mi cuarto a más tardar nueve de la mañana del día que no hay la escuela , sólo para molestarme. Sin embargo, no he oído mucho como un sonido de cualquiera de ellas.

Me levanto lentamente, bostezando y estirando mis rizos antes de decirme que no debo ser estúpido, sólo tomar ventaja de la paz y volver a dormir.

Y trato de hacer eso, pero no más de un minuto de mí acostada en mi cama pasa antes de que me diera cuenta de que no va a funcionar. No puedo volver a dormir. Siento que algo está mal... o desaparecido.

¡Maldita sea! Son los mocosos. No puedo volver a dormir. Hay una cierta forma que mis mañanas han sido en el último par de años, y es la siguiente:

Uno de los mocosos por lo general Riley, entra en mi habitación para molestar hasta despertarme.

Entonces yo le grito a ella.

Luego baja las escaleras para decirle sobre mí.

Luego Joy se acerca y me pide que sea agradable.

Murmuro en voz baja acerca de dónde puede metérselo

Ella resopla y me llama "una maldita increíble."

Y luego me quejo y me vuelvo a dormir.

Así es como siempre ha sido. Y eso es lo que necesito que sea. No acepto cambios muy bien.

Dios, en serio sueno como uno de esos fenómenos obsesivos compulsivos con la maldita... rutina.

Con un gemido fuerte y muy frustrado, me levanto y me dirijo al pasillo para mi orinar de la mañana . Apenas registro algo está fuera hasta que lo termino en el baño. Entonces me doy cuenta. El silencio. Nunca es este silencio cuando las mocosas están aquí a menos que...

Fruncí el ceño. Esas pequeñas mierdas están tramando algo, y estoy dispuesta a apostar que lo que sea fue idea de Riley. Dios, ese niño consigue mis nervios como ningún otro...

Entro en su habitación, sin siquiera molestarme en llamar. Sólo quiero echar a perder sus planes y conseguir esta mierda de una vez.

Pero no están aquí.

Eso es... raro, pero ciertamente no es demasiado extraño. Hay otros lugares en donde las pequeñas retardadas pueden estar.

Así que empiezo a comprobar. Reviso el baño, entonces la habitación de Joy, incluso la habitación vacía que ninguno de nosotros se les permite entrar. Ha sido una regla por cuatro años, pero Riley es lo suficientemente valientes como para romper esa regla, y lo suficientemente cobarde Amber para obtener inducidas a romper la regla con su hermana.

No se me ocurre nada. No están aquí.

No es gran cosa, todavía quedan todas las escaleras para comprobar.

Así que me dirijo a ese siguiente camino, optando por comprobar la cocina primero. Por desgracia para mí, me encuentro en la cara con el culo de Joy que está hurgando en la nevera.

"asqueroso." Murmuro.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me da una sonrisa nerviosa. "Buenos días, cariño." Ella dice antes de sacar los huevos y la leche, y luego cierra la nevera con la cadera.

Deja caer un huevo. Y cuando se agacha para recoger las piezas de la cascara, se le cae otro.

"Mierda". Ella murmura. Luego rápidamente limpia el desorden y consigue más huevos de la nevera.

Entrecierro mis ojos en ella. ¿Qué demonios está tan nerviosa?

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" Le pregunto. Trato de sonar tan indiferente y aburrido como sea posible, pero no estoy tan seguro de que lo logre. Cuando Joy está nerviosa, Jade consigue ponerse nerviosa.

"no lo estoy" ella dice, mientras al mismo tiempo derrama un poco de leche en el mostrador. "¿Estás listo para el desayuno?" -me pregunta. Como si eso va a encubrir lo que acaba de hacer.

"¿Dónde están las mocosas?" Contesto, cambiando estratégicamente el sujeto para que la próxima vez que le pregunto por qué está tan nerviosa tal vez ella vaya a estar atrapado con la guardia baja y me responde. Confía en mí, parece que la gente debería ser demasiado inteligente para caer en esa mierda, pero funciona más a menudo de lo que piensas.

Sólo me olvido de mis planes cuando la respuesta de Joy me lanza a través de un bucle.

"Fueron a la playa con Tori. ¿Quieres huevos y tostadas o vas simplemente cereales hoy?"

"¿q-qué?" balbuceo como me ahogo en absolutamente nada. ¿Acaba de... no hay manera de que ella dijo que las mocosas están con mi novia.

Frunce el ceño joy. "Pensé que lo sabías Tori dijo que envió un mensaje esta mañana y le enviaste un mensaje que no querías." -

"¡Sé lo que envié a ella en un mensaje!" Interrumpo.

"Así que..." ella hace este gesto con las manos, en silencio me pregunta cuál es el problema.

"Así que ¿acaba de dejar a las mocosas ir con una chica que apenas incluso conoces?" es lo único que se me ocurre con eso no me hace sonar que estoy teniendo una rabieta porque todo el mundo fue a algún lugar divertido sin mí.

"Tienen nombres, Jade." Ella suspira exasperada con un gran espectáculo rodando sus ojos. Ella no lo está creyendo ni por un segundo, porque seamos sinceros, no me importaría si ella envió a los mocosos fuera con Freddie Krueger. "Y tu novia parece ser una joven muy responsable. Además, pensé que estarías contenta de tenerlas lejos de ti por un día. Dios sabe que podrías utilizar la pausa." Ella me guiña el ojo. "Ahora date prisa y tomar una decisión antes de poner estas cosas. ¿Será un desayuno caliente o frío para ti?"

"¡Ninguno!" digo rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa con el mal humor?"

"¿Cuando no estoy de mal humor?" Gruño hacia ella. Ella sonríe a mí, como si ella piensa que soy adorable. Joder, odio cuando hace eso.

Pisoteo el camino de vuelta por las escaleras y entro a mi habitación antes de marcar a mi novia pronto-a-ser-muerta.

"¿Hola?" Una pequeña voz que definitivamente no pertenece a Vega me saluda.

Frunzo el ceño hacia abajo en mi teléfono antes de presionar a mi oído una vez más.

"Pon a Vega en el teléfono." Exijo, sin siquiera molestarse en pedir cuál de las pequeñas retardadas respondió. Diría que Riley es lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, pero por otra parte, Vega podría haber pedido fácilmente a Amber hacerlo.

"Ella está ocupada."

Debe ser La cosa uno.

"Riley..." le advierto.

"soy Ámbar. Y Tori realmente está ocupado, Jade. Está hablando con Beck así que ella me dijo responder el teléfono y decirle a quien quiera que sea que ella está ocupada. Lo siento."

Mis ojos se abren como siento la rabia viene. Qué... demonios... están haciendo juntos... en la maldita-

Cálmate, Jade. Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando. Tori me calma. Y por lo general le diría vete a la mierda, pero me encuentro con la esperanza de que ella tiene razón. Que tal vez la idea de que Vega y Beck están en algún tipo de tradicional paseo familiar, simplemente sonriendo amorosamente a los ojos del otro y haciendo castillos de arena con las mocosas es una idea ridícula.

Vega no me engañaría. A ella le gusta respirar.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Beck allí?" Les pido calma. Bueno, con más calma de lo que pensaba que era capaz de hacer en estos momentos.

"Um, están discutiendo."

Bueno. Discutir es bueno.

"¿Por qué?" Prosigo.

"Um..."

Este chico y sus ums malditos.

"Pon a Riley en el teléfono." digo rápidamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

Oigo a Amber dar el teléfono y decirle a Riley quién es.

"Jade". Saluda a Riley.

"Habla". Exijo. Sé que ella sabrá lo que quiero decir y que no va a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el asunto.

"Beck piensa solo salieron a la playa porque lo puso en TheSlap que iba a ir a la playa hoy, y dice que ustedes están tratando demasiado duro siempre para asegúrese de que os ve juntas, pero él" -

"wow, wow. Detente ahí. Ni siquiera estoy en la playa." Interrumpo, tanto por lo que puedo recordar esa pieza crucial de información y de modo que Riley puede tomar un maldito respiro. Tal vez incluso un par de ellos.

"Tori dijo que estarás aquí más adelante." Ella dice coloquialmente. Y puedo imaginar que ella terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué Vega dice que voy a estar allí más tarde? Le dije que no quería ir a la playa."

"No lo sé. Sólo dijo que una vez que te das cuenta de todo el mundo está aquí sin ti, vas a venir simplemente para discutir con ella."

Mierda. Ella tiene razón. Ella tiene toda la razón. Y no me gusta. No me gusta que sea tan predecible. Mejor aún, no me gusta la forma en que Vega fue capaz de predecir lo que haré. De hecho, realmente no me gusta, por lo tanto hasta el punto de que podría quedarse en casa, enseñarle que ella no me puede manipular para que haga lo que quiera.

"Pero creo que debes quedarte en casa." Riley continúa. "Es más divertido sin ti. Consigo tener a Tori toda para mí." Ella proclama.

Rechino los dientes.

No estoy celosa. Te lo juro. Riley tiene ocho. Ella no tiene una oportunidad con mi novia. Aun así, me molesta cuando la mocosa dice y hace las cosas que hace en relación a Vega. No sé por qué, pero yo sé que no es envidia.

"Pon a Vega en el teléfono ahora mismo."

"Pero ella dijo:" -

"¡Ahora!"

"¡Muy bien! Pero si ella me grita otra vez..."

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Qué iba ella a hacer posiblemente a mí si Vega le gritó de nuevo? De hecho, me encantaría verla gritar de nuevo.

No voy a mentir, yo estaba un poco sorprendida al principio, pero después de que se disipó, me di cuenta de lo caliente que mi novia puede ser cuando ella está enojada. La forma en que la boca se puso esa pequeña línea delgada y ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener toda esa rabia bajo control, la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron con furia insaciable, como si hubiera un infierno ardiendo detrás de esos iris oscuros ...

Espera, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?

Estabas pensando-

Cállate la boca, Tori, Interrumpo mi conciencia antes de que pueda decir o hacerme pensar, algo increíblemente estúpido. Además, puedo escuchar a Beck ahora. Él está diciendo algo sobre lo innecesario que es para nosotras probar y demostrar a él por siempre lanzando nuestra relación en la cara. Y hay un gran énfasis en la palabra "relación," lo que significa que todavía no nos creen. Todavía está en la negación.

"Teléfono Tori."

"Riley, estoy ocupada." Responde Vega. Suena un poco agitada, pero no es tan molesta como yo la había visto el jueves.

Lástima.

"sabes que le dijiste a Amber responder el teléfono, ¿no?" Beck la corta, obviamente sugiriendo que Vega acaba de llamar por el nombre de Amber a Riley.

Ruedo los ojos. Las retardadas deben estar usando el mismo traje o algo así. Beck no puede distinguirlas para salvar su vida. Bueno, puede, pero sólo por sus personalidades. Sabe que Riley es ruidosa y Amber es un ángel. Si Riley se hace pasar por Amber, entonces eso es lo que él piensa que ella es, y viceversa.

"Es Jade. ¿Quiere que le diga que estas ocupada?" Riley los interrumpe de nuevo.

No escucho la respuesta de Vega a eso. Pero lo que sí oí es a Beck decir algo y luego Vega se ríe de lo que fuera.

Si esa es la forma en que discuten, no me gusta ni un poco.

"Hola, hun (Mami)." Mi novia dice después de un rato. Supongo que ella se alejó de Beck para que pueda hablar conmigo.

"¡No" Hola hum (Mami) "a mí!" Grito.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

¿En serio?

"¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en la playa?"

"Te dije iba a venir." Ella suspira como si ya me ha dicho trescientas veces que el cielo es azul, no verde.

"¡No dijiste nada acerca de llevar a las mocosas!" Gruño.

"Oh, tuve que llevar a Riley le debía un favor por gritarle el Jueves. Y por qué no traer Amber también. Tú eres quien me dijo que no quería venir.". Ella acusa.

Entrecierro mis ojos. "¿Así que eso significa ir sin mí?"

"no te gusta los ultimátum".

"Sí, bueno, ¡no me gusta ser engañada y manipulada, tampoco!"

"nadie te está engañando o manipulando, Jade". Ella suspira con calma.

Odio cuando hace eso. Se mantiene toda calma mientras estoy gritando a ella. Me hace sentir como si yo fuera un niño de kínder teniendo una rabieta mientras que ella está tratando de ser el maldito adulto racional con calma.

Respiro profundamente y respondo como ella me ha estado respondiendo. Con calma y racionalmente. Ambos seremos el maldito adulto. "¿Oh ¿Así no le dijiste a Riley que una vez que me di cuenta de todo el mundo se fue sin mí que iba a ir por allá?"

. "Sí, pero quiero decir que es más parecido a lo que viene en tu propio tiempo, y no cuando te decía que".

"Por supuesto que sí." respondo con sarcasmo.

"Bueno, aquí hay una solución fácil para ti entonces, Jade. Simplemente no venir en absoluto."

Mi réplica se corta por el sonido demasiado familiar de las llamadas que se terminó. Ella me colgó.

Nadie me cuelga a mí.

La vuelvo a llamar. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres, cuatro y más... No hubo respuesta. ¡Voy a matar a esta chica!

"¿Hola?" finalmente, el teléfono se respondió. Pero es una voz profunda. Una que no pertenece a Vega, y definitivamente no pertenece a una de las mocosas.

"¿Quién es?"

"No me digas que no reconoces mi voz, Jade."

"Tal vez yo no reconozco qué estás contestando el teléfono de mi novia, Beck." Escupo.

"Quizás Riley la tomó la mano cuando vio que parecía muy triste y la arrastró en el agua para jugar, Jade."

Dios que es inmaduro.

Explícame por qué lo quieres de vuelta...

Cierra la boca, Tori.

¡Lenguaje!

¡Ugh! Bueno, enfoca Jade. ¿Qué dijo Beck? Algo sobre Riley arrastrar a Vega al agua para jugar, ¿no?

Suena como algo que Riley lo haría. Espero que fuera Riley. Nunca se puede tomar la palabra de Beck cuando se trata de quién es quién de las mocosas, y de verdad necesito hablar con Amber.

Cuelgo a Beck y llamo a La cosa Dos. Afortunadamente ella contesta.

"¿Jade?"

"¿Dónde estáis? Y me refiero a la ubicación exacta."

Amber no es tan buena con las direcciones como ella es sólo tiene ocho años, pero me da señales muy específicas y rápidamente averiguarlo.

"No le digas a nadie que voy. Bien, bichito."

"Está bien, Jade." Ella promete.

Corro por el pasillo y casi corro directamente hacia Joy. Afortunadamente, me arrastro hasta parar apenas unos segundos antes del impacto... pero ella no parece darse cuenta. Lo cual pensaría es raro si no me había fijado en que se centra la atención.

Es la habitación. El que no se supone que entrar. El que fui a cuando estaba buscando a las chicas antes. La puerta está abierta... porque no la cerré detrás de mí.

Mierda.

Joy alcanza tentativamente y agarra el mango. Pensé que estaba nerviosa en la cocina antes, eso no era nada. La forma en que su mano está temblando...

Ella traga varias veces, pero, obviamente, no hace nada por ella porque aclara la garganta a continuación. "Jade, ¿lo hiciste?" Ella pregunta en voz baja. Ella no tiene que terminar el resto. Ni siquiera creo que pueda terminar el resto, pero sé lo que está pidiendo.

"Lo siento." Trago saliva con nerviosismo. No le dije que estaba buscando a sus hijas porque ya sé que no es excusa lo suficiente buena.

Ella cierra la puerta con firmeza antes de tomar una respiración profunda y los ojos bloqueados hacia mí. "¿necesitas un paseo a la playa, cariño?" -pregunta en voz tan baja que tengo que recurrir a un poco de lectura de labios sólo para entender la frase completa.

¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba plenamente que me mate. Literalmente.

"Pero tenemos que ir ahora porque hice planes." continúa con una breve mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

Ella está tratando de burlarse de mí.

"Como una cita." acuso, burlarse de ella un poco. Miro detenidamente a ella como ella contesta, tratando de averiguar por qué coño todavía estoy aquí de pie, ilesa y todavía respirando, después de Joy ha aprendido que había estado en esa habitación.

"No voy a ir al spa... sola... a menos que, quieres venir conmigo." Ella sonríe.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. No hay manera de que me voy al spa con Joy en este momento. Ella sólo llega al spa cuando está muy estresada.

"Voy a tomar eso como un no entonces."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Voy a buscar mi traje de baño y esas cosas."

"Ya me lo imaginaba."

Quedo ahí, todavía congelada y demasiado asustada para moverse.

"Bueno, date prisa, Jade., ¡No tengo todo el día!" aplaude sus manos para dar énfasis.

"Pero" - Niego con la cabeza y me detengo ahí. Quizás sería inteligente por mi parte dejarla sola.

Me preparo en un tiempo récord. No porque Joy me está haciendo correr, pero porque quiero. Quiero ir a la playa tan pronto como sea posible y exprimir los cuellos de Riley, Vega, y Beck. No necesariamente en ese orden.

Vuelo por las escaleras y al coche de Joy. Ella se encuentra allí alrededor de un minuto después, cuando en realidad tomó el tiempo para bloquear y cosas.

Empiezo configurar mi música, conecto mis auriculares a mi teléfono y selecciono la primera canción que quiero escuchar. Todos los paseos de Joy son mucho más soportable cuando hay música en mis oídos, pero antes de que pueda poner mis auriculares Joy habla.

"Jade, cariño." Ella comienza.

"¿Qué?"

"Um... estuve hablando con Grayson esta mañana, y luego um Ellen se puso al teléfono conmigo por un rato."

Ah. Ahora todo tiene sentido. La forma en que Joy estaba nerviosa antes, mientras el desayuno. La forma en que ella me dejó a conseguir lejos con ir a la habitación... todo tiene sentido ahora.

Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada y los ojos hacia adelante. No tengo nada que decir. Nunca tengo nada que decir cuando mis padres están en el tema. Los odio más de lo que me disgusta Joy.

"Ella quiere que la llames."

Bueno, eso es un comienzo.

"¿Por qué?"

Joy mantiene sus ojos en la carretera, la única indicación de que ella me ha escuchado es el blanqueamiento de los nudillos como ella agarra el volante estrictamente.

"Ella quiere hablar contigo, supongo." Y si mi madrastra no se veía tan nerviosa en este momento, hubiera tomado la respuesta para el sarcasmo, ya que es evidente que sólo cuando alguien quiere llamar a ellos, es para que puedan hablar contigo.

No tengo una respuesta para eso, así que no doy una. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así que..."

Ruedo los ojos. Por supuesto Joy no reconoce mi manera de demostrar que no estoy interesada en hablar de esto.

"¿Jade?" lo intenta de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?" pido. Puedo sentir el miedo comienza a formar su camino en mi pecho. Y lo odio. Odio que una sola mención de Ellen y comienzo a conseguir todo como claustrofóbica. Consigo el corazón funcionar mal, la boca se seca, la falta de aliento... Esa mujer... ¿qué podía puede querer? ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no a mí. Por favor, Dios, no dejes que sea yo, ruego en silencio.

"No lo sé, cariño. Ella sólo quiere que la llames." Joy responde, aparentemente ajena, como siempre parece ser, de la reacción negativa que tengo ante la mención del nombre de Ellen. Por otra parte, me aseguro de proteger mi expresión bastante malditamente bien.

"¿Y si no lo llamo?" Puedo mantener mi tono ligero, frívolo.

Joy se relaja un poco, pero apenas lo noto. Soy demasiado ocupada preocupándose por mí misma, de mis miedos.

"Por favor no me digas que ¿vas a tratar de hacer que yo?" reto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sonríe joy.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. ¿De qué está sonriendo? ¿Sabe algo que yo no sé? ¿Qué ella y Ellen hablar de todos modos? ¿Hicieron "arreglos" o algo así?

"Si la llamo, ¿crees que ella va a hacerme mudarme a Nueva York con ella... y él?" pregunto, decidí no jugar el "que si" juego mental y ver si realmente puedo obtener algunas respuestas.

"podría." Joy responde, su sonrisa cae en una pequeña mueca. "¿Por dónde voy otra vez, cariño?"

Ruedo los ojos y le ordeno antes de poner mi música

Me siento mareada. Hay una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago y sé que va a estar allí por un tiempo. Odio cuando Joy menciona a Ellen. Siempre me siento como que va a dar sus ideas. Como el hecho de que ya tengo una madre. Ella no tiene que ver conmigo, me puede enviar de inmediato. Ella puede hacerme vivir con Ellen y él, mi padre.

He mantenido mi distancia de Joy, la preparación para el día en que ella hace echarme. De esa manera puedo engañar a mi mente al pensar que no me gustó de todos modos. Que casi la odio, de hecho, pero no lo hago. No la odio en absoluto. Aunque sea molesta como el infierno.

De hecho, a veces, y sólo a veces, de hecho me gustaría ser suya... biológicamente. Así no me puede enviarme lejos. De esta manera no tengo que estar nerviosa cada vez que menciona a mi padre, o Ellen.

Saco mi auricular y la miro. Ella todavía se ve muy herida. Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué. ¿Soy yo? ¿Está nerviosa de que voy a hacer algo con ella cuando me entero de que está tratando de echarme otra vez? Debido a que ella intentó una vez. Ella me daba alguna mierda línea acerca de cómo ella pensó que podría estar más contenta con mis padres.

Yo no estaba.

Hice la vida de Ellen y mi padre un infierno. No pasó demasiado tiempo para enviarme de vuelta. Ni siquiera me había ido por un mes.

He estado haciendo a Joy su vida un infierno también. Nunca he perdonado a ella por completo por enviarme lejos en el primer lugar.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" De repente dejo escapar incluso antes de darme cuenta que había estado pensando en ello.

"quiero que hagan lo que es correcto para ti." Ella responde, ni siquiera molestarse en fingir que no sabe lo que estoy hablando, para comprar un poco de tiempo hasta que pueda encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir a mí. Sin embargo, la respuesta que fue dada fue una respuesta para escabullirse.

No es lo que yo quería. Realmente quiero saber. Quiero saber lo mucho que ella quiere que me vaya. Por lo tanto, lo intento de nuevo.

"Dije quieres que me vaya, no lo que crees que debo hacer."

"No importa lo que quiero, esto es tu vida. Se trata de ti. Lo que quieras. No deben tratar de influir en tu decisión." Ella responde.

Otra maldita respuesta para escabullirse.

"¿Quieres saber lo que quiero, Joy? ¿Lo que realmente quiero? Una respuesta directa a mi pregunta de mierda."

"¡Mira tú lenguaje!" Ella rápidamente dice a mí.

Casi le digo que jodidamente no me diga qué hacer, porque ella no es mi maldita madre, pero lo guardo entre yo... y Tori. La dejé gritar a mí por mis malos pensamientos en el resto del camino a la playa porque me niego a decir una palabra más a Joy.

Finalmente llegamos y joy aparca para dejarme salir, pero antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta que dice: "No, Jade."

"No Jade, ¿qué?" frunzo el ceño.

"No quiero que te vayas." Ella me mira a los ojos mientras me cuenta esto para que yo pueda ver lo sincera que es. Y con la mirada que me está dando en este momento, ella puede decirme que es real el Conejo de Pascua y yo le creería.

Pero no es suficiente.

"¿Por qué?" Sólo tengo que preguntar.

"Si no sabe ya por qué, entonces es probable que no me creerías si te lo dijera."

¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

"Cierra la puerta, voy a llegar tarde."

Hago lo que me dice. Y ella se va.

Miro detrás del coche un poco antes encogerme de hombros. Esa mujer...

Tardo unos cinco minutos en recorrer la playa antes de Veo a Vega, las chicas, Beck y... Meredith.

Nadie me dijo que estaba aquí.

Y nadie parece darse cuenta de mi llegada tampoco. Están todos sentados en las toallas de playa, comiendo y hablando alegremente dios sabe qué.

Tenía razón, sin embargo, Riley y Amber están usando el mismo traje de baño. Vega lleva una camiseta y me pregunto qué tipo de traje que lleva puesto debajo. ¿Una o dos piezas?

Espero que sea de dos.

Espera, ¿qué?

Niego con la cabeza y me niego a pensar en otra cosa como me dirijo hacia el grupo. Mi cerebro está siendo estúpido.

Riley es la primera en fijarse en mí cuando me pongo un poco más cerca, y tan pronto como me descubre, ella se levanta y se deja caer en el regazo de Vega.

Dios, esa chica...

"¿Qué?" Vega pide, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia y centrar toda su atención en la mocosa en su regazo.

Como respuesta, Riley le muestra la comida masticada en la boca.

Asqueroso.

Espero Vega casi vomitar y empujar a Riley lejos, en vez de eso abre la boca y muestra a Riley todo lo masticado del contenido de su almuerzo.

"¡asqueroso!" Riley casi vomita antes arrastrarse del regazo de mi novia. Pero ella no va lejos. Se sienta al lado de Vega.

"Tú empezaste, little monster (Monstruito)." Vega se ríe.

"Me alegro de que lo estáis pasándolo tan bien sin mí." Digo, lo que significa mi anuncio que se dirige a todos, pero mi mirada se posa sobre el rostro de Vega y se detiene allí. Sus ojos casi literalmente se iluminan al verme. Una reacción demasiado rápida me hace considerar que actúo... a menos que ella sabía que yo estaba aquí todo el tiempo. Pero yo sé que ella no lo hizo.

Vega es verdaderamente contenta de verme.

Y lo que es más extraño es que yo... no me siento un sentido absoluto de miedo ante la visión de ella.

"Jade, te acuerdas de Meredith, ¿verdad?" Beck corta, señalando hacia la chica sentada a su lado.

"la chica con los pastelitos". Digo inexpresiva mientras me aprieto entre Riley y Vega. No lo hago plenamente porque la pequeña retardada está siendo un poco terca, no quería ceder su asiento, pero puedo arreglar eso. "Hazte a un lado," gruño como empujo a Riley fuera del camino.

"No me pegues, ¡estúpida ataque en masa!" Ella golpea mi brazo malditamente bastante fuerte antes de correr al otro lado de la Vega.

Mi novia pone un brazo protector alrededor de Riley. "le golpeaste a ella primero, Jade" Ella me dice, obviamente pensando que estoy a punto de matar a la pequeña imbécil. Y debería... realmente, realmente debería, pero es que no me da la gana ahora.

Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia abajo en el brazo, explorando la pequeña huella de mano roja que ya está empezando a formarse. Bueno, no es una huella de la mano entera, más como unos dedos alienígenos con aspecto deforme. Sonrío un poco a la vista. Siempre supe que ese chico no era humano.

"¡Hola Jade!" Saluda Meredith.

Técnicamente, no me olvidé de que ella está aquí, pero yo había planeado ignorarla. Así que no respondo. Sigo inspeccionando mi brazo aunque ahora me está aburriendo.

¡Eso es tan grosero, Jade!

Muérdeme.

No, te gusta eso.

Sí. Qué sí lo hago.

Entonces Vega me da un codazo en las costillas.

¡Ugh! ¡Te juro que estoy tan cansada de estar doblemente regañada por ellas!

"Hola Meredith." Digo cortésmente, levantando los ojos para encontrar sus ojos.

"¡Hola Jade!" repite con entusiasmo. Creo que es la primera vez que la llamo algo distinto de pe-

¡Jade!

Bien. Creo que es la primera vez que la llamo algo más que la p-palabra.

"¿Quieres?" Meredith pregunta mientras jala una magdalena de la nada.

"Son muy buenos." Beck se mofa

Ruedo los ojos, pero por lo demás lo tomo de ella. Tiene un aspecto muy bueno. Y tengo hambre.

"No está mal." Le digo que después de tomar un gran bocado.

"¡Gracias!" Ella dice con excesiva efusión.

Todo el mundo me está mirando. Y sé por qué. Hay algo mal en mí. Puedo sentirlo. Debería haber amenazado a Beck con mi par de tijeras más brillante y más aguda por traer a Meredith aquí. Debería haber tomado la magdalena que Meredith me ofrecido y arrojarla abajo, pisándola fuerte en la arena, incluso, no comerla. Pero no hice ninguna de esas cosas. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer nada de eso.

Sé que debería al menos pretender ser celosa, pero...

Espera, ¿pretender?

¿No estoy celosa? Beck trajo a otra chica a la playa, ella está en mi maldita cara, pero no estoy celosa. ¿Por qué demonios no estoy celosa?

"Jade, ¿estás bien?" Vega pregunta a mi lado.

Estuve a punto de gritar a ella, pero la sinceridad en esos grandes ojos marrones... no tengo ganas.

Vete a la mierda. Ahora sé que algo está mal conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros, espero que la capacidad de ignorar la rareza lejos también. "Estoy teniendo una mañana extraña." respondo. "Me siento un poco apagada."

Ella lleva una mano a la frente, y luego siente mis mejillas y los lados de mi cuello mientras esta usa un gesto adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Mierda, acabo de llamar a Vega una maldita adorable!

¡Lenguaje!

¡Vete a la mierda, Tori! Maldición.

"Te sientes muy bien, hum (Mami)." Vega anuncia.

"Dije que me siento apagada, no estoy enferma." digo rápidamente a su vez.

"Estás de mal humor." Ella dice, con los ojos fruncidos mientras me estudia con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Parpadeo en ella. Ella es tan jodidamente rara.

"¿has tenido café esta mañana?"

¿Café? ...

Mis ojos se abren. ¡CAFEEEE!

Niego con la cabeza. No lo hice. No tuve un maldito café. No me extraña que mi cerebro estar todo brumoso y estoy todo fuera de sí. ¡No tenía café!

"Eso es lo que pensaba. Tal vez pueda ayudar." Ella dice. "little girl (Mamita), ¿puedes pasarme mi bolsa de playa?"

Amber está dentro alcanzando lejos pero tiene que llegar realmente hasta conseguirlo porque es una bolsa de estúpidamente grande, probablemente pesado como el infierno también. Ella lo arrastra y lo deja caer en el regazo de Vega. Después, ella se deja caer a mi lado.

De repente me doy cuenta de que estaba sentada junto a Meredith antes y mi mandíbula se mueve. Por alguna razón, eso me molesta.

"Ahora, ¿dónde diablos estás?" Vega murmura mientras pasa a través de la bolsa.

Mis cejas hacen un surco en un ceño confundido mientras Vega sigue buscando a través de su enorme bolsa de playa. No hay manera de que ella tiene café allí. Pero entonces ella saca un tubo delgado de brillo labial y aplica una cantidad generosa en sus labios, y empiezo a entenderlo.

"Oh Dios, por favor dime que es lo que creo que es..." Voy a quejarme desesperadamente. Porque ahora que me he dado cuenta de que no he tenido el café, estoy sintiendo la presión.

"Lo es." Ella susurra justo antes de presionar sus labios con los míos.

"Mmm". Voy a quejarme, bajo en la garganta. No sé dónde diablos consiguió brillo labial con sabor a café, pero voy a estar eternamente agradecida al genio que lo ideó.

Agarro la cara de Vega mis manos firmemente mientras me aferro a su labio superior en primer lugar. Estoy guardando el mejor para el final tipo de chica y el labio inferior es más grande, lo que significa que está llevando más brillo.

Es curioso, yo no creo en esto como "besarse". No, en absoluto... por lo menos, no hasta que abre su boca, sólo un poco, toma lentamente el labio inferior y lo convierte en un beso.

Wow papá. ¡No puedo creer que haya olvidado lo buena que ella es en esto!

Eso sí, no me ha besado así desde hace semanas en nuestra cita doble. Ella me ha estado pellizcando aquí y me muerde allí. Ahora bien, no me quejo. Me encanta la cosa morder, me olvidé de lo buena que es en la cosa de besar,

Y tengo toda la intención de recordármelo a mí misma.

Me tomo mi tiempo, saboreando sus labios. La parte superior. En la parte inferior. Las esquinas...

Se ha ido. El sabor del café se han ido todo, pero los besos de Vega son tan embriagadores. Ella realmente sabe cómo usar los labios, y me pregunto si es posible conseguir algo mejor. Si tal vez, sólo tal vez...

Me deslizo mi lengua en su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Ella se aleja inmediatamente.

"¿Qué?" Prácticamente me quejo.

"Creo que todo se ha ido." Ella jadea. Su cara empezando a ir de color rosa.

"Bueno, yo quiero más." Exijo.

Vega niega con la cabeza y la fulmino con la mirada. Realmente odio cuando me dice que no.

"No delante de las niñas". Ella dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la audiencia que completamente he olvidado.

¡Mierda!

"Estamos bien Tori." Riley se encoge de hombros. "Por lo menos tenéis la ropa en este momento."

"Riley" vega se sonrojo se vuelve aún más oscuro y decido en ese mismo momento que ella se ve bien con ellos. Sonrojada que quiero decir.

"¿Qué?" Frunce el ceño Riley. "¿Qué he hecho?"

"Pase lo que pase en la Casa de los West, se queda allí." Le digo a la mocosa, que viene al rescate de mi novia.

"Por lo tanto, ¿has visto a ellas sin ropa, con la otra?" Beck corta escéptico.

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él. Eso fue inapropiado. Y espero por su bien no estaba realmente esperando una respuesta del niño.

"¡No conteste eso!" Chilla Vega, obviamente, en la misma página que yo.

"Ya he respondido a eso." Frunce el ceño Riley.

Resoplo. Ella tiene toda la razón. Ella respondió la pregunta de Beck antes de que él pregunte.

Vega me mira. Ella no encuentra nada de esto gracioso.

"¿Qué? Ella tiene razón." Me encojo de hombros, tomando el lado de Riley, quizá por tercera vez en toda su vida, porque por mucho que la mocosa me saca de quicio, me parece la incomodidad de mi novia muy divertida. Además, sirve a ella por no darme más vega brillo de café cuando le pregunté por ello.

"¿Podemos simplemente cambiar el tema?" Vega me suplica.

Bueno me gusta hacerme de rogar...

Inclino mi cabeza, casi como si estuviera pensando en ello, y ella frunce el ceño antes de tirar de Riley a su lado y taparle los oídos con firmeza.

"¡oye!" Riley exclama, pero no hace ningún movimiento para escapar.

Vega hace movimientos con la cabeza para que haga lo mismo con La cosa dos.

Me quejo y ruedo mis ojos antes de hacer señas a Amber para mí. Ella me da una mirada confusa como ella ya está sentada a mi lado. Así que apunto a mi regazo.

"Siéntate." Ordeno.

Vacilante, ella se levanta y deja caer su trasero inexistente en mis muslos. Tiene suerte de que pesa poco, si no me hubiera herido y entonces yo hubiera tenido que hacerle daño a cambio.

Con la mocosa en mi regazo, me giro alrededor hasta mí y Vega está cara a cara en lugar de sentarse uno junto al otro. Entonces cubro las orejas de Amber.

"¿Qué?" siseo.

"aw, eso es adorable, la forma en que han trabajado en eso. Es como que han estado juntas durante mucho tiempo. ¿No son lindas?" Meredith dice.

Beck se encoge de hombros hacia ella e ignoro el hecho de que ella me llamó linda porque sólo me dan ganas de arrancarle todo el pelo de su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Te importa?" fulmino con la mirada a Beck. Es obvio que mi novia y yo estamos a punto de tener un momento. La cosa educada a hacer sería disculparse y tomar a tu novia consigo.

"No, en absoluto, adelante." Hace un gesto entre mí y Vega, haciendo un gesto para que podamos continuar con nuestra conversación cuando hace caer algunas papas fritas en la boca.

Dios, que es un idiota.

Vuelvo a decir, ¿por qué lo quiero de vuelta?

Cállate, Tori.

"¿habéis acabado ya?" Riley se queja.

Ruedo los ojos. Ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Vega suspira profundamente antes de tirar de Riley en su regazo con un enorme gruñido. Antes de que el niño pueda protestar, ella se volvió hacia el lado y toda la mitad izquierda de la cara se presiona en el pecho de Vega.

"Jade. Necesitamos reglas." Vega comienza.

"Al diablo lo hacemos." frunzo el ceño, no le gustaba la nueva posición que ella y la mocosa se encuentra, en absoluto. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada al respecto, Vega toma dos platos de papel y me pide pasarle las patatas.

Oh... Ahora lo entiendo, lo de la cara contra el pecho. Ahora que me ha pedido que haga algo que requiere el uso de las manos, me doy cuenta de lo imposible esa tarea habría sido con ambas manos contra los oídos de Amber.

"Si las chicas están con nosotras" -

"Quizás las chicas no deberían estar con nosotras todo el tiempo." Interrumpo. Imitando a su postura, giro a Amber a un lado y presiono el lado de su cara en mi pecho. Mi mano izquierda sigue presionada fuertemente contra su oído, y con la derecha, llego detrás de mí para arrebatarle la bolsa de patatas de las manos a Beck.

"¡oye!" Exclama.

"No están con nosotras todo el tiempo." Ella se defiende mientras le entrego la bolsa.

Miro fijamente hacia la mocosa actualmente sentada en mi regazo.

Rodando los ojos, ella vierte algunas patatas en un plato.

"El punto que estoy tratando de hacer es que no me siento cómoda con decir o hacer, ciertas cosas delante de ellas."

Ella le entrega a Amber el plato y luego comienza uno para Riley. Tengo que admitir, que era un buen pensamiento por parte de Vega. Cuando las mocosas se quejan, les das algo que llevarse a la boca.

Es un genio.

"Entonces, ¿qué te incómoda? Y se específica." ordeno.

Me interrumpió Amber muy fuerte dice "gracias" a Vega. ¿Por qué cuando las personas no pueden oír, ellos jodidamente gritan?

"Tal vez deberíamos comenzar con el lenguaje". Ella anuncia mientras gira a Riley de nuevo hacia el frente. Ella usa las dos manos para cubrir las orejas del niño otra vez.

"¿Qué hay de malo en mi lenguaje?" Me gustaría hacer eso también, girar Amber de nuevo, pero sería hacer más difícil robar patatas de su plato si lo hiciera. El chico sólo va a tener que sufrir con eso un poco más de tiempo.

"Has llamado a Riley una pequeña m-palabra el otro día." Dice inexpresivamente Vega.

"Ella es una pequeña..." me quedo en silencio cuando sus ojos se abren. "Está bien, pero no voy a hacer ninguna promesa."

"Pero vas a probar, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo que sea."

Ella me sonríe antes de pasar a su siguiente punto. "Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sexo es un no ir."

Ruedo los ojos y robo otra patata de Amber. No hablamos de follar en frente de los niñas es un hecho.

"Y los besos" -

Wow. Espera un minuto. Acabo de volver de una puta vez.

"¿Qué pasa con los besos?" interrumpo.

"Deberíamos tener un límite de tiempo o algo así."

"¿Qué?"

"Y tal vez no ser con lengua."

No puede estar hablando en serio.

"¡Vega! Han visto besar con lengua en Nickelodeon. ¡No sea una mojigata!"

"No soy una mojigata. Sólo... son niños. No quiero darles algunas ideas."

"¿Ideas como qué?" Me burlo.

. "No lo sé, que si tienen curiosidad y empiezan a querer práctica o algo. Quiero decir, lo hice, pero yo tenía doce Sólo tienen ocho." -

"¿práctica de qué manera?" Toso mi patata robada. Sólo la imagen de una pequeña Vega practicando besar delante del espejo... hilarante.

"¿Nunca te hablé de Josefina?

Por alguna razón desconocida, me puse rígida y mis ojos entrecerrados, y fulmino a mi novia. ¿Josefina? "No, nunca me hablaste de ella." Digo con los dientes apretados.

"En realidad, podría haber jurado que lo hice. Éramos las mejores amigas hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y ella se alejó. Estaba devastada. Realmente me encantó esa chica." ella termina con nostalgia.

Literalmente, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no hacer bola mis manos en puños apretados en estos momentos. Sigo sosteniendo la oreja de Amber y no es el chico que quiero hacer daño.

Es Josefina, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Estás tan celosa.

Vete a la mierda, Tori

Ella dijo que tenía doce años, probablemente no era nada.

Yo creo que si no fuera por el hecho de que mi novia estaba tan "devastada" por Josefina mudarse fuera del estado con su madre. Simplemente me hace preguntarme dónde estaría en la vida de vega Josefina si no se había alejado. ¿Estarían saliendo en este momento?

Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera estoy interesada en Vega para mí. No es más que un medio para un fin. Estoy utilizando ella para conseguir a Beck.

Me tomo un respiro y me animo a concentrarse. Acaba de obtener a través de este estúpido día, y el siguiente y el siguiente...

Vega sigue parloteando acerca de la maldita Josefina.

"La primera vez que" experimentamos "Fue en verdad o reto" -

"Lo que sea." Interrumpo. "¿Qué más te incómoda?" pregunto, recuperarla la cuestión.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y piensa en esto por un segundo antes de decir, "el tocar".

Ruedo los ojos. "Vega, no tiene ningún sentido."

"No estoy diciendo que no podemos tocar para nada, sólo estoy diciendo nada demasiado... erótico."

"Dios mío, puede ser que también le decimos que sólo somos amigas."

"Jade".

"¡Lo digo en serio!" siseo. "No son estúpidas. ¡Ellas saben lo que hacen las novias con los demás!"

"¿Ellas? ¿No están confundidas en absoluto acerca de la cosa novia? ¿Ellas no piensan que es raro?" Beck corta jodidamente de la nada

"¡Fuera!" digo rápidamente. Entonces puse mis los ojos de nuevo en Vega. "¿Hemos terminado?"

"No. debería haber más reglas."

"No. No debería haber ninguna regla en absoluto. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No veo el problema con ellas ver o escuchar algo de intimidad entre nosotras. No después de haber sorprendido a nosotras muchas veces. Quizás nuestra única regla debe ser enseñarles a tocar".

Vega vuelve su rostro hacia el cielo y dice. "Puede que tengas razón." Ella suspira.

"Malditamente claro que la tengo."

"Pero no sé ¿cuántas veces crees que tomará para que aprendan a tocar? Quiero decir, incluso Joy entró cuando nosotras..."

Resoplo. "Probablemente Joy enviarlas allí. Para evitar que hiciéramos algo, Maldita sea."

"Tengo una idea". Los ojos de Vega se iluminan, como ella ha tenido una revelación importante. "Por qué no podemos simplemente pedir a Joy dejarnos cerrar la puerta durante unos pocos minutos cada vez que queremos... ¿sabes?"

"¿sólo unos minutos?" Bromeo.

"Jade"

Ruedo los ojos. Ella es una aguafiestas. "Porque no creo que Joy le gusta que nosotras" ya sabes "en la casa, para empezar. Por lo tanto envía a las pequeñas para evitar que hagamos algo."

"Bueno, entonces tal vez no deberíamos" -

"¿No deberíamos qué?" La interrumpí, porque si ella está pensando cortarme, (aunque me doy cuenta de que en realidad no he estado consiguiendo nada), entonces vamos a tener un gran problema.

"Tal vez no en la casa." Ella trata.

"Entonces, ¿dónde? Tu casa es un no ir como tu padre es policía... con un arma. Estamos prohibidas en el armario del conserje, todos ellos..."

Vega se sonroja profundamente. "Hay otros lugares, Jade."

"¿Cómo?"

Se muerde el labio y se vuelve a mirar el agua antes de volver a. "Estoy segura de que podemos pensar en algo." Ella me sonríe una vez que mis ojos se ensanchan, lo que indica que entiendo lo que quiere decir. Y ella quiere decir lugares públicos. Al igual que el océano.

Oh, mi novia es un bicho raro.

Y con eso, ella levanta sus manos de la orejas de Riley, poniendo fin a nuestra conversación inadecuada-para-niños.

Estuve a punto de hacer un puchero. Se estaba poniendo bueno. Quiero oír hablar de todos estos lugares donde hipotéticamente vamos a hacerlo.

"¡Por fin!" Riley exclama. "Quiero estar en el agua ahora, vamos Amber".

Amber no se mueve. Me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo mi mano apretada contra el oído del niño y la dejo ir.

Todavía no se mueve.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que sus ojos están cerrados, pero no darme cuenta de que está dormido hasta Vega dice: "Despiértala suavemente Jade."

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella, porque no tenía absolutamente ningún plan sobre cómo hacer eso. Pero luego se inclina y me besa, y estoy bien con eso de repente. No me preguntes por qué.

Sabes por qué.

Vete a la mierda, Tori.

"Aw, van a ser grandes madres algún día." Meredith canturrea. "¿No lo crees Beck?"

"Jade no quiere tener hijos." Beck responde amargamente. "¿Quieres niños Tori? ¿O piensas que las dos estaréis incluso tanto tiempo?"

"¡No dejes a ella, hum (Mami)!" Vega entra en pánico antes de que pueda responder a él. Es una locura extraña cómo puede predecir mis acciones. Es casi como si supiera que Beck me molestó tanto que casi me tiro hacia él con la mocosa todavía en mis brazos. Ella no hubiera tenido una gran caída, pero probablemente hubiera pisoteado a ella tratando de llegar a él.

Y lo más extraño es que no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy tan enojada. ¿Y qué si dio a entender que yo y Vega no vamos a casarse entre sí? Es la verdad. Ni siquiera me gusta. En realidad no. Sólo los besos. Ella es buena en eso. Y cuando ella está enojada, ella es un poco sexy, entonces, pero eso es todo.

Tal vez simplemente no me gusta la forma en que lo dijo.

Sí, eso es lo que era.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta legítima." Beck defiende. "Quiero decir, pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero míranos ahora." Luego se vuelve a Vega. "Y a juzgar por la forma en que estas con las hermanas de Jade, yo diría que quieres niños, pero como he dicho, Jade no quiere" -

"No me importaría tener hijos con Vega." digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿En serio?" Jadea Vega. Ella tiene la: Acabo de estar en mi rodilla y sacó una pequeña caja de joyería en su mirada en su cara.

Mierda. Sólo estaba tratando de molestar a Beck. Me olvidé que tendría que reaccionar ante mi declaración.

Hora de actuar.

"En realidad," Asiento con la cabeza. "Beck tiene razón. Eres bueno en este tipo de cosas. Puedes quedarte en casa con los niños y yo traer el pan a casa." Le guiño a ella.

"¿Eso es lo que crees que va a pasar?" ella se burla.

"Eso es lo que ya sabes que va a pasar."

"Bueno, te equivocas. No se puede traer a casa el pan. Tienes que aprender a interactuar con los niños también, o van a tener problemas paternales severos."

"¿problemas paternales?"

Esta chica sabe que soy una chica, ¿no?

"Sí, así que también podrías empezar a practicar ahora mismo." Ella inclina la cabeza hacia la mocosa durmiendo en mis brazos.

"Despiértala. Agradablemente."

Suspiré pesadamente. Esta chica...

Pero hago lo que ella dice.

"bichito, despierta." Digo como la alejo de mi pecho con suavidad. Miro a Vega. Ella sonríe y me da los pulgares arriba. Ruedo los ojos hacia ella.

Amber comienza frotándose los ojos, y cuando está los abre completamente mi cara es lo primero que ve.

Ella grita y se revuelve fuera de mi regazo. "¡Lo siento, Jade!" llora.

¿Qué mierda?

"Ugh, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer." Vega gime dándose una palmada en la frente.

"¿Qué estás hablando? ¡Ni siquiera hecho nada con ella!"

"Obviamente, ya has hecho suficiente. ¡Ella tiene miedo de ti!"

"No tiene."

"Así que eres tan feo entonces, ¿no? Una mirada a ti ¿y todo el mundo empieza a gritar y correr por las colinas?"

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella. ¿Acaba de...

"¿Podemos ir a jugar en el agua, ahora?" Riley se queja.

"¡NO!" Me pongo de pie, por encima de la mocosa. ¿No puede ver que estamos ocupadas?

"¡No estaba hablando contigo, estúpida!"

"¿que mierd" - me corto cuando atrapo la mirada en el rostro de Vega. Ella tiene las manos apretada contra los oídos de Amber y ella mueve la cabeza hacia los lados hacia mí. Ella se ve... decepcionada.

Ugh, es que me siento... ¿me atrevo a decir, culpable?

¡Uggghhh!

Respiro profundamente y me siento. "Ve a jugar, Riley."

"¿q-qué?" Riley mira hacia mí, como si ella no puede creer que la haya dejado, como si nada. no la llame ningún nombre, ni siquiera le pegué a ella.

"dije, Ve a jugar. Y lleva a tu hermana contigo."

"¿Vas a gritar a Tori, o algo así?"

"O algo así." Me encojo de hombros.

Ella no tienes que decírselo de nuevo después de eso. Ella agarra la mano de Amber y ambos se van. Estuvieron a punto de escapar, pero entonces...

"¡Espera!" Vega grita.

"¿Por qué?" Riley se queja.

"Protector solar".

"¡Pero ya lo hicimos!" Riley dice con un pisoteo infantil.

Esto no disuade a Vega en lo más mínimo. "Eso era antes, necesitas más."

"¡Ugh!" Riley gime antes de regresar a regañadientes. Amber es mucho más cooperativa, ofreciendo su cuerpo a Vega para la loción en primer lugar. Luego es el turno de Riley. Ella pone mala cara un poco, pero por lo demás no se resiste.

"¿Ahora?" Riley levanta las cejas esperanzadamente.

"Todavía no, extiende tus manos." Ordena Vega, antes de poner un poco en las dos manos de las chicas. Luego se quita la camiseta.

Dos piezas. Azul marino de dos piezas.

Bonito.

"Ahora hacer mi espalda muy rápido para mí y entonces podéis iros."

En lugar de más mala cara, sonríe Riley. Y tengo este impulso de estrangular tanto a mi novia y la mocosa. Vega tenía que saber exactamente cómo me siento acerca de eso, que no me gusta. Y Riley no oculta el hecho de que ella es consciente de mi incomodidad. Ella saca la lengua a mí.

Se lo devuelvo.

Ella lo hace de nuevo.

"¡Y nada de eso!" Vega me grita.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. Ella no dijo nada a Riley.

"¡Divertirse chicos!" Vega dice, su manera de despedirse una vez que finalmente terminan de frotar su espalda.

Riley corre, porque no quería quedar retrasada por un segundo más. "Vamos deja de empujar," Ella dice por encima del hombro.

"¡Espérame, Riley!" Amber va tras ella.

"¡Y quedaros donde pueda veros!" Vega pide a ellas.

"si", ambas de ellas gritarle.

"Me parece extraño que los gemelos hicieron la espalda de tu novia y no a tu." Beck dice, expresa mis pensamientos en su totalidad.

Miro a él y observo que él está haciéndolo por Meredith. Estoy bastante segura de que es lo que quería, para que lo viera, pero estoy un poco ocupada plenamente de acuerdo con lo que dijo. Debería haber sido quien frotara el protector solar en la espalda de mi novia, no las dos monstruitos.

¿Que estaba pensando Vega?

"dejaría a Jade hacerlo, pero no puedo aquí delante de todos. Soy demasiado sensible. Es vergonzoso." Vega explica.

Y así, me anima, porque yo entiendo ahora. Dios, mi novia es un malito genio.

"¿Demasiado sensible?" Beck frunce el ceño

"Sí, muy sensible." Repito, poniendo énfasis en "sensible". Me pregunto si él está jugando hacerse el tonto para que lo expliquemos, o si realmente no entenderlo. "Ella se pone caliente cuando la toco." digo sin rodeos, por si acaso.

"Jade"

"¿Qué?, lo haces."

"Oh Dios." Ella gime mientras hunde el rostro entre las manos. "Jade, por favor. Deja de decir cosas así." Ella se queja en sus palmas.

Sonrío maliciosamente a Beck. La mirada de molestia en su rostro. No tiene precio.

"Vamos, vamos a mojarnos." Le doy una sonrisa sugerente y asiento con la cabeza hacia el agua. Su cara se pone más roja, y no puedo dejar de rodar los ojos en la exhibición de la vergüenza. Quiero decir, era su idea después de todo.

Rápidamente me deshago de mis pantalones cortos y camisetas sin mangas. Entonces tiro de sus manos. "Vamos, nena. Vamos." Gruño cuando tiro de sus brazos

"¡Espera!"

Le doy una mirada interrogante.

"Hay que ponerte protector solar en primer lugar." Se agacha para recoger el obstáculo, y dos chicos sólo para de caminar. Y sus miradas se acaban de pasar a establecerse en el culo de mi novia.

"¿Qué diablos estás mirando?" grito a ellos.

Rápidamente desvía la mirada y prácticamente trotan lejos.

"Pensé que estabas trabajando en tu lenguaje" Vega me regaña.

"La mocosas no me escucharon."

"Ese no es el punto."

Realmente no importa cuál es el punto. Sólo me importa una cosa...

"¿No puedes ponerte un poco de maldita ropa?" digo rápidamente a ella.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Ellos estaban mirando tu culo!"

Ella mira detrás de ella. Como si se le olvidó que estaba allí. Entonces ella me mira con confusión total y absoluta escrita en toda su cara. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?" ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con "¿Y?"?

"Sí, estamos en la playa. No estoy llevando mucho. Son chicos. ¿Qué esperabas?" Ella explica.

Ella está haciendo un poco de sentido, pero no me hace feliz. no quiero que nadie mire el culo de mi novia. Es mío. No comparto.

"Nunca estamos viniendo a la playa de nuevo." decido. Luego tomo una toalla y se envuelvo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿En serio?" ella rueda los ojos.

"en serio" Confirmo antes dejarme caer sobre la manta de la playa, y tirando de ella hacia abajo en mi regazo.

"Jade". Ella suspira, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, ignorando al mismo tiempo ella en favor de situar a ella para que ella este a horcajadas y mis brazos están bien envueltos alrededor de ella. Ella no va a ninguna parte hasta que se ponga su ropa.

"¡No me puede mantener aquí todo el día!" ella protesta, tratando todo lo posible para alejarse de mí.

"sí puedo". gruño. No es fácil mantenerla sujeta, pero estoy absolutamente decidida.

"Jade" ella jadea una vez que ella se da cuenta de que está atrapada, porque estoy oh tan seria acerca de no dejarla ir.

"no comparto". Respondo simplemente.

"Bueno, ¿y tú?" ella pregunta, mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo pucheros como un bebé grande. "¿Por qué no te pones una toalla? te van a mirar más que a mí."

"Porque todavía no he tenido protector solar frotado en todo mi cuerpo todavía."

Su cara cambia de puchero a sonreír en cuestión de milisegundos. "Bueno, voy a tener que arreglar eso ahora, porque no quiero compartir a ti tampoco." Ella sonríe antes de mordisquear mi labio inferior juguetonamente.

"¿Quieres ir a meterte en el agua?" de repente oigo a Beck preguntar. Supongo que está cansado de ver a las dos de nosotras, lo que me importa un bledo como me olvidé de que estaba allí.

"¿Quieres ir a meterme en el agua?" Meredith responde su pregunta con no sólo una pregunta, pero con su pregunta.

Eso es molesto. Y sé que Beck no puede realmente gustarle esta chica. Obviamente, él trató de obtener algún tipo de reacción de mi parte para demostrar que vega y yo no nos gustamos. Él quería sacudirme.

Idiota.

"Cierra los ojos." Vega dice.

Me doy cuenta de que ella tiene un poco de protector solar en sus manos y me acuerdo que se supone que debía frotar mi espalda. Por lo tanto, hago lo que me dice... aunque no me gusta que me digan qué hacer. Cierro los ojos.

Siento los dedos suaves correr en mi cara; frotando en mis mejillas, la frente, la nariz... en todas partes.

Abro los ojos una vez que no siento moros en la costa, una vez que siento moverse hacia abajo, hacia las orejas y el cuello.

Ella está mirando directamente hacia mí.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente aparta sus ojos y se agacha para recoger el protector solar de nuevo.

Ahora sería el momento de decir algo grosero y sarcástico. Tal vez incluso tomarle el pelo porque la pillé mirándome, pero mantengo mi boca cerrada. no quiero avergonzarla. Si lo hago, podría parar. Y la verdad es que no quiero que se detenga.

Es casi... erótico, la forma en que me está tocando. No creo que ella quiera hacerlo, es sólo lo que está pasando. Es simplemente muy buena con las manos... al igual que ella es con sus labios.

Naturalmente, ya estoy pensando en ellos, mis ojos se sienten atraídos por ellos. Pobrecilla, Vega está royéndolo hasta el fondo en carne viva mientras aplica una buena cantidad de protector solar en su palma.

Sin mirarme, empieza en mis hombros. Sus ojos se mantienen en sus manos mientras frotan lentos círculos en mi piel. Luego empieza a moverse hacia abajo, trabajando en mis brazos. Ella está tomando su tiempo, tocando cada centímetro.

Cuando llega a mis manos, las hace una a una. Frotando suavemente la humedad entre mis dedos y de repente tengo este... deseo. Quiero darle un beso así malditamente mucho. Y no sólo besarla tampoco. Quiero tocarla también.

Sobre todo ahora que ella está haciendo mi espalda. No la dejaría, por lo que está apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro para que pueda ver lo que está haciendo allí en mi espalda. "No puedo llegar", murmura. "Y Sé que ella está refiriendo a mi espalda. Ahí es donde sentí su parada.

"Déjame ayudarte." Susurro antes de bajar mis manos a su culo y tirando de ella hacia mí y sosteniéndola allí.

Ella gime, gime en realidad, en la oreja y el sonido de ella me hace mojada. Se aclara la garganta. "Sí, es um... mucho mejor." Ella responde, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Lo escuché, el efecto que nuestra posición tenía sobre ella. Por lo menos la suya era una reacción verbal.

Joder moje mis partes inferiores.

"Lo tengo." Ella dice alegremente antes de retirarse.

Entro en pánico un poco. Inconscientemente, me doy cuenta de que está tomando más tiempo de lo necesario con la cosa protector solar, pero al mismo tiempo, siento como si estuviera yendo demasiado rápido. Quiero que vaya más despacio, tocarme más. No quiero que esto termine.

"No te olvides de mis piernas." le digo, comprando más tiempo.

"Paciencia, hum (Mami). Todavía estoy haciendo tu parte superior." Vega responde distraídamente mientras aprieta más bloqueador en la palma.

Luego se presiona una mano sobre mi pecho. "abajo". Ella susurra simplemente. Quiere decir que me acuesto de espaldas.

Y lo hago. Como he dicho, por lo general no me gusta que me digan qué hacer, pero realmente no me importa en estos momentos.

Descanso mis mano detrás de mi cabeza, solamente para que no voy a tener que luchar con lo que hacer con ellos cuando ella empieza a tocarme otra vez.

"¿Está el sol en tu cara?" Ella pregunta porque mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza. Eso ocurrió el segundo puso sus mano sobre el vientre desnudo y jodidamente me moje de nuevo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Es mejor para ella pensar que ese es mi problema.

Lo siguiente que sé que mi cara está cubierta por un sombrero de paja. Y la única razón por la que no me molesto es porque sé que es de Vega. Huele igual que su cabello.

¡Y jodidamente me moje de nuevo! Simplemente genial. Vega está a punto de hacer mis piernas, por mi petición y estoy empapada.

¡Joder!

Aprieto mis piernas cerradas, esperando que no se dé cuenta de la cosa muy vergonzosa que me ha pasado.

"¿Jade?"

"¿Qué?"

"Estás mojada."

Joder.

"Es sudor." respondo.

"No, no lo es."

"Sí, lo es."

"No huele a sudor..." murmura, pero es un mal murmuro. Escuché cada palabra

"¿Qué es lo que huele?" Estoy medio curiosa, medio avergonzada, pero me aseguro de parecer y sonar al cien por cien molesta.

Ella baja la vista. Negándose a mirarme. "Nada", murmura, con la cara roja por billonésima vez hoy.

Y tengo este extraño pensamiento en mi cabeza.

Quiero follar a mi novia.

Nunca entendí la idea detrás de eso. Cómo puede una chica encontrar otra chica follable. No es como si tuviera un pene. ¿Qué tipo de placer podría conseguir posiblemente metiendo mis dedos en ella?

Pero el mero hecho de que me mojarme las partes inferiores por el olor de su pelo, garantiza que voy a obtener algo de ella retorciéndose debajo de mí, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados por el intenso placer que ella está recibiendo Wow.

Wow papá

Qué mierda fue eso.

"¿Jade?"

"¿Qué?" digo rápidamente.

"Ya he terminado. Vamos a entrar en el agua." Se pone de pie, entonces me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

Sí, el agua. Creo que el agua es justo lo que recetó el doctor. En serio, necesito refrescar mi culo.

Ella une sus dedos meñiques conmigo y caminamos a la orilla, pasando junto a Beck, Meredith y los gemelos en camino.

Toco el agua con mis dedos de los pies y cambio de idea inmediatamente. Hace demasiado frío.

"Creo que voy a ir a sentarme en una toalla por un tiempo." Digo mientras retrocedo.

Vega da un paso delante de mí. "¿Y pensar en Beck poco más?"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Beck? ¿Un poco más? Cuando he... Oh. Ella piensa que yo estaba mojada de Beck. Y tal vez eso es una buena cosa. Manera menos vergonzosa de todos modos. Así que la dejé seguir pensando eso.

"Quizás." Me encojo de hombros.

"no lo creo."

Ella me levanta.

Literalmente. Ella dobla sus rodillas, coloca los brazos bajo mis asilas y me elevo hasta como ella haría con un niño.

Mis ojos se abren y envuelvo las piernas alrededor de su cintura instintiva y agarrar sus hombros súper duro.

"No me dejes caer." Es lo primero que sale de mi boca; no "¿qué mierda estás haciendo?" o " ¡ponme abajo de una puta vez!"

Extraño

"No lo haré, hum (Mami)." Ella me sonríe como ella comienza a caminar hacia adelante.

"Eres fuerte." Observo con tanta naturalidad como puedo, pero estoy seriamente confundida. Ella no parece mucho.

"A veces tengo que llevar a Trina por las escaleras cuando está en su estado de ánimo diva... que es mucho." se encoge de hombros.

Eso tiene sentido, absoluto sentido. Sabes lo que no tiene ningún sentido. Cómo de encendida conseguí estar cuando me levanto.

Y ahora, ella tiene sus manos en mi culo, acariciándolo distraídamente mientras camina más y más en el agua, pero no estoy alarmada. Todavía no. El agua no ha conseguido más allá de sus rodillas todavía. Me esperaba salir de mi pequeño trance extraño en pocos segundos.

"Jade, estás " sudando " sobre mí. ¿Estás segura que no quieres refrescarte en el agua?" Sonríe Vega.

Miro hacia abajo y mierda, ahí está... todo sobre su estómago. La moje.

Escuché el énfasis que ella se puso en sudar y yo no voy a dejar que ella tenga la sartén por el mango. Por lo tanto, hago lo que hago siempre. Digo algo lo suficientemente impactante para hacerla callar.

"No es sudor, estás haciendo que me moje." respondo.

Ella jadea, pero no antes de que me caigo... en el agua fría... donde una ola, sintiendo mi posición actual, decide invadirme.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade. ¡Lo siento mucho!" Vega exclama una vez que ella se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Voy a matarla.

Ella ve la expresión de mi cara y corre lejos de mí. Y de inmediato la persigo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se tropieza y cae, y yo estoy ahí, en la parte superior de ella.

Ahora, ¿qué hago? Realmente no puedo matarla. Ella es mi novia.

Dejo caer mis manos a sus costillas y hacerle cosquillas. Es estúpido, no un muy buen castigo en absoluto, pero estoy sin opciones.

"¡Alto!" Ella grita.

Ella se contonea de lado a lado y maldita sea el agua fría no hizo absolutamente nada para mí el enfriamiento. La fricción de los movimientos constantes de Vega es un asesinato absoluto. Lo más inteligente que hacer sería parar y bajar.

No, no para, pero quitárteme de ella.

Pero yo no quiero.

Hago cosquillas en a ella un poco más. Ella todavía está gritando para que me quitar y dejarla ir, pero yo... no puedo. Necesito algún tipo de alivio y todo es culpa de ella toda lo frustrado para empezar.

"¡No puedo respirar! ¡Jade, quítate!" ella continúa riendo, arqueando la espalda mientras trata de moverme fuera de ella y oh. Mi. Dios... la estimulación.

"¡No!" Sacudo la cabeza con vehemencia y sigo a hacerle cosquillas. Ella entra en pánico un poco, tratando de dar bocanadas por una gran bocanada de aire, sólo para interrumpir sus ataques de risa.

"¡Por favor!" ella pide lastimosamente.

Dios, me encanta cuando ella pide.

Hombre, ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo? Ni siquiera me gusta Vega así.

_Parece para mí que lo haces_

¡No puedo! simplemente no hay manera. Sólo necesito seriamente, seriamente necesito tener sexo. Ese es mi problema. No tiene nada que ver con Vega. Es sólo estas hormonas adolescentes estúpidas.

De repente me golpean en un lado. "¡Déjala en paz!"

Riley.

Ahora que es lo que se llama un estado de animo de asesino. Ella sólo golpeo estar caliente justamente fuera de ti, esa. Todo va bien hasta ahora. Y soy capaz de llegar a mis sentidos.

Tirón de su brazo y la tiro abajo en la parte superior de Vega. "¿Quieres un poco también?" Le grito, dándole el mismo tratamiento que acabo de dar mi novia.

Hago cosquillas hasta que ella no puede respirar, y la mejor parte es que Vega es demasiado cansada para ayudarla.

"¡Ayudadnos!" Vega dice de repente, mirando a alguien por encima de mi hombro.

Miro hacia arriba.

Amber.

No es un problema en absoluto. Sonrío maliciosamente.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pido. "Si te marchas ahora, voy a dejarte."

Amber sonríe y trata de ayudarlas, ella realmente lo hace, pero es mucho más fácil de vencer que Riley.

Ella se cae no más de cinco segundos después.

"Todos decir que lo sentís a mí." comando mientras tres damas sin aliento me piden dejar de torturarlas.

"¡Lo siento!" Amber dice inmediatamente.

"¡Nunca!" Riley dice.

Vega se ríe.

El resto del tiempo se gasta de esta forma, reír, correr, perseguir, incluso Beck y Meredith se unen y en realidad no les importa.

En el momento en que decidimos terminar el día, estoy rendida. Debería ser ilegal correr detrás de Vega y niños de ocho años de edad todo el día.

Estoy demasiado cansado para ayudar a limpiar, y nadie trata de que lo haga, así que me tumbé en la manta mientras todos los demás trabajan tirando platos de papel y embalar alimentos no consumidos. Todo bien excepto a Amber está ayudando, en realidad es bastante raro, porque de las dos mocosas Es Riley que esperaría que no ayuda... oh, ellas he cambiado. Solían hacerlo con Beck mucho y las deje. No me importa si podía distinguirlas.

Pero de repente me encuentro a mí misma preguntándome si Vega puede. Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de averiguarlo cuando a Amber se acerca a Vega y anuncia que su pelo es asqueroso y le pregunta si lo puede arreglar.

Me siento y miro a Vega conseguir una botella de agua. Luego se vuelve a Amber y comienza verterla en el pelo.

"¡ouch (ay), está fría!" a Amber frunce el ceño y se aleja de Vega.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿ouch (ay)? ¿En serio? Las mocosas han estado pasando mucho tiempo con mi novia.

En ese momento, Riley se acerca a mi lado y se sienta a mi lado, al igual que Amber lo hace cada vez que alguien está discutiendo.

"Bueno, lo siento Amber pero tengo que conseguir el agua salada fuera. Eso es lo que lo hace asqueroso." Vega dice mientras la alcanza.

Amber corre lejos de su alcance. "¿No puedes conseguir un poco de agua caliente o algo así?"

"esta es toda la agua que tengo. Ahora, quédate quieta."

"¡No seas tan mandona!"

"Por qué estás tan mal humor en este momento, ¿eh?" Vega pone las manos en sus caderas mientras ella reprende a la mocosa. "¡Estabas completamente bien hace un minuto!"

"No estoy de mal humor. Eso es demasiado frío, ¡estúpida!"

"Amber"

"Tori"

"¡Eso no es agradable! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"¡sólo te lo dije!"

Juro Vega murmura unas cuantas malas palabras en voz baja mientras comprueba el agua.

"¡Ni siquiera esta fría!", exclama.

"¡Bueno es para mí!"

Veo Beck hacer su camino hacia la pareja de gritones y yo conozco que esto va a ser aún mejor. Maldita sea, dónde están las palomitas cuando la necesitas.

Riley me entrega una bolsa de patatas y me acuerdo que a veces, a veces, no es un completo dolor en el culo.

"Riley, es sólo agua. Habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta," Beck guiña un ojo. Él piensa que va a venir al rescate, pero acaba de hacer el ridículo. Sobre todo porque lo veo que hace clic para Vega. Se da cuenta de lo que está pasando ahora.

"En serio, Amber, ¿esto otra vez?" Ella suspira y pellizca el puente de la nariz. Cuando termina con eso, se vuelve manualmente a Amber para que ella pueda terminar de enjuagar el cabello. "Pensé que había algo seriamente mal contigo. ¡Estaba preocupada! Encuentra una manera de avisarme la próxima vez."

Amber rueda los ojos y Vega hace un punto que no le importaba. Ahora que sabe lo que está pasando ella paro de volverse loca.

Pero Beck no la deja en paz. Da un paso por delante de ámbar y pone una mano en el hombro. "Sabes, sólo porque la nueva novia de tu hermana te llamó Amber no quiere decir que es quién tiene que ser. Puedes decirle que eres Riley." Beck sonríe alentadoramente a Amber.

Dios mío esto es vergonzoso... para él, porque él es tan condenadamente mal.

Aun así, hago caer más patatas en la boca y continuar para ver el espectáculo. Incluso estoy sintiéndome lo suficientemente generosa como para compartir con Riley.

Amber se queda mirando a Beck, un ceño confundido en su cara. No hay duda en mi mente que ella sabía que Beck podría pensar que es Riley, pero ahora ella está dándose cuenta de que tiene que elegir. Si ella admite que es Amber, ella herirá los sentimientos de Beck. Si ella dice que es Riley, va a herir los sentimientos de Vega, y ella no sabía qué hacer. A ella le gustan los dos. Ahora es una cuestión de quién le gusta más.

Esto va a ser bueno.

Ella mira a mí, pero yo sólo me encojo de hombros y como más patatas. Si ella no puede hablar por sí misma...

Vuelve su rostro, apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás, de modo que está descansando sobre el vientre de Vega. Vega baja la vista hacia ella y cepilla suavemente el pelo de la cara.

"Le puedes decir que eres Riley si quieres, little girl (Mamita). No vas a herir mis sentimientos."

Amber asiente con la cabeza y mira a Beck.

"Soy Amber". Ella dice con firmeza.

¡Santo queso en una galleta salada!

Beck vuelve hacia mí para una confirmación, y se la doy...

"¿Qué? Es Amber" Me encojo de hombros.

Nunca le diré a nadie, pero puedo decir honestamente que estoy un poco orgulloso de ella. Nunca he visto mantenerse firme esa manera. Y justo al ver la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de Beck... ¡Ja! Eso fue genial. ¡No me esperaba eso!

Beck camina hacia donde estoy sentada y me dice que tenemos que hablar.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. no tengo ganas de hablar maldita sea.

Pero me levanto y camino de todos modos un poco lejos con él.

"No deberías haber hecho esto." Él sisea tan pronto como estamos fuera de la distancia de audición.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Esto que estás haciendo con Tori. Mira cómo de juntas están con ella."

Miro detrás de mí a las chicas. Se están riendo y jugando al tiempo que ayuda a vega a limpiar. Bueno, Amber ayuda a vega a limpiar, Riley hace desorden y consigue ser perseguida por Vega.

"las está confundiendo." Él continúa. "Un día, cuando decidas dejar de jugar novia con Tori, las chicas van a echarla de menos. Esto no sólo afecta a ti, ya sabes."

Sus palabras son la preocupación por las mocosas, pero son ciertas, no obstante. Al instante me acuerdo del idiota pequeño, el niño de cuatro años que corrió hacia Vega y envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de su pierna.

Estaba tan feliz de verla, y tan triste cuando era hora de irse. Ella prometió que volvería a verlo. De hecho, ella se comprometió a ir a su partido de fútbol hoy. Sin embargo, aquí está, en la playa conmigo y las gemelas.

Pero lo que realmente me importa es si las pequeñas retardadas se apegan a ella y luego están todo triste cuando inevitablemente "¿romper?"

No, no lo creo.

"Dicho esto, tengo un consejo para ti, Jade." Él agrega.

Levanto una ceja. "Dámelo".

"Estás tratando demasiado duro"

"Eso es más que una palabra."

Él me da esa mirada, como si quisiera que sea seria porque va en serio y le complazca.

"¿detalles?" pido. Cuanto más rápido, dice lo que está en su mente, antes podré salir.

"Sí. Cuando una chica ve a su ex con otra persona, ella se pone celosa. Estabas tratando demasiado difícil no estar celosa de Meredith."

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí". Él dice que con un poco de exceso de confianza.

Así que le respondí con: "Así que eso significa que ¿estás celosa cuando me ve con Vega?"

"No." se burla.

"Así que ¿los chicos no se ponen celosos cuando ven a su ex con otra persona?" Me burlo de vuelta.

"Lo hacen, pero Tori no es tu novia real".

"Así que ¿Meredith es tu novia real?"

Él se tambalea. No tiene nada que decir a eso. Lo tengo.

Así que muevo a matar. "Quizás no soy celosa porque puedo ver claramente que estás utilizando a Meredith para tratar de ponerme celosa. Ve a buscar una novia real. Quizás voy a estar celosa entonces."

Me alejo de él y voy en dirección a mi Vega.

"¿Estás bien, hum (Mami)?" -pregunta el segundo en que llego a ella.

Me pongo un poco irritado con ella. Ella se supone que debe estar celosa, preguntándome lo que estábamos hablando, ¡no preguntarme cómo me siento!

"Simplemente me ves hablando con mi ex, ¿por qué no estás celosa?" Me siseo a ella.

"yo" -

"¿No estás en serio sobre nosotras?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Pero?"

"No hay pero, Jade." Vega llega lentamente y agarra mis mejillas. "Estoy tratando de ser comprensiva. Es muy difícil y, a veces puede que no te guste, pero siempre voy a darte la oportunidad de explicarte. Y yo siempre voy a tratar de entender." Ella susurra la última parte, justo antes de colocar sus labios sobre los míos. Ella me besa, no morder, no me ofrece brillo labial con sabor a café, ella realmente me besa y siento de nuevo. Las hormonas malditas.

Me mojé las partes inferiores.

"¡Vamos chicos! Podéis hacer eso cuando lleguemos a casa."

Riley. No puedo soportar esa pequeña interumpidora!

No, pensándolo bien. Probablemente debo agradecerle. Tenía dos segundos hasta tratar de tener relaciones sexuales con mi novia en una playa pública.

"Bien dónde quieres ir tanto..." Vega dice antes de levantar a Riley, poniendo a ella sobre su hombro y correr lejos.

"¡Reduce la velocidad, que me voy a caer!" Riley Chilla y le pide a Amber ayuda. Por supuesto Amber no hace tal cosa. Ella corre para alcanzarlas, pero sólo sostiene la mano libre de Vega.

Mirando la vista delante de mí, me doy cuenta de que Beck tiene razón en una cosa. Las niñas no van a ser felices cuando yo y Vega nos separemos.

Diablos, ni siquiera voy a ser feliz cuando Vega y yo nos separemos.

Mierda, esto se está poniendo complicado.

¿Quién dice que hay que romper?

¡Cállate Tori!

Hola chicos espero que os gustara el capítulo he intentado tenerlo lo antes posible por el retraso del anterior capitulo, una aclaración cuando jade dice Tori se refiere a su conciencia es por si alguien olvido que lo comente en un capitulo ya que puede ser confuso si no recuerdas que jade se refiere a su conciencia como Tori y a Tori su novia como vega y una cosa si aún no habéis leído las historias de LindsayWest, victoiousnaomi, dancingwithme y Forty three ¿a qué estáis esperando? Creo que son de los pocas escritores de este fandom que quedan que son magníficos escritores, por desgracia otros muchos de los buenos escritores ya no están es una pena hace poco empecé a leer sus historias y muchos de ellos tienen historias fantásticas de las cuales me gustaría poder leer el final. Hasta el próximo capítulo lo intentare tener lo mas pronto posible pero ya sabéis el trabajo y pronto la universidad pues no hace fácil poder actualizar rápido por eso cada vez que puedo intento traducir la mayor parte de un capitulo para no hacer esperar.


	13. Chapter 13

{~~~~TORI~~~~}

"¡Boo!"

Grito, dejando caer mis libros, y giro para hacer frente a mi atacante... aunque no estaba técnicamente "atacándome".

Debería haber sabido que sería Melissa.

"¡casi me matas del susto!" Le grito.

"¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo fue la playa?" -pregunta como si ella no podía ser molestada por el hecho de que casi me hizo orinarme en mis pantalones. Tampoco le molesta en ayudarme a recoger todas las cosas que dejé en el suelo frente a mi casillero.

jerk (Pendeja).

"Fue bueno", le respondo un poco irritada. Lo creas o no, no estoy irritada por Melissa aunque sea a ella quien simplemente me réferi con una pendeja. Es Jade.

La playa estaba bien, pero creo que Jade está enojado conmigo. No tengo ni idea de por qué. Pensé que habíamos tenido un buen tiempo el sábado. Para ser honesta, era mejor que bien. Fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido durante todo el año. Hicimos un maratón merece la pena correr alrededor con las chicas, todo riendo, jugando y chapoteando.

Y a juzgar por la cantidad de jugar y reír que Jade hizo con nosotras, diría que tenía un buen día también.

Pero entonces empezó a actuar raro después. Nerviosa y de mal humor. Pensé que sólo estaba agotada y quería ir a la cama. Sé que puedo ser un poco de mal humor cuando estoy agotada también.

He cambiado de idea acerca de esa teoría el domingo. Apenas podía conseguir que me hablara por teléfono. Y cada vez que le envié un mensaje, recibía respuestas cortas, como una o dos palabras. Tres como mucho. Incluso peor que eso, cuando la recogí esta mañana ¡parecía tener aún menos que decir que eso!

Diablos, ni siquiera me miro en todo el tiempo. Y tan loco como suena, echo de menos eso. No la mirada penetrante, pero algún tipo de indicio de que ella está en su estado normal.

Pero no, ella sólo ha estado un poco... sosa... de todo. Cuando le hice una pregunta, ella o movía la cabeza o asentir con la cabeza. Y para las preguntas que requieren más de una respuesta de sí o no, ella sólo se encogía de hombros hasta que dejé de tratar de hablar con ella por completo.

"la Tierra a Icky".

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, apenas dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando a Jade. Ella está en su casillero también. Afortunadamente, no parece como si se ha dado cuenta que la estaba mirando. O tal vez ella sí y ella no le importa. Como ya he dicho, ha sido un poco indiferente hacia mí desde la playa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el fútbol?" Pido a Melissa. Tal vez si consigo hablar de su fin de semana no va a comentar sobre estar distraída. A pesar de que realmente no es tan buen cambio de tema, si me pregunta. Le dije a Chris que iba a ir a su juego y entonces no me presente. Me siento culpable por ello.

"En realidad no era fútbol", dice riendo. "Pero lo intentó, ¡y él era tan lindo!"

"Apuesto a que era", sonrío ausente.

"Me preguntó por ti." Ella me dice.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste?" -Pregunto, aunque un poco no quiero saber la mentira que ellos le dijeron. Ya sea que estaba muy enferma o me olvidé de venir, no importa realmente. Todavía no estaba allí. Eso es todo lo que él sabrá.

"Le dije que querías estar allí."

"¿Pero?"

Melissa se ríe otra vez. "Eso es lo conseguimos. Él tiene la capacidad de atención de un Chihuahua bizco."

No puedo dejar de sentir alivio, y reír junto con ella.

Me había olvidado de eso, de la rapidez con que ese chico puede recuperarse. Tal vez no me echaba de menos para nada. Me hace sentir mucho menos culpable entonces había estado sintiendo sólo momentos antes.

¡Bam!

Por segunda vez en mi corta mañana casi me muero del susto cuando Mi casillero es cerrado de golpe detrás de mí.

Salto de nuevo, tropezando con nada y aterrizando justo en los brazos de Melissa. Sorprendentemente deja caer sus libros para atraparme un fuerte gruñido. Nunca he esperado que en un millón de años. No me habría sorprendido en absoluto si ella me hubiera dejado caer a favor de sus libros. Ella puede ser un ataque en masa cuando quiere serlo.

Tan pronto como Melissa me ayuda a estar derecha, Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con Jade.

Ve tú a saber.

"¡Me has asustado!" Le grito.

"¿Y?" ella me fulmina con la mirada.

Oh, así que ahora quiere empezar fulminarme con la mirada y esas cosas, actuando como su viejo yo de nuevo. ¿No podía hacer nada de eso esta mañana? En serio, ¿qué mierda es su problema?

Melissa está detrás de mí riendo. Así que me doy la vuelta para hacerle frente primero. Ella es mucho más fácil que Jade.

"Sabías que estaba detrás de mí, ¿verdad?" Señalo con el dedo acusando a ella.

"Pues sí. Sí, lo hice." Ella sonríe.

"¡Podrías haberme advertido, Lissa!"

"Ugh, ¿y donde hubiera estado la diversión en eso?" Ella rueda los ojos como si yo fuera estúpida, incluso hace una pregunta con una respuesta tan obvia.

"En ninguna parte, pero ahora tengo un poco de pis en mi ropa interior, así que gracias por eso." Respondo con sarcasmo, colocando ambas manos en mis caderas.

Melissa inclina la cabeza un poco, y sus ojos bajan hasta la parte delantera de mis pantalones vaqueros. Entonces ella me agarra por la cintura y me vuelve un poco para que pueda comprobar mi espalda.

¿En serio?

"todavía te ves muy seca allí. Creo que vas a vivir." Ella hace un guiño antes de caminar.

"¡Hey! ¡No he terminado de gritar a ti!"

Se da la vuelta, pero sólo lo suficiente para soplar un beso y mover un dedo hacia mí.

El nervio. Voy a ir tras ella cuando de repente mi brazo está sujetado, y me refiero, es un férreo control. Y en cierto modo me duele también.

No hay duda en mi mente que quien me sujeta es Jade.

"camina conmigo a clase ", ella ordena, mientras me arrastra lejos.

Me gustaría acompañarla a clase. Realmente, lo haría. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y tratar de averiguar por qué ella está de tan miedo ataque en masa, pero no tengo tiempo. Número uno, tengo que ir número uno gracias a ella, y el número dos, mi aula de clase esta como en la dirección opuesta completamente de la de ella. No hay manera de voy a llegar a clase a tiempo, y no tengo una asistencia perfecta por nada.

Suena la campana. La campana de aviso de cinco minutos.

Sí, definitivamente no tengo el tiempo para acompañarla a la clase.

Arranco mi brazo de su agarre. "Mi clase está al otro lado y tengo que hacer pis." Explico rápidamente a Jade antes de inclinarse a pellizcar el labio inferior, pero luego cambio de opinión y tiro hacia atrás. Todavía parece de mal humor. Ella no le guste eso ahora. "Uh, nos vemos en el cuarto período."

Corro sin esperar una respuesta, fácilmente alcanzando a Melissa. Ella está este retrocediendo, sin duda esperándome ya que compartimos la misma clase, pero yo realmente no planeaba detenerme. Como he dicho, yo realmente tengo que hacer pis.

Estuve a punto de pasarla cuando dice: "Creo que tu novia está celosa."

Eso me hace parar.

"¿de ti?" Me burlo. Dios, esta chica es tan engreída, no es que no hay motivo para ello. Ella es muy hermosa.

"Sí, mira esto", sonríe mientras engancha su brazo conmigo.

"¿Eh?" Fruncí el ceño, haciendo el baile de hacerse pipí en su lugar.

Ella asiente con la cabeza ligeramente hacia la dirección de donde vine y de alguna manera instintiva que ella quiere que vea detrás de mí. Así lo hago y... ¡oh mierda! Ella tiene razón. Jade parece muy cabreado. Ella está de pie allí, en el mismo lugar que la dejé. Sus manos están cruzadas sobre su pecho, ella tiene una cadera sobresaliendo a un lado y ella está mirando fijamente... Oh Dios, estoy en un gran problema.

Pero estoy tan malditamente considerado que soy capaz de pensar en los demás cuando estoy en un problema serio. Cavo en mi bolso por una banda para el cabello y se la ofrezco a Melissa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ella frunce el ceño.

"Tu pelo es muy bonito. Mi novia sabe que me gusta mucho y ella realmente ama las tijeras,... Y en este momento, creo que realmente no le gusta" explico.

Melissa se ríe, pero ella toma la banda para el pelo y comienza a colocar el pelo recogido. En el momento en que ella ha terminado, es un nudo muy apretado en la parte superior de la cabeza. Por si acaso.

"Todavía estoy muy hermosa, incluso sin todo el pelo, ¿verdad, Icky?" ella sonríe. No estoy de acuerdo con ella, a pesar de que estaba pensando lo mismo. No necesito su cabeza hincharse aún más.

Así que, ruedo los ojos le digo que se ve "preparada" antes de mirar de nuevo a mi novia.

"¿Por qué estabas mirando a nosotras de esa manera?" Exijo. No es amenazador en absoluto. Es más bien un quejido realmente porque estoy haciendo la danza pipí al estar ante ella

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Ella pregunta, señalando a Melissa, quien por suerte tiene el suficiente sentido común para dirigirse a clase y no esperarme.

Ahora Jade por su parte, suena muy amenazadora.

"¿Qué fue qué? decirle a Melissa atar el pelo recogido porque te ves como si estuvieras a punto de cortarlo, que no lo vas a hacer porque ¡no es agradable, Jade!" siseo / quejo.

"¡no soy una persona muy agradable, Vega!"

"¡Puede ser que si quieres ser! Estabas simplemente bien en la playa, ahora, de repente, estás de mal humor." No puedo dejar de tocar el tema. Realmente me molesta. Cómo ella fue muy bien un día y luego, de repente, ella está siendo una súper gruñona. ¡Y ella ni siquiera está en su momento de chica!

"Dios, ¿tú y Joy ensayar esa mierda?" ella rueda los ojos.

¿Eh? ¿Ensayar qué? Es seguro decir que estoy perdida oficialmente.

"¿Cuando no estoy de mal humor?", continúa.

"no pareces ser en gran parte del mal humor cuando estaba sudando sobre mí, ¡el sábado!" Dejo escapar. Inmediatamente lo quiero tomar de nuevo, porque reconozco esa mirada en su cara. Es la misma que tenía cuando me arrastró hasta el armario del conserje y estiró mis piernas de la manera más dolorosa de la historia. La que me hace saber que estoy en muy, muy profundo, mierda.

Da un paso hacia mí.

Doy un paso gigante hacia atrás.

"¿que acabas de decir, Vega?" Ella no abre la boca para preguntar, eso es lo duro ella está apretando los dientes, pero la entendía muy bien.

Trago fuerte. Dulce queso, voy a morir.

"Jade no suda, Tori."

Salto, de nuevo, por tercera vez esta mañana. Por Dios, Louise y Steve. Beck salió de la nada, y me refiero, de la maldita nada y sólo casi matándome del susto.

Pero una vez que me calme un poco, consigo la frecuencia cardiaca antigua de nuevo a un ritmo regular, ruedo los ojos juguetonamente y le digo: "Todo el mundo suda". Quiero decir, es más que obvio que él está bromeando, porque, bueno, todo el mundo hace suda... a menos que tenga esa condición en la que hay algo mal con sus glándulas sudoríparas.

"No Jade. Ella dice que es asqueroso, así que no lo hace." Beck continúa. "sabe, es realmente difícil de creer que vosotras dos sois una pareja cuando te equivocas en las pequeñas cosas, Tori."

Parpadeo hacia él, luego miro a Jade. Me siento como si me estuvieran gastando una broma o algo porque Jade suda. Está bien, así que ella no sudaba en mí en la playa. Acabo de decir eso para ser adecuada en los pasillos de la escuela, pero he visto sudar a Jade antes. Aquí en la escuela, de hecho, en el armario del conserje.

La respuesta de Jade es rodar sus ojos, gira sobre sus talones, y dirigirse a la clase.

Extraño.

Hubiera pensado que ella me defendería. Sé que ella está enojada conmigo ahora mismo, pero ¿no se supone que debemos estar haciendo a Beck celoso? No podemos hacer eso si él no piensa que somos una pareja de verdad, y él nunca va a pensar que somos una pareja real si él piensa que estoy arruinando la forma en que él piensa que tengo razón ahora mismo.

Me vuelvo hacia Beck, lista para decirle otra vez que Jade lo hace de hecho suda, pero antes de que pueda decir una palabra suena la campana. Él me da una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de ir a clase.

Lo que sea. Me encojo de hombros antes de ir a clase, así, olvidando por completo que tengo que hacer pis bastante malditamente mucho.

Sólo tengo que retorcerme en el aula durante una media hora antes de que desaparezca. Melissa siendo la buena amiga que es, dijo el profesor que era un poco tarde porque estaba en el baño, ergo, no podía pedir precisamente pedir un pase para el baño.

No veo a Jade otra vez hasta el cuarto periodo. No en nuestros casilleros, no en los pasillos, no en el baño, en ninguna parte. Me parece que me está evitando.

Lo que sea.

Si quiere tener actitud y mala cara sin razón, entonces ¡puede simplemente tener actitud y mala cara sin un maldito motivo!

"¡ay, Tori!"

¡Mierda! Acabo de tirar de la puerta abierta y se estrelló directamente en la cara de Cat. Ella acaba de caer completamente en su trasero con ambas manos cubriendo su frente. ¡Oh hombre! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba detrás de mí!

¿Por qué estoy siempre haciendo daño a esta chica?

"¡Lo siento mucho, Cat!" Exclamo, esperando que ella pueda decir cuánto lo siento por sí sola y que mi voz no tenga que sobornar a ella en perdonarme. Estoy demasiado rota para llevarla a Freezy Queen de nuevo.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y ella se tambalea un poco.

¡Mierda! Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Tambaleándose?

"Cat, ¿cuántos dedos tengo en mi mano arriba?" Pregunto después de sostener dos.

"Dos." ella dice y exhalo un enorme suspiro de alivio. "Pero los otros tres están volando." Ella frunce el ceño y mueve la mano delante de su cara.

¡Nadita sea!

"Te llevaré a la enfermería." Suspiro, agarrando su muñeca y empezar a tirar de ella.

Ella clava los talones en el suelo. "Pero me siento bien Tori, un poco loca."

"¿Cuándo no te siente un poco loca?" Jade dice, entrando en el salón de clases, sin ni siquiera Vistazo a nuestro camino.

"Hey, ¡deja de ser un ataque en masa!" grito a ella.

Todo el mundo se queda callado. Nadie habla con Jade de esa manera. Tengo mis momentos, pero por lo general escojo mejor que esto. Y este no es el momento para llamar a Jade un ataque en masa a la cara... en frente de toda la clase.

Jade se da la vuelta lentamente, levantando las cejas de una manera que me permite saber definitivamente que lo voy a pagar por eso. Como ahora mismo.

"De verdad tienes que trabajar en ese genio tuyo, Icky". Melissa se acerca sigilosamente a mi lado, me distrae exitosamente de él aliento de fuego de dragón de mi novia.

"¡No tengo mal genio!" grito.

"Por supuesto que no." Ella me agarra de la mano y empieza a tirar de mí. Sólo eres un gran viejo rayo de sol. ¿No lo eres? ", Continúa. Dejamos a Cat detrás, corremos justo al lado de Jade con el ceño fruncido y terminamos en la parte delantera de la clase. Luego me sienta, con una sola mano para presionar hacia abajo en mi hombro." Ahora haremos sólo siéntate junto a André. No has gritado a él todavía... quiero decir hoy. "Ella sonríe.

Le doy una bofetada a su mano.

Ella pone sus dos manos, rindiéndose, pero en tono burlón.

Está bien, quizás tengo un poco de mal genio. Pero no es como si tuviera mis pequeños hechizos y rabietas sin ninguna buena razón. Quiero decir, ahora mismo... uh, mierda, ¿por qué estoy molesta?

"¡muy bien clase!" Oigo al voz de Sikowitz retumba detrás de mí. Y yo salto. Estoy frente a frente, esperando que o bien entrara por la ventana o la puerta junto a la pizarra como siempre hace. Pero no lo hizo. Hoy no. No, él entró por la puerta del fondo de la clase.

¿Cuándo voy a aprender este hombre es impredecible? when? (cuando)

"Ahora", él aplaude con entusiasmo una vez que está delante. "Vamos a hablar de la nueva obra que estoy dirigiendo."

Todos se sientan en sus asientos con expectación.

"¿Tengo el protagonista en ella?" Jade es la primera en hablar.

"Uh, creo que es mi turno para protagonizar una de las obras de Sikowitz." André vuelve en su asiento para dirigirse a ella.

"No me toca a mí", afirma Robbie. Seguido por otros compañeros de clase.

Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada y dejar que la clase discute sobre el papel principal porque no tengo ningún deseo de reclamar por mí misma. Nunca he hecho una obra en la escuela antes y creo que sería mejor si me tomo un papel menor la primera vez. Sólo para ver cómo funciona aquí. Entonces voy a ir a por ello la próxima vez. Hey, no puede conducir a menos que sepa cómo seguirlo. Eso es lo que mi daddy (papi) dice de todos modos.

"¿Ves?" Sikowitz dice, levantando sus manos para llamar la atención de todos. Cuando todo el mundo se calma, continúa. "Cada vez que organizo una nueva obra, conseguís poneros nerviosos. Así que esta vez, La gente elegirá sus propios papeles."

Sikowitz va a un lado y coge una pequeña caja, sacudiéndola como nos la acerca.

"Um. ¿Sikowitz?"

"Sí, Melissa Imnuhere."

"Es Belle. Qué pasa si una chica elige un personaje masculino, o viceversa. ¿Elegimos otra vez?" Ella le pregunta.

"Por supuesto que no." Él se burla. "La chica va a desempeñar un personaje masculino y viceversa." Luego sostiene la caja para André, que puso fin a la conversación. "Elige un papel." Él manda.

André hace lo que le dice, a continuación, lee la hoja de papel en voz alta. "Tommy, 10 años hermano gemelo idéntico de Carter."

A continuación va a Melissa. Espero que ella escoja a un hombre para su personaje.

Y tan pronto como la veo fruncir el ceño, sé que lo hizo. "Carter, 10 años idéntico hermano gemelo de Tommy". Ella dice montamente

"Ja, ja", le tomo el pelo.

Ella me mira. "¿Está seguro de que no podemos escoger otro personaje?" ella ruega Sikowitz.

"Mi caja ha hablado." Él dice dramáticamente, apretándola a su pecho como si fuera un millón de dólares y alguien está tratando de quitárselos.

"Creo que somos gemelos." Ella frunce el ceño a André.

"Sí, mamá tiene que dar algunas explicaciones." André asiente, ganándose una risa de todos en la clase. Excepto Jade. Ella sigue en su estado de ánimo de ataque en masa.

Y es al siguiente a quién va a Sikowitz.

"Jade, elige un papel."

"Gracie. Cuatro años hermana pequeña de Carter y Tommy." Ella lee antes de formar una bola de papel y tirarlo al suelo.

"Hey, hermana." André dice como si hablara con un bebe, ganando otra risa de la clase hasta que Jade saca un par de tijeras. Creo que Sikowitz está poco demasiado acostumbrado a Jade porque extiende la mano a ella inmediatamente. Era como si él ya sabía que iba a destruirlo.

Y al igual yo había hecho hace unas semanas atrás, La mano de Jade esta sobre sus tijeras, la parte puntiaguda terminar frente Sikowitz.

"Gracias, Gracie," se burla Sikowitz. Creo que él y Lane son los únicos adultos aquí no tienen miedo de ella.

"Beck, elige un papel."

"Muy bien," él aplaude antes de llegar "Nancy, querida esposa de Walter Swain. Interesante." Se encoge de hombros. "Me pregunto quién va a ser mi marido."

Esperaba que fuera un poco más asustado que eso, pero supongo que probablemente está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Él tenía que ser Cat por un día entero una vez, y si no me equivoco, él llevaba un vestido, un vestido rosa.

"¡Toro!"

Fruncí el ceño hacia él. Es Tori. Tori.

"Elige un papel." Él manda.

Tomo una respiración profunda y oro por un papel menor, pero Dios me ignora.

"astronauta Walter Swaine, esposo de Nancy," trago justo a tiempo para Jade de pie y gritar: "¡Por encima de mi cadáver!"

"Oh, esto va a ser tan impresionante", dice Melissa, chocando su mano con André.

"Oh sí," él está de acuerdo.

Y se hace llamar mi amigo.

De repente oigo pasos, bueno más como pisotear, viene hacia mi camino.

No hay manera de que no pertenecen a Jade.

Aquí vamos.

Suspiré pesadamente y levanto mi brazo antes de que incluso pueda pedirlo. Ella lo toma y casi me arranca de la silla antes de arrastrarme fuera del aula.

No nos vamos ahora, sólo un poco retirados a la derecha de la puerta. Si alguien lo abre, nos verán.

"¡No!", me dice mientras me empuja contra la pared un poco ásperamente.

Me golpeó la cabeza.

"ouch (ay), ¡Jade! No, ¿qué?" respondo con un masaje en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Estoy mucho más tranquila que ella, porque estoy muy segura de que nuestros compañeros nos pueden escuchar si somos lo suficientemente fuerte. "¿Qué he hecho?"

"No vas a interpretar la esposa de Beck."

Pongo los ojos. "Esposo".

"Cónyuge". Ella susurra.

"No tengo otra opción. La caja de Sikowitz ha hablado." Repito la estúpida razón por la que Sikowitz no dejó a Melissa elegir de nuevo. "Y además. Es sólo una obra, sólo fingir. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡Tú!" ella agarra mi barbilla con una mano y mueve mi cabeza un poco hacia delante. "Tú eres mi problema."

De repente me doy cuenta de que esta confrontación nuestra puede tener muy poco que ver con la obra. Tal vez voy a averiguar por qué ha estado de tan mal humor últimamente. No puedo dejar de ser un poco emocionada. Si sé lo que está mal, tal vez puedo arreglarlo. Entonces todo va a estar bien entre nosotras otra vez.

Y yo quiero eso. Mucho. Sólo ha pasado un día y medio desde su mal humor, pero echo de menos a ella.

Está bien, así que definitivamente la echo de menos.

Extiendo la mano y agarro su cintura. Entonces la miro directamente a los ojos, mostrándole que ella tiene toda mi atención.

"¿Qué hice, hun (mami)?"

"No pongas esa cara." Ella frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué cara?" fruncir el ceño. Las esquinas de la boca se retuercen sólo una vez, pero salvará de que soy capaz de mantener mi sonrisa a raya

Sé exactamente qué cara está hablando.

"¡Esa cara! Esa cara de cachorrito perdido con neumonía." Ella deja caer su mano de mi barbilla. Aterriza en el hombro y ella mantiene allí. Probablemente porque no hay otro lugar para ponerla. No sin que sea incómodo por la forma en que mis manos se colocan sobre ella.

Tiro de ella más cerca de mí, mis ojos sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Vuelvo a preguntar. Esta vez más seria.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y siento su agarre apretar en mi hombro.

Algo tiene que ser realmente molestándola si ella no puede simplemente venir y decirlo.

"Hey," le doy a su cintura un suave apretón. "Habla conmigo". Convenzo

Aun así, ella no dice nada. Miro su lucha para poner sus pensamientos en palabras por un tiempo más antes de que ella se siente frustrada con ella y explota en mí.

"No lo sé, ¡pero tienes que parar!" Ella grita.

"Si no sabes, entonces, ¿cómo quieres que sepa lo que tengo estar parando de hacer?" respondo con calma. Racionalmente.

"¡no sé!"

"¿no sabe?"

"Sí, no lo sé. Sólo averiguarlo, ¡de acuerdo Vega! Maldita sea."

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado un poco y estudiarla. No me tome cualquier tiempo en absoluto darme cuenta de que ella realmente no sabe lo que la está molestando.

Eso me pasa a veces. Algo puede molestarme, algo que pensé que no era un gran problema, pero inconscientemente lo dejé dentro de mí y lo siguiente que sé, estoy sacada de mis casillas con todo el mundo que me rodea.

¿Quién sabía que Jade yo realidad teníamos algo en común?

"Bueno, todo lo que hago que te molesta, realmente lo siento Jade. No pretendo eso."

Ella frunce el ceño hacia mí. Su apretón en el hombro afloja considerablemente.

"Sé que no lo haces. Simplemente no puedes evitarlo." Ella suspira.

Ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño. "¿Simplemente no puedo evitar qué?"

Ella respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Desearía ella no lo hubiera hecho. Me encantan sus ojos.

"sólo desearía que fuera un poco menos amistosa a veces." Ella respira después de unos segundos de tensión.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella frunce el ceño, los ojos todavía cerrados.

No sé cuántas personas alguna vez han dicho a Jade que ella es adorable cuando hace eso y vivió después, pero no quiero saber si voy a ser uno de los afortunados. Así que mantengo la boca cerrada y espero su respuesta.

"Significa que me gustaría que fueras un poco menos amistosa."

Bueno, eso era útil.

"Menos amistosa, ¿cómo tú?" Supongo.

Abre los ojos. "Exactamente".

Ruedo los ojos. "¿En serio? ¿No sería raro tener una novia que actúa como tú?"

"Ah, entonces ¿te acuerdas?"

"¿recordar qué?"

"Que eres mi novia."

¿Qué mierda está hablando?

"nunca lo olvidaré." fruncir el ceño.

"¿No es así sin embargo?"

"No."

"Me parece a mí", comienza justo cuando ella aparta sus ojos, mirando sin ver la pared al lado de mi cabeza. "Eso algunas veces lo olvidas."

Todavía no sé cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero sí sé tomarla en serio.

"Tú eres mi primera novia, Jade." Muevo la cabeza un poco, entrar en su línea de visión. Ella parpadea dos veces y luego se centra en la cara. No frunce el ceño o fulmina con la mirada. Ella está mirando a mí. Y Dios mío... es sin duda la mujer más hermosa del mundo. A veces se me olvida porque es muy ataque en masa, pero no hay que negarlo. Jade West es una vista asombrosa

"¿Y?" ella presiona cuando me detengo allí.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de recordar qué diablos estaba tratando de decir antes de empezar. Pero no puedo. No sale nada.

Como dije. Jade es una maravilla.

"Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir. Sabes, debes tratar de ser menos hermosa. Tal vez voy a ser capaz de mantener una línea de pensamiento." Reprendo.

Ella rueda los ojos, pero puedo ver que más bien disfrutó la adulación. Y estoy tan segura de que tiene una réplica para eso, pero no espero por ella. Muevo mi cabeza y presiono mis labios con los suyos. Estoy bastante segura de que le gusta más cuando muerdo, pero ahora realmente quiero darle un beso. Así que lo hago.

Es un pequeño beso. Destinado a no durar más de un segundo, pero cuando se acabó instantáneamente quiero más.

Tiro de ella de nuevo, sólo un poco, y miro a Jade. Ella no parece que estaba preparada para terminar tampoco. Ella simplemente ahora está empezando a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Así que le doy un beso de nuevo.

Y una vez más quiero otro, sólo una más me prometo.

Jade levanta sus manos, sujetando mi cara con suavidad y es todo el estímulo que necesito. La beso otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez, cada beso cada vez más largos que el anterior hasta que dejo caer la idea de este beso es el último. Acepto que estoy en una completa sesión de besos con mi novia en el pasillo de la escuela.

La puerta está abierta y Sikowitz asoma la cabeza. "Jade, besa a tu novia en su propio tiempo."

¡Oh Dios! Empujo a Jade lejos de mí y me apresuro de nuevo a entrar en el salón de clase.

"¿Yo? ¡Vega me besó!" Oigo su grito detrás de mí.

"Oh, por supuesto que ella lo hizo."

Mantengo mis ojos hacia adelante, centrándome en la parte delantera de la sala y espero a Sikowitz hacer algo para distraer a la clase a pesar de que no hay nada que hacer allí. Todo lo que está sucediendo en la parte posterior, a partir de Jade sin duda fulminarme con puñales en mi espalda por no defenderla con el resto de la clase de la risa a mi costa.

Sikowitz corre a la parte delantera de la clase y aplaude para la atención de todos. No es dada inmediatamente, pero pronto.

Me hundo más bajo en mi silla como Sikowitz comienza a describir la obra. Para mi desgracia, definitivamente tengo el papel principal.

Tan pronto como nos despedimos para el almuerzo, Sikowitz tira de Melissa y yo a un lado y nos dice que en realidad no podemos hacer la obra hasta que pasemos la escena del pájaro.

En serio contemplo fallarla hasta la noche del estreno.

{~~~O~~~}

Pasé la escena del pájaro en el primer intento, y ni siquiera estaba realmente tratando. Bueno, lo intenté, pero cuando terminé, tuve mi aplauso y me senté. Ni siquiera pregunte a Sikowitz si lo hice bien. Realmente no me importa.

Resulta, preguntándole si hice bien es como que fallar.

Te juro que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esta escuela. Pero tengo que admitir que, en realidad estoy un poco contenta de tener el papel principal. Esto no es tan malo.

Claro, hemos estado ensayando durante aproximadamente una hora y media después del horario escolar terminó, pero me estoy divirtiendo siendo Walter Swaine. La narcolepsia es un poco divertida. La falsa, eso es.

Oigo Beck falsamente llorando en su "voz de la señora" desde entre bastidores, y sé que es casi la hora de ir. Sólo tengo unos minutos más hasta que escucho mi señal. Un efecto de una puerta del coche cerrándose.

Oigo Beck diciendo a los "niños" que no importa lo narcoléptico que estoy, ellos no darse cuenta.

Entonces lo escucho, mi señal.

Salgo a él escenario, abro los brazos y digo mi primera línea de la escena. "Nancy, chicos, estoy en casa."

Jade viene corriendo hacia mí y consigo estar un poco confundida porque no recuerdo estar en el guion, o tal vez esta y estoy perdiendo algo. ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué pasa si me estoy perdiendo algo?

Ella salta sobre mí, golpeándome hasta quedar sentado en el sofá. Gracias a Dios tenemos accesorios blandos. "¡Papá, estás en casa!" Ella chilla antes de besar mis labios.

"Jade" Lloro.

"soy Gracie." Ella rueda los ojos en mí. Puedo escuchar su pensamiento hacia mí 'aficionada'.

"Eso no está en el guion", le siseo a ella.

"Estoy improvisando. ¿No están las niñas pequeñas supuestamente emocionadas cuando su padre llega a casa?"

"¡Sikowitz!" Dirijo mi atención al loco hombre que bebe un coco. Al menos podía intentar ayudarme aquí.

Sikowitz frunce el ceño hacia mí, sumido en sus pensamientos. "¡Me gusta!" anuncia repentinamente.

"¿Qué?"

Jade me da una sonrisa triunfante.

"Pero menos... pasión. Recuerda Jade, esta es tu padre, no tu novia."

"Lo tengo."

"Muy bien, ¡vamos retomarlo desde la primera línea de Walter!"

Regreso al extremo y entro, diciendo la línea que anuncia mi presencia a mi familia.

Jade corre hacia mí otra vez, pero estoy lista para ella, así que la abrazo para que no me golpee perdiendo el equilibrio de verdad, pero finjo. Aterrizando en el sofá como lo hice antes.

"Wow, hola cariño," sonrío ampliamente antes de darle un sonoroso beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonríe a mí.

Entonces dirijo mi atención a Melissa y André. "Hola Car-..."

Me caigo a un lado en un sueño narcoléptico. Desafortunadamente para Jade, ella no prepararse y ella se cae del sofá.

"¡Maldita sea, Vega!" Ella grita.

"soy papá para ti, cariño." Sonrío de nuevo. Hey, no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de hacer romper el personaje a Jade. Creo que voy a recordar este momento por el resto de mi vida, que sólo serán unos diez segundos en el reloj a juzgar por la forma en que Jade está mirándome fijamente.

"Bueno, ¿qué clase de padre deja caer su pequeña niña en el suelo?"

"uno narcoléptico." Contesto rápidamente.

"Vega..." Ella gruñe. Ella no está jugando.

Ruedo los ojos. "Así que ¿es realista que te coloque en el suelo con suavidad antes de caer en un sueño narcoléptico?"

"cierto Tori." Sikowitz interrumpe. "La caída es buena. La caída agrega drama. Beck, como madre de Gracie de cuatro años de edad tendrá que consolar a su hija después de que ella tiene su caída. Entonces entras en tu siguiente línea."

"Lo tengo." Beck asiente.

Jade me mira y sólo puedo devolverle la sonrisa y ella pone mala cara. Ella es un poco linda.

"Voy a tratar de no dejarte caer tan fuerte la próxima vez, hun (Mami)." Prometo antes de inclinarse, sólo un poco. Podría seguir todo el camino y darle un beso, pero quiero ver si me va a satisfacer, incluso cuando ella está enojada conmigo.

Ella rueda los ojos hacia mí y me apoyo sólo un poco más. Veo una pequeña contracción nerviosa en la comisura de la boca y sé que ella empieza a ceder, así que decido darle un pequeño empujón.

"Vamos, dale a papá un poco de azúcar." Convenzo

"Cállate," ella se queja, tratando, sin éxito, ocultar su sonrisa. Entonces ella me da lo que pedí. Ella coloca suavemente su índice de debajo de mi barbilla y me besa.

"¡Tori, Jade! ¡Menos pasión!" Sikowitz grita.

Jade y yo saltamos aparte. ¿Cómo diablos se me olvida que estoy en el escenario, delante de una audiencia?

Tenemos que ensayar la nueva escena improvisada un par de veces antes de que finalmente encontrar una manera para dejar a Jade mientras que lo hacemos parecer un accidente y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que no se consiga hacer demasiado daño.

Una vez que está todo resuelto

, Tengo la oportunidad de empezar el próximo par de líneas. Qué es:

"estoy despierto, ¡estoy haciendo!"

Entonces me levanto de un salto del sofá y miro a Melissa. "Por lo tanto, Tommy, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"

"soy Carter." Hace pucheros Melissa.

"soy Tommy". André interrumpe.

"¡Oh hombre!" Doy una bofetada con mi mano a mi frente. "¿Qué clase de padre soy? Soy tan malditamente narcoléptico que ni siquiera puedo ¡Soy tan malditamente narcoléptico que no puedo siquiera decir cuáles son mis propios niños gemelos! Espera, Sikowitz, "Puedo interrumpir a Beck como él comienza a pronunciar su siguiente línea, porque esto realmente me molesta." "¿Qué mierda tiene la narcolepsia que ver con no ser capaz de decir cuál es cada uno mis gemelos? Quiero decir, qué pasa si me quedo dormido de repente, eso no debería afectar a la vista. Debería Quizás podría ser sólo una cosa de hombres, no ser capaz de decir cuál es cada gemelo... "me corté cuando capto la mirada que Beck me da y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Eso es probablemente una cosa de hombres no ser capaz de decir cuál es cada gemelo.

Beck es un chico... y él no puede decir cuál es cada gemelo, y podría haberle avergonzado en la playa cuando pude distinguir Amber de Riley, a pesar de que las conoce por más tiempo. Probablemente piensa que estaba ahora mismo tratando de atacarlo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo y mi gran boca!

"Sabes qué," me rasco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me dirijo a todo el elenco. "Puedo ver ahora, cómo un astronauta con narcolepsia podría no ser capaz de decir cuál es cada uno sus hijos. Es uh... hace perfecto ya.".

Sólo cállate Tori. Deja de hablar.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo, desde el" Estoy despierto, Estoy despierto. "Declaro.

Sorber.

Eso es todo lo que recibo de Sikowitz.

Bueno, no es un no. Así que me tumbo en el sofá y esperar a Beck intentar despertarme.

Gracias a Dios, no me deja colgada.

Entrego el resto de mis líneas de la mejor manera que puedo. Pero tengo un pequeño problema con los últimos.

Beck es un gran actor, pero creo que es un poco irritado conmigo en este momento y eso se nota. Él entrega sus líneas en tono cortante y es simplemente incómodo. Cuando tenemos que decirles a los demás que nos amamos, es tan poco creíble que espero a Sikowitz para lanzar su coco a la cabeza. Pero él espera que terminemos. Y cuando nos abrazamos, es peor actuando todavía. Hay suficiente espacio entre nosotros para caber una pelota de playa.

"¡Ay!" Lloro cuando siento un fuerte dolor en mi rodilla. Entonces veo un coco rodando por el suelo y mis ojos se abren. También hay este sonido en segundo plano, como alguien moviendo muebles, pero lo ignoran porque estoy en shock ahora mismo.

"¡Sikowitz! ¡Me tiras el coco a mí!"

"Sí. Sí, lo hice." Confiesa sin una pizca de vergüenza.

"¡Me dolió!"

"¡Así es como me siento por dentro! ¡Lastimado! ¡Ustedes dos están arruinando singularmente mi obra!"

En ese momento, siento dos manos tirando de mí hacia abajo por la cintura. Mis ojos se abren y tiro los brazos hacia los lados de modo que pueda prepararme para la caída pero caigo en los muslos suaves. Muslos de Jade. "No seas un bebé." Ella murmura antes de frotar la rodilla derecha.

Gire un poco para que pueda tener una visión clara de ella y Sikowitz al mismo tiempo.

"Es éste". Señalo mi rodilla izquierda.

Ella rueda los ojos, pero cambia de rodilla. "bebé grande."

"Bueno, me dolió." Hago un puchero, totalmente manipulando esto. No voy a mentir. Me gusta ser mimada por Jade. Es diferente. Buen diferente.

"Este es nuestro quinto ensayo," Sikowitz sigue despotricando. "Y ustedes dos no estáis mejorando en actuar como un marido y mujer creíble."

"No puede ser tan malo." Murmuro.

"Oh nena, confía en mí, es malo." Susurra Jade.

"Cállate". Me quejo.

Jade deja caer un beso en la parte posterior de mi hombro.

Dios Espero ella consigue ser mi novia durante mucho tiempo. Ella es muy buena en eso.

"Beck, Tori. A las 7 en Nozu. Estar allí." Sikowitz anuncia.

"¿Por qué?" Jade le pide sospechosamente.

"Debido a que necesitan aprender a actuar como un marido y mujer creíbles."

"Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el sushi?" digo

"Es simple. Para prepararse para sus papeles ustedes dos debéis tener una cita."

"¡Cómo!" Jade y yo exclamamos juntas, pero termino en el suelo porque salta Jade arriba de su asiento y yo estaba sentada en su regazo y bueno puedes imaginar el resto.

"Mira, una vez tuve que hacer un programa en el que interpretaba a un hombre con un gran dolor." Sikowitz comienza

"Sabemos", gruño, poniéndome de pie. "Te lanzaste por un tramo de escaleras."

"Y sí, no nos creeríamos cuántas veces te golpeaste la cabeza semi calva." Jade añade.

"Bueno, entonces, entendéis el método detrás de la locura."

"Pero que si tengo planes." Intento.

Sikowitz realmente rueda los ojos a mí. Bueno, más o menos rodo toda su cabeza también. "Si no vas, recibirá una F para el semestre." es su solución.

Jadeo y corre mi corazón. ¡Nunca he tenido una F en mi vida!

"Beck, ¿tienes planes?"

"No".

"Excelente. Ambos se quedarán hasta el cierre del restaurante. Riendo y carcajeando y hablando de ridículamente nada."

"Pero Nozu cierra a las doce." Jade rechina apretadamente los dientes.

"Sí lo hace. Son cinco horas para llegar a conoceros. Sugiero que ser rápidos estudiando a menos que quieras ir a otra cita mañana por la noche." Entonces, como si desestimaba otro argumento entre Jade yo se forma, sigue rápidamente el ritmo, "Sinjín, Melissa, voy a necesitar que ustedes dos sean mis espías, asegúrese de Tori y Beck se quedan hasta los doce."

Sinjín acepta inmediatamente.

Melissa por otra parte no parece querer hacerlo. Ella niega con la cabeza un poco. "Sikowitz, no sé si podría hacer eso" -

"Te voy a dar un pase libre a ti y Tori para la siguiente búsqueda de tesoros."

"¡hecho!"

"Melissa" Jadeo. "Se supone que debes sean mis amiga."

"Qué, no puedes decirme que no lo harías si la situación se invirtió."

Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, porque no puedo. Quisiera aprovechar ese acuerdo en un santiamén.

Pero aun así...

"¡Traidora!" Siseo.

Se encoge de hombros "hasta luego" y empieza a caminar fuera. De hecho, todo el mundo está caminando fuera. El ensayo acabó.

Miro alrededor para entre Jade yo sé, pero ella se ha ido también. Probablemente fue a conseguir sacar su frustración fuera cortando algo.

Pero la encuentro en mi coche después de que ella me envía un mensaje de texto que me dice que se diera prisa.

"Cinturón de seguridad". Murmuro automáticamente cuando llegamos dentro

Ya me ignora. Sé que voy a una cita con su ex y ella está enojada conmigo por eso, pero esto realmente no es mi culpa. Sin embargo, nadie en su sano juicio podría afirmar Jade es una persona muy racional.

Me inclino sobre ella y abrocharla.

Ella lo desabrocha un minuto después.

Y lo abrocho de nuevo .Vamos una y otra vez así. No sé por qué lo está haciendo, pero lo estoy haciendo porque es el único tipo de interacción que puedo conseguir de ella en este momento. Ella se niega a hablar conmigo.

"¿Eres bi?" de repente deja escapar.

Parpadeo hacia ella, dando gracias a Dios que estamos en un semáforo en rojo.

Ella levanta sus cejas hacia mí cuando no respondo. Pero no puedo ayudarme el silencio. Siento que esta es una pregunta con trampa o algo así.

"Sé que estamos saliendo," Ella señala un dedo entre ella y yo. "Pero ¿te fijas en otras chicas también?"

Me retuerzo un poco en mi asiento. "no realmente."

"Es una cuestión de sí o no, Vega".

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Pido, sabiendo que sólo me va a decir que ella preguntado primero, por lo tanto tengo que responder primero. Es una regla no escrita. Pero estoy tratando de conseguir tiempo porque 'Estoy seriamente confundida. ¿De donde está esto incluso saliendo?

"Soy heterosexual". Ella responde y mi corazón se aprieta un poco. "Con la excepción de ti, por supuesto. Ahora te toca."

Buena respuesta. Me gusta.

"Lo mismo que tú." respondo de inmediato.

"Pero tú crees Melissa es bonita."

Lo es.

"Muchas chicas son bonitas." respondo vagamente.

"Tú besaste a tu amiga, Josefina."

Lo hice.

"tenía doce años." Me encojo de hombros. "No fue nada serio."

"Tú besaste a Cat."

Tenía que hacerlo.

"era tú, y ella era Beck. Ya lo sabes." Explico rodando los ojos.

"Y la besaste de nuevo después de Sikowitz anunciar que el proyecto había terminado." Ella réplica.

Luz verde.

"Fue un accidente." Suspiro.

"¿Cómo se besa accidentalmente a alguien?"

Me encojo de hombros. Esa es una buena pregunta. Pero es muy difícil de contestar creíblemente. Tengo la sensación de que voy a meter la pata si lo intento, así que me callo.

Y también lo hace Jade. El resto del trayecto a su casa se hace en un silencio muy incómodo. La próxima vez que hablo o sonrío, es porque golpea Riley en mi ventana. Tengo la sensación de que me estaba esperando para salir.

Jade se baja del coche sin despedirse de mí y trato de fingir que no estoy afectada por lo que ruedo mi ventanilla.

"¿No vienes adentro?" Riley frunce el ceño.

"Hoy no, little monster (Monstruito). Tengo que estar lista para una cita."

"¿Por qué no simplemente ir las dos a la cita después de clases?"

"Oh, no voy con Jade."

"Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir?" Ella frunce el ceño con suspicacia. "¿os habéis separado o algo así?"

Niego con la cabeza. "No, no nos separamos. Esto es sólo para un proyecto escolar."

"Pero" -

"Oye", le interrumpí antes de que ella me pueda pedir con quién voy a mi "cita" de nuevo. "¿puedes decirle a Amber adiós antes de irme?"

"¿Por qué no simplemente le mandas un mensaje de texto a ella?"

"Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, niño, ¿lo sabías?" Extiendo la mano y muevo su pelo un poco.

"Sí, lo sé." Ella responde, tratando de suavizar el cabello hacia abajo.

Amber viene por la puerta unos cinco segundos después de él mensaje de texto. Te lo juro, estos niños toman su PearPhone donde quiera que vayan.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy, litlle girl (Mamita)?" Pido en cuanto llega a mi ventana.

"Bien." Riley responde por ella, y sólo un poco demasiado rápido, podría añadir.

"No, no lo era."

"Cállate, Amber."

"¿Qué?" Entrecierro mis ojos con suspicacia. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estás tratando de esconder a mí, little monster (Monstruito)?"

"Nada, nos vemos Tori," Riley canta antes de agarrar la mano de Amber y tirar ásperamente. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Ya voy!" Amber le grita irritada.

Interesante. Y voy a llegar al fondo de esto más adelante, pero lo primero es lo primero. Jade se fue sin despedirse. No voy a permitir que éstas salgan con la suya también.

Abro la puerta y salgo de mi coche.

"¡Espera!" Le grito. Se detienen en seco, Amber primero por supuesto. Corro hasta que estoy en frente de ellas. "¿Dónde vais sin un hug (abrazo)?"

"¿Eh?" ambas fruncen el ceño.

"Mi abrazo." Repito en Inglés.

"Espera, ¿cómo se dice?" Riley da un paso hacia mí, con los ojos iluminados de curiosidad y no puedo negárselo. Si el chico quiere aprender un poco de español, ¿por qué no enseñar a ella?

"hug (Abrazo)".

"hug? (Abrazo)" repite, pero ella lo pronuncia mal.

"hug (Abrazo)". Digo lentamente. Y hago ambas lo repiten hasta que están satisfechas con su pronunciación.

Amber lo hace bien primero, pero Riley no está demasiado lejos detrás de ella.

"¡genial! ¿Cómo se dice estúpido?" Riley pregunta una vez lo tiene ella.

"¿Cómo se dice flor?" Esto viene de Amber.

"No, ¿cómo se dice, ataque en masa?"

Ellos disparan palabra tras palabra después frase tras frase a la velocidad del rayo. "Chicos, chicos, os enseñaré más palabras más tarde, ¿vale?" Me río " promise (lo prometo)".

"¿Eh?" dicen a coro juntas.

"lo prometo".

"promi..." Amber trata.

"Promise". Repito.

Les toma varios intentos para conseguir ese también, pero una vez que lo consiguen las felicito chochando los cinco.

"Está bien. Give me hugs (dadme abrazos). Me tengo que ir."

Ambas miran confundidas por un segundo, pero luego Amber jadeos y sus ojos se abren. "¡hug! (Abrazo)" ella dice.

Los ojos de Riley se iluminan también como ella lo entiende también.

"¿Y bien?" pido.

Las dos me abrazan.

Dios está aprendiendo rápido.

Me dirijo a casa, sonriendo todo el camino. Me encantan esas chicas. Siempre me hacen sonreír y alegran mi día.

Tanto es así que incluso ahora, como Trina me pide que limpie los hongos de sus uñas de los pies, estoy todavía con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Me niego, por supuesto, porque eso es sencillamente asqueroso, y ella trata de chantajearme para que lo hiciera con la amenaza de decirles a nuestros padres de ese tiempo cuando yo y Jade quedamos atrapados teniendo sexo en el armario del conserje.

Sí, nunca les hablé de eso. Nunca planeé sobre ellos descubrirlo, pero todavía me niego. Prefiero ser castigada por el resto de mi vida que raspar hongos de los pies de Trina.

"¿Qué te pasa? Por lo general, cedes después de una amenaza como esa." Trina se queja.

¿Cómo es que ella es la mayor?

"¡Fuera de mi habitación Trina!, No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora. Tengo que estar lista para esta cita estúpida con Beck." Y aunque tenía el tiempo, todavía no lo haría, pero mantenía esa parte para mí misma.

"Está bien, le diré a Jade, que vas a una cita con su ex." Ella chantajea. "A menos que..." ella sostiene su pie hacia arriba, cerca de mi cara. Ella no tiene que subir mucho. Estoy inclinada para ponerme los zapatos.

Doy una palmada a su pie lejos.

"asqueroso, Trina. No. Y Jade ya sabe, así que no va a funcionar."

"¿Jade lo sabe? ¿Y todavía estás viva?"

Ruedo los ojos. "Es para una obra."

"¿Y estás vestida así?"

Miro mi ropa. Pantalones cortos blancos con un top negro sin mangas. Tengo mis botas negras y accesorios de plata para vestir un poco. Casual, pero todavía para ir a una cita, al menos así lo creía. "¿Qué hay de malo en la forma en que me visto?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Nada."

Ignoro y voy abajo. Ella no sabe lo que está hablando de todos modos. Me veo bien.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Mi padre pregunta en cuanto me ve.

"Un cita".

"¿con eso?"

¿En serio?

"¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevo puesto?"

"¿No quieres lucir bien?" -me pregunta.

Fruncí el ceño. Pensé que me veía bien.

"¿Cómo se supone que debes mantener a Jade interesada si vas a las citas de esa manera?"

Oh.

"no voy con Jade." Me explico.

"¿No?"

"No, no es una cita real. Sikowitz me está haciendo a mí y Beck ir a una cita a las 7 hasta medianoche. Es para que podamos tener una mejor química y actuar un marido y mujer creíble." Me apresuro a decir, tratando de no sobrecargarlo con información para que no me pregunte nada.

Sí, eso no funciona.

"¿medianoche? ¿Y si digo que no puedes permanecer fuera hasta tan tarde?" Él resopla. Conseguir estar todo padre sobreprotector conmigo.

¿En serio?

"Voy a conseguir una F si no voy, daddy (Papi)." Suspiro.

"¿Qué tipo de tarea es esa?"

Justo en ese momento, mamá entra por el garaje y mi papá habla sobre mí. Sí, realmente va a mi mamá y le habla de mi cita con Beck que se supone que durará hasta la medianoche.

"Es una escuela de artes escénicas, David. Trina ha tenido que hacer cosas más extrañas ¡que eso!" ella rueda los ojos en él, pero me da un guiño.

Te juro que nadie cuida de mí de la forma en que esta mujer lo hace. La amo tanto.

No creo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba visitas, pero estoy aliviada cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

"Lo tengo." Llamo, por lo que mis padres puedan seguir discutiendo entre ellos mismos.

Es Jade... y cat.

"Um, ¿hola?" Parpadeo hacia ellas. No me acuerdo de hacer planes, pero está bien.

"Hey". Jade responde en ese tono aburrido de ella.

"¡Hola, hola, Tori!" Cat canta.

Me dirijo a Cat, la decisión de hablar con la persona que no está de mal humor.

"Hey, cat. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mi hermano nos dejó."

"Está bien, pero pregunté qué está haciendo aquí, no cómo has llegado hasta aquí."

"Oh, yo y Jade vamos a cita contigo, pero no como una cita doble. Sólo vamos a sentarse en otra mesa y ver que tú..." -

"Deja de hablar." Jade le tapa la boca.

Cat asiente con la cabeza.

Les sonrío a ellas. No me importa que ellas vengan en absoluto. De hecho, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió esto? ¡Es una gran idea! Estoy seguro de que mi padre le va a gustar mucho. Pero no más que yo. Ahora que mi novia viene, esta cita con Beck se sentirá mucho menos rara.

"Ha sido un largo viaje, déjame entrar" Jade añade rudamente.

Por Dios, mi novia no tiene modales en absoluto. Pero doy un paso a un lado de todos modos y ambos entran

"¡Hola papá de Tori! Hola mamá de Tori." Cat canta tan pronto como librera su boca.

Mis padres saludan a de vuelta, pero me miran como si fuera la persona que se supone que es capaz de explicar su... carácter especial.

"Cat... deja de hablar."

"Oops. Me olvidé."

"Déjame adivinar," Me doy vuelta y cierro la puerta. "os estoy dando un paseo, chicas." Sonrío.

"Estoy saliendo con un genio." Dice inexpresivamente Jade.

No me ofende. Sólo sigo adelante. Es hora de conseguir este espectáculo en marcha.

"Entonces, ¿cómo me veo?" Pregunto, dando un pequeño giro.

"Como el mayor ataque en masa de todos los ataque en masa."

"¿Qué, cómo?" Me quejo. Estoy usando más como Cat, y no tan gran parte de mi escote está mostrándose tanto como Jade, pero ¿yo soy el jefe de todos los ataques en masa?

"simplemente lo haces."

"Cat", me dirijo a mi amiga burbujeante. "¿Crees que me veo como un ataque en masa?"

Jade mira a Cat y Cat siendo tan especial como ella es entiende que Jade quiere que ella esté de acuerdo con ella, así que ella dice que sí, pero al mismo tiempo me dice que no agitando la cabeza.

Me encanta esta chica.

Saco la lengua a Jade. Obviamente Cat no cree que estoy vestida como un ataque en masa.

Ella rueda los ojos en mí.

"Mamá, papá, ¡me voy!" Llamo. No digo adiós a Trina porque... bueno, ella es Trina.

"Espera sólo tengo una pregunte." Mi papá dice.

"No." respondo.

"En realidad es para Jade."

Jade se tensa un poco. Ella realmente no tratar con mis padres mucho. A ellos les gusta, pero no estoy segura de sí a Jade le gustan. Trato de no ofenderme porque Jade no le gusta nadie.

"Por lo tanto, Tori me dice que ella va a una cita con tu ex..." para una obra. "Mi padre hace comillas en el aire .

"Lo es." Jade dice entre dientes.

"¿Y la dejas vestirse de esa manera?"

¿Qué?

Jade me mira. "Te lo dije. ¡Ve a cambiarte!"

"¡No!"

Mi padre se echa a reír. Como si supiera que estaría causando problemas a mí. Y apuesto a que lo hizo. Apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito. Él sabe cómo Jade es y yo realmente no necesita esto ahora mismo. Tengo que irme, porque si no voy ahora voy a llegar tarde a mi cita.

"¡Mamá!" grito.

"Estoy aquí, Tori. No hay necesidad de gritar."

Lo sabía, pero no me disculpo. Soy tan fastidiosa.

"Puedes llevarlo a él arriba," apunto a mi padre, a pesar de que él es el único "él" en esta casa.

"¿Y qué hago con él?"

"No lo sé, ¡Hazlo feliz o algo así!"

"did you just pimp your own mom? (Acabas de chulear a tu Propia Madre)" Él sonríe a mí.

"daddy! (Papi) " Exclamo, a pesar de que es una especie de correcto. Tipo de hice exactamente chulear a mi propia madre.

Papá se vuelve hacia mi madre. "Holly, creo que nos acaba de dar luz verde para" -

"¡No!" Me tapo los oídos, agarrando mis llaves y el monedero y conseguir salir de allí . Si Jade y Cat quiere venir, mejor seguirme.

Y lo hacen. Jade se encuentra en la delantera. Cat en la parte de atrás. Y como siempre, me puse el cinturón de seguridad para ella y se lo quita antes de que pueda conducir fuera.

Bien. No es como que voy a dar el vuela a través de mi parabrisas si me meto en un accidente.

Cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo, Jade pone su mano en mi muslo y de repente me acuerdo de la última vez que hizo esto. Ella estaba tratando de conseguir mi teléfono... después de que lo metí entre mis piernas. Le dije que no me puede tocar allí mientras estoy conduciendo, que podría causar un accidente y ella me preguntó si me podía tocar cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo.

Estamos ante un semáforo en rojo. Y su mano se desplaza lentamente hacia arriba.

Oh Dios, qué hago, qué hago, qué hago...

Después de pensar un poco rápido, me doy cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer. Me inclino un poco y susurró, "¿De verdad quieres que me toda caliente y mojada antes de mi cita con Beck?"

Ella arrebata su mano y me mira. Sonrío con suficiencia.

Gané.

Tengo que reconocer a Beck. Está justo a tiempo. Es 18:58 y está esperando fuera de Nozu para mí. Por supuesto, esto es para el grado, pero aun así... cumple los puntos.

"¿Vamos?" Él ofrece su brazo a mí y lo tomo, luchando con uñas y dientes para no dar la vuelta y ver cómo de enfadada Jade tiene que estar ahora.

Nos sentamos en el bar, a pesar de que no somos lo suficientemente mayor como para beber. Y tan pronto como me siento, Jade pasa junto a mí, Cat detrás.

Lo hizo a propósito y fruncí el ceño a ella cuando se alejaba... por un largo tiempo. Porque no puedo dejar de ver el rebote de sus caderas. ¿Jade nunca sólo camina? O ¿tiene que pavonearse dondequiera que va?

"Así que ¿eres bi?"

"¿Qué?" Chirrío, volviendo la atención a Beck. Es la segunda vez que alguien me hizo esa pregunta, y es la segunda vez que he estado totalmente atrapada con la guardia baja por ello.

"Te vi mirando a esa chica de ahí." Él señala.

Estuve a punto de decirle que no estaba viendo a nadie, pero luego me di cuenta de que él está señalando. "¿Jade?" Fruncí el ceño.

"¿La conoces?" -pregunta.

Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Está actuando como si nos acabamos de conocer.

"Uh, Beck, Sikowitz dijo que teníamos que ir a una cita. Él nunca dijo que tenemos que fingir que nunca nos conocimos."

"Tienes toda la razón." Él está de acuerdo con una sonrisa fácil.

En ese momento suena mi teléfono. Ruedo los ojos cuando veo el Identificador.

Caprichoso Danny.

"¿En serio?" Murmuro. ¿Qué podía querer?

"¿Eso es Jade?" Beck pregunta.

Fruncir el ceño ante él antes de mover la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos pensaría que Jade me está llamando? Estamos en el mismo restaurante. ¿Por qué ella incluso necesitaría llamarme?

Me vuelvo un poco en mi asiento, y veo que está en su teléfono Jade. Bueno, eso es un poco de una coincidencia, pero aun así...

"Así que...", le digo, tratando de conseguir estas cosas cita fuera del camino.

"Así que..." repite.

"Dime todo lo que necesito saber sobre Beck Oliver".

Beck se ríe de mí.

"¿Qué?" Hago un puchero.

"¿Esa es una línea que realmente utilizas en una cita?"

"No salgo mucho." Me encojo de hombros tímidamente.

"Bueno" -

Mi tono del teléfono, interrumpió lo que Beck iba a decirme.

Es un mensaje de texto de Melissa. Miro hacia arriba, en busca de ella, pero no la veo. Entonces ella me manda otro texto que me dice que debo dejar de buscarla. Es una buena espía, por lo tanto no voy a espiar a ella.

Ruedo los ojos y puse mi teléfono en el mostrador, por si acaso alguien decide llamarme.

"¿Era eso Jade?"

"No." Fruncí el ceño hacia él. Por Dios, ¿por qué me preguntan eso?

No puedo creerlo. Timbre de mi teléfono... otra vez. En serio, considero apagarlo hasta que esta cita ha terminado, pero luego veo que es mi padre.

"¿Dónde está Jade?" Beck pregunta sospechosamente, como puse el teléfono en la oreja. Puedo ignorar a Danny y Melissa, pero mi padre.

Pero el tono de Beck me hizo darme la vuelta para ver lo que está hablando. Jade se ha ido.

Extraño. Pero no es mi principal preocupación.

"¿Hola?" respondo.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo para responder?"

"Estoy en una cita. ¡Ya lo sabes, papá!"

Beck se burla. "Dile a Jade dejar de interrumpir nuestra cita."

"¡No estoy hablando con Jade!" Siseo hacia él después de cubrir la pieza de la boca.

"Por supuesto que no.", dice al mismo tiempo que mi papá me pregunta si estoy escuchando a él.

"Sí papá, pero estoy ocupada" -

"¿Estás demasiado ocupada para mí?"

Saco el teléfono lejos de mi oído y Ruedo los ojos en ello muy rápido.

. "No es así y lo sabes. Dejar de jugar un rato, podría fallar" -

Bruscamente, Beck arrebata el teléfono de mi mano.

"¡oye!" Exclamo, alcanzando por ello.

Pero fácilmente esquiva fuera de mi alcance.

"Jade, deje de interrumpir nuestra cita. ¡Estás siendo egoísta!"

Sé que el segundo exacto mi padre comienza a contestar a Beck porque sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abre.

"Es para ti", susurra, entregándome el teléfono con las dos manos temblorosas.

¡No quiero esto!

Pero lo tomo todos modos.

"daddy? (Papi)"

"Is that the guy who you're dating? It's disrespectful piece of- (Ese es el muchacho con quien sales. Ese irrespetuoso pedazo de-"

"daddy, slower (papi, más despacio)." Me levanto, de la mesa disculpándome. Es demasiado ruidoso aquí. Alguien ha acaba de empezar a hacer karaoke, y suena increíble, pero ni siquiera tengo tiempo para detenerme y mirar. Él está hablando tan rápido que casi no lo puedo entender.

"Who does he think? to snatch your phone like that? (¿Quien sí cree? ¿Para agarrar el teléfono así?)

"daddy (Papi), para. No pretendía nada arrebatándome mi teléfono. Pensaba que eras Jade, ¿de acuerdo?" respondo, pero no me está escuchando. Él sigue como si no hubiera dicho una palabra.

"Need for me to come? coming" (¿Necesitas que vaya? Ya voy)"

"No, papá. No necesito que vengas aquí. Beck es un buen chico."

"I don't care that you tell he is a nice boy, because he it's not. you'll note. I can read to the people, like a book. That's what the cops do. This is how I earn my living (No me importa que digas que es un buen chico, porque no lo es. Se le nota. Puedo leer a la gente, como un libro. Eso es lo que hacen los policías. Así es como me gano la vida)."

Ruedo los ojos. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. "Así que porque eres un agente de la policía puede saber qué clase de persona es a través del teléfono. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?" Pregunto, con incredulidad.

" (Yeah, that's what I tell you) Si, eso es lo que te digo." Él está de acuerdo con terquedad.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde está mamá?"

"why? (¿Porque?)"

"¿Por qué? Porque quiero hablar con ella. Por eso."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con ella? Estás hablando conmigo. talk with me (háblame)".

"no, I don't want talk with you! I want talk with mommy! (No, ¡no quiero hablar contigo! Quiero hablar con Mami!) "grito también

"Bien, bien, tal vez era un poco demasiado duro." Finalmente se compromete a retroceder. Él suele hacerlo cuando llego lo suficientemente irritada para pedir a mi mami.

"¿Quizás?" Me burlo.

"Sí, quizás. Y todavía no me gusta. Será mejor que mantener sus manos lejos." Él murmura.

"Jade está aquí. Estoy segura de que lo hará." Digo antes de colgar.

Cuando salgo del baño, mis oídos son asaltados con una voz muy potente que hace algunas carreras locas. Esta vez miro.

Y oh, mi. Dios. ¡Es Cat! ... ¡Suena como esto! Sé que puede actuar. Y he oído el pequeño tarareo cuando canta para sí misma un par de veces, pero ¡no tenía idea que era tan buena!

"Ven un poco más cerca, ven un bebé poco más cerca, bebé,..." ella empieza a cantar y oigo una segunda voz armonizar con ella como ella comienza a caminar hacia Jade. Espera... ¿Jade? ¿Jade está haciendo la armonización? "

Oh wow.

Al unísono, ellas comienzan a mover sus caderas de lado a lado y tengo que decir, mis ojos están en la zona de Jade. Me encantan esas cosas.

"Sí, eres mi bebé, y yo voy a hacer una locura esta noche." Cantan juntas, pero jade hace un guiño hacia mí.

Oh Dios mío. Me ruborizo profundamente antes de apresurarse para encontrar mi asiento porque Me siento un poco inestable.

Tan pronto como me siento al lado de Beck, me doy cuenta de que parece un poco incómodo, pero una especie de tristeza incómoda y ciento pena por él. Tengo que recordar que él está probablemente sufriendo. Quiero decir, Jade acaba de romper con él de la nada y durante el más tonto de los argumentos. No es que estaban de acuerdo entre sí para ir por caminos separados.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto, inclinándome un poco para que me pueda oír sobre la música.

Él me mira fijamente a los ojos y frunce el ceño. "¿Estoy bien? ¿Viene tu padre?

Me toma un segunda para entenderlo, y luego ambos reímos.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esto." tengo hipo en mi último pedazo de la risa.

"¿Hacer esto?"

"cita. Ninguna mención de Jade, en absoluto. Sólo tú y yo." le ofrezco mi mano. "¿De acuerdo?"

Toma mi mano entre las suyas. "De acuerdo".

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

Se ríe de mí.

"¿Qué?"

"puedo decir que no sales mucho. Azul".

"Yo no soy tu cariño (a/n: cariño y azul se pronuncian parecido en inglés)".

"Dije azul. ¿No me preguntas cuál era mi color favorito?"

De doy una palma en la cara.

"Oh. Verdad. Ups."

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" -me pregunta.

No tengo que pensar en ello por mucho tiempo. Solía ser de color amarillo, pero eso ha cambiado recientemente. "azul", le respondo. Pero eso parece ser tan... difícil de alcanzar. Debido a que no es cualquier viejo azul. Así que hago lo mejor que se, lo explico... "Bueno, es una especie de este azul, grisáceo, verdoso tipo de azul."

Beck rueda los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"No hay mención de Jade, ¿recuerdas? Eso fue tu regla."

"No lo hice" -

"azulado, grisáceo, verdoso me suena a su color de ojos para mí."

"¿qué?" y luego me doy cuenta. Azulado, grisáceo, verdoso.

Los ojos de jade. Ese es mi nuevo color favorito.

"Estoy muy obsesionada." Me quejo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador.

Él se está riendo de mí otra vez, pero no me importa. Si fuera él, me reiría también.

Él me da palmaditas en la espalda. "Anímate Tori, es el momento de pedir comida."

Subo mi cabeza y ordeno, y, sorprendentemente, nuestra cita empieza a ir bien. Sikowitz realmente sabe lo que está haciendo porque estoy mucho más a gusto con Beck ahora. Realmente necesitábamos algún tiempo uno con el otro. Me ha ayudado a recordar que él es mi amigo.

Pero las conversaciones fáciles sólo duran unas pocas horas. Son las 11 y un poco me he quedado sin cosas de que hablar. Así que nos hemos limitamos a pedir más comida. No porque tenemos hambre de nuevo, pero así vamos a tener algo que hacer.

"Bien, bien sé lo que podemos hablar ahora." Digo de pronto una vez que llega la comida.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo es que estas comiendo con esto cuando debería utilizar estos?" Arrebato el tenedor y le entrego un par de palillos.

"Porque soy americano, ahora dame mi tenedor de vuelta."

"Eres canadiense."

"Oh, claro."

Los dos nos empezamos a reír. De repente, él se lanza por el tenedor pero se arrebató de nuevo y fuera de su alcance. Casi lo consiguió sin embargo. Sus brazos son un poco más largos que los mío. Así que, como un acto de desesperación, me siento en él.

"¿En serio?" se queja.

"En serio". Confirmo.

"Tú eres malvada." Sonríe antes de finalmente recoger sus palillos. "Muy bien, muéstrame cómo se hace."

Yeah! (¡sí!)

Me animo, voy directamente al modo de enseñar. Antes de llegar a Hollywood Arts, eso es lo que yo quería ser. Una maestra.

Le muestro cómo sostener los palillos, haciéndole copiar mi mano. Trata un poco, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se le cae uno de los palillos y lanza el sushi por el centro.

Sacudo la cabeza y arrebato la comida.

"¡Oh, vamos Tori!"

"No, vamos Beck." imito su quejido. "Ahora, dame tu mano."

Él lo hace y coloco los palillos ahí para él. Entonces físicamente le muestro cómo se supone que cada dedo debe moverse para que él sea capaz de recoger cualquier alimento arriba. Algunas personas tienen más maña que otras.

Toma un poco de tiempo, pero al final se consigue el movimiento básico y temblorosamente, pero con éxito, coge un rollo de sushi y lo pone en su boca.

"¡Sí!" animamos y chocamos los cinco con las dos manos.

"¿Sabes que Tori?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me divertí mucho contigo esta noche." Dice con una sonrisa fácil.

"Yo también." Estoy de acuerdo. "Estoy realmente contenta de haber venido."

"Lo mismo digo. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo."

"No, la mierda deberíais."

Me hago un poco de pis en mis pantalones. La voz detrás de mí, que acaba de salir de la nada. Y definitivamente sé a quién pertenece.

"Jade" Exclamo.

"cita acabó." Ella mira a los dos de nosotros.

Trago. Dos veces.

"Es 11:59. Todavía tengo un minuto." Beck dice. Luego se inclina y me besa. "Tuve un gran tiempo Tori." Él me dice.

No tengo una respuesta. Sólo trago de nuevo. Porque sé, lo sé, que voy a morir.

Beck sonríe a Jade. "Está bien, ahora la cita ha terminado."

Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo, no sé si voy a poder traducir tan rápido el siguiente capítulo había tenido un par de días libres sin trabajar pero se acabaron mis pequeñas vacaciones sin trabajo :'( así que ahora creo que va a tardar un poco la actualización y si sé que está muy interesante cuando leí este capítulo en ingles tuve que esperar un mes para leer como continuaba espero no haceros esperar otro mes como la otra vez para leerlo


	14. Chapter 14

esto se supone que debería de haber sido publicado ayer, pero al parecer la pagina no lo subió, así que lo e vuelto a subir cuando he visto que no estaba el capitulo nuevo, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo :)

{~~~~JADE~~~~}

"¿Estás listo para ir, cariño?" Pido a Vega como si me importa un bledo que mi ex acaba de poner sus labios sobre los de ella. Está tomando mi mejor esfuerzo de actuar, pero no voy a darle la satisfacción de saber qué tan cabreada estoy.

No me gusta que me digan qué hacer, incluso subliminalmente. Y te puedo decir que Beck quiere que lance un ataque. Así que no voy a hacerlo. Me niego.

Mis pensamientos se reafirman cuando Beck me da el ceño fruncido confundido.

"¿Eso es todo?" Él pregunta.

Vega se ve como si estuviera a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero bajo las cejas como si estuviera confundido. Como si ellos son los que tienen una reacción extraña.

"¿Qué?" grito cuando siguen mirándome fijamente.

"acabo de dar un beso a tu" novia "." Beck responde, pone comillas en torno de novia.

Le doy otra mirada confusa y hago un gesto entre los dos de ellos. "¿No teníais los dos una cita?"

"Bueno, sí, pero" -

"bese a Vega en la primera cita." Lo interrumpí con un gesto indiferente.

"¡No, no lo hiciste!" Mi novia réplica.

Uh, sí lo hice. Y se lo recuerdo.

"¿No te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita, cariño?" pregunto, recogiendo su bolso para ella porque parece que no han entendido que es hora de irse. No sólo Nozu está cerrado, pero estoy lista para irme.

"Yo..." ella se detiene allí, incapaz de negar como ella piensa de nuevo en la cita doble con el idiota y la pelirroja. Había un montón de besos en esa cita. De hecho, pensando en ello, estoy bastante segura de que me mojé los pantalones durante nuestro viaje al baño.

"Incluso antes de eso," Sigo en voz alta, dando un paso más cerca de ella y totalmente invadiendo su espacio personal. "¿No te acuerdas de terminar en mi cama, desnuda, en tu primer día en Hollywood Arts?"

"Yo..." ella se tropieza de nuevo, tratando de crear algo de distancia entre nosotras dos. Sólo, siendo torpe como ella es, casi pierde el equilibrio. La sujeto, agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa con una mano y tirando de ella hacia mí. Está justo en mi cara, la nariz casi tocando la mía.

"Ten cuidado." Murmuro con voz ronca. Luego, beso sus labios ligeramente antes de dejarla ir.

Su cara es de color rojo brillante, un poco de incomodidad probablemente, pero es sobre todo vergüenza. No puede mirarme a los ojos. Ella no puede mirar a los ojos a Beck. Ella no puede mirar a los ojos a nadie, porque es incapaz de negar eso. Eso de que ella terminó desnuda y debajo de mí el primer día que nos conocimos. Y qué si no follamos. Implicaba suficiente para sugerir que hicimos.

También existe esta sensación molesta en mi cabeza. Estoy bastante segura de que es Tori tratando de hacerme sentir incómoda. Mi comentario estaba dirigido a Beck, pero sé que tiene que afecto a Vega. Básicamente, La acabo un puta rompe hogares, porque sinceramente, ¿quién duerme con la novia de alguien más el primer día que la conoce? Ni siquiera creo que una chica Northridge caería tan bajo.

Pero empujo cualquier sentimiento de culpa que tengo a un lado. No me importa si le da vergüenza. Me siento como que tiene que ser castigada también. Sí, me doy cuenta de que no beso a Beck. Él la besó, pero, yo sólo le dije lo siento por ella ser tan condenadamente amable todo el tiempo. Si ella no era tan susceptible con él tal vez no se habría sentido cómodo besarla en el primer lugar.

Después mentalmente psicológicamente dejo de sentirme culpable, me dirijo de nuevo a Beck. "En serio, si un beso era lo mejor que podía salir de tu primera y última cita con mi novia, entonces no me preocupé por nada." Con eso, piso fuerte mi camino fuera de Nozu, sin molestarme en comprobar si alguien está siguiéndome. Sé que todos están. Incluso si no querían ir porque el restaurante está cerrado, ellos todavía siguen después de mí.

Casi había llegado al coche de Vega cuando escucho la voz de Beck detrás de mí. "¡Todavía estábamos saliendo su primer día en Artes de Hollywood!" Exclama.

¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca iba captar a eso.

Me doy la vuelta y mirarlo. "Y..."

"¿Estás diciendo que me engañaste?" Él pide con incredulidad.

Su arrogancia es suficiente para hacerme reconsiderar poner mis manos sobre él. Es como si él piensa que no hay manera de que alguna vez lo engañaría, como si fuera tan bueno buen partido...

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se vuelve para que pueda mirar a Vega, sin duda ha enviado una mirada de cuestionamiento en su camino, pero ella no lo ve. Ella todavía no puede mirar a sus ojos, ni siquiera como ella se ahoga en una disculpa, lágrimas que parecen auténticas en los ojos.

La chica sí que sabe cómo llorar en el momento justo, le daré eso.

Él azota la vuelta para mirarme. "¡No te creo!", declara.

"No me importa."

Eso no era una respuesta calculada por mi parte. Eso fue lo primero que debe volar fuera de mi boca, porque no me importa si él cree o no. En serio, no me importa una mierda.

Parpadea hacia mí.

"Tú...", señala, pero no termina. Su cara cae en su lugar. Se ve completamente aplastado y me da una torcida satisfacción su dolor.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Amo a Beck, ¿verdad? Estoy saliendo con Vega para que podamos volver a estar juntos y permanecer juntos en esta ocasión, pero no sé... Sólo quiero romperlo por besar a mi novia. Quiero joderlo psíquicamente tanto que él siempre tenga problemas de confianza. Que él tenga miedo de tener relaciones porque es demasiado paranoico sobre hacerse daño otra vez. Quiero que duden con la intimidad, para dudar de sí mismo y su capacidad para complacer a las mujeres. Quiero convertirlo en un perro llorón con baja auto-estima. Quiero que se sienta inútil.

Hay un deseo de hacerle daño físicamente también, pero yo siempre he sido un fan más grande de dañar a las personas psicológicamente. Esas cicatrices duran más. Y en mi opinión no merece nada menos. Quizá la próxima vez que va a pensar antes de poner sus estúpidos labios en mi novia.

De repente me agarra la mano, sacándome de la distancia oír de todo el mundo.

"¿Qué?" grito una vez que él deja de caminar.

"Dijiste que querías que demostrara que soy leal ¡y luego te vas a hacer esto!" Hace un gesto hacia el coche de Vega.

Y ahora entiendo, no era arrogancia lo que no le permitiría creer que lo engañé. Fue la promesa que le hice a él. Y empiezo a sentir un poco mal.

Antes de que empezáramos a salir hace ocho meses, le dije que yo no estaba en la cosa de citas. Insistió así que lo dejé para él. Yo no iba a dormir con él, no a menos que pudiera demostrar su lealtad a mí primero. Le dije que los chicos son sólo interesados en el sexo, que si no estaba recibiendo suficiente de su novia que iría a otra parte para conseguirlo y no tenía tiempo para esa mierda. Creo que se supone que yo estaba mal marcado por algún otro chico porque él no puso en duda mi lógica al igual que sus predecesores. Siempre alimenta el: "Yo no soy ese tipo de persona" línea.

Así que Beck, al igual que los otros chicos antes que él, le preguntó cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para probar su lealtad, y le dio la misma respuesta que le di. Un año.

Es un tiempo ridículamente poco realista esperar que cualquier chico adolescente impulsado por hormonas esperar para tener relaciones sexuales, pero no me esperaba el consentimiento. Como he dicho, yo no estaba realmente en la cosa de citas de todos modos. Quería que ellos seguir caminando, y lo hicieron.

Pero Beck no lo hizo. Él estuvo de acuerdo.

Al principio pensé que era una especie de truco, que iba a tratar de presionarme a tener relaciones sexuales después de que había estado saliendo durante un mes o dos. Pero no lo hizo, y mantuvo su fin. Permaneció leal a mí durante ocho meses, hasta el momento, por lo que yo puedo decir de todos modos, y ahora se parecía que le hice esperar nada, que yo soy el que no podía ser leal y mantenerme en mis pantalones.

"Si siempre te han gustado las chicas debiste haber dicho algo, no habría perdido mi tiempo." Beck escupe hacia mí.

Oh, así que ahora soy una pérdida de tiempo, ¿eh? Y al igual que ya no siento pena por él. Quiero hacerle daño de nuevo, por besar a mi novia, por pensar que salir conmigo era una pérdida de tiempo...

"No me gustan las chicas." ruedo los ojos como si la idea es realmente absurda, no importa el hecho de que actualmente estoy saliendo con una chica. "Vega sólo pasa a ser extremadamente talentosa con las manos... y la lengua." Añado después de pensarlo durante medio segundo. "Nadie me ha hecho sentir de la manera que ella lo hace. Nunca." Respondo con un toque de vulnerabilidad al final. Sólo para que pueda parecer honesta y, obviamente, no vengativa con mi respuesta. Entonces me enderezo, como si no hubiera querido que él viera que estaba todo cursi. "Quiero decir, puedo hacerlo sin todo el sudor y esas cosas..." digo, forzando mi voz en la indiferencia y sólo una pequeña pizca de disgusto.

"no sudas." Él dice, justo en el momento justo. Y puedo ver un poco de reflejo de esperanza en sus ojos. Ese fue el momento justo también.

Me encojo de hombros, moviéndome a matar. "Vega me puede hacer sudar. Es repugnante, pero lo manejo porque ella hace que valga la pena. Cada vez." Prácticamente me quejo, al final, como si en realidad estoy recordando algunos de esos "tiempos" en este mismo segundo.

Puedo ver lo inmediato que afectaron mis palabras a Beck. Al decir que nunca nadie me hizo sentir la forma en que Vega hace, él sabe que yo lo estoy incluyendo en esa ecuación, básicamente diciéndole que es mejor enciéndeme que él. Su ego ha dado un duro golpe de modo que esperaba que tratar de gatear debajo de una roca.

Pero no lo hace. Rápidamente se pone un escudo. La negación.

"Mientes." Él me dice. "Lo único que quiere es hacerme daño, pero no va a funcionar."

Ruedo los ojos. Tío es terco como el infierno, pero puedo verlo. Está agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo. Él me cree, pero no se dejará admitirlo.

Quiero empujarlo más, añadir unas líneas más, pero esta escena ha terminado. Añadiendo otra cosa será una exageración. Se dará cuenta de que también. Es casi tan buen acto como yo.

Casi.

"¿Puedo ir ahora? Se supone que debo tener mi novia arropada." No espero una respuesta antes de que me dirija al coche de Vega.

Le oigo decir algunas maldiciones detrás de mí, pero no me doy la vuelta. No dejo de caminar.

Una vez que llego al coche de Vega, tengo una pequeña sorpresa cuando intento abrir la puerta del pasajero. Está cerrada. No sólo eso, pero maldita Melissa está en el asiento del copiloto, mi asiento.

Ella me mira con rapidez antes de girarse y acariciar el hombro de Vega, y luego apunta hacia la ventana, hacia mí. Mi novia mira de reojo un poco, y cuando se da cuenta que soy yo, ella señala el espacio detrás de ella, el asiento vacío al lado de Cat... atrás. Se refiere a que me siente allí atrás.

No hay una maldita manera de que lo haré. Hacia el lado del conductor y llamo a su ventana. Ella me ignora la primera vez, así que llamo de nuevo, con más urgencia.

Te lo juro, esta chica...

"¿Qué?" ella pregunta, finalmente, volviéndose hacia mí.

Hago un gesto con los dedos, lo que indica que ella rodar la ventana abajo.

Ella no se ve como si estuviera a punto, pero entonces Melissa dice algo y ella rueda los ojos antes de hacerlo.

Fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja. Nadie pidió por su ayuda. ¡Puedo lidiar con Vega malditamente por mí misma!

"¿Qué?" repite, dándome una muy intensa mirada. Ella está realmente molesta. No sé por qué. Soy la que tuvo que sentarse y ver a mi novia coquetear con mi ex por cinco malditas largas horas.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" siseo, los ojos brillando peligrosamente. Si ella puede ser molesta, voy a mostrarle la maldita furia.

"¡No soy una puta!" Ella grita a mí, ni un poco intimidada.

No voy a mentir, es como que me confundió un poco, pero sólo un poquito.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia ella. "Nadie ha dicho que lo eres."

"¡Le dijiste a Beck que dormí contigo el primer día que te conocí!"

"Lo hiciste." Rápidamente miro hacia Cat y Melissa, con la esperanza de recordar a Vega no soplar nuestra tapadera. Pero ella no necesita el recordatorio.

Ella abre la puerta, y salta fuera, apuntando con su dedo.

Me muevo un poco hacia atrás, pero sólo para no ser atropellada por la puerta

Sí, claro.

Que te jodan, Tori.

"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tenías que decirle eso!" Ella grita aún más fuerte, ya que señala su brazo detrás de ella, en la dirección donde Beck solía estar. "Y no solo le dijiste a él ¡Le dijiste a todo el mundo en Nozu!; ¡Gente que ni siquiera nos conocen!"

Y con toda esa ira y enfadado, no hay duda alguna que la herí allí también. Está muy molesta por esto, por haber sido referida como una puta. No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para preguntarle por qué le molesta tanto porque recuerdo cómo mi novia consigue estar molesta. Ella empieza a gritar, y luego el español comienza a volar, y yo no sé qué mierda ella está diciendo, así que no sé cómo calmarla, o si incluso estoy diciendo las cosas correctas para calmarla...

Es simplemente mejor cortar esta mierda de raíz antes de que lleguemos a ese punto.

"cariño", le digo, extendiendo la mano para ella, pero ella la mueve lejos de mí.

"¿Qué, Jade?! ¡¿Qué?" Ella grita.

Sí, ella está bien y enojada.

Y jodidamente caliente como el infierno.

¡Centrarte Jade!

Verdad Tori. No puedo pensar en qué tan caliente mi novia es ahora. Tengo que calmarla. Ahora. Antes de que ella va en esa cosa frenética en español que hace cuando está súper enojada.

Doy un paso más cerca de ella y llego a ella. Ella continúa mirándome, pero ella no se aleja de mí esta vez.

Progreso. Bueno.

Enlazo ambos meñiques con ella y trato de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pero ella evita el contacto visual. "Cuando dije eso, yo no pensaba en lo que iba a hacerte parecer."

Sí lo hiciste.

¡Cállate, Tori!

"Sólo quería hacerle daño por besar a mi novia." Soy capaz de terminar, a pesar de mi discusión con mi estúpida conciencia.

Vega no me contesta, todavía ni siquiera me mira, sólo mira en algún momento al lado de mi cabeza. Ella todavía está enfadada. Tengo la sensación de que si no agarraba sus meñiques en este momento, tendría las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Una postura defensiva.

Ella está muy, muy, molesta.

Suspiro profundamente y suelto sus meñiques. Tan pronto como lo hago ella cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Al igual que pensé, pero trato de no dejar que me moleste como agarro su cara con ambas manos.

"Bebé, mírame," ordeno en voz baja.

Ella exhala profundamente y parpadea dos veces antes de hacerlo, antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en los míos.

"Lo siento." Digo simplemente. "Lo siento mucho por hacerte daño de esa manera."

Ella olfatea y realmente me doy cuenta de lo malo que es. Esas lágrimas no son falsas.

Tener una novia es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Quiero decir, Beck no habría llorado si le hubiera llamado indirectamente un prostituto. Y quiero explicarle eso a ella, que soy nuevo en esto.

"Tú eres mi primera novia", empiezo. Parpadea hacia mí y sé que ella sabe exactamente lo que voy a decir. Es como un déjà vu ha fijado en ella porque iba a decir lo mismo a mí hace unos días. Estoy segura de ello. Ella nunca terminó, clamando mi belleza se había distraído, y yo me quedé pensando en donde ella iba a ir con eso, pero ahora lo sé. Entiendo lo que estaba tratando de decir, porque me encuentro queriendo decir lo mismo. "Voy a hacer un montón de errores", continúo. "Pero trabajando conmigo. Voy a hacerlo bien con el tiempo." Le ruego.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Tiro de su cara cerca de la mía y coloco un beso indeciso en sus labios, no estoy segura de si ella se apartara. Ella no, y me besa dos veces más.

"No voy a hacerlo de nuevo." Susurro. "Te lo prometo."

"¿Quieres decir que, Jade?" ella olfatea.

Asiento con la cabeza.

"Está bien." Ella susurra, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me invita a un abrazo.

No soy el tipo de abrazos, pero lo tomo sin estremecimiento

"¿Me perdonas?" Le pido. Mis brazos envolver alrededor de su cintura antes de que deslizo mis manos bajo su camisa. Froto su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos en la parte baja de su espalda. Sé lo mucho que le gusta eso.

Ella suspira y asiente con la cabeza mientras se empieza a relajar contra mí. Incluso presiona su cara en mi cuello.

Aprieto a ella con fuerza, apretándola contra mí lo más cerca que puedo llegar a ella. Dios. Se siente tan bien no tenerla enojada conmigo. Demasiado bueno. Caray, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Conseguir juntos Jade. Di algo grosero o algo así.

"cariño".

"¿Hum?"

"Dile a Melissa que salir de mi asiento." Sí, no es lo mejor, pero servirá.

"No." ella se ríe en mi cuello.

"no estoy sentada en la parte de atrás." Respondo desafiante.

Ella tira hacia atrás, las manos apoyadas contra mis hombros mientras que las mías todavía están frotando círculos en su espalda. "No te va a matar." Ella me dice.

Niego con la cabeza. "no voy a hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no?" -pregunta, con los ojos brillando y burlarse. Es tan difícil de creer que ella estaba tan enfadad no hace ni cinco minutos completos. Y tan caliente como ella es cuando está enfadada, ella no está tan mal cuando ella está sonriendo estúpidamente tampoco.

Me apoyo en el impulso y la beso. Trato de no pensar en cómo esto no es una parte de la "Ley de novia" que tenemos que hacer, estoy besando a Vega por el simple hecho de querer besarla.

Es la primera en retirarse. "No puedes besarme cuando quieres tener tu forma, no es justo."

Parpadeo hacia ella estúpidamente. ¿Qué demonios está hablando?

De repente hay un bocinazo fuerte. Viene del coche de Vega porque la mano de la pelirroja está presionando repetidamente el claxon. No hay duda de que es su manera de conseguir nuestra atención porque quiere ir a casa. Entonces recuerdo. Me había estado preguntando por mi asiento.

Frunzo el ceño hacia la chica pelirroja en mi lugar. No me acuerdo de ella llegar con nosotras, ¿por qué diablos estamos dándole un paseo a casa?

"Jade, suéltame." Bosteza Vega, las manos se deslizan por mis brazos para descansar en la parte superior de las mías. Es como si de repente se dio cuenta de lo tarde que es. "Todo el mundo está cansado. Basta con mirar a Cat". Bosteza de nuevo.

Miro en el asiento de atrás y rodar mis ojos. Cat está durmiendo, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en el asiento mientras su cabeza está casi tocando el suelo.

Y pensé que Amber tenía el sueño salvaje...

Tira Vega de mis manos un poco, tratando de hacerme soltarla, pero no el suelto. No me importa cómo todo el mundo está agotado. No voy a dejarla ir hasta que consigo mi maldito asiento de nuevo.

"Dile que salga de mi asiento." Exijo.

"Jade..." Vega se queja, secándose los ojos. Tiene sueño también.

"Puedo retenerte aquí toda la noche." Respondo, mostrando ninguna misericordia.

"Bueno, bueno, espera." Ella cede.

Cuando la dejo ir, ella se inclina sobre y se mete lo suficiente en su coche para susurrar algo al oído de Melissa. Estoy tan ocupada admirando el culo de mi novia que casi me olvido de la sonrisa de la Pelirrojo forma perversamente antes de que me mira expectante.

"¿Qué has dicho?" miro a mi novia con suspicacia.

Ella se mete en todo el camino, cierra la puerta y cuelga la cabeza por la ventana antes de contestarme. "Le dije que te de tu asiento" -

"¿Por qué no está ella-"

Vega sostiene su dedo hacia arriba. "Si..."

Agacho un poco la cabeza, cara a cara con mi novia "Si lo que, Vega". Gruño.

Se inclina y me besa suavemente. "Si le preguntas bien."

"El infierno que lo haré."

Ella me besa de nuevo, un beso rápido en esta ocasión. "Entonces siéntate en la parte trasera, hun (Mami)."

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. "Me está castigando". Acuso. "Pensé que habías dicho que me perdonaste."

Ella rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza hacia mí. "Pedir educadamente por tu asiento no es un castigo, Jade."

En realidad lo no es, Jade.

Vete a la mierda, Tori.

Aun así, paseo por la parte delantera del coche y llamar a la ventanilla del pasajero. Cuando está la baja, inclino mi cabeza un poco y dirección a Melissa. "¿Puedes por favor lárgate de mi asiento?"

La pelirroja rueda los ojos, pero empieza a levantarse.

"Siéntate." Oigo ordenar Vega, y en caso de que Melissa no planea hacer lo que le decía, mi novia le pone una mano en el brazo.

"Vamos Icky, dijo por favor. Eso es bueno para ella." Alega la pelirroja en mi nombre, probablemente porque ella está cansada y lista para ir.

"Sí, Vega, dije por favor." Añado.

Mi novia solo niega con la cabeza y levanta las cejas hacia mí.

¡Muy bien!

"Melissa, podría por favor sentarte allí."

La pelirroja mira hacia Vega, y mi novia asiente con la cabeza.

En lugar de salir del coche, la pelirroja trepa sobre el asiento y va a la parte trasera. Probablemente para que yo no "accidentalmente" patearla cuando pasa. Listilla porque no voy a mentir, yo estaba pensando en hacer algo así.

Dejamos a Cat primero, luego a la pelirroja. Para entonces, se acerca la una y media y Vega continúa bostezando. No estoy sorprendida. Ella va a la cama temprano, como a las diez a más tardar. Así que sé que está agotada. En este punto, no creo que pueda confiar en ella no dormirse al volante, así que la hago cambiar conmigo.

Ella protesta al principio, pero luego le prometo que voy a llevar el cinturón de seguridad todo el tiempo y ella entra en razón .Ella es tan fácil a veces.

En el momento en que llegamos a mi casa, son dos y está casi dormida. No hay manera de que voy a dejarla ir a su casa en coche.

"cariño". La llamo, sacudiendo su hombro a la ligera.

"¿Hum?" bosteza ampliamente.

"Deberías pasar la noche."

"¿huh?"

"No puedes manejar a casa como esto. Estás demasiado soñolienta. Cuando llegues a casa van a ser las dos y media de la mañana. Además, tienes que conducir de vuelta por aquí en un par de horas de todos modos."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Como si ella está confirmando que Tenía un punto. Pero ella no dijo nada más. Sólo parpadea lentamente y bosteza un poco más. Ella es realmente fuera.

"Llama a tu padre." Ordeno. "Dile que te vas a quedar."

Ella parpadea unas cuantas veces más, tratando de despertar lo suficiente para encontrar su teléfono.

Paso por su bolso y se lo doy en la mano a ella.

"Gracias." ella agradece.

"No hay de qué."

Ella sostiene el teléfono en la mano como si ella no sabe qué hacer con él, en realidad, es más como si ni siquiera sabe lo que es.

"Lo tengo, nena." Sacudo la cabeza y tomo de ella. Entonces me desplazo a través de sus contactos, buscando "papá", y pulso en el.

Cuando él contesta, pongo el teléfono al oído de Vega.

El sonido de la voz de su padre la despierta casi por completo y ella toma el teléfono de las manos.

"Papá me voy a quedar en la casa de Jade... no, yo no estoy siendo coaccionada... No estoy drogada. Tengo sueño... porque no puedo manejar a casa esta noche, ¡voy a quedarme dormido al volante! ... Sí... Sí... No ... lo sé ... Lo sé... lo sé... daddy! (Papi)"

Sonrío un poco a la sobreprotección. Eso es hasta que ella sostiene el teléfono a mí. Que elimina la sonrisa justo fuera de mi cara.

"Aquí", dice con sencillez.

Parpadeo y ella empuja el teléfono aún más. Así que lo tomo.

"¿Hola?"

"Jade, hola es el señor Vega."

Eso lo sé.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti señor Vega?" pregunto, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la voz firme y segura.

"Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba contigo y nadie más. Sé que te gustaría cuidar bien de mi pequeña. Porque te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad?"

"verdad." Confirmo, como diría nada más.

"Y nunca dejarías que le pase nada, ¿verdad?"

"verdad."

"Y nunca dejarías que nadie se aproveche de ella, ¿verdad?"

"verdad."

"Ni siquiera tu aprovecharte de ella, ¿verdad?"

Trago. "verdad."

"Bien, porque si algo le ha pasado a mi hijita, yo no sé lo que haría, ¿sabes?"

Mi corazón da un vuelco, pero sigo siendo capaz de responder.

"verdad." Que digo.

"Buenas noches, Jay."

"verdad." Respondo, incapaz de decir nada más. Estoy seriamente asustada. Mis manos son jodidamente sudorosas. Y mi corazón, está tratando de golpear su camino fuera de mi pecho. Vete a la mierda.

Cálmate, Jade. Sólo cálmate. No es como él te amenazó.

Repito ese mensaje en mi cabeza un par de veces más antes de que mi cuerpo realmente empieza a escuchar entrenando mi mente.

Aun así, estoy un poco conmovido. Le echo un vistazo a mi novia, esperando que no me va a fastidiar sobre el corazón a corazón que acababa de tener con su padre, pero sus ojos están cerrados. Echaba de menos todo esto.

"¡Vega, despierta!" grito, con un poco de envidia de su conducta tranquila mientras yo probablemente no conseguiré dormir en toda la noche.

"No estoy dormida." Ella murmura, luego Bosteza por centésima vez esta noche. "¿Qué dijo mi padre?"

"Él dijo que podemos compartir la cama siempre y cuando no follemos." Respondo breve.

"Jade"

"Esa fue la esencia de todos modos. Vamos."

Mi novia está mucho más cansada de lo que se pensaba originalmente. Ella tropieza con sus pies para conseguir salir del coche y casi cierra de golpe su puño y letra en su puerta.

"Vamos." Voy a ella, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"puedo caminar", murmura una protesta débil.

"Estoy seguro de que sí, bebe." le doy la razón, todavía no dejándola ir. Estaría solo en mi suerte si ella se cayó y se rompió el tobillo. Su padre me dispararía con su arma con certeza por no llevar a su casa a su "niña" en una sola pieza.

Mientras abro la puerta principal, Vega se inclina muy pesadamente en mí. Tengo la impresión de que podía quedarse dormida de pie. Incluso yo esperaba oír sus ronquidos en cualquier segundo.

Hm, me pregunto si ella ronca.

Al subir las escaleras es un poco más difícil. Vega soñolienta es la más torpe de las patosas que he presenciado en mi vida.

Tiro de ella más cerca de mí, apoyando su peso más como la arrastro al piso de arriba. Ella tropieza en el último paso, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a todos en la casa. Literalmente.

Joy viene de su habitación primera, toma una mirada a Vega y dice: "¿Está borracha?"

"No. torpe". Respondo en breve.

"No. soñolienta". Vega corrige

Ruedo los ojos. Ella es torpe cuando está despierta también, ¿o ella no lo sabe?

Entonces Riley y Amber salen. "¿Qué has hecho con ella esta vez?" puedes apostar que la mocosa que habló era Riley.

"Vuelve a la cama." frunzo el ceño a ambas de ellas. Amber regresa inmediatamente. Ella realmente le gusta dormir, y suele ser un bonito sueño pesado por encima de eso. El niño puede dormir durante un terremoto si está en un sueño lo suficientemente profundo. Literalmente. Ella lo ha hecho antes.

Riley, por otra parte, da un paso adelante.

"Vuelve a la cama, Riley." Ordena joy.

"¿Así que Tori está pasando la noche?" Riley da otro paso adelante, definitivamente no en dirección a la cama, como dijo su madre.

"¡Riley Jade! Dije ir a la cama. Ahora."

"Está bien." murmura, golpeando su puerta cerrada.

Ella odia su segundo nombre.

"¿Riley Jade?" Preguntas Vega. Por supuesto ella eligió este momento para reponerse.

Joy se encoge de hombros. "Jade eligió su segundo nombre. De Amber también. No tenía ni idea de que ella era como una egoísta de nueve años." Ella se ríe.

"¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Amber?" Vega me pregunta.

Estoy tentado a ignorarla, pero con Joy de pie justo allí, ella sólo podía preguntarle.

"Jade". Empujo a través de los dientes apretados.

"¿Amber Jade y Riley Jade?" Vega me sonríe.

"¿Qué?" frunzo el ceño. "Ella me dijo que podía elegir cualquier nombre en el mundo. No pensé que era tan estúpida como para decirlo en serio."

"Jade..." Joy advierte.

"Creo que es dulce." Vega dice.

No era dulce. Era patético. Joy dijo que quería que los nombres de las gemelas ser un esfuerzo colectivo, un esfuerzo familiar. Ella escogía sus nombres, papá proporcionaría su apellido, y pudo elegir sus segundos nombres. Ella me dijo que podía elegir el nombre que quería. Cualquier nombre en el mundo.

Elegí mi nombre, para ambas niñas. Entendí que teníamos el mismo padre, pero todavía quería poner un poco de mí en ellas, supongo. No esperaba que Joy mantener su palabra. Pero lo hizo. Y yo estaba feliz por eso. Me lleve bien con ella considerablemente después. De hecho, nos llevamos mucho mejor, hasta que ella me envió a Nueva York con Ellen y mi padre cinco años después.

"Tori, cariño, ¿puedo hablar un momento con Jade?" Joy pregunta de repente, trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

Ruedo los ojos. No quiero tener un momento con joy.

Pero mi novia dice: "Por supuesto." Y tres segundos más tarde, estoy sola en el pasillo con mi madrastra.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría conseguir tus llaves?" Ella pregunta.

"No, gracias," gruño. Sinceramente, me encantaría tener de vuelta mis llaves, pero tengo este sentimiento, llamado intuición, que no me va a gustar lo que mi madrastra quiere que haga con el fin de recuperarlas.

"Vamos Jade, no es tan malo."

"dije que no." Me aparto de ella, lista para ir a mi habitación cuando sus siguientes palabras me paran.

"Vas a tener la casa para ti por un conjunto de cinco días", ella canta.

Y me rompo. Lo admito. La promesa de estar sola, no hay mocosas, no Joy, ¿durante casi una semana? Me vuelvo. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"El cumpleaños de Bradley es en unas pocas semanas. Vamos a ir a la abuela Irene y el abuelo Bill para celebrar, dejar a las chicas, y luego necesito que me des un paseo al aeropuerto porque tengo que coger un vuelo a DC a la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué te parece? "

¿Qué te parece? Parece que prefiero ir sin llave indefinidamente. Odio la casa de sus padres. No me gusta sus padres también, y ese pequeño mequetrefe que Joy llama hermano. Él va a tener trece años, o nueve, o quince, en algún lugar por ahí, este año.

Es preocupante realmente. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo los padres de Joy aún, bueno, ¿lo hace? Son viejos. Y asqueroso.

"¿Por qué no puedes simplemente alquilar un auto?" Protesto.

"Jade, miel, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Por eso te pido que me des un paseo."

Fruncí el ceño ante ella. Está mintiendo. Tiene que estarlo. Yo sé que ella tiene más que suficiente con la manutención de los hijos y pensión alimenticia de mi padre para pagar las cuentas. Y además ella tiene un trabajo. Así que, ¿qué diablos está haciendo con su dinero? Ella realmente no tiene ninguna factura. Sólo su teléfono, y cada vez que ella quiere ir de compras, lo cual en realidad no hace mucho. Honestamente, ella debe estar sentada en un gran montón de dinero. ¿Y ella me quiere decir que no puede permitirse el lujo de alquilar un coche?

Entrecierro mis ojos en ella. "¿Por qué no dispones de ello?"

"¿Perdón?" ella parpadea hacia mí, como si ella no puede creer que tenía el descaro de preguntarle eso.

¿En serio? Es como si ella no me conoce en absoluto.

"¿Por qué no dispones de ello?" Repito despacio. "Mi padre paga la hipoteca, y la electricidad, y para nuestra ropa, y los alimentos y" -

"Bueno, ¡tu padre no paga por tu escuela!" Ella me interrumpe. "Hollywood Arts no es una escuela pública, Jade. ¡No es gratis!" sisea furiosamente.

Parpadeo hacia ella. ¿Qué? ¿Acaba de... ¿me acaba de decir... ¿Está tratando de decir que ella paga por mi escuela, que es por eso que ella tiene un trabajo?

"Oh, lo siento cariño." Ella corre hacia mí, pero no me toca. Ella no parece saber qué hacer con las manos en realidad. "Es que... No me arrepiento de tener que hacerlo. Quiero que vayas. Puedes prosperar allí. Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias y sé cómo te siente sobre mí la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no iba a decirte que hasta después de que te graduaste". -

"¿Por qué?" Es todo lo que puedo hacer salir. Sólo dos palabras, mi cerebro está en completo desorden en estos momentos.

"Bueno, yo sé cómo se puede ser a veces y yo no quiero que decidas dejar de ir porque te enojas conmigo o lo que sea" -

"No", le interrumpí, porque ella me ha entendido mal. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás pagando? ¿Por qué no está mi padre...?"

Ella se agacha un poco la cabeza y se muerde el labio. "Ya sabes cómo es tu padre."

Ella comienza a divagar, probablemente tratando de endulzar estas jodidas acciones y forma de pensar de mi padre. Pero la ignoro porque yo sé cómo es él sin que ella tuviera que explicármelo. Yo sé que él piensa que tratar de hacer una carrera de la actuación es una pérdida de tiempo, pero pensé que me estaba desafiando, esperándome a demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Por qué si no iba a estar pagando por mi educación en Hollywood arts si no fuera por eso, ¿no?

Pero no está pagándola. Él no me estaba desafiando. Honestamente, no cree en mí.

"Quiero decir, te he oído cantar en el baño todo el tiempo y tú eres siempre tan creativa um...", continúa Joy. Y finalmente sintonizo de nuevo "y tenías las más inusual formas de pensar y sólo pensé que te gustaría una escuela de artes escénicas. Pensé que ibas a mezclarte un poco mejor de lo que hicisteis en esa escuela pública." Ella sonríe.

Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que no me gustaba la escuela normal. Los chicos son idiotas. Me odiaron, pero no llore. Los odié enseguida. Apuñale a un niño con mis tijeras para niños, y cuando mi profesor me preguntó si lo sentía mi respuesta había sido mis tijeras no eran tan fuerte, ni siquiera estaba sangrando.

Yo estaba constantemente en problemas, sino por la lucha, a continuación, por no prestar atención en clase. Siempre estaba "actuando" Nunca hice mi tarea "correctamente", siempre prefiriendo hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Entonces, un día, cuando tenía doce años, Joy me sacó de la escuela. En realidad estaba bien con eso. Yo y Joy nos llevábamos bien entonces. Ella me llevó a Hollywood arts para una audición. Yo era demasiado joven para asistir, por supuesto, pero no había nada malo en tratar de obtener una ventaja inicial. Nos quedamos muy impresionadas. No podía esperar para mí asistir y me garantizaron un lugar, siempre y cuando mis padres pudieron con a la matrícula.

Siempre pensé que mi padre hizo que me tomaran. Nunca se me ocurrió que lo estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. Ahora que lo pienso, fue en ese momento que Joy consiguió un trabajo. Recuerdo el argumento de que ellos se metieron por ello. Fue la primera y última vez que escuché a Joy usar malas palabras. Y no sólo las más pequeñas. No eran como treinta maldición, y un montón de y un montón de idiotas... un montón de mierda también. Me quedé impresionada.

"Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré en el aeropuerto." me ablando. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Solo ahora dándome cuenta de lo mucho que le debo a esta mujer.

"¿E ir al cumpleaños de Bradley?"

Frunzo el ceño, pero estoy de acuerdo. "E ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del mocoso." Murmuro.

"¿En serio?" ella chilla y aplaude entre sus manos como un maldito adolescente.

Doy una palmada con mi mano a mi frente. "No me haga cambiar de opinión." Me quejo.

Ella me ignora, aún todo feliz y súper emocionado. "Buenas noches, cariño." Ella sonríe.

Si ella me besa voy a retorcer sus labios. Pero no lo hace. Ella me da palmaditas en el hombro y se aparta.

"Espera". La llamo. Se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, pensando probablemente que he cambiado de opinión, que en realidad no suena como una mala idea. "¿Puedo llevar a Vega?" Le pido en su lugar.

"¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarla Tori?"

"No me gusta Tori." Respondo automáticamente. Porque en serio, esa perra ha estado irritándome toda la noche.

Ella arruga las cejas. Y me doy cuenta de lo que debió sonar.

"Me gusta Vega mucho mejor que Tori". explico.

"Oh, estás hablando sobre el nombre. Estaba confundida por un segundo. Claro, ella puede venir."

En lugar de darle las gracias, murmuro, "¿Cuándo no estas confundida?" antes de ir a mi habitación.

En cuanto abro la puerta, Vega está saliendo. "Tengo que hacer pis." Ella explica antes de que pueda preguntar.

¿En serio? Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que ella tiene un problema de la vejiga. Pero me doy cuenta que se ha cambiado. No sólo su pelo, que está recogido en un moño desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza, ella está usando mi ropa, una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos de algodón. Ella no pidió mi permiso, y extrañamente estoy de acuerdo con eso, por alguna razón.

Me quito la ropa y me meto en la cama.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ella regrese. Con un sonoro bostezo ella se desliza en la cama y me da la espalda a mí. Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome si eso es sólo la parte que a ella le gusta dormir o si está tratando de mantener algún tipo de distancia de mí. También me pregunto por qué ni siquiera es importante.

Llego a la conclusión de que sí importa alrededor de un minuto después. Ella es mi novia, no deberíamos estar durmiendo tan lejos una de la otra. Sólo las parejas que han estado entre sí demasiado tiempo, o están enfadadas con el otro duermen tan separadas. Y nosotras estamos ninguna de esas. De hecho, si fuera realmente mi novia, estaríamos teniendo un muy intenso sexo de reconciliación ahora. Como mi novia falsa, debería al menos estar durmiendo cerca de mí.

"Yo te había vinculado al tipo de persona de abrazos." Digo, sólo para tratar de ver si puedo entender lo que se encuentra en su cabeza.

"Por lo general soy." Ella murmura.

"¿Pero no esta noche?"

Ella se encoge de hombros.

Me irrita. No estoy segura de por qué. No es como si yo fuera el tipo de persona de caricias.

Me deslizo más cerca de ella, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y poniendo mi brazo sobre su cintura.

Ella se pone rígida. "¿Estas desnuda?"

"Duermo desnuda." Me encojo de hombros. El hecho de que ella está aquí, en mi cama, no significa que voy a cambiar mi forma. De hecho, como estamos saliendo esa es una razón aún más grande para mí no cambiar mi forma.

Estoy preparada para tener esta discusión con ella, pero ella no dice nada más. Sólo recoge mi mano y la mueve fuera de su cintura.

La pongo de nuevo inmediatamente.

Y ella la quita de nuevo. No sólo eso, pero ella se escabulle lejos de mí, lo más lejos que puede conseguir posiblemente.

Por alguna razón, me molesta.

Me deslizo todo el camino hasta que cada centímetro de mi delantera está en contra de su espalda, y envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella contesta rápidamente se retuerce un poco, pero no puede deslizarse más, no sólo me niego a dejarla ir, pero si ella se escabulle más lejos va a caer de la cama.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Me siseo.

"¡Estoy cansada, Jade!" Ella contesta rápidamente.

"¡Entonces quédate quieta y vete a dormir!" Me contesto rápidamente de nuevo.

"¡No puedo ir a dormir!"

"¿Por qué no?"

Ella contesta rápidamente deja escapar un suspiro de frustración y se va aún, negándose a decir nada más.

"¿Es porque no tengo ropa?" En serio, si es tan gran maldito problema entonces voy a ir a buscar una camiseta para dormir

"No, estoy bien con eso."

¿En serio? Entonces, si no es mi desnudez lo que está molestándola...

"¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?" Me aventuro.

"No."

"¿No te gusta ser tocada mientras estás dormida?" trato

"No, no es eso." Ella suspira profundamente.

"¿Quieres dormir desnuda también?"

"Jade".

"¿Qué?" Suspiro. Aunque no me importaría si Vega dormía desnuda, en absoluto, no estaba siendo pervertida. Era una suposición legítima

"No, no es eso tampoco."

Me doy por vencida.

"No me gusta adivinar cosas, nena." Suspiro exasperada.

Hay una larga pausa antes de que hable de nuevo.

"Te vas a reír de mí."

¿Reírme de ella? ¿Por qué?

"No me voy a reír, bebé." Prometo, y luego le beso la parte trasera de su cuello para tranquilizarla.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero en este momento en el tiempo, no creo que iba a encontrar algo que sea divertido. Estoy cansada y un poco irritada. "Sólo dime lo que es y Voy a" -

"¡no te estoy diciendo!" ella dice rápidamente.

Bueno...

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que voy a reírme?" Le pido.

"Tengo que hacer pis." Ella se levanta, pisoteando su camino al baño.

"¡acabas de hacer pis!"

"¡Tengo que hacer pis otra vez!" ella cierra de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

"¡Uf!" Me acuesto de espaldas y correr la mano por el pelo. No creo que nadie me haya frustrado de la forma en que esta chica lo hace. ¡Siempre!

Casi diez minutos más tarde y mi novia no ha vuelto todavía. O ella está haciendo el pis más largo en la historia de hacer pis o ella no está haciendo pis en absoluto.

Me levanto, me visto rápidamente, abro mi puerta y voy directa a el baño. La luz está encendida, por lo que sólo podría estar ahí.

Doy vuelta a la perilla. Está cerrada.

Es tan raro. No nos permite cerrar las puertas aquí, Vega sabe eso, pero en realidad no viven aquí, así que es fácil para ella olvidarlo.

"Abre la puerta". Mando, tratando de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella me escuche, pero tratando de ser lo suficientemente tranquila para no despertar a Joy o las mocosas.

"Vete". Viene la respuesta amortiguada de Vega.

"sé cómo forzar la cerradura." digo de farol.

Un segundo después abrió la puerta.

Mis ojos se abren y mi mandíbula cae un poco cuando puse los ojos en el rostro de mi novia. Vega estaba bien cuando salió de mi habitación, pero ahora ella tiene un moretón bajo su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"Nada." Se encoge de hombros, presionando una toalla mojada en la cara.

"Bueno, ¿te caíste?" Presiono.

"Lo siento." Dice un hilo de voz.

Miro hacia abajo y descubro a Amber. Está moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y fácilmente sumo dos más dos. "¿Tú hiciste esto?" Señalo a ella.

"Lo siento." Ella repite.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que su padre va a hacer a mí cuando él ve esto?!" Grito a la mocosa.

Los ojos de Amber se agrandan y se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

"Fue un accidente." Vega da un paso delante de ella y le acaricia la cabeza para tranquilizarla. "No es tu culpa, Little giro (Mamita). No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Cómo ella pudo siquiera..." Empiezo, entonces viene a mí. Amber no suele despertar en el medio de la noche. No por su cuenta. Vega tenía que haber ido a su habitacio ... "¡Intentaste dormir con ella!" Acuso.

Vega no respondió, sólo sigue presionando la toalla mojada en su ojo.

"¿La idea de dormir conmigo es tan mala? Prefieres arriesgar ser golpeada en el ojo por una de las mocosas."

"¡Yo no sabía que era un sueño salvaje!" sisea.

"Bueno, ¡te lo hubiera dicho que si no había tratado de escaparte!"

Ella me mira y sé que es tiempo de cambiar de táctica porque no estoy llegando a ninguna parte. Si voy a llegar al fondo de esta cuestión estúpida que está teniendo entonces voy a tener que engañarla. Obviamente, ella no va a salir y decirme. Ella puede ser muy terca cuando quiere serlo.

Bueno, piensa Jade. Piensa.

Así que su principal problema es que no puede dormir, a pesar de que esta súper soñolienta. Y lo que sea que tiene que hacer con el fin de hacerse dormir, ella se avergüenza de mí ser testigo de ello. Tal vez si ella pensaba que estaba dormida...

"Lo siento por gritarte." Suspiro, dejando mi rostro relajarse en una expresión cansada. "Me pongo de mal humor cuando estoy cansada."

Parpadea hacia mí, sorprendida por mi repentino cambio de humor. Pero puedo ver que todavía está un poco escéptica.

"¿Me perdonas?" Bostezo antes de frotar mis ojos muy rápido.

Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia mí, todavía me estudia con bastante intensidad.

"Déjame ver". Bostezo y agarro su cara. Ella deja caer el trapo y hace una cara de preocupación antes de besar la contusión ligeramente.

A continuación, bostezo de nuevo.

"Estás cansada". Afirma, no pide y lucho contra el impulso de sonreír. Esa es la apertura que necesito.

Asiento con la cabeza. "Agotada". Proclamo mientras parpadeo lentamente.

Ella me sonríe. "Vuelve a la cama, hun (Mami). Nos vemos pronto."

"¿Sí?" bostezo.

"M-hm".

Se inclina y me besa. Es una lucha para mí no regresarlo, pero sería difícil convencer a Vega que estoy tan cansado como estoy tratando de retratar si lo intento y profundizo el beso.

"Ven, bichito", le digo, tendiéndole la mano a la mocosa. Amber la toma de inmediato, pero Vega me impide llevarla.

"la voy a poner a la cama en un segundo." Ella dice.

Estrecho mis ojos en ella.

Ella sonríe a mí. "Te lo prometo. No voy a tratar de dormir con ella. Voy a estar en breve."

Me quedo ahí parpadeando estúpidamente y bostezando hasta que ella hace la promesa con el meñique va a volver a mi cama una vez que ha hecho.

Y para el momento en que ella viene a mi habitación, estoy falsamente dormida tanto tiempo que casi se caigo dormida.

"¿Jade?" Ella llama suavemente.

No me muevo.

Ella toca mi hombro suavemente. "¿Jade?"

Murmuro algo ininteligible antes de moverme más abajo en la cama.

Se sube a mi lado.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba, tan sutilmente como puedo para que pueda mirar a ella a través de mis pestañas. Al igual que antes, su espalda está hacia mí, así que abro los ojos totalmente y espero. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que lo escuche, el sonido de las sábanas moverse. Y lo que es más, veo su brazo moviéndose en movimientos bruscos. Entrecierro mis ojos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

¿Realmente se está masturbando en mi cama?

¿Eso es lo que ella no puede dormir sin él? ¿Eso es lo que ella pensé que me reiría de ella?

Doy un gran suspiro y dejo caer mi brazo sobre su cintura, con ganas de saber con seguridad si eso es lo que está haciendo. En serio, tengo que saberlo.

Seriamente.

Ella continúa aun inmediatamente. Pero creo que tengo lo que quería. Resulta que ella no estaba tocándose. No puede ser. Su mano está demasiado alta. Entonces, ¿qué mierda está haciendo?

"¿Jade?" susurra después de un movimiento

La ignoro.

"¿Jade? ¿Estás despierta?" Ella lo intenta de nuevo. ¡Como si fuera a contestar eso!

Espera sólo un poco más de tiempo antes de que ella vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo.

Me muevo un poco más cerca de ella y muevo mi mano un poco, rozando sus dedos.

Oh. Es su ombligo lo que está tocando. Y aunque eso es raro, no me puedo quejar. Por lo menos no está chupando su pulgar.

Vega se da la vuelta.

Mierda.

"¿Jade?"

No muevo un músculo, y es tan duro para mantener mi cara relajada y la respiración profunda y regular. Pero he de tener éxito, porque ella susurra, "quién sabía que te gustaba tanto abrazar." Antes de volver a esa cosa que hace con su ombligo.

No soy una maldita persona que le gusta abrazar. Frunzo el ceño a ella detrás de mis párpados y me muevo para quitar mi mano de su cintura, pero ella la atrapa en su mano.

"Quédate quieta, hun (Mami)", ella suspira somnolienta, antes de pasar mi mano por bajo, peligrosamente cerca de su culo. Entonces ella continúa lo que estaba haciendo.

Me quedo inmóvil hasta que deja de tocar su ombligo, instintivamente sabiendo que ella está durmiendo ahora. Entonces abro mis ojos y miro. Es difícil distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad, pero aún puedo ver lo suficiente, y no puedo dejar de sonreír a ella. ¿Ella no puede ir a dormir sin tocar su ombligo? Eso es lo que ella tenía miedo de decirme. ¿Eso es lo que ella pensaba que yo me reiría?

Entonces frunzo el ceño como un pensamiento viene a mi cabeza. ¿Se han burlado de ella por esto ya? ¿Es por eso que estaba tan segura de que me reiría?

Entonces se me ocurre que para que alguien burlarse de ella, tendrían que ver que lo haga, y para que ellos vean que lo haga, que tendrían que dormir con ella.

Hay una rara posesividad que me invade al pensar. Porque Vega es mía ahora.

Mía. Y yo jodidamente no comparto.

Me inclino y beso sus labios.

Míos.

La punta de su nariz.

Mía.

Sus mejillas.

Mías.

Su frente.

Mía

Su barbilla.

Mía

Su cuello.

Mío. Mío. Jodidamente todo mío.

Los pensamientos de ella ser mía se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Y antes de darme cuenta, la he marcado el cuello media docena de veces, grandes marcas llamativas.

Mías. Pienso satisfactoriamente antes de ir a dormir.

{~~~O~~~}

Soy la primera en despertar, aunque yo era la última en irse a dormir.

Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos muy rápido antes de acercarse a la cama y sacudir a mi novia.

"Vega". Siseo.

Ella se sienta de inmediato. "¿Jade? Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no me despertaste?" ella chilla, saltando de la cama como si estuviera en llamas. Ella arrebata su teléfono. "¿Por qué no suena la alarma..."

La miro fijamente hasta que ella lo entiende. No llegamos tarde.

Aunque no me puedo quejarme de su lógica. Yo estaría pensando lo mismo si estuviera en sus zapatos.

"Jade..." ella se queja. "Son las cinco en punto. ¿Por qué estamos despiertas?"

"Ensayo". Respondo brevemente.

"¿q-que?"

"Vamos a ensayar tus líneas y las de Beck hasta que lo hagas bien."

"Pero" -

"¡no estoy mirándote ir en otra cita con él!" digo.

Ella deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos y se queja. "No quiero. Quiero dormir." Ella se queja.

Saco mi guion y hago un gesto para que ella haga lo mismo.

Ella no se mueve. Bueno, ella sí, pero no en la dirección que yo quiero que lo haga. Ella se deja caer de nuevo en mi cama, acostados sobre su espalda.

Me pongo un poco frustrada y agarro su guion para ella también.

Aun así, ella no se mueve.

Ugh. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Cuanto antes Vega consigue esto, mejor. Quise decir lo que dije. No estoy viendo a mi novia ir a otra cita con Beck. Vamos a repasar estas líneas hasta que esté malditamente perfecto. Es decir, si puedo conseguir que se levante.

Y no tengo ninguna duda de que puedo.

Me meto en la cama con ella y me pongo a horcajadas sobre en sus muslos.

Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y Sonrío hacia ella. "Me alegra ver que finalmente tengo tu atención."

"Jade", ella se queja.

"Soy Nancy. Eres Walter. Y solo necesito ir en la última escena, nena. Ahí es donde apestar mayormente."

"¡oye!"

"Pero si lo haces bien la primera vez, puedes volver a dormir, tener acerca de dos horas de sueño." negocio.

Eso la despierta ciertamente. Se sienta, conmigo todavía sentada en sus piernas, y comienza a leer sus líneas. Levanto una ceja. Estaba segura de que me hubiera empujado por ahora.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esto." Ella murmura después de un tiempo.

Lleva bastante tiempo, casi dos horas antes de que esté satisfecha. Se esforzó al máximo en el "te amo ", fue un poco frustrante. ¿Es muy difícil decirle a alguien que lo amas, ¿eh? Especialmente alguien que se ve tan bien como yo y ha estado sentada en su regazo durante las últimas horas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan torpe con esto?

"bien, ducha." Ordeno finalmente aceptar que ella no va a conseguir nada mejor.

"¿q-que? ¿Qué pasa con mi dormir extra?" ella pone mala cara.

"Son las siete en punto, nena. Tenemos una hora para llegar a la escuela." Respondo.

Como si fuera una señal, Joy toca a mi puerta. "¡Vamos niñas! Vais a llegar tarde", grita a través de la puerta.

Me sorprende que no enviara a una de sus mocosas. Por otra parte, tal vez no estoy tan sorprendida. Nos han visto en demasiadas posiciones comprometedoras ya. Quizás Joy intentaba evitar otra.

"ves", sonrío con suficiencia a mi novia. "Ducha".

Se muerde el labio nerviosamente. "Um..."

"¿Qué?"

"No tengo nada que ponerme".

No me digas.

"Puedes tomar prestadas algo de la mía." Respondo con el menor enfado que soy capaz. Quiero decir qué otra cosa es ella va a usar.

Ruedo los ojos cuando ella duda. Caray, sólo porque la hice caminar con nada más que una toalla una vez no significa que lo haría de nuevo.

Más o menos.

"Te lo prometo." Le digo.

Ella sostiene su dedo meñique y estuve a punto de vomitar. Promesa del meñique tan temprano en la mañana debe ser jodidamente ilegal. "En serio, cariño. Te traeré algo de ropa." Digo, tratando todo lo posible para evitar lo inevitable.

Pero es inevitable. Vega mantiene su dedo meñique, y no tengo más remedio que unir el mía con el suyo.

Ella sonríe el segundo en que mi dedo toca el de ella, y de repente no es tan malo.

Sacudo la cabeza con ese pensamiento rápidamente, dándole una toalla para que pueda empezar.

Y tan pronto como sale de mi habitación, ella se encuentra con Joy. Obviamente ella estaba en su camino a llamar a mi puerta una vez más.

Jadea Joy cuando ve a Vega.

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?" me pregunta.

"Amber lo hizo" Vega proporciona inmediatamente. "Fue un accidente, sin embargo."

Joy, frunce el ceño, obviamente confundida. Tal vez el moretón debajo del ojo, Amber lo hizo, pero esas marcas en el cuello de Vega son todas de mí. Sonrío al ver la expresión en el rostro de Joy. Yo sé que ella tiene que estar pensando lo mismo. Y tal vez llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez mi novia no tiene idea de cómo su cuello se ve en estos momentos.

"¿Qué?" Vega dice, empezando a sospechar.

"No es nada, nena. Ve a tomar tu ducha."

Ella se va lentamente, sin dejar de mirar de mí a Joy. Una vez que se cierra la puerta del baño, lo espero. Mi nombre. Ella debería estar gritando en 3... 2... 1...

"Jade"

Y esa es mi señal. Qué hermoso sonido que es.

"¿Sí, cariño?" pregunto inocentemente en la puerta.

Ella lo abre rápidamente y me mira. "Cómo hiciste... cuando... Jade!" ella balbucea, se enfrentan a yendo color carmesí

"Te daré un cuello alto." Sonrío, picoteando sus labios suavemente.

"Eso no es... ¡uf!" ella gime y golpea la puerta en mi cara.

Me enoja por eso, pero en este momento no puedo dejar de reírse de ella. Cuando me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación, Joy aún seguía allí. Ella rueda los ojos en mí y sacude la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" frunzo el ceño.

"Cariño," ruedo los ojos. Realmente odio cuando Joy me llama nombres como cariño y miel, pero no puedo hacer que se detenga tampoco. Confía en mí, lo he intentado. "Hace demasiado calor para ella llevar un cuello alto." Ella termina.

"Siempre podemos hacer novillos durante unos días," es mi respuesta.

"¿podemos? Ella es la que tiene las marcas, Jade."

"¿Y?"

"Ere malditamente creíble, ¿lo sabías?" murmura antes de alejarse.

Sí, lo sé, pero joy tiene razón. Hace mucho calor, así que agarro para Vega una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto de color azul marino que nunca me pongo, unos pantalones cortos y ropa interior aleatoria. Entonces me dirijo al cuarto de baño, que no está bloqueado en esta ocasión.

Vega no parece estar muy enfadada. En realidad, nadie canta canciones alegres cuando están enfadados, ¿verdad? Porque eso es lo que está haciendo Vega, cantando para sí misma en la ducha. Y no está nada mal si soy completamente honesta conmigo misma.

Puse la ropa sobre el mostrador y casi salgo. Pero no lo hago. Parece que no puedo ayudarme a mí misma. Quiero verla. Y antes de que pueda pensar demasiado en ello, me despojo de la ropa y voy con ella tan pronto como puedo. No es tan gran cosa, ¿no? La he visto desnuda antes, ella me ha visto desnuda antes, debemos ser capaces de dúchanos juntos y no ser un problema.

Incorrecto.

Vega está lavando su cabello, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí y yo sólo... miro.

Como he dicho, he visto a mi novia desnuda antes, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que no estaba realmente mirando antes. El cuerpo de mi novia se ve cien veces mejor de lo que lo recuerdo.

De repente Vega abre los ojos, y ella comienza a enloquecer.

"¡jade! ¿Qué estas " -

Sujeto una mano sobre su boca. "¡Cállate!" siseo.

Ella me muerde. No sé por qué nunca me acuerdo que ella hace cosas así.

"Jade, no se puede simplemente" -

"¿Qué? Tomar una ducha con mi novia. No seas estúpida Vega. Se nos hace tarde. Sería sospechoso si no probamos ducharnos juntas. Consíguelo junto ", siseo a ella antes de llegar junto a ella y agarrando el jabón para el cuerpo de la cesta colgada

Empiezo a lavarme, ignorándola por completo para que ella pueda ver que no hay ninguna intención graciosa. Sólo ducharse.

Funciona. Ella se relaja bastante pronto y termina su pelo.

Naturalmente, ella es la primera en salir. No puedo escuchar vestirse por el agua, pero me imagino que lo ha hecho cuando escucho el secador poner en marcha.

"Vega" Grito, de repente recordando que no había traído nada que ponerme ya que mi ducha con ella era un espontáneo momento del trato

"¿Sí?"

"¡Tráeme algo que ponerme!" ordeno.

"¿Por favor?"

"Por favor." repito rodando los ojos.

En el momento en que ella regresa, estaba envuelta en una toalla. No espero a que ella comience a secarlo su cabello otra vez antes me pongo mi ropa interior, la acción causa que la toalla abrirse por la mitad sólo por unos segundos.

"¿Jade?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Miro a mi novia y ella está apuntando hacia mí, pero abajo, hacia mi entrepierna. Sólo le levanto una ceja porque necesito que sea un poco más específica

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" ella insiste... sin esos detalles que he mencionado que necesita.

Todavía no sé qué mierda está hablando, pero respondo de todas formas.

"¿Mi vagina? Nací con ella, Vega".

"No." ella abre la toalla un poco y señala la contusión en la cadera. "Esto". Ella dice, extendiendo la mano para tocarla.

Oh Dios, estuve a punto de gemir.

Céntrate Jade. ¡Se fría con ella!

"La conseguí ayer cuando alguien se durmió por narcolepsia y me dejó caer." la fulmino con la mirada como si solo ahora recordar lo enfadada al respecto. Pero no lo estoy realmente. No me duele más.

"¿hice eso?" ella jadea. El horror en su rostro es tan genuino que no puedo ni siquiera me atrevo a hacerla sentir peor.

"No es gran cosa", me encojo de hombros.

Ella se inclina, y antes de que pueda preguntarle qué diablos está haciendo, ella pone un suave beso en mi cadera magullada.

¡Mierda!

Oh Dios, ¡consíguela de ahí abajo, Jade! ¡Ahora!

"Sabes, eso no lo hace mejor." Digo tan desesperadamente como me sea posible, con la esperanza de hacerla enojar.

Pero ella no sigue el juego. En todo caso, se ve aún más triste.

Ella se levanta y me mira con los ojos muertos. "Lo sé. Pero todavía lo siento mucho, Jade."

Dios, todas las miradas de perrito están jodidamente matándome. En serio, no puedo soportarlo.

"Lo sé, pero fue un accidente, a diferencia de estos..." digo, tocando su cuello, donde la he marcado a ella media docena de veces. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir un poco de rabia a estallar de ella, eso me haría sentir mucho mejor.

"todavía podrías tratar de hacer el dolor sentirse mejor, ya sabes," ella responde a mí.

Hay un poco de ese fuego que había estado esperando, pero entonces los ojos de Vega se ensanchan, como si no pudiera creer que ella acabe de decir eso. Vuelvo a pensar en lo que era, algo de mí tratar de hacerla sentir mejor su dolor también...

"¿Quieres que te bese el cuello?" Sonrío.

Se desplaza un poco incómoda, antes de poder cambiar de opinión, bajo mi cabeza y presiono suavemente mis labios a su cuello.

"¿Mejor?" Lo que pido.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Tal vez debería intentarlo de nuevo."

Espero que ella desvié la mirada, avergonzada, pero ella mantiene su mirada y mira hacia abajo. Ella realmente quiere.

Me obliga de inmediato

Vega no parece ser tan consciente de mí en un sentido físico como yo de ella. Un ejemplo perfecto de esto es justo esta mañana, yo estaba sentada en su regazo, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo ella era dormir. Si hubiera sido a la inversa, hubiera estado moviéndome incómoda todo el tiempo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mis partes inferiores secas.

Ahora que ella parecía notar mi camino, no hay manera de que voy a perder esta oportunidad para impresionar a ella.

Me inclino de nuevo, rozando mis labios sobre una de las marcas más importantes. Beso suavemente, reverentemente, como si yo estoy tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor, aunque estoy segura de que no hace daño.

Vega inclina un poco la cabeza, que ofrece más de sí misma para mí tomarlo, y no dudó. Beso todas las marcas, cada centímetro de su cuello. Ella está gimoteando ahora. Es un buen sonido, uno que me impulsa, ya que me permite saber que le gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero quiero que se haga más fuerte. Saco mi lengua, saboreándola. Ella agarra mi hombro y susurra mi nombre.

Sonrío. Ella realmente le gusta. Eso es bueno saberlo.

La saco de nuevo. "¿Mucho mejor ahora?" Bromeo, lo que podría traducirse fácilmente en "quieres que me detenga."

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No."

Me sumerjo de nuevo y Aprieto los dientes en el cuello, deslizándome sobre la piel suave.

"¿Jade?" Jadea Vega. "No muerdas."

Beso mi camino hasta el cuello, a la oreja. "Lo sé, cariño." Susurro. Ella se estremece y yo sonrío antes de tomar su lóbulo entre mis dientes.

No morder Jade.

Dios perra, ¿estas jodidamente loca?

Pero como irritante y molesta como Tori es, todavía la escucho porque ella tiene razón. Vega no le gusta ser mordida. Así que chupo el lóbulo de la oreja en su lugar.

Ella hace un pequeño sonido gracioso en su garganta, es una cosa chillido / trago...

Me gusta. Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

Pero ella gira la cabeza bruscamente, me captura con la guardia baja y sujeta mi labio superior con la punta de los dientes y tira suavemente.

Algo dentro de mí aprieta, y no mi intestino. Algo mucho más abajo, y mis rodillas están malditamente empezando a ir débiles como una de esas damiselas patéticas en peligro. Tengo que sentarme. Ahora, o me voy a caer en mi culo porque yo no me siento lo suficientemente estable como para mantenerme en pie por mi cuenta ahora mismo.

Empujo a Vega bruscamente, empujándola hacia el asiento del inodoro.

"Gracias a Dios la tapas esta abajo." Ella murmura, no perder el ritmo y nunca soltarme así que me dejo caer en su regazo.

Luego ella vuelve a besarme.

De repente me doy cuenta de que ella está en un mayor control de la situación de lo que estoy ahora, y aunque esto no es un concurso, siento la necesidad de ganar, de ser el que tiene el control.

Empujo mi lengua en su boca, necesidad de ella someterse a mí algún tipo de camino, pero ¡ella la atrapa! Entre los dientes, sólo la mantiene hacia abajo, con cuidado suficiente para no hacerme daño, y luego la empuja hacia atrás con su propia lengua.

Wow papá. ¿Cómo diablos...

Oh, Dios, estoy repentinamente distraída por todas las cosas interesantes que puede hacer con la lengua... y sus labios... y sus dientes...

Entonces, de repente, ella se ha ido. Ella separó sus labios de los míos. Hago una protestar, pero lo único que pasa es que saco una profunda bocanada de aire.

Me había olvidado de respirar mientras me besaba, y necesito respirar.

Pero Vega no parece. Ella ya ha enganchado sus labios a mi cuello. Todavía estoy jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, así que el primer pellizco me pilla por sorpresa. Salto y dejo escapar este embarazoso ruido agudo.

"¿Demasiado duro, hun (mami)?"

Niego con la cabeza. "Una vez más," Jadeo

Ella lo hace de nuevo.

"fuerte". Gimo

Ella se aleja de mí. Ojos duros con deseo y mierda lo hace. Mojé mis débiles partes inferiores. Siento que mi toalla cae. No estoy sorprendida de que no la perdí antes. Había estado presionándome con tanta fuerza a Vega que no había manera de perderla.

Luego sus manos en mi culo, pero sólo por un segundo. Ella está acariciando lentamente su camino hasta mis caderas. Voy a quejarme en voz alta, ya que se siente tan jodidamente bueno.

"Shh hun (Mami)". Besa mis labios rápidamente antes de regresar a mi cuello.

No creo que ella se da cuenta de que no me importa si todos en los ángeles me oyen. Pero Intento mi mejor intento guardando silencio, podría detenerse si no lo hago.

Y yo no quiero que se detenga.

Sus manos vuelven a mi culo y ella me tira más cerca de ella antes de empujar a sí misma en contra de mí.

¡Caray mierda! Estoy totalmente pierda en esto. Necesito el resto de mi ropa fuera, todas las ropas, y la necesito dentro de mí. Ahora.

De repente, la puerta está abierta fuertemente. "Chicas, tengo que hacer pis, realmente mucho."

¿En serio? Joder Amber. ¿No puede ver que estoy...?

Espera, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Parpadeo y llego a mis sentidos.

Oh Dios. No puedo creer que me iba a hacerlo... que yo y Vega estabamos... ¡Mierda! Se supone que debo estar guardándome para alguien especial, ¡no dar mi virginidad a Vega!

Bueno chicos, si lo sé es un jodido final para el capítulo, yo también tuve que esperar para leer en su momento que pasaba, intentare actualizar pero con la vuelta a la universidad creo que va a ser difícil, mas alla de la realidad me pregunto que cuantos capitulos quedan publicados si no contamos este quedan 2 mas y luego tendre que esperar a que actulice el autor para poder subir los nuevos capitulos hasta que termine la historia y sobre la frecuencia de actualizacion del autor, bueno mas o menos suele tardar un mes en actualizar pero creo que es normal son capitulos muy largos y como todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer pero vale la pena esperar por los capitulos


End file.
